The Double Edged Sword
by Sandsstill
Summary: After things at the police academy don't work out Nick tries to distance himself from Judy for her own good. With all the people he knows the one he may not have a handle on is himself when a one night stand that was meant to be goodbye turns the world upside down. You may not know what you've got until it's gone and vengeance can drive you to find the hardest truth.
1. Chapter 1

A note to the ones who have been gracious enough to leave reviews and read my crap; I am having problems responding as a lot of them aren't showing up in my review section. I am getting emails for them but for some reason can't see them there. I'm new at this so haven't figured out the problem yet. For those leaving comments about stories- I love it when someone points out a particular issue I have because then I can fix it. If, it is a problem I have not intentional put in a story or writing. Still, you are Gods in my book and I appreciate the time you took to read it. I suppose I identify with the fox more than the bunny as my childhood was similar even though I have parallels to the bunny as well, that and females are mysterious creatures- then again so are people in general.

We are all entitled to our opinions. More power to you- but if you are just leaving crude names I really have to question your motives as to why you chose to do so anonymously? If you don't have the B**** to say something like that and take credit for it then maybe there is a reason you say it without a name? Would you be embarrassed if someone you knew, knew it was you? Worried about getting caught? We have anonymity online, I am not pretending to be anything other than what I am. What you assume I am is entirely up to you. I do not assume I am one of those I consider a God among writers. I am a freak on all kinds of levels and know it- does it bother me- NOOOOO. I don't advertise my tics but am aware of them. We are all different, so there you have it. Am I going to respond to dog crap again- NOOO. Not worth my time. Personally I think if someone is going to write that kind of thing and hide behind it they are a coward for saying it to begin with and have a low self worth trying to amuse themselves from their own misery by _trying_ to put someone else down. Feel better? I gave you some attention, that's what you wanted right? To feel superior and better about yourself? Hmmmmm…says a lot about you don't it? Not all Gods are good- Bite me! Done with that….

Weell- This one got started a few weeks ago after I got a stuuuuuupid song stuck in my head reviewing music for another story. I am a weird writer- weirdo- freak of nature- meh- whatever you want to call it. It was meant to be a short little thing and as usual- exploded into something huge in my head. Ironic because someone recently mentioned wanting a Bad ass fox- he's coming soon. It was supposed to go in one direction and made a sharp turn. No I don't usually have a plot or idea when I sit down to write, I just start writing and things go their own way. Because of that the first I don't know- 100 pages or so were just written all at once so I had a hard time separating this into the first ten chapters. Starts out a little slow and I'll give a heads up for adult content (Smut)- because iiiit's in here-only once! Am I any good at writing it- I have no idea. If you don't like it or drama and trauma, mystery and tragic truths, don't read my _craaaaap_. It's not for the faint of heart….if you do, enjoy.

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 1; Shifty

Judy hung up the phone and flung her legs over her bed as she tried to pull herself together again. A long tear filled night of restless sleep filled with fitful dreams didn't do anything for help as she slid her feet onto the floor. The call had come in a week ago today and she had already made all the arrangements necessary to take care of everything. Now there was an issue that needed to be dealt with and she wasn't sure how she would go about handling it. She knew the next call would come but had almost expected to miss it under the circumstances and was grateful for at least getting it today of all days.

Because she knew it would be as hard, if not harder to approach _this_ situation than what she was already dealing with and one _tiny_ detail might deflect the issue from attention. The support of her coworkers and friends had been boundless and she was almost overrun with the emotional crutches she had received from everyone as her world fell apart. Now the only thing left to do was drag herself back into work and face the oncoming tornado that she knew would rip what was left of her heart apart. She lazily pulled her clothes on and grabbed her keys from the table, looking over the tiny room again before she locked the door and rushed down the stairs to escape all the emotions that had built up in her over the last week.

She knew she was dragging her feet and half slid into the precinct as Clawhauser gave her the most heartbroken look she had ever seen on his usually bubbly face. A glance up and she found Bogo turning his eyes away from her as he seemed to slink back into his office and slowly close the door behind him. Fangmeyer and Wolford both gave her a solemn nod as she idled through the precinct and made her way down to the lower level of the holding cells. She always hated this and would have given anything for things to change. Anything for things to change in any way other than how they already had. She stopped at the point of no return and made her way into the last public bathroom where she rushed water over her face splashing away the tear stains before she pulled a towel down and hastily scrubbed her face. It wouldn't do to be seen like this, so she used her paws and raked her fur as straight as she could get it, plastering on a fake smile she hoped would fool the mammals who would be watching her intently as she sauntered back out of the room and into the area where the desk sat to enter the next area of holding cells.

"Officer Hopps." McHorn stated as he dipped his head and she handed him a large envelope watching as he counted the bills and sighed as he shook his head. He gave her the keys and pressed the button as a large buzz went off and opened the door she hesitantly looked through before gathering her nerves again.

"Come on Judy you can do this. One more time," she whispered to herself as she walked through the door and missed the Rhino dropping his head in sorrow as she slid past his desk. If she was grateful for anything at this particular moment it was the fact that her coworkers had kept her privacy and not relayed anything of her life to anyone outside the precinct. It only took her asking for the silence to remain in place and they all seemed to understand why as she took a deep breath and gathered her strength. A few missteps down the little corridor of bars that light shone through from higher windows and her breath caught as the familiar dark crimson fur and purple nose stuck out from the bars a few paces in front of her.

"Wondered when you'd get here Carrots," he cooed as his muzzle rested between the bars. Her heart jumped seeing that warming smile and light in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile in return as she shook her head. The fox was watching her through amused eyes as she slid the key into the lock and opened the door. A loud whining rushed through the air as the door swung open and she giggled as he clapped both paws over his ears in an exaggerated groan. "I hate that sound," he complained as he stepped out of the cell and wrapped an arm around the bunny in front of him.

"Well maybe you should stop getting yourself into the rooms in the first place and then I wouldn't be torturing you with opening the doors so often."

Nick stuck a paw on his chest as his other landed on his head in feigned hurt "Ugh! Carrots you're killing me! What's a fox to do?" he asked as he smirked at the bunny who was shaking her head as she started walking down the hall again.

"I don't know, get a real job, a real apartment and start acting your age maybe?" she asked as she twirled the keys in her paws and he looked back to her with a playful scowl.

"Eww! And grow up, Mua? Never!" he scoffed as she giggled and looked around in confusion after realizing they were going the wrong way. "Ugh Carrots, I know I'm usually the one a little out of it this time of the morning, but where are we going exactly?"

Judy bounced her steps a little as they closed in on another cell. "I thought I might be the big one today and help another friend I have in here." She said and giggled as his head jerked back and one brow popped over his forehead.

"Friend?" he asked and blinked as Judy stuck the key into the cell door and Finnick sat up from the flimsy mattress yawning as he tossed the blanket off himself. "Oh it's him" Nick smirked as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell bunny cop? I was just getting a good nap in!" Finnick barked as he rubbed his head.

"Well if you'd like I can take back the bond money I posted and leave your sorry tail in here until Monday, which by the way is a three day weekend, so it will actually be Tuesday before you get out." The small fox blinked before he shot off the bed and out the door making Judy giggle as he slid next to Nick.

"What got into you bunny cop?" The smaller fox asked and Nick was giving her a skeptical look as he stuck both paws on his hips and tilted his head.

"Irony never fails does it guys?" she asked as she swung the keys around on a finger and started walking back the direction they had come in. Nick and Finnick looked at each other before darting after her and catching her at the door. She tossed the keys to McHorn who held his fabled grimace as he watched them all leave through a back entrance. The last thing Judy wanted to do was draw attention to herself or have Clawhauser break into an emotional fit after managing to get both foxes out the doors without too much of a fuss from either of them.

"OK bunny cop, Jig is up. You bailed us both, now what is it you want cause no one does that for free." Finnick looked back at Nick snickering before he shot Judy a dirty look. "At least not for me anyway, so what do I owe you for this wonderful surprise?" he asked bouncing his brow and Judy laughed as Nick popped him upside the back of the head

"Cut it out you little pervert," Nick growled making the smaller fox cackle harder.

"You guys don't know what today is do you?" she asked when she turned and walked backwards a few steps as she raised her brows and threw her paws out in an expectant flash. "Come on you guys!" she whined as they both looked at each other and shrugged. Judy sighed as she reached into her pocket and dug out a pawful of change before she was handing it to a vendor who gave her back a paper in return. She flipped it over and whirled on the foxes as she held it in front of herself and they both rolled their eyes grinning as they read the headline.

'Three year anniversary of Night howler crisis! Zootopia saved by the first rabbit officer!' She shoved it into Nicks paws as he shook his head and stuck it in his pants half under his shirt."I thought we might spend the day together for old times sake you know?" she asked as she folded her paws behind her back and Finnick snickered when she started rocking side to side like a little school girl. "Free food Finnick," she said as she leaned towards him with a snarky smile.

"Sold!" the little fox said as he stuck a finger in the air and Nick was laughing as he shuffled his feet a few times and shimmied along the sidewalk. "So what did you have in mind Carrots?" Nick asked as they walked down the street a little further. "Well, I thought you guys could pick. It's my treat today so anything goes."

Nick turned to her raising a brow after he gave a skeptical look at the tiny fox. He leaned in a little closer to her ears and her cheeks lit up as he whispered, the breath of his words tickling the fur around the top of her face and ears. "You are on a limited income aren't you? You do know how much he can eat right?" Nick asked.

Judy covered her mouth laughing as Finnick barked "HEY I HEARD THAT!"

She stuck her paw in her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash that had them both widening their eyes as they gawked at her. "I've been saving this just for today," she said as she waved it around and Nick snatched it looking around nervously as he shoved it back into her paws and shushed her giggling telling her to put it back in her pocket.

"Are you crazy? You can't wave that kind of money around rabbit!" Nick hissed as his eyes scanned the area and even Finnick was looking around nervously as she stuck it back in her pocket.

Judy shook her head and pointed to one of the jumbo screens in the park across the street. It showed a large picture of her and Nick waving at the cameras after Bellwethers arrest. "Do you really think anyone is going to be stupid enough to try to rob me or you today?" she asked and turned her head as Finnick chuckled.

"Yeah, she's been hanging around you way to long Nick if she caught that before you did, or vice versa."

Nick folded his arms over his chest smirking at the smaller fox "And no one happened to see the panic on your face at the same time buddy."

Finnick huffed as he shrugged his shoulders "Old habits die hard."

Judy giggled at the stare off they were having and they both turned to her with a light frown. "So where do you guys want to go today?" she asked again as she bounced in place.

Nick sighed as he looked at the grinning little scoundrel in front of him. "OK, since you are feeding the two bottomless pits today, we have to do something special for you too. Is there anything you would like to do today after we feed the wolverine in the fox's body over there?" Nick snickered as Finnicks stomach growled and Judy laughed as they scowled at each other again.

"Can you show me how you make pawpsickles? I mean teach me how you do it?" she asked and both their jaws dropped at the request.

"Really? That's what you want to do with us today?" Nick asked as Finnick brows went up in curiosity.

Judy stuck one claw in her mouth biting it nervously as she looked between the stumped foxes "Please?"

Nick stuck his paws out as Finnick choked on his guffaws "Who could say no to a face like that!?" Nick said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Come on Bunny, I already know where the Finnster wants to go."

Finnick turned around growling "I have told you a million times not to call me that! Especially not in front of the bunny cop!"

Nick smirked as Judy giggled silently under the weight of his arm. "Or girls," Nick corrected as they finally reached the restaurant Finnick had in mind. Large doors opened and an assault of scents hit Judy's nose causing her to lean forward and close her eyes as she inhaled the scent of several kinds of freshly baked breads and sautéed vegetables. Some kind of spicy accent hit her harder than the rest and Nick and Finnick were watching her as she kept her eyes closed trying to identify several unknown smells.

"I think she likes it Finn, and she hasn't even tasted anything yet." Nick said and smiled wider as her eyes shot open and her ears turned a bright cherry. When she tried to cover her face with her ears from the embarrassment of standing there like some kind of voyeur Finnick chuckled as Nick swiped her ears from her face smirking at her. "It's supposed to do that Carrots, and it's really cute to watch you get flustered."

Her eyes narrowed but his smile brightened as she turned another shade of red that looked closer to the shade of her eyes. "Don't call me cute!" she croaked out as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder tighter pulling her along with him inside the restaurant.

"I didn't call you cute. I said it was cute watching you, but for future reference I don't think you are cute at all." Judy's ears fell as he pressed her into a booth and locked her into a seat she couldn't get out of without crawling under the table or over his lap.

"I think you are absolutely gorgeous." She swallowed hard as his unfaltering smile bore into her like the diamond on a drill bit tip.

"Ugh, get a room already," Finnick whined as he rolled his eyes and Nick started chuckling as Judy turned Purple. No shades close to red or resembling purple, but actual purple!

Judy missed everything that was said to the waiter that came to the table and was too busy trying to find her sanity again as Nick and Finnick started hammering out some kind of details to a hustle she really didn't want to hear anyway. Before she knew what had happened the whole top of the table in the booth they were seated at was filled with an assortment of foods she had never seen before but was trying desperately to identify through sight or scent. Nick and Finnick watched her more than a little amused as her eyes scanned over everything and couldn't seem to settle on anything in particular. "If you've never had Paiwanese before you really haven't lived Carrots" Nick said as he started shoveling different kinds of food on a plate and sat it in front of her. She sat there dumbfounded for a minute before picking up a fork and shuffling things on her plate around just before an involuntary squeak left her lips as Nick shoved a fork into her mouth with some kind of unidentified vegetable medley on it.

She smacked a paw over her mouth giving Nick an accusatory glare just before her eyes closed of their own accord. A groan left her as an explosion of flavor lit over her palate making her sink into her seat as she savored the sweet and spicy tang that was dancing through her mouth. Nick and Finnick watched her, chuckling as her ears fell behind her head and she seemed to melt into her chair as she slowly chewed what he had stuck on her tongue. "Oh Gods what is this?" she mumbled through chewing as she finally opened her eyes to find two snickering foxes watching her face.

"It's a simple stir fry Carrots. You haven't even gotten to the really good stuff yet," he pointed at her plate and she picked up her fork and started nibbling on everything she could get her paws on. Both foxes kept their amusement in check as she devoured everything in sight and neither held back in joining her until the plates and dishes were emptied and pulled away from the table. Another assortment of dishes were left in their place that left a sweet fragrance floating around as she tried to settle her stomach. Judy was already close to full and even Finnick was looking a little heavy as Nick dished out a few more plates with smaller portions on them.

The light conversation carried with the savory dishes that had been left as a desert of some kind because Judy could have sworn there was sugar in a few of them. As the two foxes got lost in another conversation she was scanning the restaurant and looking at all the different types of art and carvings decorating the place when she noticed an unsettling silence from the foxes beside and across from her. She turned to them with raised brows as they both sat there with their jaws hanging open and eyes glued to her. "What?" she asked as she popped another bean into her mouth relishing the crunch from the sweet shell surrounding the odd textured interior. Nick reached for the bowl she had picked up and she pulled it away as she gave him a funny look.

"Carrots," he said almost nervously as she furrowed her brow "How many of those have you eaten?" he asked and she looked at the bowl before tossing a few more in her mouth.

"I don't know. I like them." Both foxes blinked before Nick swallowed hard and waved for a waiter to come to the table. He almost pleaded with her and she reluctantly handed him the bowl and watched as he gave it to the waiter who looked at her with wide eyes before he was stammering out something in another language she didn't understand. "What is it?" she asked as Nick turned to her frowning.

"They are a delicacy and the waiter wasn't paying attention when he sat them on the table. They might make you sick."

Judy rolled her eyes and reached for the bowl again, the waiter was speechless as he gave it back and watched her chomp into a few more of the crunchy little deserts as Finnick tried to snatch the bowl. The two were openly arguing when Nick took hold of it keeping a deep scowl on both of them. "No fighting or Daddy takes desert off the table!" he split what was in the bowl seeing the little fox curl his lips as Judy snagged the bowl again.

"So what is it?" she asked the now wide eyed predators watching her still chewing on her treats.

"They are spicy stuffed chocolate covered caravan crickets." Finnick said as he blinked at her a few times. Judy looked at the bowl and then back to the predators, including the large cat who was watching as if he were the helpless victim of some kind of horror scene before she shrugged, leaned back into her chair and tossed more of them into her mouth. Nick just blinked a few times before he was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath and Finnick stared in wonder as the waiter rushed from the table with a paw over his mouth when she polished off the bowl.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as he rushed from the table and looked to see both Foxes near hysterics as they tried not to fall out of their seats.

"Damn Nick, she's got some predator in her don't she?" Finnick asked before his grin turned sinister and Nick clamped a paw over his muzzle as he cackled under his paw.

"Don't you dare say it you little-

"Let him talk Nick. I want everybody to be themselves today and have fun OK?" She asked and he gave her a nervous grimace as he looked back to see her pleading eyes. He let go of the smaller foxes muzzle and leaned away from the table back into his chair as Finnick put on his snarkiest smirk

"Or she has before," he finished his thought as Judy's ears shot up and she tilted her head to one side grinning in return and shook her head.

"No, _little_ fox. I have never had _anything_ like that in me before Thank you very much." Her meant to be smart assed reply slapped her in the face as the realization of what she had just said folder her chest in on itself and both foxes were looking at her with their jaws hanging open again as she cinched her shoulders into her neck and tried to bury her face in her ears and palms while she turned _green_. Both foxes cringed at each other when it sounded as if she might be crying but turned sharply when her ears shot up and she covered her giggling mouth. The doe shocked them both again as she stood from her seat in the bench grabbing Nicks tie and one of Finnicks ears before yanking them towards her grinning maw. "There, now you know my biggest, darkest, most embarrassing secret." Her smile grew wider as they both gawked at her. "And if you ever tell anyone I swear not any officer in all of Zootopia will ever find your bodies. Capisce?" she asked in her most sickly sweet voice and let go as they both nodded absently and swallowed.

"Come on guys, it will take at least an hour to walk off all this food if we plan on doing anything else today besides eating." She rushed her paws in a sweeping motion to get them to scoot out of their seats and picked up the ticket from the table as she looked it over. Finnick and Nick were both shaking their heads as she smiled leaving a large tip on the table before they left. The trio made a large swath of a walk into Savannah Central and walked around the fountain for several hours killing time and talking about nothing as Judy and Nick seemed to keep gravitating towards each other. Finnick kept a knowing grin on his face and a respectable distance from the pair when their paws finally cupped together.

After having such a large breakfast in a restaurant that served all dishes day and night, they made a simple stop at a favorite little taco shack of Nicks for lunch and ate at the park they had walked back to between the districts. It had always been one of her favorites because the weather in this area was odd and none of the scenery looked like it belonged in a particular season. Conifers sat dotted with the tips of their braches left with icicles hanging low or snow poured onto sections. Yet you could turn and see the leaves of a particular tree in every spectrum of the rainbow if you just looked to the right. Another little knoll had grass greener than what grew in the boroughs back home, while the section behind it looked like it might be in full spring bloom as flowers of every kind budded open like a field someone had poured different colors of paint onto.

"You alright Carrots?" Nick asked as Finnick looked her over in the same concerned tilt of his head.

"Yeah" she sighed as she looked around "I was just thinking about how much this place looks like my home in every season of the year."

Nick smirked at her before shooting Finnick a wink making the smaller fox roll his eyes. "This is your home Carrots, did you forget already?"

Judy sniffled as she held in her tears and leaned into the red fox beside her. "Thanks Nick," she said as the crushing weight in her chest became almost unbearable _. You made it this far Judy. Don't cave now. Not when it's almost over._ _Don't let them see how much you are hurting. If they see it they will know, play it off as something else. Be like Nick. Be like Nick._

Nick scoffed as she sniffled again "You bunnies are so emotional," he said making her giggle through watery eyes.

"And you foxes are so – hu. What would the right word be for foxes?" she asked and smiled as Nick smirked.

The smaller fox joined him in his glee as they both started shouting out descriptive words that had her laughing. "Handsome, clever, smart, brilliant, sly, clever, sexy!"

Nick pulled her off the bench they had been sitting on and tossed the trash in the can next to the seat before he grabbed her paw and pulled her along. "Come on emotional bunny, we have some serious lessons to teach you today," Nick said and Judy giggled as Finnick puffed his chest out rubbing his paws together eagerly.

"Let's teach the bunny how to hustle!" Nick stopped holding a warning finger towards the small fox.

"Pawpsickles," he said as Finnick rolled his eyes and Judy's ears shot up.

"No, teach me how to do your hustle too! It will be fun!" Nick deadpanned her before he walked around her in a circle seeming to examine her before she folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow at him. "What?" she asked as he looked her up and down again.

The small fox was holding a paw over his mouth as his arms crossed over his chest in the same fashion when Nick raised a finger towards her pressing it to her nose. "Who are you and what did you do with the cop that lives inside the bunny?" Her nose twitched wildly as he withdrew his finger and her eyes fell to the ground as he looked her over again. A guilty faced doe looked back to see him smirking at her before he was chuckling and wrapped his arm over her shoulder again. "Forget it rabbit. It's that day. I get it. The day we became the awesome that we are together and you want to see it from every angle right?" he asked as he looked down.

Finding her biting her lip was reward enough with that adorable little smile on her face, but as she squeaked and hopped up planting a kiss on his cheek he couldn't help but laugh. Then she grabbed Finnick off the ground sending him into a rage of furious snarls. She spun him in the air just before she pulled the small fox into her chest in a tight hug. Nick was peeking through his fingers that were laid over his eyes and covering his mouth when Finnicks eyes widened and he leaned into the small female growling in an entirely different kind of communication that was completely lost on the bunny still coddling him to her chest. "So now what?" she asked as she sat Finnick back on the ground looking between the foxes.

Finnick shook himself as he straightened his shirt "We gotta get my van. Those Popsicles are heavy and the jars and sticks are in the back. Then we gotta go get one to melt."

Judy looked up and found Nick with a contemplative look on his face as he looked around. "So we are going to Jumbueas?" she asked and the two smaller mammals watched as Nick stuck his paws in his pockets shaking his head.

"No, we're going to Tods place."

Finnicks face scrunched into disbelief as he stared at the taller fox "You nuts? No one ever gets a popsicle from Tods place, aint no way we'll get one with her there either!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders as he set a pleased grin on his muzzle "She wants the whole experience, it's the best place to get it at."

Finnick groaned as he sighed and then shook his head as Judy looked between the two. "I didn't think we was actually gonna have to work today Nick, but follow me. Once we get my van you can lay it out for her." Judy followed the two foxes back into City Central where they found the oversized and dated monstrosity of a vehicle parked in an alley outside of the lemming brothers bank. She watched as Finnick went on a tirade after pulling a ticket from his windshield and waited until he had calmed before Nick motioned her over and opened the back doors for her so she could hop in before he slid in beside her closing the doors with a clank. "It'll take ten minutes to get there from here, so make it quick Nick" Finnick barked from the drivers seat as the van roared to life and several bangs made her jump as it backfired.

A quick nod towards the front and Judy's ears sprang up as Nick turned back with a signature smirk on his face. "Tods is the premier Ice cream shop in City Central. Its run by a rhino named Richard. He's about the meanest thing that ever lived. He refuses service to anyone except those that fit _his_ idea of perfection. He won't sell or give away anything to someone who is smaller than an elephant for any reason and is so stuck up I'm pretty sure his horn is lined with the stratosphere."

Judy curled her temples as Nick leaned back into the wall of the van "How are you going to get a popsicle from him if he thinks like that? You guys always had a problem with Jumbueas and he was pretty bad about that too so I don't understand." Judy looked back towards the front as Finnick scoffed.

Nick chuckled as he leaned forward. Judy leaned away as his face landed in front of hers "We aren't getting anything bunny and you are going to stay out of it. Just watch. You need to see how he treats others before you do anything." When she gave him a questioning look he held up a finger for silence when she opened her mouth. "You watch how he treats me and Finnick when we go in, unlike some others he doesn't care if we are foxes or not, he treats everyone the same way if they aren't right in _his_ graces. If you want to know how to pull a hustle the real way, you're going to have to figure out an angle to get one from him yourself. It's the only way you can see things from the other side of the tracks."

Judy nodded weakly as Finnick parked the van and hopped over the seat before he pulled on the little elephant costume that was the key to their success. They all scuttled out of the van that was parked around the corner and Nick instructed her where to stay and watch before she watched them both sneak past larger feet into the establishment that looked like it had flown through time and sat pristine like something from the sock hop days. A large scaffold held a sign that looked like an oversized record hanging from the storefront. Through the glass she could see the stools lined around a bar like structure that looked just as suited for serving alcohol as the ice cream that was being slid down the counters in glass cups that looked as large as her body. She had to bite her cheek after seeing the disgusted looks from the rhino behind the counter and the patrons who were openly glaring at the foxes he was leaning over screaming at. It took all her strength not to run into the place when she watched the large herbivore snatch Nick by the neck and Finnick was neatly wrapped in a large paw when the rhino opened the door and _threw_ them into the street. Nick rolled over groaning and Finnick was rubbing his head as they pulled themselves off the ground and half limped back to where she stood standing in shock and dismay. "How can he do that!?" she seethed looking over both foxes for injuries as they dusted themselves off. The fact that Finnick was dressed like a toddler and the guy had just tossed them both out into the street made it even more appalling to her.

They shrugged and acted like it wasn't a big deal as her blood boiled "You gotta figure out how to hustle _that guy,_ " Nick said as his back thumped against the wall and Finnick rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah right" the smaller fox said as he joined Nick making the wall an inverted bed. Nick chuckled as Judy began to look around the area "Well she managed to track us down after the day we met and hustled me. Not bad for someone who hadn't done it before against the likes of an experienced con artist hu Finn?" Both foxes jolted as she shot across the street and were looking at each other with piqued curiosity as she bound into and old clothing store that seemed to be having some kind of sale where tons of different species of children were running all over the place. Nick tipped his head and Finnick climbed on his shoulders to get a better view. Judy had stood on one of the display tables gathering everyone's attention and had wide eyed kits and parents looking at her before there was a massive amount of mewling and fawning and she disappeared under what Nick could only imagine as something similar to the kerfluffle she had described of her siblings and family's kits.

A giggling adult bunny managed to scurry back out of the crowd before she was asking for their help and several kits had gathered what Nick and Finnick both considered a horrid ensemble before she was getting hugged by tons of little mammals that were trying to convince her to stay. She excused herself paying for what had been gathered and left. As she casually walked back across the street landing in front of both foxes their noses crinkled giving her a sour look. "Geez Carrots, if you wanted to smell like a zoo I'm sure there were other ways to go about it," Nick said as Finnick jumped from his shoulder waving a paw in front of his face.

"Whatcha have them all mark ya for bunny cop, you stink!"

Judy beamed as she cocked on one hip, "Can I use your van for a second? And do you have any oil in there by chance?" she asked knowing he did because she had spotted some rolling through the back of the floor as they drove over.

Finnick raised both brows and nodded slowly "Just don't make a mess bunny cop. We still gotta use it to move edible substances ya know." Nick was snickering as she gave Finnick a shocked look when he opened the back doors to the van. "What? Ya think just because we do things a little backwards I want to get my customers sick from eating dirty food? Can't have repeat customers if they get something nasty ya know?"

When Judy grinned from ear to ear and bent over landing a kiss on his forehead his ears pinked as she closed the doors behind herself and shouted "No peeking!" Nick was laughing as the smaller fox rubbed his head with a goofy look on his face. A few minutes later and she hopped out with a can of 10w-30 in her paw as both foxes cringed. She was dressed in the most deplorable outfit they had ever seen. A shirt that was a little too large hung from her shoulder and both foxes crinkled their noses with horrified expressions as she opened the oil rubbing it on her paws before splashing it all over her clothes, ears and face in random areas. The pants she was wearing were fitted a little too tightly around her hips and Nick turned his head as she tore large holes in the shirt and legs revealing more of her fur than he had ever seen peeking through the older fabric. Finnick on the other paw was watching with revere as she grabbed an oversized jacket she folded over her arm before stepping in front of him. "I need you to do something for me Finnick," she asked as she bit her lip and gave both foxes an extremely hesitant glance.

Nick gave her a disgruntled grunt as he stood and looked her over. "I don't know how you think you're going to get in there like that, I'm a little worried Carrots. He's not exactly the friendly type and might do something stupid if you wander in there _looking and smelling_ like that."

Judy nodded as she smiled "I'm counting on it. Now, ugh Finnick, I need you to ugh," she leaned over whispering in his ear and the small foxes jaw dropped as Nick watched her turn pink under her fur. To his surprise Finnick actually took a step back shaking his head and looking like someone had just slapped him with a dead fish.

Nick could have sworn all the blood in his face fell into his feet when Finnick opened his mouth again. "I-I can't do that!" he stammered as Nick looked between the two and Judy gave him a sad smile.

"It's the only way this will work Finnick, please?" she asked and Nick watched him gulp as he took another step away from her. She hopped forward and grabbed his paw telling Nick to stay where he was as she guided a nervous Finnick behind a dumpster and held his paw up pressing into his palm making his claws extend. He turned his head as she placed his claws against her fur and after a few minutes Nicks head shot up as the scent of blood floated through the air. He rushed to the side of the dumpster and found Finnicks face scrunched up and facing away from the doe who had tiny claw marks all over her body. Finnick was barely whining as she raked his claws over one of her arms and Nick screamed making him jump away from her as she looked up grinning from ear to ear. "One more thing" she said as she stood again and Nick was looking at her like she had just killed someone as she giggled. "Oh stop looking at me like that! They're just tiny little scratches and they don't even hurt. Nick I need you to…bite me."

"Bi-WHAT?!" Nick screamed as his eyes flew open. "Are you crazy rabbit? What exactly are you trying to pull here? Trying to get us both thrown in jail and hauled off to a federal prison for the rest of our lives? How the hell is this supposed to help you hustle a popsicle?" he snarled at Finnick and fought not to bare his teeth "And you should have told her NO!"

Finnick looked at his claws and folded into himself as he sighed "Yeah, let's see how well that works for you Nick. I hope you know what you're doing bunny cop."

Judy looked around as if considering her own plan as she tipped her head in thought "Fine, don't bite me. I think this is close enough anyway. I just need a little more…" she looked around before grabbing a clump of dirt off the ground and smearing it over the jacket she had thrown over her shoulders. Nick stood there dumbfounded as she walked out of the alley and both foxes rushed to watch her tear off a chunk of the shirt she was wearing before wrapping part of it around one of her paws and the other around one of her ears. She struggled with the door for a second of the larger establishment but managed to squeeze herself through just before it nipped her tail making her jump and squeak as she shot into the ice cream parlor.

Nick cringed when he saw the rhino behind the counters eyes blaze with fury. Every head in the place turned and seemed to scoot away from her as she began to dig at her fur like she had… Nick laughed as he covered his face fighting not to lose his own footing when Finnick finally caught on to what she was doing.

"Gods I think I'm in love" Finnick smirked and chuckled as he watched her drop to the floor and start scratching behind her ear with a back foot. Both foxes were clutching their sides in humor as the patrons of the shop came out the doors in a frantic attempt to escape the little rabbit who was still acting as if she were covered in fleas and parasites. She truly looked and smelled as if she had been living in the gutters as the rhino behind the counter stepped out from behind the partition looking as if he wanted to do anything _but_ touch her. When she stood still scratching at her arms and neck the rhino curled a lip in disgust as he started screaming and she stood there blinking like she wasn't sure what he was saying as she pointed at the cooler where several popsicles sat on display.

When the rhino kept shouting and started puffing out his chest and acting like he might jump her Nick and Finnicks eyes went wide as she dropped to the floor bawling like she was a three year old. "Oh my Gods!" Nick chuckled as she adopted the mannerisms of a mentally ill individual who didn't quite have a grasp on their age, surroundings, or reality in general.

The rhino stopped cold in his tracks as his face morphed to one of unwavering determination. It said only one thing to anyone who may have been looking—I have to get her out of here! Both their jaws dropped when the rhino opened the case and hurriedly rushed to the door with a blue popsicle in his paws begging for her to get off the floor and telling her she could have it and everything would be alright as soon as she left and could eat it all by herself. Judy sat up off the floor sniffling as she rubbed her eyes of the faux tears and absently scratched her arms again. He opened the door and motioned towards it trying to imitate an understanding smile as he held it out towards her. When she looked at him as if she was confused and tried to give him a twenty dollar bill to pay for it Nick laughed as the rhino shook his head with a grimace like he didn't want to touch anything she had come into contact with. "It's Ok," he heard the rhino sputter as he tried to stay still and not take a step away from the little bunny in front of him. "You keep it for yourself and I will just let you have this too if you promise never to come back here again?"

Judy looked at him as if she was a bird trying to comprehend language as he attempted another pathetic smile. He held the popsicle out and she reached for it questioningly looking back at him before her face lit up and she looked as if she might attempt to hug him before he took a hasty step away from her and the open door. "NO, no, no," he lowered his voice again as she set a tremble in her bottom lip. "It's OK! I'm just uhm, I'm really dirty from working in here all day and I don't want you to get dirty too alright?" the rhino asked with pleading eyes as he held the popsicle towards her again barely keeping it in his grip as he tried to make sure he didn't get too close to her.

Judy looked at him curiously as he sighed "H-Here little one, there is this really nice little store across the street and they can help you get cleaned up and will let you buy some nice clothes while you eat this." Judy's eyes went wide as he pulled a small stack of bills out of his pocket and held it towards her with his other paw, still attempting to keep his distance from her. Nick and Finnicks faces fell in disbelief as she struggled to take hold of the popsicle and the rhino insisted on her taking the cash from his extended paw. She obliged and Nick and Finnick both sat frozen as they watched her walk from the shop seeing the door close behind her. The rhino flipped the sign to closed before he slumped into the door and turned sliding on the glass as he ran a paw over his face and landed on the floor.

Judy looked back with a guilty grimace on her face as she finally reached the two silently gawking foxes. She sighed as she handed the popsicle to Finnick and let him stick it in the van as she looked over the cash in her paws the rhino had given to her insisting she left his store. Nick gave her an understanding smile as her eyes fell to the sidewalk. "Well, that was definitely something to watch Fluff. I've never seen or heard of anyone getting something from that guy." His attempt to cheer her up was met with sad eyes as she looked back up at him and Finnick climbed out of the van after sticking the popsicle in a cooler that sat behind the seats.

"I'm sorry Carrots. It's never easy the first time you really understand what you have to do to survive if you don't have any other options available to get by." She looked back at the shop chewing her lip and Nick laid a paw on her shoulder as she took a deep breath. "I know what you are thinking bunny, it would just set him off though." He sighed as she turned back to him with a burning determination in her eyes. "We'll wait here then," Nick said as he leaned into the side of the van against Finnicks copious mural. She nodded as she took the paper he had stuck under his pants earlier in the day.

Nick and Finnick watched her slowly walk back to the doors of the ice cream shop where a rhino was pulling himself off the floor. "It's a shame she's a cop you know Nick, she would have made one hell of a hustler." Finnick smirked as Nick looked down at him shaking his head.

"No, she never would survive like this, her hearts too big and she can't stand hurting other mammals. She'd never be able to walk away from it after it was over. I've tried to tell her a dozen times that it's just the way it is. I guess if she wanted the real experience she got it with all this." As if to illustrate his point he motioned one paw back towards the door where the rhino stood blinking as she stuck the paper up on the glass of the door showing the photo of her and Nick again. Nick nearly cringed as the large mammal almost pulled the door off the hinges and Judy stood firm as he growled at the tiny mammal in front of him. He blinked as she held out the cash she had taken from him and added another twenty too it before he stood looking down at her as she motioned back inside his store. The scowl that was on his face melted as she pulled out the wallet in her pocket and flipped it open showing him her credentials. His head hung and he sighed as he motioned for her to follow him back inside.

"Pulled the old cop trick out again didn't she?" Finnick asked and watched as the rhino took a seat at a table where she had to jump to get into one of the larger seats. Nick tilted his head as he watched the large male reach over and give her a damp towelette that was the size of a body towel in her tiny paws. Him and Finnick made their way closer to the shop and leaned into a light post watching the two having some kind of deep conversation. Nick was grinning when the rhino finally lost the pompous attitude and seemed to look shameful for the first time he had ever seen him. He shook his head as Judy sat up straighter looking at him as if she was a teacher scolding a bully in the school yard.

"How does she do that?" Finnick asked as he stood taller next to the post and watched as the rhino stood and opened the door for the rabbit as they both stepped out of the store.

"You got me buddy, but she does. I don't expect it to last with this one though." Nick stood away from the pole he was leaning into as Judy waved a paw at both foxes. The rhino looked over at the pair and seemed to deflate more as he looked them over and turned his attention back to the small female in front of him. Nick and Finnick walked over as she beckoned for them and Nick was genuinely shocked as 'Richard' introduced himself and stuck out a large paw he hesitantly shook as Judy beamed a smile.

"Richard here says you two are more than welcome to come in here and buy a popsicle a couple of times a week and you don't need to use your little outfit Finnick." Both foxes looked back to the larger male as he stood back from leaning over to shake paws and ran his paw over his ears in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wilde. I had no idea who you two were." Nick and Finnick looked back at Judy as she tilted her head and shook a warning finger at the larger male.

"Books and their covers Mr. Tod" she chided and he rubbed his neck nervously as he gave her a mournful glance.

"Yes Ma'am Officer Hopps. I won't be forgetting again." Judy tipped her head back towards the other side of the street and folded her arms as she popped one hip out to the side.

"I hope you won't Richard" she said in a kind voice "I'd hate to have to bring you a rose as a reminder." The gruff thick skinned male in front of them looked across the street before he smiled down at her and Nick wondered exactly what they were talking about as he stepped between them crossing the street. Nick and Finnick both covered their ears as the rhino opened the door to the little shop and stuck his thick fingernails in his mouth letting out an ear piercing whistle. "FREE ICE CREAM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm.. I have a problem. A lovely tic I have been trying to figure out how to change. We all have a tic when we read, if something doesn't capture our attention in the first few pages we often walk away from it when we find it boring or confusing. You get over that** _ **real**_ **quick in college. (He he, I found writing research papers easier because there were guidelines) Because this is not college, that is not the case and I am increasingly aware of the fact that I am horribly -indescribably –cryptic (As are my plots). I am trying to figure out how to write in a way that isn't going to bore people to death because it can take me** _ **forever**_ **to get to the point while I am showing several things I consider relevant to upcoming climaxes that are also being written in a 'mysterious' or 'odd' fashion. I can write fast when an idea comes to me, my stories don't unfold as quickly. Have suggestions on this- Oh Godly of thine readers and reviewers- DO TELL!**

 **I am tossing the first half (nine chapters) of this story up and putting it on hold for suggestions and reflection. If you have the stomach to stick with it up to that point let it be known I try not start something I don't finish but it may take a bit to figure out how to conclude this because it ventures into a realm I am unfamiliar with in regards to writing and context. Perhaps by seeing this and how things are being laid out poorly it may help me with other stories I am wanting to finish and let anyone reading see how I unfold things. If I don't have a plot finished in my head I won't put it up. There is no writer on the earth that doesn't think their work is interesting or has wonderful twists and ideas to it- that doesn't mean it isn't being laid out well and I can't learn something new or that the Gods reading it will deem it so. Writers have a tendency to get characters stuck in certain places when we use them, I have a tendency to throw them into different areas. (Tic)"Yes, there are tons of mysteries about Nick in this tale already that will be revealed after Judy becomes the mystery. This is because I have seen so many stories where it is Nick who has a troubled and tragic past and she always seems to be an open book. Nine chapters complete here, hopefully I don't offend anyone or overload the system and inboxes by tossing them all out rather quickly, apologies beforehand.**

 **This chapter may have some twists in it, the next chapter, things start getting _really hairy…._ Because these first nine chapters are the set up for everything else.**

 **Discalimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 2

Both foxes and the bunny jumped back as a rush of clamoring and squealing kids rushed across the street accompanied by several adults who were either hiding their amusement or rolling their eyes. Nick and Finnick both stood there stunned as the old male opened the door and watched as he made several large sundae's and banana splits he was soon sliding down the counters to the kits who were all sharing large bowls as they dug into the frozen treats. As Judy walked past them back towards the van both foxes caught their feet and rushed to catch up to her as she opened the back doors again. She held a paw up making them both pause as she shut the door behind her screaming out "No peeking," again and the van rocked a few times before she opened the doors to reveal herself once again dressed in her original clothing of the day. She tossed the rags she had shredded in the trash and asked Finnick to drive her a few blocks up the street to a car wash where she hopped out again and they were both titling their heads as she handed Nick her wallet and the wad of cash she had in her pocket.

"Hold this for me will you?" she asked as she looked through all the change she had and seemed to be in approval of the amount before she turned again.

"Ugh, Carrots," Nick asked as he looked at her while holding out the cash and her little wallet that held everything she really needed in life.

"I trust you guys. I'll be right back OK?" Nick sat back in the open doors of the van as Judy walked into a car wash that was enclosed from the public view.

"Dumb bunny," Nick whispered as he looked at what he was holding. Fifteen minutes later she walked out wearing damp clothes and smelling of freshly cut flowers as she crawled into the seat across from Finnick. They both shook their heads chuckling as she straightened her shirt and Nick gave her back what he had been holding. Finnick turned hiding his smile as she stuck it back into her pockets without so much as giving it a second thought, let alone counting it or checking the contents of the folded material that held her life.

"Never would have thought about using a car wash to take a shower before Carrots," Nick smirked as he looked over the seats. "Where'd you get that idea at anyway? And what in the name of all the Gods did you do to _Richard_?"

Judy leaned back in the seat as Finnick pulled away from the parking lot. "I didn't do anything to him, just told him a story as old as time, and no I'm not telling you. As for the shower. It came from my Mom. Ever try bathing two hundred plus kits after they decide to get into a mud fight?"

Finnick turned open mouthed as he leered at her and Nick chuckled. "Two hundred and seventy five wasn't it Judy?" Nick asked as Finnick slowed the vehicle staring at her.

"Yes, plus one including me, and she was absolutely crazy about keeping things clean. I guess you had to be when it came to that many mammals living in the same area. The last thing she wanted was to have a slew of gunk tracked through her house as rambunctious little paws found their way through the entire place covering everything in sloppy farm mud. So she loaded us all up in the back of the tractor pull and hauled us to the car wash instead. The soap is designed to remove odors no matter how bad they are and if you are brave enough to get in the rollers they scrub everything else off whether you have your clothes on or not even down to your skin if you know how to move in them. And the dryers work almost as good as the fur dryers most mammals have in their homes."

Finnick shook his head as he chuckled and pulled away from the place he had nearly crawled to a stop "I guess it's a good thing we're going to the Savannas to melt this thing anyway. The heat will dry what's left of you off before we go to Tundra Town and make these things. Don't want you catching Pneumonia from the cold bunny cop."

Judy stuck both paws on her chest as she cooed "Aww! I love you too Finnick!"

Nick laughed and fell back into the van when Judy turned a bright crimson as the smaller fox turned to her licking his snout and bouncing his brows a few times. Finnick flinched and whined after she thumped him on the shoulder "Ow! Dang Nick, now I know why you're always saying she abuses you. She don't hit like no girl or a rabbit does she?"

Nick snickered as he sat back up and shot the smaller fox an evil smile as he kept rubbing his shoulder "I told you, and serves you right you little perv. At least she's starting to catch onto what you're always running your mouth about."

"I didn't say nuthin!" Finnick pouted as he pulled over to a familiar building and Judy gave him a look that screamed as he snickered while looking at her from head to toe.

"I know what you were thinking anyway!" she snarked as he opened the door and he looked back at her grinning.

"Oh really now? Exactly what was I thinking _bunny_?" He asked and Nick was waving his paws around in the back as he shook his head and made a cutthroat motion across his neck. Finnick was biting his tongue and stifling his laughter as he watched Nick from the corner of his eye acting as if he had a noose around his neck in one paw and sticking his tongue out of his mouth like he had just hung himself. The small fox leaned back slightly smirking as Judy pressed forward and narrowed her eyes not far from his face.

"Pretty obvious you want to know what a _bunny_ tastes like when you're licking your chops Finnick." Finnick barked out a laugh as Nick gasped about her blunt comment. All the blood rushed to her face and ears when the small fox leaned closer to her.

"What makes you think I don't already know what a rabbit tastes like bunny cop? I was just wondering what _you_ taste like." Finnick yelped and jolted from the van as Judy punched his arm again. Nick was laughing as she bolted out the drivers side door chasing him around the front of the van "You nasty little fox!"

"JUDY!" Nick scrambled from the back seat laughing and grabbed her as she tried to race around the door again. He wrapped his arms around her pinning her back to his chest as she tried to get out of his hold. "Don't kill him please. He's pretty much my family." Judy narrowed her eyes on the cackling fox standing in front of the van.

"And don't knock it til ya tried it bunny cop, you might like it!" Judy's shoulders fell and she started giggling as Finnick bounced his brows again.

"Is it safe to let go now?" Nick asked and she nodded as he let go only to cringe when she shot forward grabbing Finnick by the ears making him yelp. He cowered in her grasp as Nick stood there trying to figure out what his next move was knowing the little doe was more than capable of handling an oversized rhino, but blinked as she leaned over smirking in Finnicks face.

"Not with you- you little troll!"

Finnick let his ears fall slightly as she let go and looked her over shrugging. "There's a heater vent from the excess of the walls right over there behind the drain pipe Nick uses to get off the roof from. It will have what's left of you dry in a matter of minutes. Can't blame a guy for trying can you? You've got one hell of a hot little tail." Finnick said with a snide smile and Nick smacked his paws over his eyes as Judy blinked at the smaller fox a few times. Nick was peeking through his fingers expecting her to throw him into the wall when she bent over smiling and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Thank you," she said and both foxes slumped into a slouch with their arms hanging in front of them like zombies as she turned and flicked her tail several times.

"I can't believe she just did that," Nick mumbled. She was standing on a heat vent that blasted excess from the air conditioned coils to heat the Savannas, Sahara square and Rain Forest district as Finnick rolled his tongue back into his mouth. Nick was still standing there slack jawed as Finnick slid beside him against the van.

"I'm gonna steal her from you Nick."

The red fox looked down at him with an obvious growl threatening to break out as he hissed "She's not mine to steal, and would you ease the _fuck_ off for God's sake?" Finnick chuckled as he looked up at Nick who was still scowling at him.

"Seems like you're having more of a problem with it that she is Nicky Poo. She knows I'm just messing with her anyway. It's the only reason she's doing it back. If she was serious she'd be keeping her mouth shut."

Nick sighed as he leaned back into the van and folded his arms over his chest. "I know that, it's something else. Something is eating her and she's hiding it really well."

Finnick shrugged as he bounced off the metal brace he had been leaning against "So she's coming out of her shell a little. Let it go and go with it for a change Nick. She's having fun and she's happy. Can't you just let her be without running the gambit again? I may not spend as much time with her as you do but she obviously wanted to spend time with both of us because today is important to her. Let her decide when she wants to let it go this time. It aint like she aint done it a million times for you anyway."

"Yeah, that's what bothers me Finn." Nick said and stood as Judy seemed to brush off some dust and step away from the vent looking up at the ceiling below the roof eave and tilting her head back as she examined the walls. He laid on his thickest smile as she looked at him scrunching her forehead together.

"How do you get up there with that thing anyway?" she asked and Nick and Finnick looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Oh so many things for you to learn bunny cop," Finnick swooned as Nick smirked and opened the back doors pulling out the large blue cooler they toted around everywhere. Both foxes walked to her as Nick rolled the cooler behind himself and stopped looking at the smaller fox before he held out one paw and motioned, leaving Judy baffled as to what they were doing. Her eyes went wide as Finnick hopped into Nicks paws and the larger fox flung him onto the roof. The fact that the smaller fox did a flip and landed as if he had just jumped off a high beam landing in a superhero pose before he looked down at her as she stared mouth gaping caused him to smirked looking down at her.

"Do your thing Sandy," Nick laughed as Finnick shot him a dirty look when he caught the hose the taller fox flung up at him. Judy squeaked and jumped back as water started pouring over the edge of the building and through the gutters after Nick had made some adjustments to the pipe. When she looked at him with raised brows he shrugged. "We wash it off every day we do this. Keeps the bugs from getting stuck in the sticky crud that would stay on the roof and the dirt out of the popsicles. More like sand around here though."

"Heads up!" Finnick yelled and Nick stepped in front of a wide smiling Judy as Finnick tossed the hose back down and Nick stuck it back against the wall after coiling it around an L shaped loop. She watched him pull a medium sized rope from the back of the van before tossing it to Finnick and the small fox looped it around one of the tiles as Nick secured the other end to the cooler he had fastened a locked latch onto. Judy watched grinning as Finnick jumped from the roof landing in Nicks arm with a grunt before sitting him back on the ground. The smaller fox backed the van closer and opened the doors again retrieving the jars as Nick looked around and rolled his neck. Judy was in awe as she watched Nick hop up onto a piece of metal and swing his body over until he caught another stray piece that was sticking from the brick wall. He twisted and swung again with a grunt as he swung around the piece of rebar and flipped onto the roof as Finnick shook his head. "You coulda used the stairs- SHOWOFF!" Judy looked back to see Finnick with a lopsided grin and turned finding Nick smiling as he stood and shrugged while he took hold of the rope and hoisted the cooler to the roof.

"You guys don't get in trouble for doing this here?" Judy asked as she looked around a little nervously.

Finnick snickered as he rubbed his nose "Not when he owns the place." He said under his paw as he watched Nick carefully.

When she saw the little fox tilt his head a few times towards the door and noticed how Nick was lost in his work positioning the popsicle on two metal rods she stepped around the corner and caught sight of the wooden door that led into the building. She was standing there for a few seconds before she finally brushed a paw over the blue letters trying to figure out what it had once read. Time, sun and sand had nearly wiped away the lettering but as they finally hit her her ears fell as she sank where she stood. "Suitopia," she whispered running her fingers over the worn wood as Finnick cleared his throat to get her attention. He was shuffling his feet uncomfortably giving her a warning glance she understood and rushed back to his side smiling up at the roof when Nick peeked over the edge again.

"Put it back Finn, she's already melting." Finnick nodded as he readjusted the gutter pipe at a different angle so that the melted liquid would flow into the jars after he shook a little water out of it from the hose rinsing.

"Fire escape stairs aint wide enough to get the cooler up there, but he likes to climb the building sometimes anyway. I think it reminds him of when he was younger and things were- different." Finnick whispered and Judy sighed as she looked back up at the roof again. She heard a tapping as Finnick turned and picked up one of the jars just before Nick hopped up above the eave spinning his body and slid down the pipe. Judy shook her head as he smirked at her after landing with a spring in his step. The trio made quick work of loading the jars and cooler into the van before they drove to a deserted factory with a large parking lot covered in fresh snow.

As Finnick walked out onto the snow with his little rubber feet making pawprints Nick grabbed a couple of jars from the back of the van. Judy watched them making a few rows before she got antsy and stepped over towards the front of a row looking them over. "Can I help?" she asked and they both stopped looking at her before looking at each other grinning.

"Stand on your toe pads Carrots," Nick said and she scrunched her face before she lifted her feet and waited "Now hop a few times." She was fighting not to giggle as she bound a few times and Nick and Finnick both stepped over looking at her tracks nodding their heads in approval when she stopped and looked back at them.

"Not bad," Finnick said as he examined the marks she left in the snow.

"If you can stay on your toes like that and make rows your paw pads aren't that much bigger than the ones in his suit. You can make rows and we can place the sticks and pour the juice if you want." Nick said as he waved a paw. Judy lit up as she started bounding through the snow in short hops that had Nick chuckling so hard Finnick was looking at him like he was nuts. The red fox stopped and wiped his eyes watching Judy giggle as she started another row and pointed at her as he leaned towards the smaller fox. "She looks like one of those little wind up toys they used to stick in Easter baskets when you were little. Remember those things?"

Finnick tilted his head and cocked one brow as he watched her. She had both paws in front of her body with a goofy grin on her face making short little hops and she giggled along her merry little way. He looked back to Nick who was silently chuckling as he fell into the snow laughing "Gods she really does!"

Nick ran down the rows catching a panting Judy as she ended the last section "Easy Fluff, we only need about two hundred of those things and you've already exceeded that and cut our time into… nothing." Judy looked back seeing Finnick standing from the snow dusting himself off and huffed as she looked up at Nick. He gave her a bag full of sticks and she smiled as she walked back to Finnick joining him in placing them as she caught her breath. Nick shook his head and started pouring again. With Both Finnick and Judy placing sticks they ended up cutting that time in half and Judy grabbed a jar struggling with the full container before Nick took it and handed her the one that he had half emptied already. Finnick plopped in the snow and Nick stopped shaking his head and sighed "Get to work lazy bones, you know the drill."

Finnick grumbled as he stood and Judy watched as he grabbed a bag and his bat from the van and walked back to the abandoned factory that sat under one of the snow blowers on the district division wall. She tilted her head almost spilling what was in her jar and Nick caught it giving her an evil eye. "What's he doing?" She asked as she watched Finnick scramble up a ladder on the side of the building and balance himself on the ledge of the roof as he walked. She was gritting her teeth watching him balance himself with his bat as he dropped the bag over the edge and started tapping the ice sickles that hung from the sides of the flat roof where a small lip covered the exterior of the building.

"Getting ice for the cooler" Nick said as he resumed pouring into the shaped depressions.

"You guys don't just buy it in bags?" she asked and cringed as Nick deadpanned her.

"There aren't a ton of places who like selling to foxes Carrots. Especially not on a daily basis and we do this every day. Besides, the less we spend the more we get to keep in our pockets." Judy returned to her pouring and cringed every time she heard a crack or snap followed by a thump of ice Finnick had knocked off the roof. She kept taking nervous peeks at the little fox until she heard Nick sigh and turned to find him sitting down an empty jar as he stared at her."He's fine Carrots. We do this every day and… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cold. It's just a…" he paused scratching his neck as she gave him a defeated look "Force of habit I guess." Nick said as he threw his paws out in apology.

Judy smiled as she nodded at him and turned when she heard Finnick grumbling from the roof again. She watched as he tossed his bat over the side and started back towards the ladder. A frantic gasp left her when he wobbled and fell over the edge. She screamed and Nick ran with her to where he had landed in a large pile of snow. She was scrambling to dig him out as Nick stood there rolling his eyes. "Nick help me!" she yelled as she dug him out of the snow and finally got him onto a flat covered surface. "He's not breathing!" Judy panicked as Nick joined her with a combined fear racing through his blood. She pushed the fox away as he attempted to move Finnick around and shook her head "Don't move him anymore, something might be broken." Nick watched as Judy set Finnick in a controlled station and tilted his head back opening his mouth. "Please let me remember how to do this," she whispered as she leaned over and attempted to start CPR. Nick jumped back when she squeaked and shot away from the grinning little tod who was raising to his elbows as he bounced his brow at her. She had one paw over her mouth in shock as Finnick licked his lips.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Nick screamed as he shoved the laughing fox into the snow. Judy stared at him wide eyed as he laughed and tried to stand before she started _growling_.

"You- you big JERK! You faked dying just to get me to- just to-

"See what you tasted like?" Finnick smirked as he stood and bounced his brows again.

"UGHGHGH!" Judy growled again as she started picking up snow and hurling it at the little fox a few feet in front of her. Nick stood there fuming as Finnick laughed and feigned pain from each snowball until one hit Nick square in the face. He blinked and growled as Judy covered her mouth. "Nick! I'm sorry!" She stopped pleading when he picked up a snowball still growling and aimed it at Finnick who back peddaled in the snow as his eyes went wide.

"This is your fault. I should have known you were faking after you pulled that stunt on me!" Nick barked as he held the large snowball in a pitch ready stance.

"Wait? He's done this before?" Judy asked and Nick nodded as he kept his eye on the little fox who looked like he was about to turn tail and run.

"Oh yeah, except it was just to scare the crap out of me. He didn't take it anywhere near as far as faking not breathing, just fell off the roof and waited for me to have a heart attack until he popped out of the snow like a gopher laughing his ASS off."

Finnick gulped as Judy narrowed her eyes and balled a large pile of snow in front of herself. Her and Nick gave each other a dirty grin as they turned their attention back to Finnick who's eyes had gone even wider. "GET HI-EEP!" Judy squeaked as she fell over when a large snowball hit her in the chest. She sat up blinking as Nick laughed and Finnick started snickering seeing the shock on her face after being hit with the snowball Nick had in his paw.

"Your aim sucks Carrots. I'm three feet taller than him when he's standing and you hit me in the face."

She sat there working her jaw a few times before her face twisted into a frown "You think my aim sucks? I'll show you my aim!" Both foxes jumped and started running behind a snow pile as an assault of snowballs rained towards them.

"I think you made her mad Nick," Finnick laughed as he hunkered behind a snow pile.

"You started this you little-OOF!" Nick fell forward a little as a snowball planted against the side of his head and Finnick was cackling.

"I think she found her groove!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A GROOVE YOU NASTY LITTLE FOX!" Judy shouted and Finnick barely ducked from getting beaned in the head. Several more projectiles flew by until everything stopped and both foxes poked their heads over the ridge wondering what happened only to see a blank canvas with pawprints everywhere, absent of Judy.

"Where'd she go?" Nick asked in curiosity as he looked around. Finnick stood up twisting his neck around the scene as Nick balled a clump of snow in his paws. "I don't like this" Nick whispered as Finnick curled his lip up.

"She can't have gone too far Nick," Finnick said as he looked around again.

"Pfft. I'm not worried about her going far at all. You don't know her like I do and I'm telling you she- Finnick?" Nick started as he turned after hearing a muffled yelp. There where the small fox had been standing was nothing but a void of empty space and Nick groaned as he stepped closer looking around for anything before he shivered. _Damn she's pissed._ "Carrots? Come on rabbit! We're just goofing around!" Nick shuttered as he heard her voice sounding like it was coming from every hollow direction.

"Goofing around?" she asked as his face fell and he looked up at the sky rolling his eyes as his face broke into a knowing grin.

"Give it up rabbit, I already heard Finnick laughing!"

"Laughing?" she asked and he could hear the growl on her lips "He's not laughing, that's me strangling him!"

Nicks chest bounced as he tried to contain his laughter again. "Where are you guys? Come on already! OOMF!" Nick looked up blinking after being tackled and rolling to a stop with Judy sitting on his chest grinning at him. His head lifted when he heard Finnick laughing and looked to see the smaller fox crawling out of the side of the mound of snow he had once been standing on. He looked back to Judy tipping one brow "How the heck did you?"

Judy smirked as she sat up and triumphantly waggled her head from side to side "You have a terrible memory. They don't call it Bunny _Borough_ for nothing Nick." She rubbed her claws on her shirt and looked at them as if she were checking how shiny they were "I was the fastest digger in the Hopps clan back home, losing my touch though because that took a little longer than it should have." Nick groaned as he let his head hit the snow when she giggled.

"OK. Get up, we need to get the ice and check on the pawpsicles."

"No," Judy said as he dead panned her. "Eep!" she squeaked as Nick rolled over pinning her to the ground under his weight with a cocky grin.

"If you want to play king of the hill Carrots, you really should take into consideration the size of your opponent. I'm two times bigger than you and weigh three times more." Her ears flew up as their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Finnick barked "HEY! If _Mommy and Daddy_ want play time they should do it somewhere else in private because the _baby_ doesn't want to see it. Again I repeat - GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Nick was cackling as his head fell beside her shoulder. The sight of her turning red and guffawing was almost too much to bear as her eyes went solar.

"You better turn down the furnace in your ears Carrots or you're going to melt the snow and we'll be swimming soon," he smirked as he lifted up looking at her crimson ears and cheeks. Her face fell into a look that made him gulp and ready to jump. "You know you love me right Carrots? OW!" he griped as he jolted up rubbing his arm and scrunching his muzzle into a painful twist. "Those things attached to your arms should be labeled as lethal weapons!" Nick complained as she stood dusting the snow off her clothes.

"They are," she said flatly and both foxes looked at her with something between genuine fear and curiosity.

Judy turned looking back at the building and the fallen ice sickles "So now what do you guys do?" she asked as she looked around. Nick was still rubbing his arm as he wandered next to her and picked up the bag Finnick had dropped from the roof.

"Gather the ice and break it apart. Finnick can check the pawpsickles to see if they are set and after filling the cooler we head back to City Central." Nick and Judy gathered all the frozen ice as Finnick checked the pawpsicles. Nick walked Judy back to the van where Finnick joined them and the red fox was huffing slightly after carrying a bag of ice sickles nearly as large as his own body. He plopped onto the back of the open van as Finnick brandished his bat and sighed as he pulled another one out from under the front seat.

"They should be done by the time we get finished filling the cooler Nick," Finnick said as he handed the bat to Nick and he motioned for Judy to step to one side.

"Can I help?" Judy asked and Nick smirked as he shooed her to the side of the van. "Not with this. Finnick is short enough that any chunks that may fly will miss him and I'm tall enough that they won't hit me anywhere important. You're just the right size to get hurt if something gets loose, so stay over there."

Judy pouted as she folded her arms over her chest and fell into the side of the van. Her curiosity got the better of her after hearing both foxes grunting and the slamming of bats as she poked her head around the back door to see what they were doing. Nick and Finnick were both inside the van over a large canvas bag and Judy tilted her head because it looked like something from an old movie she had seen. She realized why they were doing this inside the van and not out in the open when the name of the movie hit her just like they were looking as if they were trying to beat someone to death who was wrapped inside a tarp. She was so focused on what they were doing and the similarity that she didn't realize she had stepped out from behind the doors and was standing there before she gasped and ducked as a chunk of ice flew and hit her in the forehead. "CARROTS!" Nick scrambled out the doors and snatched her from the ground as she rubbed her head. Finnick stood mortified as Nick cupped her head in his paws looking her over like he expected her to fall over again. She hissed and he cringed as he ran his thumb over her head "Do you ever listen to anyone rabbit?!"

"Nick its fine, it's just a bump. I'll live," she sighed as he pressed his paws into her cheeks forcing her to look up at him. Nick huffed after looking at her eyes as he let go and led her around the front of the van.

"One inch or slower reflexes and that would have been your eye. There is some Tylenol in the glove compartment. If you insist on watching at least do it from here where you won't get hit again." Judy smiled feeling guilty as he helped her settle into the seat. She sank in seeing him looking like he was worried and knowing he was upset as he tried to keep the fact that his paws were shaking hidden when he shut the door. Finnick looked at Nick as he crawled back into the van from the open back doors and picked the bat back up. He nearly left the vehicle as Nick tried to take all his frustrations out on the chunks of ice but held his position until they had finished. Finnick took a breath of relief when he noticed Judy was doing her best not to cause any more problems as she stayed silent and unmoving in the passenger seat. Nick was too lost in his own turmoil to notice her until Finnick prodded him with the end of his bat motioning to the front of the vehicle making Nick lock up and drop his head back to the ceiling after seeing her in her crestfallen state.

"Dude, do something," Finnick said as they hopped out of the van.

Nick shook his head "Uh uh, I'm not doing anything Finn. She needs to learn how to listen when someone is telling her something that will keep her from getting hurt. If she feels a little guilty maybe it will sink in this time." Nick whispered as they started filling the cooler.

"And you call me an asshole. Fine, I'll do something." Finnick growled out as Nick gave him a dirty look. "Hey bunny cop?" Judy's ears set as she turned in the seat looking out the back doors while Nick dumped the rest of the bag into the cooler. "You gonna help me with the pawpsicles or what?" he asked as he nabbed the bag from a scowling Nick and started walking back down the hill to the parking lot. Judy turned moving to Finnick quickly after seeing Nick give her a disappointed glance.

"I'm coming Finnick," she said as she rushed down the hill. She bent next to him and Nick watched as Finnick showed her how to place all the pawpsickles in the bags to get them to the van and sighed as he set the cooler back in the vehicle before grabbing another bag and checking his watch after walking back to them.

"We're going to be a little early today Finn, so I guess we can make the pit stop first." Judy looked up at Nick from where she was picking up the sticks on her paws and knees beside Finnick.

"Pit stop?" she asked as Nick finally smiled again.

"You'll see Carrots." She rubbed her head and sat back on her haunches as Nick sighed and Finnick leaned forward after scooping a pawful of snow into his palms.

"Here, this will help." He leaned forward bracing against her as he placed a clump of snow on the knot that had formed on her forehead.

The bunny in front of him seemed grateful for half a second before she frowned heavily glaring at the little fox in front of her. Nick scrunched his face up shaking his head as Finnicks eyes went wide. When he looked at the taller fox as if begging for help Nick just folded his arms. "Nope, you've pushed it all day. If she kills you I'm just going to watch." Finnick gulped as he attempted to remove his other paw from her _breast_. It really had been an accident and as she snatched the collars of his shirt pulling him closer to her face he didn't attempt to shield his face as he pulled his arms into his chest and closed his eyes waiting to be pummeled.

"Finnick," she hissed as he cracked an eye open. "The next time you want a kiss, ask. And for future reference don't ever ask understand?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Judy, I'm sorry I really didn't meant to mmpf-

Nicks jaw hit the ground as Judy's lips pressed into Finnicks and his eyes went wide when the smaller foxes rolled into his head and closed. Finnick half whimpered as two tiny tongues danced. Nick stood there gawking as Judy let go and leaned back smiling as Finnick kept his eyes closed and swayed on the ground in front of her like he was punch drunk. He almost seemed to squeak like a mouse as she let go of his shirt. "Aww poor _baby_. Did I steal someone's thunder?" she cooed as she smiled wider and giggled as he whined again and smiled like an idiot still swaying where he stood. "Good, because if you ever touch me again I swear you're going to get hit by lightning little fox." She barely poked a claw into his chest and stood smirking as he fell over backwards in the snow before she grabbed the bag off the ground and started walking back to the van. Nick had to shake himself and the feeling of _something_ out of his chest as he stepped over and looked down at Finnick. Brown eyes popped open with all the luster of kit who had just eaten cake for the first time as a goofy smile spread over his lips and he flipped on the ground watching Judy walk the other way. Nick shook his head and Finnick cooed as she looked back briefly grinning and shook her tail a few times before she disappeared around the back of the van.

"Idiot," Nick said as he rolled his eyes when Finnick fell back into the snow sighing and started making a snow angel. "Get up and get the other bag so we can get out of here already would you?"

Finnick hopped off the ground with an obvious spring in his step. "Jealous much?" he asked as he set a cocky tone into his voice and picked up the bag from the ground.

"No Finn, not even remotely. I think she sees you like I see you _and_ her. She was just making a point and I think you missed it. Or did you forget the lightning comment because you were still swimming in your own pheromones? I guarantee if you try something stupid again you're going to wish it was lighting that hit you instead of one of her feet."

Finnick looked back at him and shrugged "Was still worth it."

Nick shook his head chuckling as they crested the hill onto the street "Yeah, I bet you'd lose that deep voice of yours permanently and start sounding like you did when you were ten if she went any further than that anyway. One way or another you'd end up sounding like a girl again after she got done with you."

Finnick gave him a nasty look as he shuffled to the front of the van after handing Nick the bag. "Thanks for that vote of confidence _Dad."_

"Keep it up Finn and the next time we're at Jumbueas I'll go all out on you in front of everyone." Finnick hopped into the seat and turned the key as Nick jumped into the back and hauled the doors closed.

"Yeah, you just remember what I said Nick. You kiss me again and I _will_ bite your face off." Judy giggled in the passenger seat as Nick puckered his lips and blew a kiss at Finnick who narrowed his eyes looking into the rear view mirror before he pulled away from the street. She nearly jumped as Nick reached over the front seat and grabbed her chin pulling her face towards him. Her eyes went wide as he looked her over and she furrowed her brows when he huffed and turned starting to set pawpsicles in the ice.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she looked at Finnick.

"I'm just making sure you don't have a concussion rabbit. Anybody kissing him needs their head examined."

"HEY!" Finnick and Judy yelled and then laughed as they both looked at each other.

"Just calling it like I see it," Nick said as he finished arranging the pawpsicles and covered them with the bag they had been in. When Judy looked back and saw him fiddling with another bag and Finnick pulled down a side road into a dingy little alley she looked around as he grinned and jumped from the back doors.

"Come on bunny cop," Finnick smirked as he opened the door following Nick. Judy stepped onto the cobblestone street and saw a large house with several repairs taking place that both foxes walked to the back entrance of. An elderly goat answered the door adjusting her glasses and giving them both a dirty look that made Judy want to shrink or scream. Judy froze as the old lady stuck a finger in Nicks face and then started laughing as the fox grabbed her in a hug as she pat him on the back.

"Hello my Darlings!" she sighed as he set her down and Judy stood there wide eyed as she watched dozens of kids pouring from the door and all over the foxes standing beside her. Curious and excited little faces were hopping up and down as they handed out the pawpsickles in the bag and Judy heard several of them asking why they were early before Finnick turned around pointing at her. Her ears pinked over as they all stood there staring and the older goat chuckled as she ribbed Nick in the side and bumped Finnick with her foot. "Sandy and Nicky, never figured either of you two would bring a girl home, let alone the same one!" The pink in her ears turned red as most of the kits giggled and Nick rolled his eyes as Finnick bounced his brow.

"She's with me!" Finnick barked and Judy's jaw dropped as the goat slapped him in the back of the head. She couldn't believe the similarities of the stances, language and behavior between the three as Finnick stood there rubbing his head grinning ear to ear and Nick and the older female crossed their arms over their chests shaking their heads smiling.

"Judy, this is Nanny. Nanny, this is Judy Hopps." Nick introduced her and she gave a small wave at the children who had gone silent and the Nanny goat who stood stock still for half a second before she stepped around the kids and wrapped her arms around a stunned doe. She almost lost her breath as the old female squeezed her harder than she looked like she had the strength for.

"You are always welcome here little one, especially after what you did for my boys and all my other little ones." Judy's ears fell as she thought back and looked around at all the curious little faces that were mostly predators in the little gathering. She shied her eyes away from Nick as the thought of the press conference ran through her mind and all he had been through since then and closed her eyes trying to bite back her tears in front of everyone as Nick cleared his throat.

"We better go Nanny. By the time we get back over to the other side of town the bank should be closing and we still have a few deliveries to make after that. We still need to take Officer Hopps home first." He motioned for Finnick and they hurried away from a group of whining kits begging them to stay longer as Nick turned smirking. "After work guys. We will be back and bring back anything we have left over. We might have lots of extras today because Officer Hopps helped us and we made more than usual." Nick turned when his phone rang and stepped away as Judy got mobbed by the curious kids. "She did what?" Nick asked as he lowered his voice into the phone and Finnick perked his ears looking back at Nick as he rubbed his temples and shook his head "How much?" Finnick heard him ask as Nanny tipped forward and scratched her head. When Nicks shoulders fell the smaller fox tilted his head as Nick ran his paw down his face "No, thanks for telling me. Yeah, bye." He looked at Judy who was answering a gaggle of question from wide eyes and set ears before he huffed. Finnick held his paws out as if he was waiting for an explanation and the taller fox looked between him and Nanny before he shook his head "She's got to quit doing this."

Nanny looked at him with raised brows "Doing what?" She asked and both foxes scrunched their faces into a grimace before she folded her arms over and tapped a hoof on the ground.

"Getting us bonded out" Finnick said as she blinked between the two.

"Nicky, why didn't you call me? I would have come and gotten you both. And how many times has she done this?" she asked with sorrow writ on her face.

"Nanny, you have enough to take care of and we're both adults. We can take care of ourselves." She nodded her head as she gave him a scolding glare.

"And the rest of the answer is?" she asked and they both sighed.

"Usually at least once a month. She'll get me out and I get him out. I never call her Nanny!" Nick protested as she started tapping her hoof on the ground. "There's this cheetah at the station and it doesn't matter what district we are in, he always knows and always calls her when he finds out we're in trouble. She always comes and gets us. I've been trying for months to get her to stop but she's-stubborn, and I always pay her back!"

"If that is the case Nicky, why are you so upset about it this time?" she asked as she looked at Judy playing with her litter. Nick cringed as Finnick shrugged his shoulders. When the older goat glared at him he looked to the heavens praying as he finally swallowed the fact that he had to tell her out of respect. "Ten grand" he said and cringed as her paws went to her mouth and Finnicks eyes turned to saucers.

"What the hells for!?" the smaller fox hissed as Nanny scowled at his language.

"She didn't bond us Finn. She paid all the bail and the fines and the damages to the store. Paying all of it got the charges dropped."

The goat fought tears as Nick desperately tried to keep her out of Judy's line of vision "She knows doesn't she Nicky?"

Nick glanced back at her curling his lip "She knows _enough_ Nanny."

She cleared the mist from her eyes as she stood taller in front of both foxes "Then show her everything else Nicky. If you can't pay this back you owe her that much. At least explain to her why." Nick nodded weakly before he turned and let Nanny gather the kids back into the house.

They all climbed back into the van and drove off as Judy tried to pull her head out of her own grief. _Hold it together you dumb bunny!_ Nick and Finnick gave each other a guilty glance before Finnick turned a corner throwing her off balance and nearly into his lap from her seat. "Dang bunny cop, if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask ya know?" Judy stumbled lifting herself off the books he was on with another deep blush running under her fur and sat up looking at him

"You're worse than me you know that Finnick?" she asked and both foxes looked at her expectantly as she lifted herself back into her own seat. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" she asked and Nick started chuckling as she smiled. Finnick shrugged pulling up to the familiar curb and parked the van letting Nick get the cooler out of the back as he checked on the recycling containers they left on the side of the building. When Judy tried to help him haul them around the corner Nick grabbed her by the arm and led her with him in front of the clock as he started setting up.

"He's touchy about that Carrots. Says he needs to move those things everyday to keep his strength up and be able to fend for himself." Nick watched her looking at the small fox pulling the bins along as she huffed with a little smile.

"Works for him doesn't it?" she asked and Nick nodded when the clock chimed as he started yelling his pawpsicles sales pitch.

He pressed Judy back grinning when he started handing them to the little lemmings who were idling past his cart and she shook her head as he finished his sale and kept a pleasant smile on his face. A very curt and professional conversation took place with the last few lemmings and Judy was tapping her claws against the wall as several insults were hurled at Nick who just kept smiling and nodding his head at the back handed insults that were disguised as compliments. He waved at the little mammals as they left laughing and Judy frowned. "Why do you let them talk to you like that Nick?" she asked as he started sliding the cooler into the van.

"Presentation is everything Carrots. If they don't like how it looks it won't matter how it tastes because they won't buy it. If they get a taste of what they are throwing out because I throw it back I lose my customers, so it's best they think I'm stupid and don't understand what they are saying." Judy let her ears fall as Nick helped Finnick get the recycling bins into the back of the van. Nick told her to get back into the front again so she didn't get squashed by the containers in case they rolled around and he held them as they left the area and drove to a warehouse a few blocks past the main strip.

"What are we doing now?" she looked around as Finnick pulled into a parking lot and backed his van to some medium sized mammal bay doors.

"Well, we're doing things a little off this week because we were early at Nanny's today and… off our routine yesterday. We gotta get some other things taken care of today that shoulda been done yesterday. Right now we gotta get those things cleaned before we take them over to the site and pick up the rest of them from the week." Judy got out after Finnick and watched as Nick made some kind of rapping pattern on a door located to the side of the van. The old rusted metal creaked open just enough for an eye to look out and Nick stood back with his arms open wide as a vixen squealed and shot out the door crushing him with her arms. He wrapped his around her and chuckled as she purred in his arms.

"Nicky Poo! I thought you were in trouble. Is Sandy with you?" she asked and looked over spotting Finnick grinning back before she looked at Judy and scowled. "What's _she_ doing here?" Judy cast her eyes to the side and stepped back towards the van as Nick pulled the vixen into the building.

"Don't worry about it bunny cop" Finnick said as Judy sighed. "She's like that with everyone. Always has been when it comes to Nick." Judy nodded as the door swung open and Nick walked out with a sulking vixen beside him.

"Judy, this is Charlotte. My sister." Her ears shot up in surprise with a happy smile as she held her paw out but fell again as the vixen looked at her extended paw like it was covered in filth.

"Be nice," Nick said as he nudged her and she took a breath before she hastily shook Judy's paw and pulled away.

Nick gave her a firm look and she rolled her eyes before poking her head back into the door and yelling. Judy turned when the bay doors opened and several mammals exited as Finnick opened the back doors and pulled the bins into the building. Nick clucked his tongue after seeing them and Finnick shrugged. "Nanny can make them some cookies or we can pick some up before we head back," the small fox said as he grinned and started handing what was left of their pawpsicles to the mammals who had wondered out of the building. Judy watched unhindered in her curiosity and confusion as they ambled all over the place before she realized Nick was showing her things today that she had never thought of. Nearly all these mammals were predators, and all of them were 'off'. Several were taking directions from others on what they should be doing and the ones giving directions were moving a little slower than they should have been or talking in a way that made it clear they had some kind of impairment. Nick pushed Judy towards the doors and she found a station inside where they had all been directed back to where they were washing and rinsing off the popsicles sticks and sticking them in a large tumble dryer. Both foxes watched her fascination as the mammals in the room quickly bundled and stacked the dried sticks and started loading them into the van.

"Finnick?" Nick waved him over to a young antlered doe as Charlotte slid bedside her. Judy tried to hide her uncomfortable feelings as the vixen lowered her brows at her. When she spotted Nick taking glances at her as him and Finnick showed the doe and a few smaller predators how to wrap and stack some sticks she smiled and tried to look as casual as possible.

Charlotte was facing away from the two foxes and the little group around them as she ground her teeth into a whisper "You got any idea how bad you hurt him?" Judy let her ears fall back half way as she looked at the floor and the vixen growled so low it wouldn't even be considered a whisper. "I aint talking about the news show cop. He might not blame you for what happened but _I do_ and it almost killed him." Judy let her head drop as she looked back at the green eyed vixen who looked so much like Nick. The guilty grimace on her face was met with a light scoff as Charlotte shook her head in a whisper. "Every day he does this. Every day he goes out and sells all this and brings it back here for us to clean. Every day he gives us all what he makes so we can eat and have clothes and heat and water. Nothing is going to change how everyone sees us. And nobody, not even you- little Ms. Perfect is going to change the way the world sees a fox. Do you even know why they were in jail yesterday? Again?" she asked and Judy looked back up to see the vixen fighting to control her breathing as she pursed her lips. "It's the same reason every damn time. He finds them and brings them here."

"She is why. The doe with antlers. She was begging on a street corner when a bunch of other mammals started picking on her. When Nick tried to help the doe panicked and got thrown through the store window. The owner said Nick and Finnick started it even though we all knew the owner knew it was his nephew that shoved her through the glass." _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_ Judy sucked her breath in hearing Nick laughing at the female who seemed to look like she was in a toy land as he held several sticks together and showed her how to build a tiny house. She jerked back to the vixen as she let off another inaudible growl. "Don't hurt him again cop. He's all the family that I have left. You hurt him again and I- will- hurt- you." Judy nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat. The vixen turned sharply and smiled as Nick and Finnick stepped behind her.

"Did you settle everything Charlotte?" Nick asked as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I think we can be friends now right Judy?" she asked as she looked back at the bunny. Nicks ears tipped forwards and Finnick looked between all of them as Judy spread her widest smile and nodded her head.

"Good, now let's get the rest of the business taken care of so we can relax later," Nick said and handed Finnick a small stack of cash before he stuck one of his own in his pocket and gave the rest to the vixen who put it in her own pocket before curling around Nick again.

"I'll be back Sunday. Nanny wants to see you for a little while." Charlotte groaned as Nick chuckled. "She said she'd make you an apple tart if you came."

Charlotte pulled away grinning "Well that changes everything doesn't it?" Nick hummed as they untangled from their hug and he stepped out of the bay doors while several mammals gathered around waving as they left the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**O.M.G. - I can't believe I freakin did that! I grew up on a farm raising rabbits until I was 12 for crying out loud! Guess everyone has a brain fart once in a while...**

 **Do ya'll know how wierd/wonderful it is to have Godly writers and readers reading and reviewing your crap? If I was a Clawhauser I'd be squealing and fangirling. (Ughhhuhuhu- Hate. That. Word.) Still- I bow to thee...**

 **Discalimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters -This is not a Disney cartoon- If I have it under rated M- it contains adult subject matter with real life situations and scenerios that sensative people may find offensive with these characters. Read at your own risk...**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 3; Reckoning

Judy sat in the seat twirling her thumbs when Finnick shook his head. "She's all bark and no bite ya know?" he asked and Judy looked up at him shocked as he grinned from ear to ear.

Nick leaned forward between the seats frowning "What did she say? I told her to be nice."

Finnick scoffed as he turned a corner "She was being nice."

Nick rolled his eyes "I don't have ears like you two, just tell me what she said already."

Judy turned to see Nick with a sour face. "She didn't do anything wrong Nick. Just looking out for you. My brothers were the same way when they thought there might be someone who might be trying to do something that would take advantage or hurt m -"

Nick sighed when her sentence cut short and she looked at her paws that rested in her lap. "I thought we were past all that Carrots," Nick mumbled as he leaned into the back of the van and fell against the pallets of popsicle sticks. Judy rolled the window down and rested her head on her arms as she watched the scenery fly by.

"We are Nick" she sighed and let her head fall to one side as her ears fluttered in the wind. "But you told me once that it's just the way things are. And those _things_ aren't one sided."

As an uncomfortable silence fell in the van Finnick looked to the ceiling as he turned back into City Central and a sinister smile crawled up his cheeks. "We got a problem guys" he said and both Nick and Judy sat up looking at him "I'm out of gas." Judy leaned closer looking at his gauges as she shook her head.

"No you aren't, are your gauges broken or- OH GAW!" she squealed as her eyes snapped shut and slapped both paws over her muzzle. Nick fell over laughing in the back of the van. The doe shoved her head out the window gasping as Finnick bounced in his seat cackling. "You nasty little fox!" she shouted as she sucked in the fresh air surging through her fur.

Nick waved a paw in front of his face as his eyes watered while he snickered "What the hell have you been eating?" Finnick kept chuckling as he pulled onto the construction site leading into Little Rodendia.

"Don't do that again!" Judy spat as she pulled her head back into the car.

"Can't bunny cop, told ya I was out of gas." As Judy fanned the air she looked back at Nick who was bouncing where he sat trying to hide his teeth behind his paws.

"Well thank the Gods for that!" she shot before she burst out in laughter.

After pulling up to a tiny gate where Nick was talking to a mouse in a construction hat Judy leaned forward when a middle aged shrew came out to greet him. Nick and Finnick had asked her to stay in the car because they didn't have a hat for her to wear on the site but she still caught what they were saying with her ears set high. "Nicky! You're late. You were supposed to be here yesterday." The fox shrugged as Finnick opened the doors to the back of the van. "It's nice to see yas though, so what got ya off the clock anyhows?" the little male asked as he set a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hi to you too Vinny. Oh you know, we just got a little held up."

The tiny mammal chuckled as he shook his head "Held up or locked up? Whatcha do this time?" he asked with a knowing smirk that Nick returned as he stuffed his paws in his pockets.

"Eh, you know, the usual. Broke into a few places, lots of property damage and then we went over to third street and robbed the bank. Got off with a pretty good haul this week too." The shrew laughed sending his hat flopping back as he waved a paw at the grinning tod.

"Yous aint never gonna change is ya Nicky?"

Nick smiled as he turned back to the van "Why mess with perfection?"

The construction site supervisor in a tiny little hard hat and orange vest threw both arms to the sides as he nodded "I'll get the books for yas and meet ya back here in a few minutes. The boys will move the machines for yas while I'm pickin up the tabs and yas know where to leave everything."Nick nodded as he started lifting little pallets out of the van and him and Finnick started stacking them close the building at the entrance of what looked like a tiny warehouse. Judy startled as a tiny voice pierced her ear and she looked back to find the little shrew standing on a crane behind her just outside her window as he leaned into it and tipped his hat back smiling at her. "We owes ya ya know Ms. Hopps?' he asked and she tilted her head in confusion. He grinned wider at her expression and glanced back at the foxes unloading the van. "Them two brings them things in once a week an has for years. We pays em for it, but he only takes about half what they are worth even after they been used." Judy's eyes went up as he chuckled. "Oh yeahs, we know where they comes from. Don't really matter much though. We uses em for structural integrity so nobody ever sees em anyhow. Usually I aint here when he comes and once in a while he's gotta make up a story to get past a new worker if they aint been here long enough to know he's comin. They cut the city's cost down to a quarter of what it was for the provincial dwellings and low income housing. And cause of the other thing he does it saves the city a massive amount of bartering with the bigger districts."

When Judy shook her head and looked to see Nick rolling out the cooler she furrowed her brows. Tiny little machines were moving all over the place and away from him and Finnick as they rolled it onto what looked like a small hill for her but was a mountain for the little mammals. At the top sat several different water towers and she watched as Nick unscrewed the top of each one and struggled with the large cooler as he lifted it pouring it's contents of water and melted ice into the containers. All the little rodents had moved themselves and machines off to a section behind a wall to avoid any ice that fell out and tumbled down the side of the hill. "If we's had to use the bigger city's water supply and have it piped in it would cost Little Rodentia a fortune to manage the water pressure and the size of the pipe differences might cause more problems with the water pressure and could flood the district. The water he brings from the cooler everyday feeds into the city's central system and as it travels through the lead it generates the electricity we use here too. We'd have the same problem trying to use the bigger city's system for electricity that we would with the water. That fox never charges us anything for all of it. Just the wood. That's why Mr. Big just told him to stay outta Tundra Town and didn't go no further than that after that whole mess with that rug. We owes ya for getting them two right again Ms. Hopps."

Judy sat there biting her cheek as she watched the little mammal give Nick a check he stuffed into the recess of his billfold behind one of his cards. As they exchanged a few pleasantries preparing to leave she felt her heart sinking as she tried not to lose herself in her own remorse. When Nick tapped her shoulder she jumped and clutched her chest panting as both foxes chuckled at her. "Come on snap out of it Carrots. We have one more stop to make before we call it a day." He looked at his watch and bit his lip "Scratch that. It's after five so the bank is closed and it will have to wait until next week."

"Next week?" she asked as she curled her lip.

"There's only one place for me to cash a check this 'size' Carrots, and only one mammal I know who will cash it for me, and exchange the small bills for larger ones for a mammal my size." Judy sighed as Finnick jumped into the drivers seat.

"I could cash it for you Nick." The fox gave her a disbelieving look as he shook his head.

"No one takes two party checks Carrots." When she giggled shaking her head he lifted a brow at her.

"You dork, just let me cash the check will you? I still want to take you both to dinner tonight and it will help us both out."

When Finnick turned blinking Nick rolled his eyes. "How's it going to help us both?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"I want to go home and change and pick the place we eat. I can cash it on the way and it will give us all time to get ready. I already know who to take it to so don't worry about the two party thing ok? I was wondering if you could both wear something…nice?" When both foxes looked at her narrowing their eyes she bounced her knee nervously.

"Nice?" Finnick asked and looked back at Nick. Nick was giving Judy a suspicious glare as she played with one of her fallen ears.

"Define 'Nice' rabbit," Nick said as he deadpanned her and she cringed.

"Jacket and Tie?" she said weakly as he shook his head.

"We talked about this Carrots," Nick said in a low warning tone. Judy let her head flop back with a groan.

"Oh come on! Just let me show you both off for one night?!" Nick raised his brow as Finnick looked at her like she had sprouts growing from her hears.

"Show us off? Really? What are we - some kind of arm candy that was left in the old ladies Christmas bowl to long?" Nick asked as he curled his lip.

Judy wilted after hearing his words as the understanding hit her and Nick let his head drop after knowing he had hurt her feelings. As impetuous as she was at times she had a tendency not to see things from every angle or think things through, but she never did anything intentionally to hurt someone's feelings or make them look bad. Trying to keep the fact he knew what she had done was hard enough. Asking his sister to drop some of the news on her was equally so, but he had a debt to pay and make up for something she had done for both of them.

He glanced at Finnick who was frowning at him as he tipped his head toward the distraught little female. "Oh fine. Just don't expect the ritz or royal treatment rabbit, you already know what's likely to happen if we do this so I better not have an emotional bunny who is in meltdown mode later." He rolled his eyes when he could see her fighting not to bounce in place as he handed her the check and instructed Finnick to drive her home before they left. After dropping Judy off Finnick pulled away and was glaring at Nick as he leaned back into the passenger seat with closed eyes.

"Damn Nick, why you gotta be so hard on her?" Finnick asked as he puffed his cheeks.

The red fox looked at him dead faced before raising his brow. "You know what she wants to try Finnick. The last time I humored her it took me more than an hour to get her to stop crying. You also know the only reason I am doing this again." He stuck his elbow out the window getting more comfortable in the seat as Finnick pulled from Judy's apartment building and turned back into traffic.

"Yeah, I know what she wants to try Nick. And you know as well as I do that she had to have used up everything she had in her savings and then some today to pull off everything she did. Take your own advice and be nice, I aint sayin you have to go _all out_." When Nick tipped his sunglasses down glowering at the smaller fox Finnick chuckled.

"I am definitely not going _all out_ Finnick. It's bad enough that I feel like I'm selling myself just for having to do this anyway and hiding it to boot because I owe her something. I'm sure as hell not going any farther than wearing a nice suit and humoring her through a meal. Wipe that grin off your face you little mongrel. I know _you would_." Finnick snickered as he pulled into Sahara square and over to the familiar building with half cup sun worn roof tiles.

"Why not? Afraid the bunny cop will do you in?" He asked as he bit his lip giving Nick an all knowing smirk.

"She's almost ten years younger that I am, and would you stop bringing it up?"

Finnick sighed as he leaned into the books against the seats "Like that matters, it aint like you two couldn't at least have some fun. How long has it been for you anyway? I seriously doubt she would tell you no, even if she's still sporting a flower."

Nick scoffed as he rolled his eyes "Oh please. She's a rabbit and she's 26 years old. People lie about that stuff all the time to make themselves sound better one way or another. They either look more innocent or more worldy. Either way it's just bragging to try and impress someone. And my sex life isn't any of your business _Sandy_. And I'm not taking advice from a kid who still insists on sleeping in his van." Finnick frowned as he shoved the gear into place.

"Damn you're just all on it today aint ya Nicky poo? I might be younger than you and you might have been the one takin care of me and I owe you for that, so let me give you some advice you aint had no problem throwing in my face a time or two." Nick looked at him half surprised at the gruff in his deep voice. "Never pass up a good thing, it may not come back around again." Finnick stated as he scowled across the seat.

"It's more complicated than that and you know it Finn." The smaller fox curled his lips as he turned in his seat.

"Only cause your making it that way Nick," Finnick grumbled as he shook his head.

"Give me an hour and pick up Judy first. You can come get me after you drop her off and go wherever it is she wants to go," he shot as he ambled out of the van.

Finnick grunted and shook his head "No can do Nick, she made it clear to meet her at the fountains in City central park. I'll be back after I pick up some things and drop them off over at Nanny's place." Nick nodded his acceptance and ambled to the building as the van shot off several bangs and sped away. He sighed as he pulled the door open to his father's old shop. The sun was still peeking through the windows as lines of light through the shades rested against the wall and desk that sat in front of it. A deep plush rug rested in front of the door and sat square in the center of the room with several sized stools for mammals to stand or sit on for measurements. Books and drawings still lay scattered across the desk covered in a layer of dust with several soft measuring tapes draped over the back of the chair and Nick looked away when flashes of the past shot through his mind.

He rushed past the scene and into a side room in an attempt to rid his mind of thought and reached into a large cubby shoving around several covered suits when his paws stopped on a black bag that had him tilting his head as he pulled it away from the back of the cabinet. For the most part he and his sister had tried not to disturb anything inside this part of the building. When his father had died there had been a small amount of money kept in escrow and the taxes for the property had been paid automatically for years. Neither of them had known about the place still being theirs until he was nearly twenty years old and a gracious Nanny goat had been caring for his sister for several years after his mother disappeared. The fact that she had found the two young foxes scrounging through a dumpster and Nick had refused to have any help had been worn away slowly as she kept coming back to check on them.

Hesitant and cautious little predators eventually found themselves wrapped in her arms after months of careful attempts to get close to them both. The fact that she brought food to them on several occasions had helped. But when the weather was bad she had brought a little tent and several blankets without forcing the issue and insisting they come with her was one of the things that had won Nick over and let her get closer. By the time Nick was twelve he had made a life on the streets but still hoped his baby sister might have a chance at something better. The old Nanny never tried to force him to do anything and let him come and go with acceptance after he had brought Charlotte to her home on a night things could have gone a lot worse when he wished it hadn't happened at all.

The fact that she was terrified beyond words and trembling as he carried her to the goats house only made his resolve to leave her stronger and the invitation had been open for years. He had nearly gotten her killed and the last thing he wanted was to lose her because he couldn't keep an eye on her or leave her somewhere while he was trying to make money to make sure she was eating at the same time. Taking her with him again wasn't an option anymore. A shiver ran up his spine when the details came back and a sad smile broke when he considered how similar the little rabbit was to her. Fierce, independent, blissfully hopeful, and full of enough life to fight for someone else's. A long zipper slid down and he stood there blinking as he looked into what he had found getting lost in another set of memories as he held the hanger up into the fading light. He half chuckled as he pulled the jacket off the soft lined fabric hanger and laid it over a seat before he plucked the rest of it down and left it to wait for his return…

Judy walked through the familiar doors after having a short conversation with a friend. A quick cab ride from her home left her waiting and a wave of sorrow hit her as she sat in the little chair looking at herself in the mirror and her ears fell as she ran her paw over her head. Everything was… _wrong_. "Judy!" a small voice broke through her ears and she jolted slightly as Fru Fru rushed over the top of the table. "How are you Sweety?" she asked and Judy sighed as she turned to the mammal who had become her best friend since moving into the city. "Oh Sweety," the little female whispered as she reached up with a tiny paw. "I'm so sorry. When Daddy and I heard what happened we just didn't know what to do. Are you sure this is what you want?" When Judy gave her a weak nod fighting tears the tiny shrew gave her an understanding smile of lament.

"If you change your mind you can call me and me and little Judy will come get you alright?" Judy smiled warmly seeing Fru Fru try to be something other than the giggly little spirit she always was and was grateful for the distraction. The two spent an hour dressing Judy in an outfit that had her somewhere between mortified and elated. This wasn't the kind of clothing she had originally asked for Fru Fru to get her, but as the tiny arctic female brushed the last strand of stray fur into place and put a little more powder in her fur Judy turned into the mirror letting her mouth fall as Fru Fru giggled on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare cry and mess up your makeup!" she tittered making Judy laugh as she barely nuzzled the little female. "I already put the money in your clutch. Daddy won't have a problem cashing it. Everything has been arranged for you Sweety. All you have to do is get them there." When Judy gave her a sad smile with a hint of worry Fru Fru tipped her head in understanding."It wasn't that hard to arrange when you called earlier. We won't tell anyone about anything Judy. Keeping secrets is our family business. I promise. Everything will be alright." Judy hiccupped holding her tears as Fru Fru cast a scolding finger at her. "Makeup miss thing!" she squeaked as Judy's eyes watered and Judy laughed as she took the tears back….

Nick had showered and dressed himself quickly after seeing the time. He pressed the knot of the tie close to his collar in an unusual fashion for his style turning to the door and froze as a ghost looked back at him through the tailored mirror. Everything in his chest dropped as his breath caught standing in the presence of a figure who had died when he was only eight. It took the sound of a sharp inhale to slam him into realizing he was looking at his own reflection before he rushed out the door and through the building. He was struggling to find or hold his breath with the escape he was making before he stopped several blocks away slapping a paw to his head as he groaned.

"You idiot," he hissed to himself as the foolishness settled under his fur. He plucked his phone out and pressed a button hearing the small fox boom as his van shot in the background. "I'm walking Finn, don't ask, I'll meet you there." Finnick rolled his eyes as he made a U-turn and drove the opposite direction after the line clicked. He parked the van rolling his neck and loosening the collar of his shirt after twisting his radio on. He was aimlessly bouncing his head to French rap when his phone chimed interrupting his little groove. The sight of the lights coming on around the fountain and the large tree that sat to one side caught his wondering eyes as he tapped his claws shaking his head after reading the message he received.

 **J;** Can I call you?  
 **F;** R.M.E! Dumb bunny- why text to ask if you can call when you can just call?

Finnick smirked when his phone rang. "What's up bunny cop?" he heard Judy sigh and the sound of shuffling in the back before she half giggled.

"Next time I'll just call. My family always used to want me to text first in case something was going on. I guess it's just ingrained into me. I should be there in about thirty minutes. Are you guys ready to go when I get there?" she asked and waited when there was a pause on the line. Finnick looked at the clock on his dashboard and around the park tipping his ears forward.

"Should be, Nick oughtta be here any time now. Wanted to walk back for some reason." Judy thanked him and hung up. Finnick settled back into his seat after turning his radio up and was bouncing again as he lost himself in the beat.

Nick was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Finnick bouncing in his seat bobbing his head back and forth as he 'sang' along with the music. He reached through the window to grab the smaller foxes ear and yanked back with a yelp when his tiny muzzle snapped and barely missed grabbing a finger between his teeth. Finnick looked at him with narrowed eyes just before he smiled maliciously. "You did teach me about people trying to sneak up on you, how do you expect to do it when I know all your tricks?" he asked Nick as he looked him up and down and then whistled. "Where'd ya get that Nick, rob a store? Suits you." Finnick snickered as Nick rolled his eyes.

"And bad puns seem to be about your size Finn, and match your age." Finnick shrugged as he opened the door and jumped down from the van.

Nick looked him over nodding in approval as he straightened his own suit jacket and adjusted his tie. "So where's Judy?" He asked looking around.

Finnick scanned the area and shrugged "She said she'd be here. Maybe another fifteen minutes or so. Seriously, where'd you get that suit?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "It was my fathers. He used to wear it when he had an important client coming in and I didn't even know it was in there when I was digging through the closet looking through the other suits." Nick was dressed in a sharp black suit with a shiny red silk tie. Light grey pinstripes curved with the fabric accentuating the fit that looked as if it was made specifically for him. Tucks and pins were placed strategically in the jacket and pants that made him look more built and lean in some areas while the fabric had a semi gloss sheen to it that seemed to dance on his form each time he shifted in the fading daylight and glow from street lamps that had started to come on only minutes before. Finnick slumped against the van not caring if any dust got onto his suit as he looked up at Nick.

"Pretty upitty Nick, looking good is one thing, but this is a bit overboard, so you wore it because?" he asked as he set a wince into his lips. Nick stuck his paws in his pockets as he looked at the ground. "That's what I thought," Finnick said as he shook his head. "Why you gotta do it tonight? After today anyway?" he asked and looked like he might crack under the older foxes stern glare.

" _Today_ is why Finnick. It's been a long time coming and this was the last straw."

Finnick looked back at him sulking "Aint no camels around here Nick and I thought you was better than that."

Nick puffed a breath through his nostrils "I don't expect you to understand this Finnick. You're too young. I do expect you to stay out of it."

Finnick frowned heavily and set his forehead in crinkles. "Young don't mean stupid Nick. I'll stay out of it, just let me get the hell away from everything before it explodes. And for the record. I think you're _fucking_ stupid."

"Recorded," Nick said as he looked down at the little fox who turned away from him in disappointment.

"Fuck me," Finnick whimpered as Nick's eyes shot up from his back to the direction he was looking in.

"You wish," Nick hissed as his teeth ground together and tail puffed out behind him. _That Fucking rabbit!_

Judy stood across the park after having Fru Fru drop her around the corner. She didn't want to be seen crawling out of a bear sized limo and stood there getting her bearings as she looked for Finnicks van. Nick was trying desperately not to draw his own blood as his fists clinched together in what could only be described as rage, because the word wasn't close enough to how angry he was. The dress she wore was a heart shaped ribbon around her chest that accentuated her breasts and slits up to each hip down the sides revealed legs that never ended. The simple cut was anything but simple as it curved around her frame and showed off every detail of her figure. A long metallic sheer crimson wrap was laced around her shoulders and tied around her waist held in place with a simple buckle that had a stone in it the same color of her eyes. It fluttered over her bare legs with each step she took and nearly matched the length of her skirt that rode just above her ankles. Ankles that were wrapped in straps that laced all the way to her knees from the heels on her feet. As she turned he sucked in another breath when the black fabric accentuated the curve of her hips and her rounded behind sucking light to the puff of her white tipped tail.

He took a deep breath and buried his anger suffocating the growl that threatened to erupt when she finally found her quarry and her face lit up like a rainbow as Nick and Finnick looked her over from head to toe. The fur on Nick's neck stood on end as every male who was strolling by looked her over like she should be laid out on a platter. Because where Judy Hopps should have been standing, there was only a bunny bombshell that was drawing a great deal of unwanted attention their way. The exact reason he hadn't wanted to do this again to begin with and she seemed to have made a point to go the opposite direction. A fox in a suit was still not seen, but a potential playbunny had caught everyone's eye and now all they would see was her, with two _foxes_. She slid in front of them letting her ears drop as she looked them both over, desperately trying to keep her eyes off Nick. "You guys clean up nice."

Nick scoffed as he looked at her while Finnick was still trying to remember how to breathe. "Carrots," he sighed as he kept his jaw locked and fists balled in his pockets trying to make sure nothing hit the ground- or the fan. She grinned mischievously as she turned and started walking away. Both foxes looked at each other before catching up to find out where she was going.

"Aint we gotta drive somewhere bunny cop?" Finnick asked as he watched her tail from behind her. Judy giggled when she looked back and caught him ogling her rear end and Nick bit back another growl.

"No, just follow me. It's only a couple of blocks from here." They both looked at each other as she turned her attention back to finding her way and Nicks face fell as he realized where she was going to try to get them in at.

"Carrots," he nearly growled and was biting his tongue as she looked at him and then turned as if to dismiss his concern. _Great, here we go again_. He rubbed his paws over his face as Finnick looked between the two, not being privy to the full story of the last time she had attempted to take him somewhere nice for dinner.

Finnicks eyes went wide when she pulled open the door to Tre Jolees and stepped in to be met by a jaguar who was rolling his muzzle into a snarl as he looked between her and the two foxes behind her. _Here it comes._ Nick thought as the cat turned his nose up and started to act as if they had walked in from a local disease center. The place was candle lit and tables scattered throughout the establishment allowed room for any size of species to move around freely at tables designed in different sizes. Large oak and mahogany wood made the place feel as if it were in the glowing presence of soft firelight with the yellow lighting that splashed on gleaming wooden surfaces. A terrace sat to the right where food was being brought to patrons by stiff backed mammals in red vests who held trays up and away from themselves as if they might be laden with jewels that were laced in gold. Nick clamped a paw over his muzzle and eyes as he waited to be physically tossed from the building again while Finnick stood there unsure of what to do with the exception of taking a step back and preparing to bolt.

Judy on the other paw had her foot thumping the floor as a few teeth poked through the large cats lips. She was ready to pounce as a large elk burst from the side of a partition wall that had long vining plants obscuring the view when he clutched the cats shoulder under his hoof in a firm grip. A second passed as he whispered in the feline's ear and Nick and Finnick both tilted their heads as the cats eyes went wide and he tucked his ears back in submission, bowing slightly at the doe in front of him and apologizing profusely to her and two awe struck foxes standing behind her.

Nick fought the urge to roll his eyes at the looks they were getting as they were led to an area surrounded by other mammals in the center of the restaurant that had a spectacular view of the open terrace and a garden that sat beyond the large tiled open floor. Finnick was drinking in the hanging strands of lights and the large open wall that led outside as Nick pulled a chair out for Judy to take her seat while the cat scurried off to fetch a waiter. As a female red panda walked to their area they settled in their chairs and she waited until they were comfortable before passing out menus and asking for drink orders. Nick let the surprise on his face show when Judy ordered a martini and she giggled at his shocked expression. He shook it off ordering a scotch on the rocks and when they turned to Finnick he was leaning over the table with his chin in his palm when he told her he wanted a beer.

The smaller predator looked at him warily before she asked each of them for ID and Judy sat up wondering if the fact that she had been doing this for a while played into questioning someone's age. It was difficult to tell how old a mammal was unless they had some kind of health problems or their fur had started to grey so it wasn't uncommon to think a mammal was older or younger based on their behavior. The thought made her scrunch her muzzle as Finnick chuckled and Nick shook his head. "How old are you Finnick?" Judy asked and wondered why she hadn't thought to ask before.

"Twenty one," he replied with a smirk as the waitress handed him back his wallet and he folded it back into his pocket.

"Barely." Judy heard the waitress mumble as she left to retrieve their drinks giving them time to consider their order. Judy looked between them with confusion plastered on her face as Finnick looked at Nick in anticipation. The older fox barely waved a paw in accordance simply saying it was his story to tell and Judy leaned forward when Finnick sat up in his chair.

"I was left at an orphanage when I was real little. They weren't real creative with the name they gave me. Don't remember nothing about who my family might have been. But they were pretty mean there so I kept running away after I got old enough to understand it. They quit looking for me after a while when they figured out they still got to keep the money for havin me there without havin to pay for me bein there. I got into some trouble when I was about seven or eight I think. Nick found me and I've been with him since then."

When she looked at them both expecting more details Nick leaned back in his chair giving Finnick a glance as he shrugged. "I was twenty two when I found him. He was in pretty bad shape curled up under a sand dune. Hence the name Sandy. He wouldn't stay with Nanny or Charlotte, so I sort of just kept an eye on him and he ended up hanging around. Hasn't been anything but a pain in my tail since." Nick gave the smaller fox a warning glance as he lifted a paw as if to flip him off. Finnick thought better of it after looking around the room and settled back into his seat. Judy had found out a great deal of information about Nick over the last two and a half years, this wasn't part of it. She had never considered looking into Finnick because he was always tagging along with Nick.

"He's fourteen years younger than you? He's younger than me?" Judy asked with astonishment as Finnick grinned from ear to ear.

"Hmm. Bet you're rethinking that lip lock now Carrots," Nick whispered quietly as Judy's ears pinked. She cast her eyes to her menu getting lost in trying to find something to order and Nick and Finnick were chuckling as they chose their own dinner.

"This place is ridiculous," Finnick griped as he finished his dinner and Nick gave him another silent warning causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm just sayin Nick, the portions and prices are set for someone my size and-

"Finnick," Nick pursed his lip giving him a light scowl as he looked around the room and Judy's ears fell sighing as the waitress cleared the table.

"Sorry bunny cop. It's a nice place, real fancy. Thanks for bringing us." the small fox said with a guilty raise of his eyebrows. Judy gave him a light smile as Nick motioned to the open bar on the other side of the room. "Damn," Finnick spat under his breath as he hopped out of the chair and went to sit in a stool where a bartender was making light conversation even though he seemed annoyed by the tiny fox's presence. Nick and Judy watched for a moment making sure he wasn't going to be patronized and turned when he was handed another beer. Judy almost sank away from Nick as he leaned his arms on the table and lowered his lids giving her a chastising turn of his lips before he sighed and moved closer seeing her guilty expression.

"Carrots, we need to talk." A slight nod and he looked around to check their proximity to others before he tapped his claws against the table and blew out a heavy breath. "What are you doing Judy?" he asked and watched her head drop slightly as she played with her fingers in her lap. "We've talked about this, and I know what you did today." When she looked back at him wide eyed he couldn't help but grin and shake his head. "I know everybody. Erin called me from the courthouse. That's beside the point however. You don't owe me anything." When she bit her lip he shook his head again. "What happened was not your fault Carrots. It's just the way things are."

"It's wrong Nick and it shouldn't be this way. You were so close to graduating and they just…"

"Judy-stop." He said harshly and her head tilted towards her lap as she looked up at his stone face. "When are you going to stop blaming yourself for that? You almost lost your job and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you were willing to fight for me and believed in me through all of it. But it doesn't change anything. I will always be a fox and as much as I sincerely appreciate what you have done for me and Finnick today you know I can't pay that much money back and you know I'm not going to let you do it again. I spent the day with you and let this go as far as it ever will."

When she looked back at him and leaned forward he kept his eyes locked with hers as her face twisted into cringe. "As far as it will?" she asked with some hesitation lacing her voice and Nick huffed as he kept his voice calm and low.

"No one spends that kind of money without expecting something in return Judy. I'm beyond flattered that you think of me like that. But after tonight you need to stay away from me."

Judy sat there blinking at him and curled her paw around the long stemmed glass in front of her. As much as she wanted to throw it in his face she simply plucked the olive from it and watched as his eyes widened slightly when she threw it back and sat the glass back on the table. "What exactly do you think I want from you Nick?" she almost hissed as she locked her teeth together and eyes on him. When he tipped one brow at her with a slight frown she clenched her fist feeling the sting of her claws in her palms.

"I know what you want, and the fact that you can't say it makes it all the more obvious Carrots. Like I said, I'm flattered, but I don't feel that way about you and I think it would be better if we didn't see each other again because I can't give you my heart or anything else. You can't say it to me, you can't say it to anyone else and you can't even say it to yourself- even if you are brave enough to pull a stunt like taking two foxes out to a place like this."

Judy held the sting in her eyes as she stood from the table and Nick sat unmoving expecting her to walk away before she reached into the tiny clutch she was holding and laid a small pile of cash on the table. "This is your check that I had cashed." He nodded slightly and sat there holding his decision as she picked up the ticket from the table and turned on him harshly. "I am in love with a fox." Finnick nearly spat out the beer he was drinking and choked as he turned in his seat. She hadn't screamed it but her voice had risen loud enough that it cut through the clutter of the restaurant and a thick silence hung in the air as Nick tried to hold his jaw in place.

"I don't care if anyone knows it. What I do care about Nick, is that every narrow eyed and minded mammal in the city will see me saying that and think you are some kind of deviant for taking advantage of a poor helpless _dumb bunny_. They won't see the guy in front of me who got arrested for trying to help a lost kit find his mother and got accused of trying kidnap her instead. They won't see the guy who spends hours every day sweating his tail off to work and give away almost everything he makes to take care of mammals who can't take care of themselves."

" They won't see the guy who works at the soup kitchen on second street every Sunday feeding homeless mammals and they won't see the guy who cares enough about me not to want everyone else thinking I'm an idiot for hanging around with a shifty fox. All they will see is a fox and all _I_ see is Nick Wilde. I know you don't love me and I know you never will. But I don't want anything from you Nick. I knew this day was coming. You spend less and less time with me, you never call when there is a problem and you started avoiding me months ago. You don't answer when I call or you are busy and have cancelled on me more times than I can count. I just wanted to spend one day making a good memory with someone I know I'll never be as good as, because I knew I was losing my friend."

She fought tears as Nick sat there deadlocked under his own skin. "You're right Nick, I don't owe you anything. I owe you _everything_. Because what the mammals of the city don't know is that it wasn't me who solved the night howler case. It was you. I never would have found any of them if you hadn't been there guiding me through the city you know so well and all the mammals you know who helped. I would have lost my job and my dream of being a cop if you hadn't been there to save me and them. And I'm sorry I hurt you and I know that's the reason you think so little of me now. Because I would never use you or do something that might hurt your feelings again. Thank you, for spending the day with me."

Nick watched her leave and drop the ticket at the front podium next to the doors with several large bills unable to move as she walked out the door like a gust of wind. When he finally pulled back to where he was sitting his ears folded back and set against his skull feeling every eye in the place locked on him. Finnick walked back to him folding his arms over his chest as he stood from the table leaving the cash laying there as he fought the desire to wrap his tail around himself and run from the building. The small fox said nothing as they left the restaurant until they had reached the entrance of an alley and Nick leaned one paw against the wall trying to pull himself back together again. "I told you ya was fucking stupid Nick."

"Fuck you Finnick. She doesn't know what's good for her and I am not in love with her. She's too damn blinded by her own infatuation to see beyond it and I'm not going to help her ruin what's left of her life." Nick turned to him with his teeth showing and to his surprise the smaller fox didn't even flinch.

Finnick stood there letting his frown drop into a heavy lip as he shook his head "Ya know what Nick? I think she's wrong. I think everything she thinks about you is wrong. You aint nothing but a worthless fox and you don't give a shit about anybody but yourself." The two were squared off and close to blows as Nick lost the control he prided himself in having.

"What the hell would you know about anything anyway? What great sacrifices have you made for the world Finnick?!" The smaller foxes face fell as quickly as his eyes and Nick regretted what he said no sooner than it had left his lips as Finnick sighed and shoved his paws into his pockets.

"Ya know Nick, she sees all the shit that you been doing and you didn't even know she was watching. What she didn't see was why you do it. We might be young Nick, but that don't mean we don't know how we feel and can't make our own choices or know what we want and what's good for us or not. It aint your place to decide that and you aint got no right to think that just because you're older and been around the block a few more times. You don't love her, fine. The thing is, it's probably a good thing cause you don't love nobody else either." When Nick growled at him and stood taller lowering his brow into a straight line Finnick just shook his head.

"Aint no way you can Nick. You might feel obligated to some of us, you might feel sorry for us. But you don't do any of it for us. You do it for yourself. You do it because it makes you feel like you are better than you think you are. You do it because you hate who and what you are and you hide behind it worse than any mask you could ever try to hide how you feel behind. There aint no sacrifice in nothing you do for any of us. The only reason you do any of it is to feel better about yourself, cause you don't like who you are. You don't do it because it's the right thing to do. You do it cause you hate yourself and it's the only thing that can let you sleep at night."

Nick unclenched his jaw and let his paws hang freely as Finnick turned walking away with his tail hanging limp and his ears tipped back. As the weight of his words settled into the consciousness of Nicks reserve, his feet carried him back to his fathers shop and he walked in plopping in the chair of the room he had avoided spending any time in. The old green metal lamp that sat on the desk flicked on and his eyes scanned the desktop as he thought about all the little fox had said and tried to busy himself aimlessly shuffling through the drawers of the desk. He pulled off the jacket and laid it over the back of the chair. He really didn't want to think about what Finnick had said but as his paws moved papers around he stopped when he caught a flash of color and sat shocked at the photos under his fingers. He wasn't aware of the amount of time that passed as he flipped through a few pictures and locked into one that had his thoughts racing as his claw ran over the image.

Was everything Finnick had said the truth? He didn't want to believe any of it but the image of the foxes in the picture and the thought of his mother and father were a crippling and sober reminded to who he had become. He was no longer his fathers son, he had become his mothers son and the disapproval he knew his father would see if he could look at him right now was a bitter truth he couldn't get the taste of out of his mouth. The rare and brief moments the vixen had managed to do something genuinely caring were clouded by the fact that she did it all to make herself feel better. It wasn't so much that she didn't care, because in her own way she had loved them all. But her mind was never set in the right place and the things she had done left their father trying to juggle taking care of two young kits while she was off trying to find the mind she never had a grip on to begin with.

After his father had died what little was holding her in place simply fell apart and she disappeared, leaving Nick and Charlotte to fend for themselves as their tiny home was taken back by a ruthless tyrant slumlord who had demanded payment from her in a way he didn't understand at the time. It was the thing that had broken what was left of her mind and sent her spiraling into depression that led down a road filled with drugs and alcohol. As much as he had hated her for what she had done leaving them, he understood that what she was trying to do was her own attempt at trying to keep things somewhat normal for him and his sister. She just couldn't deal with the reality of it all and now it was staring him in the face like a rattler ready to strike and threatening to kill what was standing in front of it frozen in fear.

"Damn it," he hissed slumping back into the chair. If nothing else he had to apologize the little bunny who had tried so hard to help him make his life better. After watching her throw herself into the mix after the nightmare at the academy he was sure she had lost her mind and was in love with him. She had nearly lost her job trying to get him out of trouble even though he had resigned himself to the fate that had been dished out. Somehow that crazy little bunny had riled up the system even more by refusing to walk away and even though she had managed to prove he was innocent of the crime he had been accused of, the damage was already done.

There had been few mammals who were genuine in their belief he could succeed to begin with and the others had been watching out of a sense of curiosity and the fact that he was an oddity rarer than a bunny who wanted to be a cop. But that oddity was also enough for any future attempts to be overcast and suspicion to be on him at every possible turn in the future. One he had made clear to her when she had attempted to get him to try again. It wouldn't matter how hard he tried, no matter what he was willing to do to succeed. He was all too familiar with the suspicious looks he would get and being accused of being at fault no matter how big or small the matter was that might come up again. And he knew it would come up again, it was just how things were. Something she had a hard time accepting and a point he had nearly had to drive in to make her understand.

Now he could see why she had stopped trying if she had known all the things that had landed him and Finnick in jail over the last couple of years. He had assumed she had just stopped asking and accepted the fact that he was some kind of incorrigible mammal who would never change. He snorted at the thought because he knew it was true, just not in any sense she may have been thinking of it in.

He would never be able to give her what she wanted. He would never love her or be able to be part of her life the way she had hoped for it. More reasons for that swirled in his head than all the reasons the world saw him the way it did. Interspecies relationships weren't that big a deal anymore. But not with a fox, especially not with a con artist and a cop, or a bunny and a fox. Massive headlines went up everywhere when they had accused him of stealing from the armory at the academy. But when she had found the truth of who was behind it and cleared his name proving he had been set to take a fall, the only thing that was put up was a tiny article that held little in the way of public opinion to change the view of those who had seen his face in the papers or change their minds. It only cemented the position of foxes in society further. A short less than one paragraph mention on the fifth page and it was as forgotten as one of those cheesy heartfelt messages a long lost love would place in the paper trying to rekindle an old flame.

He struggled briefly with letting things sit the way they were thinking she was better off in the long run and shook it off knowing he owed her an apology for thinking what he had openly accused her of. He may have well have slammed his own head into a wall when he realized exactly _what_ he had accused her of, and the sinking feeling in his gut didn't help him pull his ass out of the chair as he finally got back to his feet and tried to stand in his own loathing. Finnick was right. And Judy wasn't the only one he owed an apology or explanation to as he shuffled out the door dragging his feet along the pavement as he tried to keep his tail from trailing behind him on the ground…


	4. Chapter 4

**I have seen a ton of stories where one of these characters is doing the wrong thing for the right reason. But no one ever discusses the other side of the coin. There is nobility in helping others regardless of the reasons it is being done. We help other to help others, but when it is done for the wrong reason, the one person that may be getting left out is the one that should be the most important person in that life. If someone is helping others to a point where they have little or nothing left for themself, they aren't helping themself, or anyone else in the long run. Losing something may be the only way to truly find yourself and a purpose.**

 **This chapter contains adult content that will be marked for those who do not choose to read it by lines because preference is personal…**

 **I'm gonna sound like a chick (sorry ladies) but, personally I think that if you aren't having fun and having just as much fun pleasing who you are with when you are being intimate-you aint doin it right, and it's always better with someone you love. On that note, a lot of people consider this kind of thing smut so I don't call it anything else, but if I write it, it is** **usually** **limited to once in a story and always has some kind of other implication to the story line.** **(Rarely more than once- because that would just be overkill and not the point of a story).** **After due consideration on my cryptic tendencies and changing significant things in a few of my stories by influence of a reader I have a great deal of respect for, (As I do all you other Godly readers/reviews/writers, he just happened to say something that caught me off gaurd and touched a 'Tic' because we have more in common than I suspected.) I have decided that this one isn't one that will be altered. I already said I would put it up and I don't lie. Had to take some silent advice by looking at another writer I like who really doesn't seem to care what anyone thinks about 'his' crap. (Not really positive its a guy, so that would be assuming but I am assuming) Everybody seems to hate his stuff and his reviews, while I** **suspect** **they are misunderstood and the point of his stories and reviews are often lost. After dealing with some more than aggrivating people for several hours that left me wanting to pull my hair out I managed to use the emotion to hammer out the details in a chapter last night that is a work in progress. I try to keep my notes on the chipper side but I'm not feeling it at the moment. All I can say is apologies to anyone I may offend for this story, because unlike Bogo's catch phrase of 'I don't care' the old bull obvioiusly does, as do I.**

 **"Life is messy." ~Judy Hopps~**

 **So here it is…**

 **A notice for any reader; this is not a Disney cartoon. If you don't like stories that mess with your favorite characters this may not be for you. Last but not least, the mottos always hold.**

 **";)Think like a fox**

 **"It may look black and white, but everything in life can fall into the gray."**

 **"Assume nothing."**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 4; One Night Stand

(Yeah, this is that stupid song that got stuck in my head and where the story was originally meant to end. Thanks Sis.)

Judy made her way back to her building she held in the emotional onslaught that was wracking her chest. When she slid out of the elevator she was greeted by two horned mammals who stood looking at her like they had lockjaw. A weak smile and Bucky finally blinked looking her over. "Damn salty. Who was the lucky guy?" he asked looking at her and then Pronk. She half choked on a giggle hearing the nickname they had given her when she thought about how they explained salt was more like sugar for their species than a spice most used on everyday foods.

"No lucky guy Bucky, just dinner with some friends," she replied.

"Whew- I'd hate to see what you were like if you were on a date looking like that salty. For a farm girl you sure look like you belong in a centerfold somewhere right now." Bucky said as he twisted his lips into a grin. "Good thing I'm in love with this oaf or I might be chasing you right now."

"Hey," Pronk sent a playful warning as Bucky chuckled and stuck an arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but I really need to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

They both looked at her letting their shoulders loose as she tried to get past them fighting tears. "Judy, we could always beat someone up for you if it would make you feel better," Bucky said as he twisted his lip. She turned back to them giggling sadly as she shook her head.

"You know I'm a cop guys, and I appreciate the sentiment but I'm a big girl, and like I said, just dinner with some friends." When the two stopped her again she let out a heavy breath.

"Want some tea?" Bucky asked with concern as Pronk nodded.

"We got some of that imported stuff you like yesterday and I made some butter cookies too." Pronk added as they both smiled and she shook her head lightly opening her door.

"Thanks guys, but I just kinda want to be alone for a while."

She overheard them mumbling about checking on her later and smiled as she shut her door. Pulling herself out of the dress Fru Fru had gotten for her and not bothering getting cleaned up she fell onto the little chair in front of her window and closed the curtains. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed as her feelings consumed her and she let herself go as she burrowed into her covers and pillow. Sleep overrode her emotional breakdown as her eyes fell closed and she was once again lost in dreams of days running through fields. Her father hammering on old boards drew her up and she nearly fell out of the bed and stumbled to her door. Nick stood there and clamped a paw over his muzzle trying not to laugh as he saw her feet poke out from behind the door. All the humor left him when she finally stuck her head out from behind the wood with swollen eyes that weren't anywhere near focused as she mumbled about being fine and telling Bucky and Pronk she would see them in the morning.

The carrot pajamas she was wearing didn't do anything to help his image of her in his mind as she stumbled back to her bed still asleep. The green leafy appendages that were meant to look like ears that sprang from the hood on her head flopped with her back into the bed as plush orange fabric twisted around her frame. She curled into a ball looking like a squat carrot that almost had him laughing out loud. That was, until he heard her sigh and a shuttering breath escaped her. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and finally caught the full light of her face revealing the makeup that was smudged around her eyes. Though the rest of her face still looked as set as it had earlier in the night the mascara and eyeliner had pooled into the hollows of her eyes making her look like someone had socked her a couple of good blows as he stood there in her still open door.

He knew she wasn't a night mammal and didn't stay up in the late hours. He had seen her on a few occasions when she had been asked to work a night shift. The sight of her dragging herself through what would be considered a 'day' during one of those shifts had made him tease her relentlessly as she tried to keep her eyes open. Now the fact that she had worn herself thin due to his own actions had him stuffing the fact that she was dressed like twelve year old into his throat.

He nearly yelped when a stuffed animal struck him in the chest and bent over picking up what had his brow curling and then smirked as he rolled it in his paw seeing the stuffed fox with a badge pinned to the front of it. "Turn the light off Becky before Mom catches you sneaking in. I don't want to be up all night listening to Mom and Dad screaming at you again." She grumbled as she rolled over and Nick scoffed before he snickered.

"Judy," he said through chuckles as she sat up groaning.

"Brian are you crazy? If Daddy catches you in here he'll put a pitch fork through your tail." Nick pulled his lips into his mouth trying not to break his own sternum as he shook off the hilarity.

"I'll remember that if I ever meet your Dad Carrots." Saying the name was enough for her to roll over and sit up and he was sure if there hadn't been a hood on her head her ears would have shot up like antennas as her eyes went wide seeing him standing in the door for the first time since she'd opened it. "Guess I got the nickname right," he snickered and she looked down at the pajamas clutching at them as her cheeks burned.

"Nick, w-what are you doing here?" she asked as she rubbed her paws on the legs of the one piece footie she was wearing.

He took a breath holding it for a second before motioning into the room "Can I come in?" When she tilted her head forward and scooted back on her bed he closed the door flipping the light switch on before walking to the chair in front of her desk and landing in it with a sigh.

"I ugh, didn't want to leave things like this between us. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier tonight Carrots." Judy stared at him before her eyes hit the floor and she shook her head.

"You meant it, no reason to apologize for thinking the way you do Nick. It's understandable." Judy pulled her hood down letting it drape over her shoulders as Nick scratched his neck.

"Not excuseable though Carrots. There was no reason for me to say what I did and I'd like us to part ways on good terms if you could forgive me that trespass." She looked at her clock and rolled her eyes.

"Forget it Nick, like I told some friends earlier I'm a big girl, I'll live. People get over broken hearts all the time and just because I'm a dumb bunny doesn't make me any different." Nick shifted in the chair folding his paws together.

"Not terribly convincing Carrots," he said and she looked back at him with lowered brows and a frown.

"I'm sorry Nick. I'd hate to hurt your feelings by not doing things that might make _you_ feel better right now."

"Damn it," Nick cursed as he looked off to the other side of the room. "This isn't going the way I wanted it to. I'd really love to not get slapped in the face anymore tonight." When Judy set her ears high he looked to the ceiling "Finnick said something similar to me earlier." As Judy looked him in the eyes again he deflated and curled his lip. "Said something along the lines of me not having the right to make other peoples choices for them and just because you two were younger didn't give me the right to dismiss how you felt."

Judy scoffed and stood from the bed "Wise for someone his age isn't he Nick? Not that you would really know how I feel anyway."

"Oh yeah, you didn't make that blaringly clear while making sure I looked and felt like a complete ass in front of a room full of stuck up rich mammals," Nick spat as he glared at her.

"Really Nick? You think I did that just to make you look bad? I mean who do you think you are anyway? Do you really think I do things just to get to you?" She asked as she stood thumping her foot against the wooden floor.

"I think you do a lot of things to try and get my attention. I think you're too damn young to understand exactly what you really want or the implications it would cause in your life. The way you were dressed tonight and after watching you shoving your tongue down Finnicks throat made it pretty obvious you aren't as innocent as you'd like me to think and I'm really sick of trying to avoid playing this game with you rabbit. As much as you flaunt yourself around in front of me and make a point of looking so God damn cute doesn't negate the fact that you are ridiculously attractive regardless of the dumb bunny persona that you wear so well. And I'm sick of you trying to entice me into your bed!"

Judy stood there shocked by his words as he narrowed his eyes, "Though I have to admit that outfit you're currently wearing is definitely keeping me in check," he hissed.

"Attractive? ENTICE YOU INTO MY B-" she barked and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not blind! I wasn't lying when I said it earlier or any other time. I'm a guy for Gods sake. It's not like the idea hasn't crossed my mind Carrots. But it would be just another way for me to h-

"You think I'm attractive and that I've been trying to – seduce you?" She asked as she deadpanned him and Nick deadpanned her. "If I wanted to do that Nick how hard do you think it would be? I didn't say I was inexperienced. And don't do me any favors by saying something that's just an outright lie or trying to spare my feelings! The least you could do is be honest!"

Nick looked her over huffing as he pointed to her pajamas. "You want honest, fine. Those the ones your sister gave you for your birthday?" he asked and she looked at them and back as she nodded her head. "Uh hu, you were also lost in bunny borough land at the park today so you are missing your family Carrots. You're lonely. You need something to hold onto so you don't feel that way. I believe it's the reason you think you are in love with me. You're off in a big city where there aren't a lot of rabbits around and miss the affection you got at home. On top of that you have this innate desire to defy the whole damn world. Being the first bunny cop wasn't enough, you had to try to get the first fox cop on top of that and now you think getting into a bed with one might either erase that failure or somehow right the wrong you think was your fault for getting me into it to begin with."

As they stared at each other Judy tipped her head to one side before she chuckled making him raise one brow when he understood the sound of it was almost – evil, far to knowing for the little bunny in front of him. "You know it all don't you Nick?" she asked and he turned his eyes away from her just long enough to wish he hadn't. Because when he turned back she stood there in nothing but a pair of lacy panties that were nearly invisible against her fur as the orange fabric from her pajamas landed around her feet and ankles. She kicked it away and stepped right between his legs as he lifted his head away from her and she pursed her lips at the wide eyed fox sitting in her chair.

"If I wanted to seduce you I would have already, I miss my family more than you will ever understand right now, but it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. As for me trying to fix the world I gave up on that the day you walked away and said you wouldn't try again. I'm not a naïve little baby Nick. I've seen enough of the world through your eyes and being a cop to know how things work, as for getting you into my bed- I'm not completely naïve in that department either, but don't do me any favors because I'm sure that would be sooo much of a sacrifice for you to make. Now, GET OUT!" she screamed as tears finally made their way down her cheeks. Nick sat there locked in her eyes before she turned and hopped back into her bed.

 _Son of a bitch_. He thought as he stood from the chair and startled when a sharp knocking came from the door. "Judy? Are you alright? Do we need to call the cops?" Judy shot from her bed in front of Nick pulling the door open.

"Judy wait! You don't have any cloth-

Two antlered males stood at the door blinking and Nick swallowed as they caught sight of the nearly naked female who had been crying in front of them and turned angry eyes on him. _I'm dead-I'm dead-I'm so dead!_ There was nowhere to hide or any action he could take in the tiny room as Bucky stormed in leaving another buck grinding his teeth at the door. Everything happened so fast Nick was surprised he was still breathing after Judy hopped in front of him screaming and he wasn't sure what happened during the little scuffle or how her lips had landed on his when he fell back yelping and found the two males blinking in shock as Judy stood there with a trembling jaw.

"See, it's not what you think. He doesn't want me and that's what's going on." Bucky and Pronk looked at Nick with furrowed brows as his lips cinched together and he jumped off the floor.

"Are you _crazy_ rabbit?" Judy squeaked as he snatched her into his arms pulling her into a heated kiss that left Bucky and Pronk standing with surprised o's on their lips. When he pulled back Judy's ears had fallen and she was panting as he shook his head "I never said I didn't want you you dumb bunny. I just don't want to hurt you."

As Judy finally managed to open her eyes Bucky was trying to shoo Pronk out the door. "Oh deer," Pronk said as Bucky kept shoving him into the hall.

"Shush shush! He's _that_ fox," Nick heard Bucky whispering as he closed the door behind them and Nick looked back to find Judy blushing heavily as he pulled his arms around her tighter.

"Carrots, if this is really what you want, it's not going to be any kind of sacrifice for me. I have thought about it more than I'd like to admit. But I don't want you to think it will be something more than it is and it's easy to get one thing confused with another." When she wrapped her arms around his neck looking him in the face he shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her knowing she already knew her answer. She pulled back slightly as he cringed "I'm… a lot more than just nervous about this Judy."

"Nick are you ugh, you know?" He threw his head back laughing.

"Gods no. I'm almost thirty six and you're, and I'm," he motioned between the two after pulling away.

"A bunny and a fox?" she asked and he nodded solemnly as she giggled.

"I'm glad you can find some kind of humor in this whole thing because I won't think it's funny if I do, hurt you I mean. No I'm not inexperienced either, but I've never been with a bunny." Judy sat on her bed suddenly realizing she was nearly naked and covered her chest as she folded her arms.

Nick chuckled "You're going to get shy now after prancing around naked in front of three guys?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"My oldest sister was married to a hyena so I just…anyway, Nick they are married and have been for about seven years. We all go to the sauna together twice a month so there isn't much of me they haven't seen anyway."

He rolled his neck with an 'ah' of understanding before he narrowed his eyes and grinned. "And you talk to them about - things?" he asked and jolted as Pronk yelled through the thin walls.

"ALL KINDS OF THINGS FOX!"

"PRONK-STOP BEING NOSEY AND LEAVE SALTY ALONE!"  
"SHUTUP! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"  
"YOU CAN HELP BY STOP BEING NOSY. AND SHUTUP YOURSELF!"  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Judy let her head fall into her paws as she groaned and Nick snickered "Salty?"

"YEAH BECAUSE SHE'S SO CUTE AND SMALL YOU'D JUST LIKE TO EAT HER UP!  
Bucky yelled and Pronk replied with 'HEY!'

"I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO EAT HER UP, THE FOX CAN DO THAT. I'D RATHER EAT YOU UP!"

"SHUTTING UP!" Pronk squeaked and Judy's ears were on fire even before she heard Bucky growl and a loud blast of music turned on drowning their voices as Nick laughed. His face became pensive as he took a seat in the chair and waited for her eyes to meet him again.

"Judy, are you sure this is what you want? This is how you want to…. say goodbye? Do you know anything about canines when it comes to," He was cut off when she jumped from the chair and landed in front of him grabbing the silk tie still cinched against his collared shirt.

"Hyena Nick. Talk is cheap. Actions speak louder than words, stop talking dumb fox." His paws went to her hips as her lips pressed to his and it took less than the whisper of a thought before a kiss blew both their minds away from any rational thought. Thick paw pads dug into ample hips and tiny squeaks echoed through his ears and muzzle as he lifted her off the floor and took two steps to her bed. Bright purple bewildered eyes stared up after being thrown to the mattress looking into the slit green eyes of a hunter staring back at her.

"Ever been with a predator before Carrots?" He smirked as she shook her head and gulped as he crawled onto the bed moving to her like he was stalking his prey. "It a 'Wilde' ride bunny." Judy rolled her eyes as she giggled falling back into the bed as he finally looked directly down to her grinning.

"Gods you are so corny," she laughed as he bounced his brows.

 **~WARNING~**

* * *

"I guess it's a good thing you're a vegetarian then isn't it rabbit?" He let out a startled yelp as she somehow managed to flip him over and land on his chest and he was looking at her in wonder as she smiled and leaned in licking his neck all the way down his chest. The shirt was unbuttoned and pants left half over his hips as she crawled down his longer torso. "Oh shit," he growled as she finally reached his foxhood and looked down to see her wide eyes staring up at him as she ran her tongue around the tip. He turned his brow and she could see the nervous tick of his breath as he watched her.

"Scared?" she asked and he scrunched his muzzle.

"Ugh, how do you plan on doing that with your…teeth?"

Judy giggled and shook her head "You're afraid of _my_ teeth?" Then she understood it as he looked at her mouth. She pressed him back smiling "Just trust me."

He sucked air through his teeth as she pulled the top into her mouth and kept his eyes on her as she started bobbing up and down while his paws had clenched around his thumbs. An involuntary thrust of excitement had her pulling away as she gagged and he laughed as she looked up at him wiping her mouth off with watering eyes.

"Never had anything that big in your mouth hu Carrots? Not the same as a rabbit is it." he asked and she narrowed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, am I hurting you?"

He lifted to his elbows raising his brows and shaking his head. "Gods no and why did you stop?!" The proud little smile on her face as she looked at his nether regions again had him falling back into the bed.

"And keep doing that thing with your teeth. I like it." She giggled as she pulled him back into her mouth and slowed her motions watching him jump a little each time she barely brushed her teeth over the head and ran them across the top only to pull him back in and let the rise in her chest grow as he started a low growl of pleased content. A growl that grew a little louder and defined as she wrapped both paws around his knot and started stroking him from top to bottom in all the areas her mouth couldn't fit.

It didn't take long before he was panting and clutching her shoulders almost painfully when he finally sucked in a deep breath "Stop. You have to stop Carrots or things are going to get messy really fast." When she drew back slowly running her teeth over his head again he shuttered as his foxhood left her mouth with a wet pop. "Damn Carrots," he half stuttered as he watched her lick her lips.

"Are you done already?" she asked with a cocky tilt of her lips and he narrowed his eyes smiling mischievously.

"I haven't even gotten started yet bunny." She _yelped_ when he pushed her to the side standing from the bed and stripping himself of his clothes. There was no word to describe the pleasure he was feeling as she watched him pull his shirt off and toss his pants to the side with a foot and her eyes wandered all over his body like she was looking at the lost treasure of Atlantis. She looked so damn cute it was impossible to hide the throb of desire that shot through him and her eyes twinkled with want as his foxhood bounced in front of her.

An 'eep' left her when he surprised her by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to him as he landed one heavy paw against the wall across her bed. Her blunt claws dug into his hips as he pressed her head forward and down and one paw tightened over her shoulder after pulling it from the wall. "You wanted this rabbit, _hop_ to it." She gave him a dirty look as she shoved his paw off her head looking up at him as she pulled both his paws to her ears. Nick raised one brow as she set one and then the other of her ears in his paws.

"Handle bars," she said and he snickered as she grinned. She took hold of his knot again and gave him a scolding squeeze as he growled into his own mouth trying to keep his eyes open and on her. "Just don't do that- in my mouth unless you want to take a shower before this ends." When he crinkled his snout and nodded acceptance she giggled and threw her mouth over him again raking her teeth along as much of his length that she could fit in her mouth. Fifteen minutes later Nick was panting for breath again and her ears looked like crushed tissue paper in his paws before he shoved her back on the bed growling.

"Enough of that, I think it's about time I took Finnicks advice. Last chance Carrots. If you're going to change your mind this is the time to do it or you're going to get the whole experience." When she looked up at him blinking he leaned his face in to her "Teeth, claws, growling, biting and everything else that goes with it. The whole nine yards."

"Biting?" she asked with some trepidation and his smile grew as his eyes narrowed.

"You didn't seem to have a problem asking for that earlier today. Is there a difference now?" She looked around almost bashfully as she shook her head and Nick lunged forward throwing her head back and locking his jaw around her throat. He kept a steady growl going expecting her to back off and watched her through his tilted eye as she gasped and her eyes fell closed before her paws shot to his muzzle and her whole body went limp under his grasp. _Son of a- holy shit!_ His mind was overtaken by the scent of her arousal spiking through his nostrils and the growl he had attempted to control broke free as his teeth tightened around her throat. He let go nuzzling into the fur of her neck as she struggled to catch her breath as he moved to her chest. She let off another whine and shivered as he clamped one nipple in his teeth rolling it on his tongue as he chuckled. She was lost in her own desire and sensations as he snaked one paw over her shoulder and he smiled with glee as her back arched when his paw curved down her side and under her rear lifting her hips off the bed. He kept her lifted slightly as his tongue ran over her chest and neck and then down her belly to her core as he pulled off a pair of tiny underwear. He was watching her writhe as he ran a thumb over her mound and dipped his head between her thighs.

One long slow slide of his tongue over her and she clutched the pillow at each side of her head while her teeth poked out of her mouth and her cheeks puffed with each breath she took trying to contain any noise she might be making. Nick was watching her every move and expressions and was grateful the music next door had been turned on to drown out the sounds of her neighbors, but he wasn't sure it was going to be loud enough to drown out Judy. Not with the way she was huffing and desperately trying not to scream as he raked his front teeth over her nub and her body went stiff before she was wracking against the bed.

He had to grab her hips and hold her in place and he curled his tongue into the shape of a straw and thrust into her watching as she gasped and curled to the ceiling before she fell back into the pillow huffing again. As he lifted her hips and pulled her into his open mouth uncurling his tongue a brief insanity took over and he would reflect later on how it had affected him when several facts couldn't register as the taste of rabbit, and her _blood_ washed over his tongue. One; She wasn't lying or bragging. Two; there was a reason predators started eating bugs and avoiding any kind of red meat. Three; he didn't like how she tasted. He loved it, far too much for what he was currently doing. Because bugs and protein supplements had a certain flavor that all predators had adapted to over time and forgotten the taste of red meat, fish and chicken was nowhere near as good as this.

A primal desire locked into biology and evolution took over every possible thought process becoming civilized could have instilled as he opened his mouth and started savoring the taste of the rabbit in his mouth. The only thing that snapped him back to reality, was her doing the _one_ thing she shouldn't have done. Because he wanted to eat her- not in the sense he currently was, not figuratively, not metaphorically- but literally! That crazy little rabbit had wrapped her legs around his head and accidentally or not, pulled nearly all of her body into his mouth by tightening her legs.

He could feel the rise and fall of her ribs against his front teeth and her tail against the bottom of the inside of his mouth, he fought to keep his eyes open and mind in place while he kept rolling his tongue through and around the rabbit who was rippling and clinching around his tongue. The vibrations of his growling only sent her tumbling over the edge again as she curled the front of her body over his face and her tiny claws dug into his skin just behind his ears as she screamed his name. He pulled himself back to sanity and pressed her back to the bed using both paws on her shoulders to hold her in place and his eyes shot to the side as the music next door stopped. One paw covered her mouth muffling her screaming his name and he knocked sharply on the wall as he slowly started pulling his tongue from the rabbit he was devouring…

Bucky and Pronk sat up from their couch and personal make out session after they had clicked off the stereo with the remote and went wide eyed as they heard Judy screaming Nick's name next door. "I think she finally caught him," Bucky said as Pronk snickered and turned the stereo back up after hearing her muffled screams and several knocks on the wall. Nick half choked on his own tongue as he heard what the kudu had said, because if they could see what he was currently doing they would know it was exactly the opposite as he leaned up watching Judy still gasping for air and licking around his jaw. He kept his paw clamped over her muzzle as he licked and groomed every fold between her thighs listening and watching her whimpering each time his tongue snaked over a sensitive spot. When he finally pulled himself up and locked his mouth with hers her eyes fluttered and he grinned at her.

"Satisfied now?" he asked and was jerked back to her waiting lips as she tried to suffocate him with her breath. _Guess not._ He half wondered to himself if all rabbits were insatiable and chuckled as he jerked away from her leaving her still chasing his lips. A curious bunny watched as he slipped over the edge of the bed that his feet had been hanging over the edge of and squeaked as he locked his jaw around her ankle yanking her off the bed in front of him.

As he flipped her around and laid her over the bed he half spat at her ears and gave her a lifted brow as she looked back at him over her shoulder "Those ears of yours are like blinders when your right in front of me Carrots, and I really want to watch this." Her cheeks lit up as she let her ears start to fall and she squeaked again as he grabbed them both in his mouth and clamp his teeth into them pulling her head back as he growled at her. He felt her whole body tremble as he dropped to his knees behind her and slid his length between her thighs.

"Judy?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her back against his chest, the arms he had wrapped around her tensed as she picked up his paw in hers and ran her lips over his fingers and paw pads. The whisper of her breath teased the flesh and fur around his palm and fingers making the fur on the back of his neck stand on end as the inner side of her bottom lip drug over his skin. He nearly fumbled with himself and her as his other paw slid down her front pressing himself into position with his fingers as he tried to pull her a little farther apart and spread her legs more. As he nudged her entrance she took a deep breath pulling his paw over her mouth where she held it in place. He understood the unspoken request but kept his fingers loose to let her catch her breath if needed as he pressed forward.

When she winced and nearly hissed as he pressed past her entrance he held back waiting for her to ready herself and was surprised when one of her paws grabbed his other one pulling it down to her hip. She put some light pressure on his paw and kept her grip on him as he pressed again and she pushed his paw down urging him forward as the claws on each of her paws dug into the tops of his. He couldn't help the growl that slipped out as he watched her clench her eyes shut and a few tears slipped as she adjusted to the stinging and burning sensation of him entering her, but the smile he felt under his paw was all he needed to know about where she was as he thrust forward and clamped his paw over her muzzle as she squealed.

Nick waited until she let go of his paws and curled his arms around her as she leveled her breathing again before slowly lowering her in front of him to lay over the bed. A few slow glides and he was grinding his jaw at the velvety wet cocoon of her being wrapped around him tighter than any female he had ever been with. Not to mention the fact that her reactions to him were off the scale compared to the mostly shallow meetings he had had in the past. He would have felt guilty knowing he would be gone in the morning before she woke, but it was squashed before it ever took hold of him when she did instead. As much as he would have loved to see the sight of himself sliding in and out of her, he couldn't peel his eyes away from watching her face and how her body twisted and curled with every touch of his paws and thrust of his hips as she clamped around him the first time.

The first orgasm she had with him in her was enough to make her lose the ability to scream again. The third was what caused her to lose the ability to hold her own weight on her feet as her legs gave out. Nick pressed her to the bed almost thanking the Gods that she hadn't been with anyone before, because he was at his limit and he hadn't even knotted her yet. If she had any certain expectations from him, he was fairly sure he had met them but he needed leverage for several different reasons and blew them off as he grabbed the opposite side of the mattress and clenched his jaw before he pushed forward enough to get everything into her.

Damn, not even the air she was breathing seemed sufficient in comparison to how badly she kept begging for more of him with every movement she made as she pressed back into him like she was trying to suck his hips into her body. Judy curled into him further as he threw several short thrust and locked into her grunting. If that wasn't enough to do him in, it did her, and that was it. As Judy felt him lock and swell into her, a rush of heat flooded her core as his seed shot forward and she fell over the edge harder than she had at any point in the evening. Nick had folded his arms under her trembling body around her chest and arms and was huffing in her ears, watching as her eyes clamped shut and she attempted to open her mouth to breath letting out something between a squeak and a croak. As she rippled and curled around him harder than she had at any other time before this point he growled and closed his eyes. Completely lost in the sensation of feeling her just before he lifted a paw to her cheek and let her curl into it as she passed out looking up at him.

"Damn," he huffed as he folded her ears away from her softly smiling face. He sat back on his haunches gently pulling her into his lap before he placed one arm under her legs lifting her as he stood. He was careful about jostling her while they were locked together as he laid down beside her trying to get comfortable in her tiny bed. The only option he had was to curl around her and place his head resting just above hers. He was trying to keep his laughter at a low level when she started purring and sighed as he let his chin rest on her head above the pillow they were sharing. "I'm going to miss you Carrots. I'm sorry this is how things are, but I really am going to miss you."

 **~END~**

* * *

Nick didn't sleep much that night, and it had nothing to do with being nocturnal. Judy had pulled him out of his sleepy haze on more occasions than he had managed to count and ravaged him like she was starving through the night. They had talked all night and she had told him everything about how she felt. He had listened with a smile and been flattered beyond words but had also been surprised when he had told her how things were going to be. She had accepted it telling him she would respect his wishes and stay away if he thought that was what was best. Even though she did make it clear she thought the he was an idiot for thinking she wouldn't want to be around him just because of what others thought or how it might make her look or affect her career. She had mocked him giggling as she mouthed the words he said "That's just the way it is." Bleh bleh bleh -she said and he chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms telling her he was going to miss her when he knew she would hear it.

When dawn finally cracked the two were wound around each other as daylight tried to break through Judy's curtain. She groaned as she curled into the comfortable musky smelling fur she was wrapped in. An odd sensation brought her ears up as she fought to curl back into sleep until she realized it wasn't the sound of the trash truck outside and was an actual physical sensation that made her open her eyes and lower her brow in confusion. As she tried to sit up not disturbing the fox beside her, her ears whipped to the side as her paw laid against his chest and he pulled her back into his arms. _No-no-no no_ she thought as he pulled her closer and froze as he ran his muzzle along her cheek and over her head. _NO!_ As she tried to sit up to look at him her face curled into sorrow as she fought not to start sobbing. _He's asleep, he doesn't even know he's doing this and_ "EEP!"

She clapped both paws over her mouth as he pulled her under his chin rumbling with a possessive growl and marked her again just before his teeth sank into her shoulder. _Oh gods what have I done?!_ Judy wiggled out of his arms and tail after he let go and stuck her pillow where she had been laying watching him curl around it as she hiccupped as silently as possible. She laid a light kiss on his nose and watched him grow a smile humming sleepily before she carefully threw on the skirt to the dress she had been wearing and a shirt. Picking up the rucksack she had sitting at the end of her bed, she plucked the rose from the closet she had planned to give Nick after their dinner date and left it on the table next to the bed. Quiet tears fell and she picked up the note pad on her desk. ~Sorry I missed seeing you off. I had some things to take care of today. It was a crazy night, I had a really good time. ~ _Don't do it Judy, Don't' do it._ She thought before she shook her head and wrote the last of her message.  
~ Goodbye Nick. I love you, Judy ~

She took one look around the room and spotted the stuffed fox Nick had bought for her picking it up and stuffing it in her bag before she rushed from the room quietly closing the door after looking at him one last time. She stood outside the tiny apartment with her head against the door as she fell apart "I'm sorry Nick, I'm so sorry." She sniffled and when she heard the elevator doors open rushed to the stairs making her way out of the building as she made a quick phone call before fading into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 5; Recoil

Nick stumbled to the door after the knocking pulled him from the bed. "Nicholas Wilde?" A voice asked and he nodded through a yawn. A clipboard and pen were handed to him and he signed something before the door closed and he fell back into the covers. He woke up hours later stretching his arms as he sat up in Judy's bed. As the sleep fell away he scratched his back and looked at the clock jarring from the bed. "Damn it," he cursed when he saw it was almost one P.M. He threw his clothes on and stopped as he looked around realizing there was no Judy. Of all the things he had expected today, it wasn't that he would be the one waking up alone in her apartment. He expected a teary send off or protests of a broken heart trying to change his mind until he spotted the rose and the little note left on a piece of paper in the shape of an orange carrot.

"Work, she had to go to work," he smiled as he stuffed the paper in his pocket and picked up the flower rolling it in his fingers as it twirled in front of him. It had been one hell of a night, one he would never forget and hoped it would be the same for her as they said their goodbyes to each other. He left locking her door and grinning at the two quadrupeds smirking at him as he took the elevator out still twisting the rose in his fingers giving them a little salute as he left smiling.

As he started to make his way back into Sahara Square he found his feet turning him to the Savannas and had gotten lost in his own amblings before he wound up at his little bridge between the two districts. Something was _off._ He never wondered here unless there was something on his mind that he needed to figure out. The fact that he had walked here without realizing he had done it until looking down to find himself staring into the dried little stream where he did his heavy thinking had him shaking his head as he jumped over the side and sat in the folding chair that rested just under the shade of the bridge. Several hours had passed and the sun was set high as Finnick pulled into the old abandoned warehouse parking lot. Him and Charlotte had been looking for Nick most of the day and this was the one place his sister didn't have a bead on as Nick refused to reveal its location to anyone other than the smaller fox.

Finnick made his way over the bridge after parking and sighed with relief after spotting Nick sitting in his usual chair. The relief faded into concern and curiosity after he whistled and got no response. He was sure Nick would still be pissed at him for the tongue lashing he had given him last night, but not angry enough to outright ignore him. He trotted down the little dirt path and stopped staring as he watched Nick twisting a rose in his fingers. The reason for his ignorance to the little foxes presence was due to the fact that he had a set of earbuds lodged in his head and Finnick was craning his neck trying to figure out what he was listening to because it didn't sound like Nick's music from where he stood. That curiosity fled as Nick closed his eyes and aimlessly brushed his fingers over his lips. Nicks shoulders dropped and he fell forward as he rubbed one paw on his forehead. Finnick knew what the movements were as he usually took up the habit trying to figure out more precise details for large scale hustles or working through the red tape in the legal system. What he wasn't familiar with was how Nick seemed lost in a place where his emotions were laid bare on his face and body language for all the world to see if they were looking, at least not that he had seen in years.

"Nick?" Finnick asked as he got closer and still had no response. When he reached up and grabbed the older tods shirt sleeve he jumped back startled as Nick yelped and fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Finnick stood there gawking as Nick tumbled over the chair and up on his knees clutching his chest and shaking his head before he stood wiping the dust off himself. _What the hells? No one ever gets the drop on him_ Finnick thought as Nick gave him a dirty look. An updraft swept under the bridge and Finnicks eyes went wide as the air wafting over Nick hit him filling his flared nostrils. _Same shirt as last night, same pants and he smells like_ … "Holy matrimony" Finnick said as his eyes went wide and his jaw fell open. Nick set his chair back up and sat back in it dropping his head into his paws as he sighed. The rose that had began to wilt in the sun and heat sat at his feet as he shook his head.

"Finnick, pleeease," he begged and he rubbed his temples as his tail slashed and twitched beside him. The near whine of Nicks voice had the little fennec tilting his head and biding his mouth (instead of time) as he jumped onto the cooler looking him over closer.

"What's wrong with you?"

Nick grumbled as he shook his head letting his paws fall between his legs with his elbows resting on his thighs "I screwed up Finnick, really bad."

"Why you think that Nick? Just because you're with Judy?" he asked and Nick scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I'm not with Judy, I was with her last night and I think it was a mistake."

Finnick looked him over again as he picked up the rose off the ground and sniffed the air again extremely confused. "OK, so staying at her place last night was _the mistake_?" he asked crinkling his nose and leaned back as Nick deadpanned him.

"What else would it be?" Nick asked as he blinked at the smaller fox. Finnick shook his head absently and shrugged his shoulders

"What's the problem with it? You made up and don't look no worse for wear." He motioned to him lifting his brow as Nick cupped the rose in his paws. "You regret it?" When Nick looked off into the distance thinking a small smile ghosted on his lips and Finnick laughed. "Funny, she made you squeal like a girl Nick." When the red fox turned to him scowling Finnick laughed again.

"I do not squeal like a girl."

"Yeah, that didn't happen when you fell out of the chair and it aint like you to have someone sneak up on you unnoticed either. So what's the problem?" he asked as he sat on the top of the cooler. "Come on! It couldn'ta been that bad if you got a goofy smile like that on your face!"

"That's not the issue Finnick. I do and don't regret it." He sighed rolling the stem in his paws "We agreed not to see each other anymore." Finnick blinked a few times when Nick finally looked at him.

"That's your mistake?" he asked and Nick shook his head again shifting in his seat.

"No, I …" When Nick stalled furrowing his brows looking around through the dirt as if searching for an answer Finnick prodded him with a claw again. "Finnick, she's a, she was…. Damn." Nick sighed as he clapped a paw over his face. "I took her 'flower' as you so eloquently put it yesterday." Finnick was bordering on losing the battle not to grin ear to ear as Nick narrowed his eyes on him. "I was wrong alright, she wasn't lying or bragging. I just didn't realize it until after it was too late. And now I don't think there's anyway she's going to walk away like we agreed to and would you stop sniffing me?!" he nearly yelled as he rolled his eyes.

Finnick cleared his throat with a hint of color tinting his ears. "Sorry. I just thought you… nevermind. So I gotta ask, why do you think that if she agreed to not see you anymore? She never went against anything she told you before, so why would she start now?" When Nick turned his head trying to hide the large smile on his face Finnick nearly fell over trying to contain his laughter. "Damn Nick! It aint just because you was the first? You think you was that good?" Nick bit his lip and Finnick could see him swimming in memories as his whole body shuttered and he tried to brush it off as the smaller fox cackled. "She was then?" he asked with excitement as he sat up on the cooler again. When Nick groaned as he leaned forward Finnick snickered as he pulled the note out she had left on the table next to the flower she left him.

"She was gone when I woke up." Finnick curled his lip.

"She was the one who was gone and you're worried? You think she regrets it? Did you lie to her about anything?" he asked and watched as Nick shook his head. "Look Nick, you're both adults. She knew what she was doing and so did you. You both obviously had a good time and she accepted your reasons to stay out of her life if she left you that," he said as he looked over the note Nick handed to him and gave it back watching him run a thumb over it before he stuck it back in his pocket. "So what's the problem?" Finnick asked.

"Did I make a mistake is what I keep thinking, and I can't shake off this…feeling. It's what she wanted and she was clear about it and seemed to understand what it was for both of us. I just didn't want to hurt her anymore and I explained everything just like she did. So why do I feel so damn… off- about everything and keep thinking I may have hurt her more. Why do I feel…so, guilty, maybe?"

Finnick bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself as he tried not to sniff the air again and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but the way things smelled weren't right for the story Nick had told. He was fairly certain the feeling Nick was having a hard time identifying wasn't guilt as he shook his head "Don't know, but you better take a shower before Charlotte finds your sorry tail. Cause she will kill Judy, and you, if she smells her on you." Nick grunted as he stood from the chair laying the rose under the bridge on a milk crate he had been using as a makeshift table.

"Take me back to the shop then, I'll get cleaned up before I go to bed and meet you at Nanny's tomorrow morning. We aren't going to get anything done today."

Finnick rolled his eyes as he hopped off the cooler "No Shit- I'll pick you up in the morning, where the hell you been all day anyway?" He asked as he started hauling himself up the incline next the bridge.

"Sleeping, I didn't wake up until around one." Nick said as he stepped up behind the smaller fox. Finnick looked back at him with a raised brow.

"I know you aint a morning mammal Nick but you never sleep past ten. Why the hell did yo- Finnicks eyes went up as his cheeks lifted into his face while he looked at a taller red fox who's ears had tipped back with a blush crawling through them. "God damn Nick! Give a fox a bone her would ya?"

Nick scratched his neck with one claw as he shook his head "A gentlefox never kisses and tells Finnick." The smaller tod rolled his eyes as he stepped on the pavement above the little bridge.

"Gentlefox my ass!" He said as he pulled the door open jumping the step into his van before another landed him on the seat and books "We live on scraps. You never had a problem bragging about the vixens you've bedded. So give me _something_!" Nick looked at him narrowing his eyes as a low growl rumbled through his chest and Finnick tipped his head down blinking as he raised his brows. Nick sighed brushing off the little shock the jealous behavior had cause as he fell back in his seat.

"It was…different Finnick. And I'm not sure I could explain it." The smaller fox started his van throwing it into gear as he shook his head "A girl is a girl Nick. What was she afraid of you or something?"

Nick scoffed as he rolled his eyes and stuck his arm over the open window. "Not in the least. As a matter of fact I think I was the one more afraid than she _might_ have been." That got Finnicks undivided attention and he pulled over to the side of the little dirt road leading back to the bridge. When the van stopped Nick looked at him and then back out the window as his lips twisted in an uncomfortable twinge of regret for opening his mouth. Nick sighed again as he stuck a paw under his chin fighting the urge to cover his eyes in shame or embarrassment when Finnick gave him a look that said he wasn't going to let it go. "Don't ask me to explain this any further, and before I say anything else- I did not bite her. I could taste her and her blood. It was almost-intoxicating. And just for a second I forgot everything. Who I was, the way the world works, what I was doing. If it hadn't been for her drawing me back to some kind of sense I think I may have hurt her and I almost left because of it."

Finnick looked at him scrunching his face together "So you went..savage?" he asked and Nick shook his head.

"No, that's not the right word for it. I think primal might be a better. I didn't feel aggressive or angry or territorial, I just felt…like my head wasn't there anymore. It was weird." Finnick looked at him blankly for a second before he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Nick ground out as he scowled at the tod in the seat opposite of him.

"The bunny cop made you lose your mind! That's what's so funny!" Finnick nearly roared in laughter.

Nick groaned as he shook his head. "You know there's a reason I don't talk to you about anything serious Finn." Nick complained as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright" Finnick acquiesced as he started rolling the van again. "So you worried you might hurt her or something?"

Nick shook his head as he looked out the window. "No, it was a one time thing one way or the other. Even if I had planned on being with her again whatever it was, it was brief and didn't take much to pull me out of. I swear I could still taste her when I woke up. It won't happen again and I'm not worried about it. Like I said it was just….weird." Finnick gripped the steering wheel tighter as he turned the corner onto a main road again.

"You really aint gonna see her anymore Nick?" he asked and the red fox deadpanned him. Finnick shrugged "Had to ask. Seems like you liked the time you spent with her even if there was a few bumps in the road."

"Yeah, I don't want any more bumps in the road Finn. For me, or her. We're both better off if we stay away from each other. Not that I'm complaining about how things ended." When Finnick looked over and saw Nick rubbing a thumb over his fingers before he closed his eyes and brushed his lips again smiling he shook his head bitterly. _And he thinks we aint old enough to figure shit out._

"I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow before we go to Nanny's place." Nick nodded as he opened the door leaving the car and walking to his father's old shop. He slipped around the building and up the fire escape to the small room he had turned into a little studio apartment pulling his shirt off and leaving it laying next to the bed before he climbed into the shower. Finnick sat in his van for a few minutes watching Nick disappear around the corner. _One of these days he's gonna have to wake up and figure shit out_ Finnick thought as he pulled away leaving the area. _But I aint the one that can open his eyes so I aint saying shit…._

Finnick stomped up the stairs banging on the door. Nick stumbled to it and blinked as the light flew into the room squinting his eyes as they adjusted. He yawned as he ambled back into the room and Finnick curled his lip "What the hells Nick? Ya was supposed to be waiting for me down there and ya aint even dressed yet!" Another wide yawn caused him to open his maw leaving his tongue curling as he stretched his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night. Just give me five minutes." Finnick shook his head as he watched Nick throw on a pair of pants and shirt before he walked out the door and popped his neck and back before he rushed down the stairs. The tan colored tod was grumbling the entire trip as Nick fought to keep his eyes open. Charlotte rushed the van as soon as Finnick switched the key off and she looked in the van shaking her head as Nick yawned again and crawled out of the seat. "Morning Char," he said as he stretched again.

"Morning? It's almost noon Nick," she giggled as he shrugged his shoulders and looked back as she heard Finnicks door slam. She wrapped her arms around Nicks neck squeezing him as he hugged back and pulled away with her nose twitching and brow curled. "What have you been doing?" she asked as she tilted her head and stepped away looking him over as she sniffed the air in front of him.

Nick froze for a minute lifting one brow looking at her suspiciously. "You know how rude that is right?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "I haven't been doing anything do I stink or something?" he asked as he tilted his brow higher and leaned his nose to his arm sniffing himself. Charlotte shook her head as she crinkled her nose.

"No, you just smell like…you" she said and he shook his head as she giggled.

"You know that does and doesn't make sense Char." He griped as he rolled his eyes starting to the back yard. When he turned and saw Finnick looking at the ground trying to keep his ears upright he stopped looking between the two. "OK, what's going on?" Nick asked them both.

Charlotte looked at Finnick and back to Nick. "What is going on?" She asked as she started tapping her claws against the arm she had against her chest.

"You're both acting weird," Nick said as he pointed between them.

Charlotte lifted her brow scrutinizing Nick and glanced to Finnick "It's not my fault you smell like you took a bath in yourself," she said as she waved an arm and turned back to the house. "Might as well have marked yourself because that's what you smell like. If it weren't for the fact that I can't smell anyone else on you I'd think you'd marked someone else." Nick's eyes went wide as he turned to Finnick and he let his jaw drop slowly when the smaller fox turned his eyes to the ground and let his ears fall.

"Finnick" he said lowly as he kept his teeth together. "Tell me I don't smell like I marked _someone_?" he asked and watched the smaller fox turned his head to the side sighing.

"Nononono," he hissed as he rushed the small fox landing his face in front of him. "Tell me I didn't smell like this yesterday!" He whispered as he looked at the downturned mouth of the smaller predator in front of him.

"This aint the place to talk about this Nick," Finnick pointed to the yard where several kids were staring as they tried to hear what was being said. Nick clamped his mouth shut standing back up and turning with a smile on his face as Nanny called for his attention.

It was a grueling day. He spent hours avoiding getting to close to his sister and just as much time trying to entertain a group of children who were seemingly unsatisfied with getting enough of 'uncle Nick' when he finally couldn't take it anymore and went to the van to get some air. As he sat in the seat leaning it back he closed his eyes as Finnick and Charlotte sat watching him. Nanny came to the table in the yard looking between the two shaking her head. "What's wrong with him today?" she asked and Charlotte shrugged as Finnick stared at his van.

"Said he didn't sleep much last night," Finnick replied as he turned back to the goat and vixen in front of him.

"Well that's not that unusual for him Finnick, that doesn't answer why he keeps looking at his phone and is so snippy and impatient with everyone. It's not like him to be like that around the kids."Nanny said as Charlotte lifted from the table twisting her neck.

She walked to the van sticking her head in the window before she yanked the door open sending Nick in to a startled gasp as he looked at her with wide eyes. "You've only acted like this once before in your life Nick!" she snatched his phone out of his paws and he growled trying to pull it away from her as she twisted out of his arms and pulled up his call logs narrowing her eyes as he kept a snarl on his lip. "I'LL KILL HER!"

Nanny turned to her oldest telling him to take everyone inside. The few protests she got were squelched after she told them all to hook up the gaming systems they weren't allowed to play on Sunday, which was reserved for family gatherings and electronic free. A scurry of excited little mammals nearly broke through the door trying to get inside and once the last was through the door she turned to the vixen narrowing her eyes. "Charlotte!" she yelled making the vixen stop as Nick grabbed his phone back from her stuffing it into his pants pocket. "Whatever this is, is not your business young lady." Nanny said as she set her eyes ticking back and forth between brother and sister who were still fighting not to snarl at each other.

"Like hell it's not!" she hissed as she looked at Nick. "You marked her, which means you slept with her and she didn't mark you back! She used you, I told her I was going to kill her if she hurt you again!"

Nicks ears set back as her words punched him in the chest. Now he understood why he hadn't been able to sleep, now he understood why it hurt so much that she hadn't called back or attempted to call him at all. He hadn't just expected her to call, he had wanted her to call and he still didn't understand how he could have marked her as he walked back to the table and flopped into the chair hanging his head in his paws. The feeling of rejection settled into every nook and cranny of his chest as it began to ache and Nanny cringed as Charlotte growled.

"Would you both pull your thumbs out of your ears and your snouts out from under your tails?" Finnick barked as he shook his head. Nick looked at him with a downtrodden face and he shook his head "Charlotte, you don't know what you're talking about so shut up. Nick stop thinking about how you feel and think about how she is feeling right now. You made it clear to her you didn't want her, you told her you didn't love her and you told her you didn't want to see her anymore. What the hells do you expect? Ya can't have your cake and eat it to, especially when you're the one dishing the shit without forks."

Charlotte snarled as she shook her head "How the hell does that mean she didn't use him hu? She slept with him and turned away from his mark. She didn't accept him!"

Finnick rolled his eyes as Nanny took a seat at the table. "Did she turn you down your mark Nick?" Finnick asked and Nick shook his head as he tried to remember anything.

"I don't even remember that happening. I don't know how _that_ happened. I told her it wouldn't mean anything to me like it would for her and I told her I didn't want to see her again so I don't understand."

The gears in Charlottes head stopped and started spinning the opposite direction as she stepped in front of Nick curling her lips and peeling them from her teeth "She told you she loved you? You mean to tell me that _you_ used her? I don't like her, but that doesn't mean it gives you the right to play with her like she's a toy Nick! There's only one way you can mark someone and not remember it, and it means whatever the hell you've been thinking is wrong! Because if you mark someone while you are asleep it means it's not something that can be questioned on a conscious level. It's just the way it is!" Charlotte fought the urge to strike him as he shook his head and Nanny grabbed her arm pulling her into a chair as she twisted her claws into her skin.

"Nicky, I can't imagine how confused she must be if you aren't in any better shape. I can't even imagine what it would be like waking up next to someone and realizing they marked me. You need to figure out what it is you want and talk to her." The old goat was giving him an understanding lilt as she watched him lower his head.

"I can't."

Finnick rolled his eyes again "Why not?" Nick sat his paws on the table closing his eyes as Charlottes gaze burned into him and Nanny and Finnick waited.

"How can I? How can I face her and tell her that I want her after I have told her for so long that I don't. How can I be any good for her at all?"

Finnick let his head fall back looking at the sky "There you go again, thinking you get to decide what is best for everyone else. Aint you got enough respect for her to let her make up her own mind? Call her Nick."

"I can't. I've tried. She's not answering my calls or my texts. I don't know what I would say if she picked up or text back anyway."

"Don't be a chicken shit just cause you know ya been a dumbass."Finnick said as he pointed a tiny claw. "She probably don't know what to say to you either Nick. You've been telling me for years I'm not old enough to understand how things work. Would you understand any of this if you were in her shoes? She might just be feeling like you are and is confused as all hells. I doubt it's going to change how she feels if you talk to her and work it out. Especially since you are _the one_ and she aint got that much experience with this kind of shit."

Nanny stuck a hoof over her mouth as Charlotte sprang from the table and grabbed Nicks ears. "You didn't," she growled as she pushed his head back forcing his eyes to hers. If she hadn't had them in her paws they would have been glued to his skull as he got a shameful look on his face and looked away from his sister. Nick sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"Get up" she hissed as she pulled a whining tod from the table by his ears and drug him to Finnicks van. Finnick hopped down and walked to his van as Charlotte shoved him in the passenger side door. Nanny sat there blinking before she shook her head and went to her own business and back inside. As Finnick crawled back into his van Nick gave him a nasty look and the smaller tod shrugged his shoulders as Charlotte climbed into the back. "Go to her house Finnick," Charlotte said in a firm voice. Nick cringed and pulled his shoulders into his neck when the vixen snatched his ear yanking his head back again. "You want her?" she asked as he scrunched up one cheek from the pull on his ear. "Finnick? Is she in love with him or is this a thing like the academy and the hustle?" she asked as she let go letting Nick lean forward as he rubbed his sore ear.

"You need to tell her how shit really is Nick" Finnick said as he rolled his eyes.

"I've tried damn it! She won't listen." Nick griped as he stuck his sunglasses over his nose and flicked his ear trying to throw of the last bit of sting.

"You mean she was for real?" Charlotte asked with a horrified revelation on her face.

"Who feels guilty now?" Nick asked as he gave her a disgusted look. "I told you she really wanted me to be a cop. I also told you she's the only reason I'm not in jail because of what happened at the academy. If you had read the paper I gave you instead of throwing it away, you would know that." Nick spat and sat frowning at her as she let her face fall. "So I guess I'm not the only one who needs to apologize to her." Nick said as he turned in his seat.

Finnick drove back to the Grand Pangolin Arms apartments and they all walked up the stairs, two red foxes almost dragging their tails as Finnick shook his head mumbling about hard headed morons. Nick hesitated when they got to Judy's door until Charlotte smacked him in the back of the head. He turned scowling at her as Finnick slapped his paw to his own forehead. Nick knocked on her door and waited with no response. Another set of knocks and he nearly jumped out of his fur when Bucky came the door looking over the trio as Pronk stepped up behind him hanging out their door. "She aint home Honey. We aint seen her since she left early yesterday morning.." Pronk said as Bucky bobbed his agreement and looked at the vixen grinning ear to ear.

"Bringing the family to meet her already?" Bucky asked with a smirk, snickering as Nicks ears turned pink.

"Just try to call her Nick," Charlotte said as she tried to cover her face. Nick dialed her number and waited a few seconds before his ears shot up.

"That's unusual" Bucky stated as he stepped out of their apartment door. "She never goes anywhere without her phone in case her family calls her or they call her to cover an extra shift."

Nick turned back with a heavy frown "You sure she's not here?"

Pronk stepped out beside Bucky eyeing the door and nodding his head "Positive honey, these walls are paper thin and we hear everything. If she was in there we'd know it."

Nick let his brow drop and looked back at the antlered mammal in front of him. "I've tried to call her several times over the last few hours. This is the first time you heard her phone?" Nick asked and Bucky gave a chastising glare to Pronk as he shifted on his hooves.

"You went to Sheshimis again without me didn't you?" Bucky asked with a hint of a smile and narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," Pronk almost whispered as he looked off to the side smiling. "I can't help it! Just because I love you doesn't mean I want to go sit through a church service all day and just because I didn't take you doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you. I brought you back some of those Kodu cabbage rolls you like so much. It was supposed to be a surprise."

The three foxes in front of them were blinking and turning their heads as the two exchanged some affectionate gestures that were apparent but not completely understood by the predators in front of them. Whether it was a different species kind of thing or just a 'those two' kind of thing, none of them wanted to consider and Nick cleared his throat "Could you tell her I was here? I'm sure she'll get the messages I left but I need her to know I was here and that I _really_ want to see her."

Pronk stuck his paw on his cheek leaning into his face cooing as Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist. "You are such a romantic sap," Bucky said as he grinned and Nick puffed air into his cheeks as Finnick snickered and Charlotte shook her head.

"I can't help it! She's been talking about him since we started going to the sauna two years ago!" Nick wished he could hide somewhere as all four other mammals in the hall turned looking at him with a different expression. Charlotte was looking at him like she felt guilty, Finnick had a snarky grin on his face, Pronk looked like he might be seeing the cutest infant on the planet and Bucky just had a smirk on his face as Nick tried not to turn any more shades of red than his fur could hide.

"I am not complaining babe. I love it when you get all googly eyed," Bucky said as he stuck a finger under his chin.

"Shut up," Pronk whispered and Bucky leaned in.

"You shut up," Bucky purred and Pronk bit his lip as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Nick said as they started to lean into each other.

"S-sorry" Pronk said blushing as Bucky chuckled "We'll tell her Honey. I'm sure she'll be back later with not working today."

Nick looked back blinking as his tail lashed behind him "Not working?" he asked with a tilted head.

"Oh no, she had this week off, she isn't supposed to go back until tomorrow. She was still wearing that fancy dress she had on the other night the morning when she left." Nick and Finnick both looked at each other with tilted brows as Charlotte looked between them.

"What? People take time off all the time," she said and both foxes shook their heads.

"Not Judy" Nick said as he looked back to Bucky and Pronk.

They both shrugged "She cancelled our appointment at the sauna a week ago and we haven't seen her much. Come to think of it, it is a little unusual for her to be gone as much as she has been the last week. We just figured she was on vacation or something though." Pronk said as Bucky shrugged again.

"Wait- she was wearing the same dress?" Nick asked.

Pronk nodded "Oh yeah, except she had it on in its alter form."

Nick scrunched his lip in confusion. "I've got my own little fashion guru here. He loves those fancy trend magazines with all the new styles in them and can pick a designer out just by looking at the stitches in the cloth," Bucky chuckled.

Pronk waved him off with a playful scoff. "Yeah, it was a Marco Delora dress. Those things are really trendy right now. All you have to do to make it look like a different outfit is adjust the built in zippers and clips and wallah, new dress. She had the seams down the sides closed and a light blue sweater over the top of it. Not as sexy as what it looked like last night, but real classy looking even though it looked like it needed to be ironed. She was carrying a cute little bag that matched her sweater too. We'll give her the message though." Nick nodded as Bucky shoved a blushing Pronk back into their apartment "What are you doing Bucky you're being rude" Pronk hissed.

The buck behind him smirked as he lifted both brows "I'm going to make you shut up. One favor deserves another doesn't it fox?" he asked and looked at Nick who once again wanted to hide his face as Charlotte and Finnick gave him a scrutinizing examination.

"Oh deer," Pronk said as they disappeared into the room and the door closed as Nick rushed the stairwell. Two foxes followed him with burning ears and he shook his head at their questioning eyes.

Charlotte and Finnick watched him as he walked down the stairs and they piled back into the car when Nick started shaking his head again and sighed. "She took a week off work, she left her phone at home even though she was carrying a bag, she wore the same dress twice without it being cleaned after she had left it on the floor _and_ she was carrying _a bag_. All things Judy _never_ does."

Charlotte folded her paws over her knees "What are you thinking Nick? Maybe I was right and she planned all this?" She asked and jerked away from the front when Nick frowned at her between the seats.

"No I don't think that Charlotte. I just think things aren't fitting together like they should. Judy is almost obsessed with how she looks. I don't mean she's vain either. She always wants to look professional unless she is wearing her farm clothes. She never carries a bag or purse and the only time I have seen her do it was when she had to or the occasion demanded it, rarely. She never, never leaves her phone, and she never takes time off. Buffalo Butt chewed her rear for not using her vacation days last year and they ended up making some kind of compromise so that she was working through her hours on some kind of reduced pay so she wasn't getting overtime." When Nick looked to see Finnick frowning out the window he leaned his head to the side until the smaller fox looked at him.

Finnick shook his head as Nick gave him an expectant glare. "You don't wanna know what I'm thinkin Nick," he said as he looked out the window and started the van.

"Yes I do Finnick. Look I was wrong about the things you've been saying OK? I was wrong about her. I was wrong about….everything, about me," he almost whispered as Charlotte and Finnick blanched seeing him actually shocked by his own words and confession. Finnicks ear tilted back as a deep sorrow hung in his eyes looking at Nick who was almost begging for an answer.

"I think she…you got her all kinds of fucked up Nick." Charlotte turned her head away attempting to hide her disappointment, guilt and concern as Nick melded with the seat he was sitting in.

"Take me home Finnick," he said as he set his eyes on the floor.

"Nicky, whatever is going on it can't all be you. They said she cancelled an appointment and didn't go to work this week. When you see her again you can tell her everything and find out what's going on. Don't let it get you so down." Charlotte tried to console him as he kept his eyes locked on the floor.

"They said she went to the sauna with them once or twice a month. She's a stickler for schedules too. Why would she cancel?" Nick thought out loud as he looked around in thought.

"Do you want me to stay with you Nicky?" Charlotte asked as they pulled up to the little shop in the Savannas. Nick shook his head as he took a deep breath.

"No, I have some calls to make. I'll get ahold of you both later. There won't be anything open tomorrow because of the weekend so we aren't working," he said as he got out of the van.

"Nick" Finnick yelled as he stepped to the alley beside the building. He turned his head looking over his shoulder as Charlotte climbed into the front seat. "Call me if you need anything." Nick gave him a curt nod as he stepped into the shadow of the alley and was gone.

Charlotte turned to Finnick as he pulled away from the curb. "Please tell me he's not going to do anything stupid Finny," she asked with a worried brow and low frown.

"No he aint. He's just gonna do what he does and pull out all the stops."

Charlotte settled into the seat letting her back fold slightly as she leaned forward shaking her head. "I don't like her Finny, but everything about her I don't like was wrong. I don't know her."

The smaller fox chuckled almost morosely. "I aint spent as much time with her as he has and for a while he thought he got rid of her. She stopped calling as much and then we only saw her when she was getting us outta the clink." The vixen looked back at him wide eyed and he chuckled again. "Months, I guess it's been. He tried not to let her get too close, tried everything he could to get her to leave him alone. Every time we got in a jam she would show up anyway. He kept saying he was no good for her and it would just hurt her in the long run the longer it went on. It wasn't all that hard to see he was trying to push her away. If you don't let anyone get close, they can't hurt you."…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

The Double Edged Sword

Chapter 6; Rampage

Nick spent the night pacing, calling every contact he had after being unsuccessful in his attempts to contact Judy. He considered going back to her apartment, but with the paper thin walls and all he needed to say he couldn't muster the courage to return to her little broom closet. The thought made him scoff after he realized that her neighbors had a birds 'ear' view of their evening spent together and he was chastising himself for thinking of how they had 'helped' keep the majority of their lovemaking kept hidden from the rest of the apartment building as he realized they had probably heard everything even over their stereo. And that thought hit him in the chest faster than the words that had nearly spent him from his sister earlier.

 _Lovemaking._ _I really just thought that?_ He stopped still as stone as the thought rampaged through his mind like a fire devouring every living thing in its path. Destroying everything and leaving only particles of painful memories and truth in its wake. _Gods I am an idiot!_ _What was I thinking-wait-I was thinking! Overthinking everything._ He groaned as he slipped onto his couch. Finnick was right all along and he had brushed him off thinking he didn't know what the hell he was talking about just because he was young. And Judy had been so mature about how he had explained everything to her telling her how he felt. She had surrendered herself completely to his wants and even desires through the time they had spent together and what had he done? Been a complete _fucking ass!_

He had contacted everyone he had known in the city, riled up more mammals and pissed off more contacts and friends by waking them in the night than he had ever succeeded in doing before, and still there was no sign of Judy Hopps. By the time darkness had began to shrink into the light he was off. He checked every patrol she had, every route he knew she took and found her cruiser-not to be found. He even managed to pull himself into the graces of a couple of officers and ask her whereabouts, but was met with blankly shaking heads as they thought and failed to recall seeing her.

He had gone back to her apartment several times through the later part of the day knowing she was a day worker and bumped into the overly enthusiastic pair of neighbors again. Only to be let down again as her phone rang again from her room and they relayed again she hadn't been home. As the day wore on, his apprehension was set to maximum overdrive as he resigned himself to doing something he had fought not to. It was as close to the last step he was willing to take as he picked up his phone dialing the number and feeling his stomach churn and drop as the other end of the line lit up. "ZPD, Clawhauser speaking. What is your emergency or how may I direct your call?" a bubbly voice asked.

Nick had to force himself not to hang up as his tail bristled and ears tipped back. "Clawhauser" he nearly choked out as he tried to keep his breathing stable." This is Nicholas Wilde. I'm looking for Judy Hopps. No one has seen her for more than twenty four hours. Can I speak with her please?"

There was a nervous silence on the line and Nick could hear the cat shifting in his chair as the sound of plastic and rubbery cord tumbled over the top of his desk. "I'm sorry Mr. Wilde. I'm not sure how I can help you." Nick furrowed his brow and his ears set as he heard…sniffling?

"I just want to know if she is alright. I really need to talk to her and make sure she is OK," he could hear the large felines breath catch and the hint of a whine in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilde, we can't give out personal information about our officers. It is against procedure."

Nick growled in frustration as he rubbed his temple. "I just want to know if she is alright," he said through tight lips.

"You can file a missing persons report after forty eight hours if you haven't seen her by then. The forms are available-

Nick heaved, "FORTY EIGHT HOURS! SHE COULD BE DEAD BY THEN DAMNIT!"

He heard the cat choke on his next words, "I'm sorry, I can't help you any further Sir, have a nice day." When the line went dead as Clawhauser whimpered out the last words Nick jumped from his couch as an irate shot of fire went through his core and he hurled his phone into the wall snarling. He had screwed up with Finnick, and with Judy because he was reading himself wrong, denying his own feelings, but he was _not_ reading this wrong as one word settled into his brain – _Liar_.

Finnick pulled up to Nicks place finding him pacing in front of the building as he ran a paw over his head temporarily flattening his ears. He was bewildered by getting a call from Nick via payphone and the red fox had simply said 'get over here' before the line went dead. As the red fox jumped into the car with rage carved into his face Finnick tried not to shrink back as Nick ground his teeth together. "Take me to Precinct One."

Finnick stared in disbelief before he curled his lip "What got your dander in a ruff? Did you find Judy, and… are ya fucking crazy?!"

When Nick looked back at him with all the rage the heavens might be able to muster Finnick backed away as he lowered his head to the smaller fox and spoke through clenched teeth "Drive."

Finnick frowned as his ears tipped back but put the vehicle in motion as he watched Nick from the corner of his eye. Every muscle in his body was flexing the fabric under the pants and shirt he wore as his jaw rocked back and forth attempting to keep his teeth from showing. His tail was lashing beside him and hackles rose as his claws scratched against the floor and seat he was sitting in. "Nick," he said hesitantly as the red fox turned to him with a firey glare. "You're pissed, no fox walks into a cop shop voluntarily. It's a death sentence. Why are you going there like…this?"

"They wouldn't let me talk to her Finn. They said they couldn't tell me anything and that I should file a report in another twelve _fucking_ hours. That means she's not there today or he wouldn't have suggested it and he fucking knew something- he was lying about it!"

Finnick sighed "You aint thinkin Nick, you need to stop and calm down and figure o-"

"No I fucking don't need to stop or think Finnick! It's all I've been doing and look where it got me! My head is so clogged up with bullshit that I couldn't see something real. Something I wanted and could have been mine was standing in front of me all this damn time and I couldn't fucking see it! It wasn't a hustle, it wasn't a con, it wasn't a lie, IT WAS REAL - and I can't find it, I can't find _HER_!" Finnick opened his mouth but couldn't work his jaw and snapped it shut staying silent in the seat as Nick trembled in more emotions than he thought him possible to display. If Nick had exhausted all his resources, which were vast by all accounts the smaller fox had come to know, and was willing to walk into a police station to find her, then he couldn't help but feel there was some merit behind his concern, even if he was acting irrationally and running on an emotional charge. "Stay in the van," Nick growled as they pulled up. Finnick's ears pinned back and he flinched when Nick slammed the door so hard that the whole vehicle rocked violently several times as his grip tightened on the steering wheel behind tightened eyes and pursed lips.

It only took a moment for him to disregard the 'command' and the few longer steps he had to traverse to get to the entrance had him grumbling as he shoved through the revolving doors and entered the lobby only to go stock still as his jaw fell. A large cheetah stood behind the desk bawling and Nick was being force to the ground by two large feline officers as he screamed and berated the sobbing cat. "GET OFF ME YOUR WORTHLESS FLEABAG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND! SHE SAID YOU WERE HER FRIEND YOU LYING PIECE OF TRASH! I KNOW YOU ARE LYING AND YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

A struggling fox was growling at the officers who had him pinned to the floor and as a large tiger shook her head the lion made a comment that turned the fox's table. "If it wasn't bad enough the Chief keeps that _mascot pet bunny_ around now we have to deal with a fox on top of that." Nicks head shot up towards the larger predator and a ferocious growl split his lips as he bore his teeth and snapped his jaw. "Son of a- you little." Finnicks eyes went wide as the maned feline slammed his head to the ground pinning his muzzle shut and clamping a muzzle over his still vibrating mouth and gums. It didn't even phase him. The smaller tod was fairly certain if there hadn't been two of them Nick would be causing some damage as he twisted and curled his body kicking his feet at the cats while they struggled with the arms pinned behind his back in an attempt to place zip ties on his wrists. A glance around showed several officer scowling and shaking their heads as they turned away. A sharp yelp drew Finnicks attention back to the fox who now had a sharp elbow in his back and a heavy foot on his _tail_. One twist of the large felines ankle and Nick was nearly howling in pain as his whole body tried to curl into a ball.

Several canine officers were cringing and as one approached with a stern march the lion who was standing on Nicks tail looked up narrowing his eyes. "Delgato-move, now," he growled and let the tips of his teeth poke through as the cat stood and the wolf reached down picking Nick up by the scruff of his neck as he curled into a ball similar to how a kit would in its mother maw. "Clawhauser, call Chief, let him know we have a situation," the wolf said as he glared at the lion and then gave a short glance to the tiger who hung her head "My office thirty minutes, both of you." Finnick wasn't even aware of the fact that he was moving as the large timber wolf carried Nick into another area where the door was abruptly closed blocking his view. A sniffling sob caught his ears and he turned to find the large Cheetah still trying to pull himself together as he finally sat back in the seat behind his rounded desk frame.

As Finnick set his ears and stepped to ask the cat what had happened a gruff voice came from behind him "You got a problem too fox?"

"NO! He doesn't," the cheetah said as he shook his head standing and moving at a speed that shocked the small fox due to his size as he stepped in front of him shielding him from the lion who let his lip curl. "H-he's fine. I'm going 10-7, I'll take him with me." Clawhauser turned looking down at Finnick who had titled his brow in confusion as the cat tried to shoo him towards the door. As Finnick looked at the door Nick had been carried to the round cheetah shook his head imploring him to go to the doors as he shifted his eyes in the direction of the exit. Finnick sighed and tipped his head before turning and walking the other direction with a pudgy cat following closely behind. They left the revolving doors and if it had been any other situation Finnick may have laughed seeing the chunky cat struggling to fit into and the press out of the little v sections in the panel of the revolving door that led in and out of the building. But as he looked back seeing the feline still struggle to maintain some semblance of professionalism and not stain his shirt or fur any more, he waited until they landed at the bottom of the stairs and held his tongue.

"Benji" he said as he held out a paw with a sad smile. Finnick looked at it cautiously before lifting his to shake and the large cheetah huffed. "You are Judy's friend, Mr. Zerda right?"

Finnick scoffed as he smiled "My friends call me Finnick." He was genuinely surprised by the brighter smile the feline, (and Officer) sent him for the gesture as he looked back to the doors.

"He won't be out until tomorrow Mr- I mean Finnick, but they won't bother him while Captain Wolford is here. He knows all about you guys and Judy." Finnick looked at him as if to say 'knows what' and Clawhauser looked around.

The cat seemed to slump as his head fell back groaning. "Oh phooey, I gotta call the Chief still. Can you give me just a second?" he asked and Finnick stepped away to leave him to his conversation. A brief few minutes later Clawhauser waddled up next to Finnick and let out a heavy sigh "Can you come back in the morning?" he asked and Finnick gave him a suspicious look as Clawhauser wrung his paws together. "I-I don't know how much you saw but Chief wants a statement from you tomorrow."

Finnick looked back at the station tilting his head. "Well that's a first" he mumbled under his breath "Yeah, I guess I gotta pick his sorry ass up anyway." When he looked back the large cat was blushing as his ears tipped back and Finnick grinned "I can see why you two like each other. Judy does the same thing when someone curses around her too."

Finnick smirked as Clawhauser glowed a little brighter and turned embarrassed as he tapped a toe on the ground "I-I'm real sorry I can't tell you anything about Judy. It would cost me –

Finnick stuck a paw up silencing the stunned cat into a shocked tilt "I aint askin." The cheetah almost bubbled with the response. "What time I need to be here tomorrow?" Finnick asked as he looked at his watch.

Clawhauser took a breath of contemplation "Let's see, shift change is at seven, morning briefing is at eight, second round is at nine. He's real grumpy until after he talks to IA and has at least five cups of coffee and then there is the detectives division staff meeting tomorrow for review of cases. Uhm I think around eleven would be good because by then he usually has the last days paperwork done and has reviewed new cases."

Finnick stood there for a moment with a case of brain lash before he rolled his eyes "I'm glad I aint a cop. Still can't believe Nick wanted to do that shit." When the large cats ears fell Finnick frowned "No offense meant."

"None taken" he said as he looked around "I've got to get home though. It was nice talking to you."

Finnick nodded as he turned and stopped as the cat started ambling down the street with his eyes locked forward "Hey uh-Benji? Do you need a ride home?" Finnick asked a little uncomfortably and watched as the feline turned looking around nervously. _Well maybe he isn't as friendly with Judy or as much like her as I thought._

Clawhauser bit his lip, "Well I usually walk home because I'm," Finnick snickered as he placed both paws on his gut. He looked around nervously again and the fox shook his head. "I am a little tired tonight" he said with wondering eyes. "Do you, I mean- would I fit in your car?" he asked a little bashfully and Finnick blinked before he was trying not to fall on the ground laughing.

"C-come on Rolly, I'm in that beast over there," he said chuckling through the words and throwing a thumb at his van.

"Rolly?" Clawhauser asked as he looked around and Finnick chuckled again at Clawhauser, and himself.

"Well your gonna have me rolling on the ground laughing, so you can definitely roll with me."

Finnick nearly clapped his paws over his ears as Clawhauser squealed with delight at the nickname and bounced to his van. _Good grief, too bad all cops aint like them two. Everybody'd be happy all the time._ Clawhauser waited until Finnick got in and motioned for him to get into the van. The chubby cheetah nestled into the seat "I live on 42nd street." Finnick turned to him with surprise and looked him over. Clawhauser shrugged "It only takes me about five minutes to get home if I run." Finnick blinked completely dumbfounded as Clawhauser giggled. "I eat lots of sugar, I love doughnuts! I sit at a desk twelve hours a day, so I don't burn it off like other cheetahs do, it builds up and I have more stamina for it, just extra weight too. I've lost 30 pounds since Judy started here, she usually walks home with me at night and then runs back to her place. Twenty seven blocks isn't that far."

Finnick shook his head "If you say so Rolly."….

The next morning Finnick was reflecting on a conversation he had with a feline, who was also a cop, who was also the world's biggest goober. How on earth the friendly cat had managed to get him singing some cheesy old folk tune on the way to his home had left Finnick snickering and berating himself at the same time as he drove back to Precinct One. Cops and cons don't associate, let alone cops and foxes and canines and felines weren't particularly a proper mix either.

Cops were like lepers for a con artist. You get picked up, you might as well cut your paws off because you lose something so you just avoid them all together. You see one, you walk the other way, you see more than one you retreat and hide. You see one with you in your sights, you better have a damn good running order to be able to walk away unscathed. Walking into a station or getting arrested was an open death warrant to your career on the streets. You either got labeled as easily tagged and lost your credibility for getting nabbed, or you walk into one of your own free will and automatically lose face as a possible snitch that no one is willing to associate with anymore. The only reason Finnick knew this probably wouldn't affect Nick, was because well, he was-Nick. That and the fact that there were already rumors on the grape vine and through the mill that Nick had done something so out of character that he had garnered attention from a few reputable mammals even he wouldn't keep in his company.

Not that it was hurting his reputation, as a matter of fact even Charlotte had inquired about it after hearing about the 'bad ass' fox who was wrestling two top tier feline cops. Finnick however, was not quite on the same level and was doing all he could to keep his anxiety in check with the fact that he would be walking into the City's Central police station in broad daylight, for all to see-and tell. The thought of the word going around the street that he was somehow cavorting with the local black and blues was enough to make him shiver as he parked the van outside the station. They weren't called black and blues for no reason and that reason had very little to do with the color of their uniforms. Not all cops were bad or corrupt. There were among them just like every other aspect in society, mostly good mammals. But there were also those who knew they held a certain power and wielded it in a fashion that often left more damage than any sword could cause. Nick had told Finnick on more occasions than he could count that avoidance wasn't acceptance, it was survival. You see a cop exceeding their limit of power or abusing it and you turn and walk away.

While the larger species of predators had become a valued aspect in society, mainly for their size and strength in law enforcement, security and hard labor, the smaller had become a burden that were often looked upon with distain and distrust. Foxes were at the bottom of the rungs, but not alone in their disparagement in society. Skunks, weasels, ferrets, mongoose, and some smaller species of rodents just to name a few were also seen as suspicious, untrustworthy and often had a hard time getting into any legitimate career or employment just for those 'held to belief' stereo types that still lingered, and flourished in some sections of society. No sane street mammal would tell you any different. Though none truly stuck together there was a code among 'theives.' (Though real thieves didn't fall into these categories, for any idiot can rob or attempt to rob someone in petty thefts and vandalism).

No matter what the situation was when it came to getting caught and possibly worse by a corrupt officer (or even a _good_ one), no blame was laid when someone escaped or went unharmed or harmed by being _left behind_. It was an accepted fact that it was better for everyone involved if less parties were captured and possibly harmed as the underworld system worked in many of the same ways as the legal world. The connections still needed to be made and a market was set. There was a silent respect that garnered no written document for most mammals who were in these positions. The rules were fairly simple, you have a territory that is yours and if someone tries to muscle in on it all hell can break lose, whether via the one slighted or their neighbors. One shift in how things worked could be a catastrophic downfall for those who had found a particular nook and claimed it. One change and it would also rippled through any connections and the system that was already hinging on unstable could cause a catastrophic chain of events that could devastate many in the direct line of that first wave.

This was equally so for a hustle. If someone had coined a particular 'scam', no one else took it over for the same reasons. Nicholas Wilde had taught Finnick the majority of his schemes, and though at times he would run large scale deals that bordered the grey lines between the law, the pawpsickles hustle was the one he had specifically coined and was also a daily runner. Meaning it was a stable source of income everyday that harmed no one while Nick had managed to incorporate several other aspects into it that benefited others, and therefore had garnered a great deal of respect and support that was also heavily 'protected' by those who knew the deeper details. It had also led him into connections that left the smaller fox uncertain as to if he could ever get a lock in that well.

It wasn't that Finnick doubted his capabilities, he had proven even to Nick he could hold his own and felt a swell of pride the first time the older tod had ruffled him on the head telling him he'd done well, it was the constant stability that Nick had found that he was unsure he would ever reach. But it had also left another permanent problem on the red fox. He refused to ask for help, no matter what situation he got himself into. He also refused to listen and take advice. Even from those who truly cared for him. And he refused to change anything.

One particular event had been the pinnacle of his downfall, and Finnick was right at the core of it. Which is why he knew he wouldn't listen to him anymore, because there had been a time when he had. A headstrong teen, who failed to heed a warning had gotten into something just to have some fun had nearly gotten himself killed, and Nick had turned to doing things he would never have done in an attempt to save a life Finnick felt he had saved more times than he was worthy of.

One mistake was all it took for everything to unravel. Finnick had gone to a party and had a little too much partaking of whatever was being passed around. Whatever it was that had been passed around, was passed to him and had been laced with a chemical that specifically targeted foxes and nearly killed him. Nick had found him near death and rushed him to the local hospital where he sat for days waiting for him to wake up. When Finnick had finally opened his eyes he was right there and did something unbelievable when Nick cradled him and sobbed as he said hello the first time. It had changed his voice so deeply that Nick had half chuckled as he cried.

During those few months he was in the hospital Nick had come every day keeping him company, bringing him things trying to keep him entertained while he was gone. But something else had caught his eye, and the young vixen who was volunteering at the hospital seemed just as infatuated with Nick when she began to come visit Finnick too as she curled around Nicks arm. It all seemed so perfect. Months went by and after Finnick had been released and got a clean bill of health Nick had bought him the van and taught him how to drive, the vixen sitting in the back nervously cringing each time he hit the breaks to hard while Nick laughed at both of them.

Even though he had brought Finnick in on his hustles and taught him how to come up with and run his own, Nick had invited him and brought him into _the hustle._ He got a little house outside of the rainforest district and they had been like a little family for a time. Until she decided that she wanted to help and started making rugs. Nick had been grabbed off the street leaving Finnick horrified as they were both hauled off by some very angry polar bears. By the time they had been let go Nick was nearly frozen to death, having been dipped in ice water more times than he could count. He never said a word about the vixen and insisted Finnick had nothing to do with it, taking all the blame on himself. By the time they got back to the van and then the house, she was gone. Along with the thousands and thousands of dollars Nick had saved over more than a decade of his life. Finnick saw it. Saw the pain, saw the walls go up and saw him turn away from everything in the world except for burying and hiding himself in work.

What he hadn't realized up until that point was how Nick had treated him. He had kept a distance from Charlotte trying to keep her safe, but he couldn't avoid the little fox who followed him around like a lost pup and refused to leave him alone. Her leaving had hurt Finnick too, but not as much as seeing what it had done to Nick and how it had changed him when Finnick finally put most of the pieces together. The vixen had watched him in the hospital, she had seen him paying the bills, seen him bringing things to keep Finnick occupied and happy, and seen nothing other than his big heart and money, and an easy mark. He never outright blamed Finnick for anything, but things changed. In ways he still wasn't sure he would understand. But one thing he did comprehend fully, was because of that, Nick could only see him as a dumb kid.

Especially after having warned him multiple times about going to strange parties and taking things from mammals you didn't know getting you killed one way or another. Nick had trusted someone implicitly; two someone's to be exact. Though Finnick knew it wasn't directly his fault, there was fault. If it hadn't been for Nick already having the set up with Little Rodentia, Mr. Big would have killed him. Finnick knew she had expected that to happen, because as close as they had gotten in Nick sharing his life and her knowing about Mr. Big, she had never known the finer details about the pawpsicle hustle. The fact that she was willing to get him killed for money after he had let her get so close was what had broken Nick and the reason he couldn't let anyone in.

Finnick jumped from his van accepting the fact that if this meant he might get Nick his heart back, whatever he might lose was a debt he felt he needed to pay, _wanted_ to pay. He stuck his sunglasses on his nose as he walked up the stairs, and when he pressed into and through the revolving doors, he walked into the place smiling like he owned the joint. Just like Nick taught him. "Hey Rolly" Finnick said and smiled wider as the cheetah turned in his chair beaming a huge smile in return as he looked over the desk.

"Hi Finnick!" Clawhauser chirped as he waved and Finnick stuffed down a chuckle watching him bounce on the top of the desk. "Chief should be down in a few minutes, you want some coffee or something?" he asked and Finnick tilted his glasses down as Clawhauser bounced waiting for his answer.

"Yeah that would be nice of ya" he said lifting his glasses back and shaking off the possible look of disbelief that threatened to take over his face. _This guy has to be the weirdest or nicest cop on the planet with exception of the bunny cop._

"Here ya go!" Clawhauser mewled as he leaned over handing the fox a cup that was just right for his size. He looked back up at the grinning spotted face with curled brows and looked at the cup curiously as Clawhauser ears tipped slightly and understanding hit him before he giggled.

"Oh I knew you were coming so I brought the cup from the break room earlier, and I have my own coffee pot here so the desk doesn't get left unattended, need some sugar or cream?" Finnick shook his head grinning. He was going to have to get this guy a doughnut.

"CLAWHAUSER!" a booming voice echoed through the room and both fox and Cheetah jolted slightly as Clawhauser looked over the other side of the desk raising his brow. Finnick couldn't see anything as he lifted his head higher. "Is the little fox coming or – the question stopped abruptly as Clawhauser pointed a chubby finger over the front of his desk and Finnick tipped his ears as he heard hooves on the floor. A massive bull came from other side of the desk, his head and shoulders appearing long before the rest of his body, or it seemed that way as Finnick craned his neck all the way to his back to look up at the towering behemoth now standing in front of him.

"Very good" the bull grunted his approval of Finnicks arrival as Clawhauser gave him a sheet of paper. "Clawhauser, take this young male back to interview room 11 along with an incident report of your own and fill the forms out. Bring them back to the desk when you are finished." The cat frowned heavily as he looked around and the bull folded his paws behind his back giving him a commanding grimace. "I will take care of the desk for the moment. I am already aware of your _other_ concerns about the matter, go take care of it Clawhauser." Clawhauser sighed as he picked up his own sheet of paper and motioned for Finnick to follow him. They made their way into a sterile white room and took seats, Clawhauser giving him a pen and explaining all he had to do was write down everything he had seen in as much detail as he could remember.

When the small fox looked him over as he picked up his own pen Clawhauser cringed. "I have to write one too, but we can't talk about any of it until after we are done so we don't influence each other's statements. It's the right thing to do, but none of us like seeing another officer getting in trouble because it makes us all look bad when it happens and we don't want our good officers thinking they will be...you know." Finnick nodded his head and began to write and within ten minutes both had finished and were heading back to the front desk. "Oh, Finnick, this is Chief Bogo" he said as he handed the bull the papers. Bogo grunted as he looked them over and stepped from behind the desk. Finnick removed his glasses squinting as he adjusted to the light and stuffed them into his shirt pocket as he tossed the coffee cup into the trash can next to the desk. He held his paw out and could have sworn the bull almost smiled as he leaned over and let him shake one massive hoofed finger. "Mr. Zerda, please follow me, I'm afraid I need to ask for your help." Clawhauser took his seat behind the desk giving Finnick an encouraging nod as Bogo stepped away.

"Me?" Finnick asked as he stepped to follow the Chief. He looked up to see a stern face and folded paws against his back as Bogo tilted his head to the smaller fox following him.

"We have a certain – situation to deal with and it is my moral obligation to an officer to grant one request during their career here if they deem it worthy as long as it is ethical and within legal codes."

When Finnick looked back the large male had opened a door motioning him forward as he tried to comprehend what he had just said- as in _what situation and what are you talking about?_ Bogo held his face slightly tight but Finnick could see him fighting not to move his lips higher. "Officer Hopps asked that I keep an eye out for you and Mr. Wilde in the case that she wasn't available should you get into trouble. It is a onetime circumstance and under the circumstances, it is within legal reason to allow him to leave, _if_ he were cooperating that is." Finnick groaned as he shook his head frowning and Bogo actually did smirk looking at his features as they walked down the corridor. He held up one finger asking for the tod to stay where he was and his ears set when he heard a low continuous growl coming from the only cell in the section that Bogo had stepped in front of. He was trying to peek around the corner as Bogo tilted a chair forward and sat in it front of the bars resting his arms over the back of the chair in front of him.

"Buffro bud," he heard Nick mumble and rolled his eyes as the bull tipped one eyebrow. Then the mass of muscles turned in his seat as if looking at his rear end.

"Hmm, I am a buffalo and it is my butt, so I would say that is as good as any for a description. Though I hadn't considered you were looking at it." Finnick smacked his paws over his mouth stifling his laugh as he heard Nick snort. Oh he was never going to let him live that down!

The door at the end of the section they were sitting at opened and the two large cats from the previous night entered with the same large timber wolf Finnick had seen last night. As soon as they were in sight of Nick the growl grew and echoed through the room as Bogo sighed. "You are definitely not helping your position, you are aware that each time you bare your teeth I can legally hold you for forty eight hours?" he asked and the growl grew louder as Finnick watched Bogo shake his head. The lion standing at attention behind him had a slight grin on his face and the tiger looked abashed. "Did you show them the videos on proper procedure Wolford?" The wolf nodded silently as Bogo hummed "And the _other_ videos?" he asked and looked back to see the tiger hanging her head. "I'll take that as a yes" he said as he looked her over with another affirmative tip from the wolf.

"Fangmeyer, you have something to contribute?" Bogo asked and she stepped forward as Finnick slipped around the corner just able to see Nick sitting in the cell glaring at her. Finnick turned his eyes for a second when he saw the thick strapped muzzle with metal grate coiling wrapped around Nicks head and jaw. He watched as the she cat stepped to the bars, her head hanging low and her tail stilled behind her. It was fascinating to see and even Nick tilted his ears slightly at her submissive gesture and posturing towards a mammal less than one third her size and far out of her social standing. As her ears pinned back and lips curled slightly to hide her teeth, she kept her eyes from looking at him directly, only staring at the ground in front of his feet. And she folded her paws together trying not to twiddle her fingers.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Wilde. My actions last evening were unprofessional and inexcusable. I will accept any consequence you may feel appropriate for my actions without protest and not even my apology or punishment would be enough to right the wrong I have placed upon you. I only hope you can forgive me and know I am sincere in my words and that it will never happen to you or any other again. I was misguided and foolish in my actions and will bear the responsibility of them for I chose to follow them in my own ignorance." Nick lifted a brow looking at her as she shed several tears glancing back at Bogo who was nodding in approval as Wolford handed her a tissue and waved a paw for her to move to the side of the cell.

"You see, I have this particular officer who has changed a great deal of minds in the precinct and the first she started with was mine. About her, and then about _you._ " Nick kept his face and motions still as Bogo stood from the chair pushing it aside and waved a paw. Finnick stepped into his view and he gave him a glance before returning to the bull in front of him. "Damaging a mammals tail is a _Felony._ Even for an officer trying to secure someone resisting arrest. I won't go into codes, but specifically if it is done with malicious intent and is unnecessary, which it always is," he said as he gave a stern glare to the lion who's face had fallen into shocked panic. "It is a mandatory two year sentence in a minimum security prison considered a hate crime regardless of what species the victim is. Due to the fact that the offending mammals are police officers this would be a great deal harsher punishment because my officers know better than to use these tactics and all officers are held at higher standards than the general public in their actions."

"Now, I have a personal code within my precinct, one that is a grace you could say. It is a service I provide for each of my officers for their service to me and the city. A favor if you will and is a one time occurrence. Officer Hopps has made you and your smaller companion her request in case she were not here and you got into trouble. The arrangement is simple. If it is within legal limitations and ethical terms I can release you. Due to events of last evening that is possible, but you have not shown me that I can release you without risk of you causing another problem in a short period of time, which the precinct would be responsible for. Regardless of the decision I am asking you to make, it will not affect the terms I have set with Officer Hopps. I need to know, would you like to press charges on Officer Fangmeyer and Officer Delgato for their actions last evening? A broken tail is not a minor offense when it was done intentionally and I have absolutely no intentions of letting it go with or without your consent."

Nick looked like someone had just shocked his heart back into a steady beat as he blinked a few times and Finnick was fighting to keep his jaw closed. The lion behind Bogo let out a low growl and Nick narrowed his eyes on the larger predator returning the same inflection of sound as Bogo stood a little taller and almost seemed as if he were trying to move his eyeball outside its socket to look behind him without moving.

"Bnny msct pet," Nick managed to pronounce the last word clearly as he growled louder. The lion scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You were screaming! You threatened an officer fox. I had every right to arrest you!" Bogo turned his head and Wolford stepped back as he folded his paws behind his back again.

"Tell me Officer Delgato, what was it you said that provoked the fox to start screaming again?" he asked with the hint of a growl on his lips and Nick narrowed his eyes curling his lips again. "Please keep in mind I have more than six officer statements, two civilians and a camera recording of the event. Of course there is also the matter of your _former_ partner declaring it as well."

"I don't want to be like that." Delgato curled his lip looking at the tiger who shook her head frowning as she shed a few more tears.

"Repeat it Delgato," Bogo said hissing each word and Finnick watched as Nick curled his fists tensing every muscle. "I believe it is called entrapment when you intentionally entice or provoke a mammal into an illegal endeavor, though I may need to check that specific law." The bull looked back at him smirking as if to challenge his own words and the cat clenched his jaw a few times.

"I said she was nothing but a wild fur catcher. That all she was good for was being used as his BI-ERP!" Wolford stepped in front of Fangmeyer pushing her back slightly. Finnick plastered himself to the wall and Nick was snarling at the bars as Bogo turned, kicked one foot behind the lions leg, pulled back, snatched him by the neck and had him on the floor with all the wind knocked out of him in ~zero~seconds~flat~. For a mammal who had no fangs or claws the growl that left him was more predatory than what even Nick had been able to manage as all the fur on everyone in the room stood on end.

"If the fox decides not to press charges, you may well wish he had by the time I get done with you Delgato. You are an Officer of the law. You are meant to protect this city and the citizens who live in it, no matter who or what they are. You are part of the law, not above it. You don't get to decide how punishment is served or why according to your own opinions. You have shown no remorse for your actions, no guilt for the harm you have caused and insulted a fellow officer while nearly corrupting another and possibly ruining her career."

"If you are not in jail this time next week, I will have you working in the basement for the next _year_. You will be placed on probation as an officer, stripped of your ranks and half your salary will go to the Humble Home recycling center that entire period of time. If you are not in jail- you will work your tail off at my discretion, be without a partner until you have earned my trust and then… _possibly_ I may allow it to go to another you will retrain under to prove you are worthy of this city's trust. You will not be allowed to quit or fail because legally I have a year to turn this over to the District attorney and will make sure charges are filed with or without his consent. Am I clear?"

"You- you can't do that!" He stammered with wide eyes "That's Blackmail!"

Bogo chuckled darkly as he leaned into his face. "As I have taught so many under my belt I have learned just as much from my students. You may call it whatever you wish, but…It's called a hustle, _Sweetheart_." Finnick blinked hearing him quote Nick's motto, but Nick was still growling at the bars. Bogo stood and rolled his shoulders standing again to look as if he had just stepped out of an ironing station. The bull took a stiff breath and directed his attention back to the red fox in front of him. "Do you wish to press charges?" he asked again and sighed as Nick kept his paws clenched around the bars gripping tightly as he heaved each breath.

A vicious snarl still rested on his muzzle encased in metal bars and a low threatening growl vibrating through his chest as he glared at the lion still on the floor directly behind Bogo. The bull shook his head lightly and turned to Wolford who had the same discouraged look on his face as he watched Nick puffing out in rage. "Officer Fangmeyer" Bogo said and he stood taller as she wiped her face off again. "Please escort Officer Delgato to holding cell 18. Make sure he is isolated from any other mammals who may come in and stay in the holding bay. When I receive an answer I will contact you, in the mean time you may work on overdue paper work for any officers needing assistance. You are formerly relieved of active duty outside the precinct and not allowed to leave the bay area without notice. Can you handle Officer Delgato?" He asked and looked back to see her stiffen her back.

"Yes Sir."

"See to it."

Wolford stepped out of the way as Fangmeyer lifted the other cat from the floor and nearly shoved him out the door. When Bogo still got no response from Nick and was ready to leave Finnick knew he had to do something drastic to draw him from his own anger and back to reality.

"Nick? Nick?! DAD!" Nicks ears shot back up from their aggressive pin and pointed at the small fox.

 _What did he just call me?! And he's…._ Finnick stood there taking a few steps closer to the bars looking up at Nick like he was lost. …. _Serious!_ Bogo and Wolford gave each other a curious glance as they retreated from directly in front of what was unfolding.

"It was my fault ya know, Mom leavin, the thing with the rug, you meetin her even." Finnick said as he reached the bars and Nicks face twisted into agony. He had never called her anything else. Her name was Mona. It had been a running gag of sorts that Finnick had called Nick Dad on a few occasions in a mocking joke after he had brought him in on the pawpsickles hustle, but with her it had always been Mom. Nick was never sure how it had started, and he never asked or wanted to know after everything was over. But with the spoken truth of it all on that bass voice and large eyes that still looked like they did the day Nick had found him, he was suddenly sucked into a place where he _knew_ he had done the same thing to the small fox he had done to Judy by being blinded by pain, denying his feelings and pushing them away.

Truth can have a nasty sting when it hits you, and as Nick slid down the bars to his knees he had one staring him in the face and breaking past a wall he'd built years ago. Finnick was not his son, but he was the closest to a father figure he had ever had and he was his friend, Finnicks only _family_. Nick had not known he had hurt the little fox by simply not acknowledging how he may have felt when she left. She hadn't just left Nick, she had left them both.

She had used Finnick to get closer to him. Nick reached through the bars pulling the small fox as close to his chest as he could into a hug and Finnick yelped in surprise at the action looking up under his chin trying to see him when he felt the older tod suck in a breath and try not to choke on his emotions."No. Not yur fauld. Bad Mom." When Nick pulled away to look at the little fox they both had tears in their eyes as Nick stuck his paw on his head ruffling the fur between his ears. Something he hadn't done in many years as Nick chuckled and stood back from the floor looking at the little fox who had a big goofy grin on his face as he tried to playfully swat his paws away. Both looked to see Bogo and Wolford smirking at the scene and Finnick turned to Nick narrowing his eyes.

"You tell anybody I let you hug me like that now that I'm grown I'll bite your face off." Nick snorted and puckered his lips in a kissy face and Finnick shook his head as they both snickered.

"Would it be safe to assume we can remove that muzzle now?" Bogo asked. Nick looked at him with a bit of guilt and nodded. Wolford opened the cell, Nick stepping back as he walked in to let him know he had no intentions of doing anything aggressive.

He hadn't been in the greatest of moods since arriving and even though in a jail cell he was acting more like a common criminal than Nick Wilde. He stuffed his paws in his pockets as Wolford unlocked and unbuckled the device keeping his eyes cast to the side as he slid it off his face. When the wolf stood back he rubbed his snout a few times before saying Thank you and receiving a small nod in return as Finnick watched him curiously. "When did you" he pointed to the wolf and muzzle "Get over that?" Nick had a warm smile on his face as he lifted his tail being careful to hold it to the side as he sat on the bed in the cell.

"I had someone explain to me that they weren't designed for cruelty or torture. They were made for safety reasons and should never be used for anything other than keeping others from getting hurt. Can't say they are terribly comfortable but I also can't say I shouldn't have been wearing one after-you know."

Bogo smiled from outside the cell recalling the words from the academy, and a few he had told Hopps herself. "Now, about Officer Delgato and Fangmeyer. Would you like to press charges?" Bogo asked again and Nick looked around in thought before back to the bull still standing outside the cell.

"The tiger, what would happen to her?" Nick asked and Wolford stepped back out of the cell next to Bogo as he sighed.

"The actions were taken by both Officers. She is a newer recruit but is also responsible for her partners behavior and maintaining the law. Delgato outranked many officers in the precinct and was not approached by others as they assumed his partner would keep him in check. Unfortunately that was not the case. I had expected better from her being the younger sister of another of my finest officers. They would be charged together as that is how the system is set up."

Nick looked back frowning and shaking his head. "No, I don't want to press any charges. I'm not going to ruin her life for one mistake."

Bogo held his smile a little tighter as he acknowledged the request. "Very well, now, about your tail. I am afraid I must insist on you having it attended to whether you agree with it or not." Nick rolled his eyes to the ceiling grumbling about stupid cats and throbbing pain as he shook his head. "I am aware of how sensitive a broken tail is, even though it was the last few vertebrate that were broken it still need to be set and attended to, to make sure there are no future issues. I can allow you to leave under the circumstances, but will not do so unless you allow our doctor to fix it -without causing her another headache like last night." Bogo had a crooked smile on his face and Wolford was trying to keep his humor in check when Nick looked back at him with a nasty frown and narrowed eyes.

The bull chuckled "Officer Hopps is a quick study. You were not the first to try and trick her into a poor situation, though I suspect she learned a thing or two from the experiences she had with each of us. Get your tail fixed and you get to leave. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, but you might want to give me that muzzle back so I don't bite her anyway. It's not like you can really help that reaction when they try to fix it," Nick huffed. Finnick raised both brows surprised as Bogo gave a chastising glare at Wolford when he chuckled.

"I think that will be the easiest situation to avoid fox. Now if you would follow me we can get this show on the road as I do have other duties to attend to today." Nick followed Bogo and Wolford out with Finnick in tow as they made their way out of the area where the holding cell was and back into the room Finnick had seen Wolford carry Nick to the night before. The wolf excused himself telling Bogo he would keep an eye on things until they were done and Bogo opened the door letting the two foxes enter. A female lynx with white fur turned around sticking her paws on her hips as she looked between the bull and foxes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Sis, hope you like the OC's of you and you're mate... Glad you got past that bad people picker we were all born with. Cause he's a keeper...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 7; Wide Open

"I think that will be the easiest situation to avoid fox. Now if you would follow me we can get this show on the road as I do have other duties to attend to today." Nick followed Bogo and Wolford out with Finnick in tow as they made their way out of the area where the holding cell was and back into the room Finnick had seen Wolford carry Nick to the night before. The wolf excused himself telling Bogo he would keep an eye on things until they were done and Bogo opened the door letting the two foxes enter. A female lynx with white fur turned around sticking her paws on her hips as she looked between the bull and foxes.

"You have a doctor at the station?" Finnick asked as he looked around the sterile room and the female currently glaring at Nick.

"It is procedure that we have an on call physician for injuries in the field that do not mandate an emergency service vehicle or for certain other situation that she may be needed for on site. It saves the city money if the officer is injured in the line of duty or a suspect requires attention for something similar." He looked at Nick who sighed before he hopped on the table holding his tail to the side.

"Abigail" Nick said as she folded her arms over her chest frowning and then looked back to Bogo.

"Is he going to be a pawful like last night? Coming in off the clock to have someone snarling and screaming while they refuse to let you examine them properly isn't something I'd like to repeat."

Nick folded his ears back when he saw Finnick giving him a nasty scowl. "What's a matter with ya?" Finnick spit and Nick shrank on the table. Bogo stepped back snickering as Abigail looked between them in wonder.

"I was mad! And it hurts!" Nick hissed and Finnick shook his head.

"Hold still and let her do what she's supposed to do. Ya know better than to be actin like that around a doctor and _you_ told _me_ that!" Nick folded his arms frowning as he nodded towards the cat sighing. She looked back to Bogo who waved a paw.

"I am here to assist you just in case. You're absent an aide today and it is a sensitive injury."

Abigail picked up his tail close to the center and Nick jumped a little as she cupped it in her paws. He stuck one paw on his face growling as she ran her paws down it and the growl turned to a whine when she reached the bottom and started running her fingers along the vertebrates at the end of his tail.

"You have three broken bones, as I suspected last night, all the smallest in your tail. Two of them need to be set. A cast won't be necessary or do any good, but you will need to be careful and make sure you try to limit the actions that are typically not done with thought on emotional reactions for almost all mammals with tails." She looked to see him cringing and his ears had tilted back as he locked his teeth together keeping a paw over his eyes. "You are extremely uncomfortable and in pain," she almost asked as he kept his eyes clenched shut.

"Yes" he ground out through locked teeth.

"Haven't had anyone handle your tail for a while have you Mr. Wilde?" The wide eyes that looked up at her with a hint of horror caused her to lean away with a snide smile. "I am aware of the implications of touching a fox's tail. Though it isn't common knowledge for most mammals, I am a doctor. I can assure you it isn't meant to make you uncomfortable and this will help with the pain and getting it set properly." Nick scooted back on the table, his eyes going wider as she pulled out a syringe and popped the cap off with her thumb.

"No nonono! No drugs - no needles, just just do whatever it is you have to do so I can leave!"

Abigail shook her head looking back to Bogo "He needs it and it will keep his reactions to my setting the bones less instinctual and easier for me to react to. It will also keep him calm and help with the pain for at least a few hours."

"I'm afraid _not_ taking the medication is an option for you to choose fox," Bogo said and Nick glared at him.

"Nick" Finnick said and he turned frowning at the younger tod. "You even said it was possible you might bite her! You were willing to put a muzzle on again for it- what's the difference between getting a little shot? It will make you feel better any way."

"I am not putting any kind of drugs in my system! You know what it does to your body and you know you can't think with that crap in your head!"

Finnicks ears fell back as he looked away. "Finn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that I just- Finnick stuck his paw in the air shaking his head.

"I get it, I'm just a dumb kid. I didn't listen and screwed up everything. Aint no reason for you to listen to me an- HEY!" he screamed after Nick jumped off the table snatching him off the floor and jumped back up again. "Put me down!" Nick shook his head at the struggling and growling fox in his arms.

"You want me to hold still? Then stay right here. I. REALLY. HATE. NEEDLES." Finnick looked up at him wide eyed as Nicks ears flipped back and pinked before he burst out in booming laughter.

"I didn't think you was afraid of nuthin!"

Nick rolled his eyes as he tilted his head to the lynx who was shaking her head. "Just do it already, and everybody is afraid of something Finn." Bogo shrugged when she looked at him questioningly.

"Roll to your side Mr. Wilde, it will need to be in your hip."

Nick laid back turning to his side as Finnick slid next to him. Finnick watched as Nick clamped one paw over the top of the table and the other over the edge of the side as he sat next to his chest and felt him shivering.

"Dang Nick," he said as he watched Abigail pull down a small section of his waist band and Nick jerked when she stuck the needled in. "You weren't kidding about the needles?"

Abigail watched as Nicks tongue lolled out of his head in a wide yawn and he relaxed on the table when Finnick looked back to her.

"It's a narcotic and fast acting. It will make him very groggy and 'loopy' as a lot of my patients say. But the initial effects will diminish within ten minutes. Mr. Wilde, can you turn to your stomach please?" she asked and he turned a little more and landed with a heavy breath as Finnick scooted over a little more.

"Hmmf," Nick hummed as Finnick set his ears. "My Mom was a junkie. I was always afraid Char was going to get ahold of something she left laying around so yeah, I hate needles." Nick closed his eyes and his head tipped on the table with a sigh as he curled an arm around the smaller fox when the drugs took over his body and mind.

Finnicks ears fell to the sides as he cringed. "Damn" he said as he shook his head hearing Abigail looking through a drawer.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name but I'm afraid I need you to leave the table. Chief, I'll need you to hold some pressure on his shoulders in case he jumps when I set the bones so he doesn't fall off the table. Please be mindful of his back, he has a rather nasty and large bruise there as well but isn't feeling it at the moment because of his tail."

When Finnick looked back at her distraught she gave him an understanding smile. "You are right next to his head, if he does lash out and bite it could cause you some serious injuries due to your size difference. He may not be able to help the reaction as it is more instinct than anything else. It is a safety precaution." Finnick sighed and jumped from the table as Bogo stepped in placing both paws on each shoulder. "Mr. Wilde, place both your paws at the top of the table and try to hold the edges for support. I'll be positioning your tail and it will sting," she stated and Nick was fumbling around before Bogo stuck Nicks paws over the edge and then placed his own back on Nicks shoulders. Finnick watched Abigail take out an odd looking tool that opened and closed in the shape of a circle with some kind of soft material inside, she opened it closing and then clamping it around a higher part of the red foxes tail.

She must have seen the curiosity on Finnicks face as she smiled and adjusted a few clips at the sides. "It's called a spineithogragh. You set it at a higher point and as it travels down the tail it aligns everything by keeping a constant light pressure on the bones. I explained it to him last night but he really wasn't in the mood. The material inside is maliable but firm enough to hold its shape and it reads the way the bones are lined and keeps them in place or moves them back if they don't match the others by readjusting the pressure at different angles. It keeps us from having to shave the tail and do open surgeries if they are clean breaks. It was designed to be less traumatic than physically manipulating the bones with your paws so there is no chance of a mistake being made and the possibility of causing more harm and pain."

Finnick watched as she started moving it down Nicks tail slowly until she got closer to the end and quickly pulled it past the tip as she kept a firm grasp on his tail with her other paw. He cringed when Nick yelped and watched his face twist as his teeth and eyes clamped together and his ears pinned to his head in a moaning whine of pain. Bogo let Nicks shoulders scrunch up and lifted a brow as Nick dipped his head into his chest instead of snapping, which was what he had initially expected of the fox. A small smile curled the bulls lip as he watched Nick trying to keep his claws from digging into the fabric of the table when he finally untensed his shoulders and fell back into it as he heaved a few times.

Finnick lifted a brow as Abigail ran her paws down Nicks tail straightening the fur that had puffed out in alarm from the pain. She reexamined the end of his tail and smiled as she felt everything being in the right place. "It will take about four weeks to heal completely as long as he is eating properly and getting enough calcium and iron in his diet." She said grinning as Finnick gave her a funny look. "He is under the influence at the moment and may not remember everything I have said, I am sure you will." When she turned and opened a cabinet handing the little fox a bottle of pills Finnick let his jaw open slightly looking at the pills and back to her as Bogo chuckled and stepped away from the table.

"They are very mild as it seems he isn't fond of taking anything. He refused to take anything last night or this morning either. Maybe you can convince him they will help." She said and Finnick looked back to see Bogo smirking as Nick seemed to be falling asleep.

"The city takes care of these kinds of issues when an officer is involved. I am aware of the _other_ implications under the circumstances as is Dr. Longtail. This will save a potential visit to another doctor if he does decide he is in enough pain to need something later. If he has further problems with his tail, bring him back and she will tend to it properly." Finnick stuffed them in a pocket as a groggy red fox sat up on the table.

"Other implications?" Nick mumbled as he yawned again. Bogo folded his paws behind his back and straightened his chest while Abigail put her tool away and started wiping down a counter.

"You have opted not to press charges in order to save an officer who has significant potential. You very well could sue the city for this or the officers themselves. Since you know the effects that would have and the reason you chose not to press charges, I must assume you have no intentions of doing either, not that it would matter if it ever came to light about who you are."

Nick laughed and shook his head as he wiped his face with his paws "No it wouldn't matter if they knew who I was. No fox could ever sue the city and hope to win, but I wouldn't either way."

Bogo seemed to consider his next words as he looked between the two foxes and Abigail tipped her ears back listening as she busied herself. "Not any fox, the one sitting in front of me. It is likely he would win if he chose such a path instead of choosing to help another instead, which seems to be more in his nature than helping himself. Considering his past and current history."

When Nick looked up at him blinking in confusion he heard Finnick mutter "Humble Home."

The grin on Bogo's face turned sinister as Nick stared up at him in shock. "How did you?" he asked as he blinked.

"How do you believe Officer Hopps has been keeping and getting you out of jail each time you end up in here? That little trick you taught her about the jam cams has come in quite handy on more than a few occasions and she has been watching you. Each time you get into trouble she pulls up a film and brings it to me. Unfortunately there was no camera the last time you had an incident due to repairs in that area. But she knew, as did I based on all the other incidents that what was being said was not what happened."

When Nick looked around furrowing his brow and shaking his head with the word 'why' on his lips several times Bogo sighed. "There was no time for her to get involved this time, she had something personal to take care of and I had no choice but to accept her request for privacy in the matter as I do with all my officers. You on the other paw are not my officer. When she brought you into the nighthowler case and after the academy charges against you, she had proven me wrong several times so I started doing some digging into your history. She refused to, saying it would be a violation of your privacy. Seeing as how she was so adamant about that point I took it upon myself to investigate exactly what you have been doing and am well aware of all your- activities - and how they seem to be of a charitable nature. It wasn't difficult to find that you had set up the recycling and living center for many of the homeless and impaired mammals that some of which were also the reason you ended up in a jail cell to begin with. If you decided to go to court with this, I would make sure the city knew it."

Nick looked mortified as his face fell and Finnick was just as shocked when the bull turned and opened the door. "Officer Hopps used to say she wanted to make the world a better place every day. After she started seeing what you were doing she changed that phrase…The world can only be a better place when it refuses to _stop_ seeing even _one fox_ as nothing more than a just a fox." Bogo stepped out the door leaving two gaping tods frozen where they sat or stood. Nick tried to leave the table to follow the bull only to catch himself as he fell over, his head swimming in a dizzy fog that made his knees weak.

Finnick scrambled to his side as Abigail stepped over catching his head before it hit the floor. "Have you ever taken any kind of pain medications Mr. Wilde?" she asked looking him in the eye as his eyes seemed to wonder and he shook his head.

"N-never- no- I hate drugs. I have to talk to," his words were slurred as she took a breath and helped him back to the table.

"You have to lay down, at least until you can walk straight. Can you keep an eye on him?" she asked Finnick who stepped back when Nick tried to stumble forward as she pushed him back to the table again. He nodded his head as Abigail laid Nick back on the table and quickly left her room. Finnick watched her rush to the desk where Clawhauser was sitting talking to Bogo standing in front of it. Nick was mumbling as Finnick gave him a concerned glance and a sense of sheer panic raced through him after seeing his state and turning to see the Doctor who was having a conversation with a very curious cat and bull. Bogo had scrunched his brow down into his eyelids and had a somewhat wondering o on his lips before he tilted his head and looked back at the room Nick was in as the lynx in front of him became more animated. He lifted his brow before he was laughing so loudly that it was flying through the large area.

Finnicks heart rate had gone through the ceiling as he considered the facts at paw. A fox assaulted a police officer-two who could lose their jobs if the facts of it got out. A fox had willingly taken some kind of medication from a doctor who worked for the police station, with a Chief who had been more than accommodating to him and known more personal details to Nick Wilde's life than any other had ever found out. What a notch that would be in a belt for someone looking to make a bigger name for themselves in the way of using it on either side of the line. The only one who had seen the event outside of an officer in the building, was also the one currently twisting the knife in his own gut because Finnick had convinced Nick to accept taking it. From a mammal who knew way to much personal information about the red tod he was currently _guarding_.

 _Shit._ He wasn't big enough to move the larger fox, calling anyone wouldn't do any good if they closed them off to the main area and getting someone in and out under the circumstances wasn't an option. And even though he knew he could fight, he was also well aware of his own limitations as it had also been something Nick had driven a point home with into teaching him how to defend himself. Without his baseball bat he wasn't much threat to large mammals, and even that was only good enough for him to strike in a painful area and run for cover hoping it would buy time for an easy exit to avoid a fight. Nick had told him and he knew that intimidation and a fierce attitude was often enough for another mammal to back off, whether through fear or disbelief it had often worked in his favor. But here, 'in the thick of it' Finnick knew his shockingly deep voice and irate posturing would hold little weight against an opposition he had avoided his whole life with them having the home field advantage. He was also aware of the fact that many of these mammals weighed upwards of a ton and he was no bigger than a thumbnail and could be considered the size of a small football in their paws….

"Sir" Wolford said in a professional voice as he stood behind Bogo and the lynx who had been chatting him up while Clawhauser had swooned behind the desk. Bogo turned with a swift tilt when he recognized the serious voice of his second in command. Wolford tipped his head back to the door and Bogo turned seeing the smaller fox on the floor- well he was already on the floor but now he was on all fours pacing back and forth. "It's about to get real again," Wolford said as Bogo resumed his professional stance folding his paws behind his back.

"Take care of it Captain. We don't need any more attention brought to this." The wolf simply gave a curt 'Sir' again and stepped around him and the lynx who was shaking her head as Clawhauser nervously chewed his claws.

"Can he really fix that?" Abigail asked as Clawhauser looked between them almost whining.

"Calm down Benjamin," Bogo said as he sighed "And yes he can, though I should have asked how long it would take and posed the question to both of you before he left."

Abigail stuck her fist under her paw as she looked around "I'm not positive Sir, maybe half an hour. It just depends on how his body reacts to the drug."

Bogo turned sharply leaving both predators looking at his back. "Call me when it's over Clawhauser, and stay out of the office until we get them out of there Dr. Longtail." She stuck her arm on the desk as Clawhauser returned a 'yes sir'.

"Lovely weather isn't it Benji?" she asked sarcastically making him giggle…..

Finnick jumped as Wolford walked in the door and closed it behind him. His hackles rose and he backed against the table with his lips threatening to pull away from his teeth as his back arched, ears tilted and head lowered while his tail went stiff. The wolf took several steps in each direction watching as the small fox moved in tandem and one step closer was enough to confirm his already correct presumption when the little fox growled at him. He took a step away smiling as he slowly backed into the corner next to the door and sat on his haunches as he lowered his head. The large wolf seemed to sneeze several times before he laid on the floor as if he were going to take a nap. The noises he had just made had Finnick raising and tilting his head as Wolford closed his eyes and laid his head on his front legs. Finnick sat back unknowingly relaxing as he watched the wolf and curled his brow when the large canine seemed to keep peeking at him and trying to hide it. Finnick was looking between the wolf, the door and up to where Nick was when Wolford did his sneeze fit again. He curled his lip shaking his head and backed up before he turned and jumped back up on the table making a hasty flip to face the wolf again.

Wolford smirked on one side of his muzzle letting his tail wag and thump the floor a few times. He inched himself on the floor dragging himself forward on his toe pads until he heard the small fox growl again a little louder and stopped letting his sway a few more times before he peeked up at the little fox again and closed his eyes. ~Finnick. Was. Not. Amused.~ He kept looking back at Nick and every time he turned the wolf had moved a tiny bit closer. He was either insane, or having a bit of fun with the mammals he was about to kill. When the large wolfs head lifted that broke any calm Finnick may have had left as he let out the loudest snarl he could muster and then something happened that had him completely stumped-for all of the ten seconds it took for it to happen.

Nick moved and latched his arms around the smaller fox saying something about it being too early to get up and go back to sleep they could play tomorrow. Finnick had let a sharp yelp out when Nick had grabbed him and pulled him under his chin, then the red fox had ran his muzzle down the side of his head and every warm fuzzy feeling the smaller fox may have once had from the gesture iced and turned to an inferno as his eye twitched. The damn wolf who had inched closer to them both eyes had gone wide before he looked as if he was trying to break his own neck trying to bury his face in his own chest between his two front legs that were folded in front of him as he made a pathetic attempt to hide his extreme amusement and laughter.

"WHAT THE SHIT NICK!?" Finnick barked as he shoved the older tod away and Nick sat up slowly yawning before blinking at the smaller fox. He flipped his legs over the edge and stood slowly using the table to brace and steady his still wobbly legs and Finnick growled at him as Wolford still lay on the floor bouncing on his chest.

"What's wrong with you two?" Nick asked as he looked between them.

"You-stinkin-marked-me!" Finnick hissed as he ground his teeth together.

Nick cocked an eyebrow leaning over slightly and sniffing the smaller fox. He crinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, guess I did."

Finnick scowled as he jumped from the table pointing a claw at Nick "You got some real problems lately doin crap when you're sleepin. I got an _Epic_ friend in my van who's gonna help you stay immobile when you're out cold so you aint doin nothing stupid with all them new found feelins you need to get locked back down."

Nick sneered at him "I'm pretty sure those feelings being locked down is exactly what got me into this mess to begin with Finn, it couldn't hurt you to let them out either you know."

Finnick pursed his lips as he bobbed his head "You want some feelins? I got some feelins for ya."

Nick lifted a brow as Finnick lifted a leg… and farted. His eyes scrunched together as his ears tipped back and he clenched his fists. Nick took a step back as he kept going and heard the wolf gasp trying to catch his breath from laughing as Finnick ended his tirade. "AAAH! There ya go, all kinds of feelins for ya Nick and I feel all kinds of better lettin them out."

Nick shook his head and backed another step away keeping his paw on the bed as he gave the disgruntled fox in front of him a disgusted look "Judy is right. No, she said you were a nasty little fox. I'm going to have to say that you are just 'little nasty' and stick with that." Nick waved a paw in the air and curled his lips under as his face scrunched up "You stink Finnick."

"COURSE I STINK-I SMELL LIKE YOU!"

Wolford lost his ability to maintain anything coherent as he rolled to his back "AHAHAHAHAHA! You guys are a riot!" he stuttered through his own laughing.

Finnick frowned and stepped closer to him. "Yeah? And how come you didn't say nuthin? What the jizz is wrong with you?!"

"Finnick don't talk like that in front of the cop."

"Would ya rather I said what the F-

"FINNICK!" At this point Nick was leaning heavily into the table as he laughed trying to keep himself upright and Wolford was still cackling trying to pull himself off the floor.

Finnick ticked enraged eyes between them. "You think this is funny? Everybody's gonna think I'm your b-

"FINNICK!" Nick chuckled as he covered his eyes. "It's not _that_ kind of mark and you know it. It's funny because you are acting like you did when you were twelve. Do I need to remind you? In front of the cop?" Nick asked and Finnick puckered his lips into a tight grimace. He wasn't about to let _that_ story get out to anyone as he sucked in a breath and crossed his arms over his chest biting his tongue.

Yes, there is more than one kind of mark a mammal can bestow upon another. You can affectionately mark a mate, you can affectionately mark a child, and you can mark a child with affection and a warning similar to that of the mark of a possessive mate mark. It has all the same meaning behind it but when there is hint more adrenaline put into it, it lets any mammal around know, this is my kid, you mess with them and you're going to have a serious problem with a really pissed off parent of guardian. A mate mark and a mark from a parent to a child did not smell the same, though both did carry the essence of the one who had given it. It was another mystery Finnick had yet to solve about the red fox who had been his benefactor. It was no secret that Nick Wilde knew everyone. The odd thing about that fact, was that everyone seemed to know _him_. In nearly any circumstance in the underworld, that was not a good thing. Having contacts was a necessity, being contacted meant possible threats to self or certainty, along with a host of other problems someone who may want to get to you could cause. Nick seemed to have as many mammals contacting him as he did others. The oddity of it all was that he accepted or dismissed them at his leisure and never seemed to have an issue with someone getting upset about him accepting or declining what they happened to be proposing to him. None of which Finnick was ever privy to because it fell outside the realm of his pawpsicle hustling.

Finnick never understood how it wasn't just the name that everyone knew, it was also the fact that they knew his scent. Something you would have to be around someone for at least a small amount of time to be able to identify with certainty. At the beginning of his rebellion Finnick had reached that pentacle age where you believe you are what you wish to be. A born to be bad ass who knew it all and no longer needed any help from anyone. Unfortunately the attitude he had didn't match the size and strength he held to match it. He had argued with Nick for hours saying he was too old for getting a mark anymore and it was embarrassing for someone his age. Nick had tried to explain to him that due to his size it was necessary if not imperative to keep him safe and he refused it, close to violently before retreating and sneaking out later in the night. Too young to understand he had received a deal to good to be true he proceeded to his next stop and was accosted by a few less than friendly mammals that the items had originally been lifted from and he was unknowingly selling them back their own stolen goods. Finnick may have been twelve at the time, but he was still no bigger than both of Nicks combined paws. And when he came up against a large antlered species accompanied by two others who sported odd horns with ringed patterns and a large canine he was as good as dead and knew it as soon as a massive paw was holding him ten feet in the air squeezing the life out of him.

He had been close to unconscious when a voice broke out of the darkness beside the building they had met behind and barley caught what had been said "Put. Him. Down. _Nicely_." He recognized the voice, but not the way he was speaking. It was as alien as being able to breathe underwater and whether it was due to lack of oxygen, wracking pain or sheer terror he would never be sure. Because at that moment he had been nearly completely incased in a paw larger than he was and wasn't even able to struggle as someone would if they were suffocating.

"Get lost _HACK_ , this aint your business." The bull had spit with so much venom it stung in the air as his little posse surrounded him facing off a voice in the darkness. Finnick saw nothing but a tiny flash of white fly through the air before the grip around him let up enough for him to gasp. A red muzzle came first, followed by a paw holding the stick of a pawpsicle stuck out of his mouth. Still wearing what nearly everyone considered an unassuming tacky green shirt and pin striped tie as he stepped into the little light available. Half a beat later Finnick was on the ground coughing and heaving before he was sobbing like he was five again. A blank white business card resting not far from where he was trying to hold his chest together as he took a deep breath and felt like he might burst into flames with the action.

He was in too much pain and too afraid to move when the mammals around him flinched as Nicholas Wilde threw the stick he had in his mouth in their direction tossing it into the dumpster behind them. "Mine" was all he said to cause them to take a step back. He bent to his knees keeping his eyes locked on the largest of the set and opened his arms as Finnick was still whining and hiccupping on the ground. One motion with a paw and the little tod took every bit of strength he had to scurry against the dirt and gravel and into his arms burying into the ruff of his neck as he bawled and clutched into red fur.

Nick stood there for what seemed like forever though it may have been because the only thing Finnick wanted was to leave. He didn't realize until years later what he had been doing during that time as he held him to his chest in one paw using to other to check every part of his body, while keeping his eyes locked on the frozen mammals in front of them as Finnick continued to try and burrow under his fur. Each time he hit a spot that made the smaller fox whine or cringe a second time he put forward a low growl that echoed in his closed mouth. He had even taken the smaller foxes paws in his and run his thumb down each finger and his tail. At the time Finnick didn't care and held onto him as if he were the only raft from a sinking ship with no other survivors. The thing Finnick would _never_ forget was when Nick had said his name almost bouncing him away from his neck and tilting his head to the side. Though Finnick was rubbing his eyes from tears and sobbing the look on the older foxes face would have been beyond horrifying had it been pointed at anyone other than the ones he was currently terrified of. They were eyes as cold and dead as an ocean in the night with the face of a mammal who had no soul to offer. But it wasn't what Finnick was feeling. The charismatic fox who had been taking care of him for many years was not present in front of the mammals who were still locked in place in front of him as if someone had nailed their feet to the ground. He was however, very present in the gentle paws that had checked for serious injuries and were holding him with the gesture of tilting his head down "Finnick."

Finnick didn't think twice about it as he leaned in and nearly lost his breath from the scent of the fox holding him. The possessive aggression that washed over him as Nick rolled his head all over his while keeping his eyes locked on the mammals in front of him was enough for the little tod to clutch his fur tighter and roll with the motion. Both actions were done in acceptance and trying to keep his head from being removed. The act of marking a lover or child always had affection in it, but the fact that this was being used as a threat being done in front of others was also significant in its meaning of leaving Finnick knowing he was also being assertively protected. The ferocious growl and feeling Nick openly baring his teeth as wide as he could while doing so as he glared at the mammals who had hurt the little fox he was holding would be engraved in Finnicks mind for eternity. That and the fact that Finnick was fairly certain one of the mammals in front of them had fainted when he heard a loud crumpled thump hit the ground. Not that he looked because he was still trying to hide in Nicks neck after the motion had ended. Nick had let out one more deep low growl before he turned and walked back into the shadows, not even seeming to care that he had turned his back to them as he dipped his head into Finnicks cradling him while he pet his head. Finnick had woke up the next morning beside Nick and been mortified to find he had been chewing on one of his ears in his sleep. Something he hadn't done since Nick had taken him in and he had given up a security blanket after Nick had moved him into that little studio apartment with him.

Nick never said a word. Never said I told you so, never said you should have listened, never chastised or yelled at him, or berated him for being young and or stupid. He simply leaned up smiling and asked if he was hungry chuckling. Finnick nodded and changed colors as he tried to sit up and wished he couldn't feel his bones when his whole body caught on fire. Nick explained he had been bruised as badly as if he was in a car accident traveling at a high speed and wrapped around a pole. He never thought he could be more embarrassed after waking up, but all his ribs were bruised along with pretty much everything else, so for the next few weeks, Nick carried him everywhere and babied and coddled him at every turn. Later he supposed it wouldn't matter, because the mark he had left on him was the only thing he could smell for _months_. Few noticed it because for a long period of time after he could walk again he was following him around again like he had when they had met. He never went against what Nick told him regarding business deals or being marked again. He just couldn't imagine how going to parties and having fun could cause more harm. At the moment he knew one thing for certain; _NO ONE_ CAN EVER HEAR THAT STORY!

Finnick looked back from his scowl letting a grin take its place and rolled his eyes after finding Nick still standing in front of him with an all knowing - genuine - smile on his face. He shook his head wondering if having real parents meant they could embarrass the crap out of you or threaten to do so without saying much as Wolford stepped around them opening a cabinet. Finnick grabbed Nicks tie and pulled him down slowly keeping an eye on his still worbly form. The red fox tilted his head in curiosity still grinning a little and let out a light yelp as Finnick nipped his ear. "That's about as close as you're going to get."

Nick chuckled as he stood back up and ruffled the fur on his head again "Brat."

Finnick smirked, "If I'm a brat it's your fault."

Nick shook his head leaning on the table a little more "Yeah yeah, I want to get out of here, I need to talk to Buffalo Butt."

The smaller fox set a glare on him as Wolford chuckled while digging through the cabinet. "Don't call him that anymore! It's going to be hard enough to explain…this," he said motioning to himself "Without the rumor of you looking at his ASS on top of it!"

Nick fell on the table laughing as Wolford fought not to howl. "You two make a cute couple" he said laughing.

Finnick narrowed his eyes as he turned handing him a bottle of scent off. "You, why didn't you say nuthin earlier and what the hells were you doing anyway?" he asked and the wolf grinned.

"I'm Captain Liam Wolford, I am also the lead crisis negotiator, to answer your question you need to answer one of mine."

Finnick curled his lip and motioned with a paw. "Why didn't you ask what I was doing?" Wolford asked and Finnick lowered his brow.

"Cause I thought you was go-

The wolf nodded and smiled as he stood back up "You thought I was going to hurt you or him, you were protecting him and expecting an attack." Finnicks ears flipped back as Nick looked at him with raised brows and his ears brightened when Nick smiled. "It wouldn't have mattered what I said. You didn't trust me and wouldn't have anyone else under the circumstances. So I was using a technique that would either cause you to become curious or agitated to gauge your responses and elicit a reaction." Wolford replied.

Nick tilted his head to the side before he was laughing with a paw on his eyes. "You were using the P.A.N.D.A. model." Nick said and Wolford chuckled as he stood straighter.

"Surprised you remember that Wilde." Nick shrugged as Finnick looked between them. He chuckled as he leaned into the table again.

"Parental Alienation Negotiations Diagnostic Analysis. A technique designed for canines of all species who are underage or duress and uses body language to communicate with mammals who have been separated from their parents or traumatized and refuse to or can't speak. Submissive behavior coupled with an invitation to approach and the sneezing or snorting, whatever you want to call it is an old evolutionary indication of playfulness and a show of interest in friendship. Staying low to the ground is also a way of showing submission. Wagging the tail is indicative of friendly behavior that is coupled with minimal eye contact that most kids recognize instinctually as curiosity. Was it working?"

Wolford shrugged, "He backed down when I started, but when I tried to get closer he got aggressive. I almost had him to the point where he would have jumped though."

"You used a 'technique' they use on kids with me and what do you mean Jump?" Finnick asked as he frowned.

Wolford looked at him with perked ears and an inflection of curiosity. "Are there two of you in there?" He asked and Finnick curled his muzzle looking at him like he'd lost his mind. He turned his head when Nick snickered.

"No, he has a tendency to lose syllables and the tails of words when he gets upset or emotional, he's been like that since he was little. As for the jumping thing Finn, if there is a kid who gets aggressive instead of curious and approach to start talking, they get them to try to attack instead. He would have just caught you and held you to make you feel secure until you calmed enough to know he wasn't going to hurt you or you wore yourself out."

Finnicks face morphed to horror. "Oh GAAWDDS! I'M IN HELL!" Finnick screamed as he slapped both paws to his head. Both wolf and fox were chuckling at him when a light tapping came on the door.

"Is everything alright in he- OH GOOD LORD!" Abigail said as she plugged her nose leaving her nasally voice trailing her head as it shot from the room and slammed the door. All three canines in the room were laughing so hard they were hissing and wiping away tears. Finnick sprayed himself thanking Wolford before tossing the can into a waste basket beside the table.

"Come on you little nasty, I think I've had enough for today," Nick said to Finnick as he wiped his cheeks dry. Wolford grabbed his shoulder steadying him as he stood and nearly lost his balance. The trio exited the room, Wolford switching on an exhaust fan before he shut the door and they all proceeded to the desk where an irate lynx Dr. was attempting to berate a bull three times her size if not better. As she whisper screamed.

"…..isgusting! You're going to have my office fumigated to remove that odor or get me another one if I can't get in there the rest of the day because I am not working in that stinch! It needs to be cleaned up!" Bogo was holding his paws behind his back with half lidded eyes that shifted when a snicker came from behind her. Abigail turned on her heel whipping around to see Nick pop Finnick on the back of the head. The small fox looked up at him grinning and rubbing his head as Wolford attempted to stay professional. "Which one of you _shit_ in my office?"

Nick cleared his throat attempting to hide his chuckle as she narrowed her eyes on him and he shook his head as he stuffed his paws in his pockets. "No one _shit_ in your office Abigail, however," Nick said looking down at the satisfactory smile laden little tod. "There was _a little shit_ in your office." Finnick shrugged as Wolford caught a chuckle in his throat.

Bogo was shaking his head and Clawhauser looked like someone had dipped his face in red paint. Abigail stepped closer to the red fox and Wolford took the same stance as Bogo as she smiled with an over exaggeration of her mouth that showed her teeth while looking between the two foxes. An obvious way to bare your teeth at someone and not get tossed in the slammer for it. "Mr. Wilde, if for any reason you need to come back I'd be more than happy to _fix your tail_. But don't bring him with you." Nick understood all her actions and words as he tried to take a submissive step back and stumbled. The lynx caught him and rolled her eyes sighing as she deflated. "I have never seen anyone one so intolerant of a simple narcotic. If it hadn't been for the fact that you nearly passed out after standing and have been close to unconscious for three hours I never would have believed it."

"Three hours?" Nick mumbled as he stared at her. When he turned back and saw Wolford tilt his head in a yeah manner he ran a paw over his head groaning about hating drugs.

"Well that's a good thing Mr. Wilde, because they don't seem to like you either. You," she said looking at Finnick and he perked his brow. "Cut those things in half, if you all will excuse me I need to get back to my office and find some air freshener." She walked back grumbling and opened her office door shaking her head before she disappeared.

"Captain Wolford, please escort them to their vehicle as he still seems to be somewhat impaired," Bogo cut in after seeing Dr. Longtail leave and Nick swayed a little. As the bull turned Nick tried to jump forward catching himself on Clawhauser's desk.

"Wait! Bu- er, Bogo, Sir. Please." The bull stopped mid stride and turned, his ear flicking as he looked over Nick somewhat hesitantly. Finnick had looked back to see Wolford smiling wide and Clawhauser was leaning over his desk with his mouth hanging open. Nick stood there bracing against the desk with one paw, his tail curled around the front of his legs and his ears folded back as he looked up at the massive mammal in front of him.

Bogo folded his paws behind his back and gave an affirmative grunt for him to proceed. This was the first time he had ever seen the fox show any kind of genuine respect towards him and he was well aware of the several reasons why if he was any judge of character and behavior, which he was, because after being a cop for thirty years and working through the ranks it wasn't difficult to read a mammal. He was as well versed in it as the fox standing in front of him and his eyes had been open to his few problems in the area by his smallest officer as she blaringly pointed them out and proved him wrong on several of his own misgivings. After watching the fox in so many different situations and seeing his behavior and cool demeanor no matter what someone seemed to be throwing in his direction he was surprised that he had gotten so riled over nothing other than words and opinions. Realizing rather quickly that it wasn't just a friend he was looking for anymore as he had even seen the fox diverting attention and brushing off past insults that had been sent to her for the same reasons. Nick sighed letting his shoulders fall as he looked to the ground and closed his eyes. "I know she isn't here or she would have come and seen me. I think… I just need to know she is alright. She left her phone at home and no one has seen her." Clawhauser cupped his paws over his mouth and squeaked as Wolford blinked a few times. Nick went wide eyed as Finnick scrunched his face "No- I went by there and it's been ringing in her room. Her neighbors said she hasn't been home!" Bogo rolled his eyes at the two other officers in front of him.

"She left her phone….Clawhauser, give me the paper." Bogo said and the cat tilted his head down as he reached under his desk. "This is tomorrow's issue. We keep an eye on the headlines to watch for things that may stir the proverbial pot when it comes to species lines since Bellwether and get it a day early to be prepared. It will not be on the stands until tomorrow morning but I believe it is late enough in the day to give it to you without problems or breaking my word to Hopps as she was meant to return yesterday and did not." Clawhauser handed it to him with Nick looking between the two. When he turned to see Wolford dipping his head the confusion on the red foxes face was evident. It only grew deeper as the large cat behind the desk pinned his ears back and seemed to lose his mind in the tiles of the floor as he held in tears. Bogo cupped it in his paw before handing it off to the smaller fox. "If you happen to speak to her Mr. Wilde, tell her I have extended her leave and she has another week off as I originally proposed. Mr. Zerda. He has been quite unlike himself today. I expect you to get him somewhere quiet and where there is no risk of any further incident before you read that. If not and there is an issue, I will have you _both_ in a cell and confined to it for an indefinite period of time. Do we have a deal?"

Finnick accepted the paper with a cringe and tipped his head forward. "Good, as I said earlier, I do have other duties to attend to." Bogo stood taller as Nick stuck a paw over the top of Clawhauser's desk.

"Thank you, Sir." He said as he kept his head lowered and eyes up. The bull nodded and turned walking up the stairs to his office. "Clawhauser" Nick said as he turned keeping his head down as he looked up at the teary eyed cat looking over the desk. "I owe you an apology for yesterday."

The cat smiled shaking his head. "It's OK Mr. Wilde. It hasn't been a good week for anybody around here either."

Nick shook his head not understanding the comment but brushed it aside. "It's Nick, and I'm sorry," he glanced at Finnick "I'm really sorry." The smaller fox lowered his head in understanding as Nick turned and found a spotted paw at his chest.

"Benji, and be careful getting home like that Nick," Clawhauser said crinkling his nose and Nick chuckled as he brushed to fur on his head back and shook his paw.

"Thanks Benji." The large cat bubbled as Wolford walked them to the doors when Finnick turned.

"Later Rolly" he said and Nick gave him a salute as they walked out the door.

Wolford walked them out to Finnicks van, keeping an eye on Nick who had finally found a stable sense of balance again and opened the van door as Finnick made his way around the front of the van. "WAIT!" Nick and Wolford turned at the open door as Officer Fangmeyer speed walked to the car. Finnick climbed into the driver seat watching as she approached and Wolford stepped back as Nick watched her with a little caution. She slowed and stopped in front of him almost looking a little bashful. "I, uhm." Nick nearly fell back as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. His face twisted as she hugged him a little too tight feeling the sting in his back rising as he held back a hiss of pain. "Thank you," she said quietly and he managed to get one arm over her shoulder patting her back.

"Err, you're welcome."

"Fangmeyer," Wolford said in a stern voice and the cat let go looking back at him. "Three words-PDA on duty." Her face tilted to the ground in embarrassment as Nick chuckled and climbed into the van. Wolford dismissed her and she rushed back inside as Nick stuck his head out the window.

"She going to be alright?" Nick asked and Wolford chuckled shaking his head.

"She'll be fine, Chief put her on probation for a year, restricted duty for six months and she has to do some retraining in mammal relations, ethics and take some off duty classes while doing some volunteer work, but she's still a cop and happy about it."

Nick shook his head and Finnick waited to start the van. "Your Chief was kind of hard on her."

Wolford leaned into the van raising his brow. "That bruise on your back didn't get there by accident and she has potential. He's going to make sure she gets it right this time or he will fire her. Just because you're used to being treated like that doesn't make it acceptable Wilde."

Nick sighed leaning back in his seat. "How's your wife Liam? Still running the show is she?" he asked and the wolf grinned as he leaned back from the door.

"Angie's good, and you know how she is, she'll always be the one running the show. Seems like most mammals want her to."

Nick smirked as he shook his head "Yeah, she's got a way with people doesn't she? It didn't seem to matter if she liked them or they liked her she figured out how to reach them. Carrots is the same way just not as-

"Alpha?" Liam asked. Nick nodded as he chuckled. "Definitely the right word, she was always trying to take care of everybody else. Everybody was just drawn to her when I was at the academy. So if she's the Alpha, what's that make you Liam?"

Wolford chuckled as he shook his head. "Hers, of course. I can't believe Hopps lets you call her Carrots Wilde."

"Eh. I have a nickname for everyone. Except Clawhauser who I believe Finn has dubbed Rolly for some reason. I'm sure you have nicknames for some of your friends and family to don't you Liam? What do you call your wife?"

"Beautiful."

"Well," Nick said smiling "I might have to steal that nickname from you once in a while Liam."

Wolford set a cocky grin on his face as he leaned back and Finnick started the van. "I'm sure Hopps will appreciate that Wilde."

Nicks face fell into the same look he wore when Mr. Big kissed Judy and welcomed her into his family and the wolf laughed as he threw his paws up shrugging his shoulders. "I'm an Alpha wolf Wilde, I can smell almost three times better than you and better than almost every other mammal on the planet. Was a little shocked Chief figured it out though, and you might want to get some breaks for that new bike you have."

Finnick fell into the steering wheel howling as Wolford tapped the side of the van. "Take care of yourself Nick, and stay out of trouble."

Nick sat there stunned and wide eyed as Finnick kept laughing and Wolford walked away chuckling. "Bike?" he whispered to himself and turned when Finnick laughed louder and tipped in his seat against the door.

"Uh hu- you got all them feelings of yours going nuts and marked her and me, but the thing is Nick while you were comatose and I was doing what you thought was so damn cute and funny with the wolf, you were also talking in your sleep thanks to a helping paw of codeine."

"Oh Gaawd," Nick said as he buried his face in his paws. "I might as well have a _damn_ sign on me that says- Hello- I'm Nick Wilde and I had sex with _THE_ Judy Hopps- hanging around my _fucking_ neck! Stop laughing and give me that paper you little shit!"

Nick jerked back when Finnick snapped his jaw and shook his head with an angry scowl. "You aint getting that until we get back to your place. Nice and quiet and calm. I aint spending any more time in a cop shop today or any time soon Nick. I like the rollie pollie cat and the bunny cop, but I aint you and aint makin no plans to get chummy with the cops. You been tellin me my whole life to keep a respectable distance from them and you're the only person in the world I trust. But after seein all the shit that's happened and what's goin on now- you don't know what she's doing, you don't know what the hell _you're_ doing. The one thing I know for sure about everything I have learned from you is that if you don't know what the hell you're doing, the only thing you're doing is running the risk of getting yourself into some shit you can't handle." Finnick kept his eyes locked on the road and a deep frown set in his face as Nick sank in the seat next to him.

 _What am I doing? What am I going to say to her? How do I do this?_ _What do I want from her? Nothing. I just want her._ "Finn, can I use your phone?"

Finnick rolled his eyes. "You might be begging for that _crap_ in another hour Nick, I saw your back when you rolled off the table and your tail will hurt worse. Keep it just in case. I take it you figured out what you're doing?"

Nick stuffed the bottle in his pocket and leaned the seat back lying down and sticking his arm over his head. "Yeah, I did Finn. I just have to tell Char what I'm doing. She'll like it or lump it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 8; Crash

By the time they had reached Nicks place he was dragging himself as Charlotte paced back and forth in front of the building. She watched cringing as Nick slid out of the car hissing at the sting racing through his back. Finnick stood at the outside of the shop, never having been invited into that area of the building. He figured it was a personal thing so had never asked and turned when Charlotte poked her head out asking him to come inside. He entered the space looking around curiously and shook his head when he spotted Nick standing at one side of the room bracing his weight against his knees with a pronounced scowl on his face.

Nick stood hissing again as he made his way back behind the desk and managed to gingerly seat himself in the chair hissing. "Finnick, I need you to get up there and get that box down for me." Finnick looked back to see Charlotte standing beside the wall where a large metal grate had been pulled away and was hanging by one screw. The vixen bent over clasping her paws and Finnick hopped up before she lifted him towards the vent behind it.

"What the heck you put something up here for Nick?" he asked as he braced against the opening and shoved himself through the metal pipes. "How did you get anything up here anyway? I can barely fit through here!" Finnick titled to the side and caught sight of a glint when his ears tilted. He reached for the small box in front of him as Charlotte started talking.

"He didn't put it up there Sandy. I didn't even know it was there until Nicky told me about it." Finnick grunted as his feet slid back out the wall and Charlotte caught him before sitting him back on the floor.

"I didn't put it up there either Finnick," Nick said as he sat up in the chair groaning. "My Dad did. I just forgot about it until someone made me think about what I really wanted. We need to go upstairs. I can't sit in this chair any longer." Charlotte shook her head as she helped Nick out of the chair and Finnick followed behind them holding the box that looked it was made more for someone his size than red foxes while holding the newspaper he had from his van.

The vixen helped Nick get up the stairs and sat him on the couch. Nick folded into it with a sigh claiming what every male on the planet would consider 'his spot' as he sank into the couch cushions. Finnick sat the box and paper on the table before he hopped up in the chair next to the couch and watched Nick hissing as he tried to sit up reaching for the paper. Charlotte grabbed it looking it over and he gave her a nasty look before Finnick snickered.

"He's got pain pills but won't take them."

The vixen glared at her brother and let her jaw drop when she watched him give Finnick a dirty look as his tail flicked. He grit his teeth and scrunched his eyes together as his sisters eyes went wide.

"You have a broken tail?! I knew they beat the crap out of you but they broke your tail?!"

Nick sighed as he leaned back into the couch. "It's over Charlotte. It's already been taken care of."

The vixen curled her lips as she looked at Finnick who was snickering. "He went to a real doctor and got pain medication?" she asked and Finnick smiled as Nick glared at him again. "Why the hell aren't you taking them!?" she asked and Nick narrowed his eyes on the snickering fennec fox.

"Hey Char, did you notice my new scent?" Finnick asked as Nick shook his head and leaned back into the couch frowning at him.

The vixen looked between then curling her brow as she folded her arms over the other with the newspaper in her paw. "The new musk mask? Yeah, I just figured you were having a bad scent day. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Yeah, I got a new scent alright, his to be exact."

She looked back in time to see Nick lean his head against the back of the couch and let it fall over the edge as he looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "He marked you? He hasn't done that since you were… why?" she asked as she looked between them.

Finnick snickered again as Nick growled at him. "They got a doctor at the precinct that fixed his tail. He got real chatty after they gave him some meds to keep him from hurting and jostling around too much. He told everybody there some _real_ personal shit while he was on cloud nine."

Nick turned his head to the smaller fox letting it roll on the couch as he deadpanned him. "You repeat any of that to anyone and I will _bite your_ face off." Finnick cackled as Nick shook his head and leaned forward trying to grab the newspaper again. Charlotte shook her head pulling it out of his reach.

"Give me the paper Charlotte."

"No," she growled in return as she shook her head. "You have medication for that. Take it. Or I'll just leave and you can wait until tomorrow." Nick growled and lowered his brow as he grit his teeth.

"Give me the damn paper Charlotte, or I'll~"

She raised both brows and smiled as she shook her head. "You'll what? I had to carry you up the damn stairs Nicky! Take the damn pills!"

He turned to Finnick who was still snickering and shook his head. "Don't look at me. I agree with her. Aint no reason for you to be in pain if you aint got to be. That shit aint as strong as the stuff they gave you anyway."

Nick hung his head before he looked up at his sister and sighed. "Fine, Finnick get me some water." He took the bottle out looking at it as Finnick made his way to refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water. Charlotte watched Nick take two pills out and pop them in his mouth just before Finnick walked around her and gave him the water. He took a gulp and reached for the paper again as she lifted her brow. Nick groaned and he shook his head as he opened his mouth and rolled his tongue out.

"Bleeeh! See, I swallowed the damn things! Happy now?"

Finnick turned after hopping in the chair with an open mouth shaking his head "Things? How many did you take Nick?"

The red fox frowned at him and pointed at the bottle. "I took two." Charlotte stepped back around the coffee table with the paper in her paw before she sat next to a scowling Nick glaring at her.

"Why the hell did ya take two for Nick?" Finnick barked as he shook his head. Nick looked back at him with a heavy brow and frown.

"What? You want me to take more than that and be doped out of my mind again. The bottle said to take two!" Finnick shook his head as he slapped a paw to his face.

"Don't ya remember what the Doc said about taking half of one cause they was too strong for you?" Nicks eye twitched as he leaned back into the couch grumbling about having the worst luck on the planet. Finnick snickered as Nick stuck a paw over his eyes.

"I'm sure it's not going to hurt you Nicky if the bottle says to take two." Charlotte tried to soothe as she rubbed his arm.

"He aint worried about that. He's more worried about how interesting this is gonna get again." Finnick laughed as he sat up in the chair. Nick turned his head towards him and narrowed his eyes.

"Not one word Finnick," Nick hissed.

Charlotte picked up the paper and looked it over shaking her head. "There's nothing on the front page about her. This thing has more than forty pages, it's going to take us forever to find it." Nick wasn't sure if she was genuinely concerned about finding the information or just trying to change the subject, but he was grateful for it either way. He looked off in thought before sitting up and reaching for the box that Finnick had stuck on the coffee table.

"There's something I have to ask you first Char." Charlotte handed it to him when he hissed after reaching for it and he took it leaning back as he opened the lid. She was looking into it wondering what he was doing when Finnick hopped of the couch and came closer. Nick tossed several papers on the table along with a small bundle of cash before he reached in smiling and pulled out a piece of silver with chains connecting several pieces together. Charlotte gasped as she stuck a paw over her mouth while Finnick kept trying to see what Nick was holding.

"Is that?" she asked as Nick ran his thumb over a large split section of sliver bands and nodded. "I thought she lost it Nicky."

Nick chuckled as he leaned forward and Charlotte took the box leaving it back on the table.

"What is it?" Finnick asked as he cocked his head over.

"It's a slave bracelet. " Nick replied as he held it up showing the chains connected to a ring and double banded bracelet with emerald stones in them. Finnick cringed at the name of the piece of jewelry. "She pawned it. Dad told me it took him months to find it and cost him three times what it was worth to get it back." The small fox shook his head as Charlotte gawked.

"Why the hell would anyone want a slave bracelet? Don't sound too nice a thing to have to me." Finnick asked as he shook his head.

"Wasn't he angry with her?" Charlotte asked as she looked it over. Nick looked at them with a crooked grin as he held it up.

"Dad said that when a Wilde fell in love they were slaves to their hearts and whoever held it. The chains represents the bonds of love between two souls that forever links them together. He said it belonged with our family, but after he found it he never let her know he had it again because he was afraid she would do it again. He also said that love was ninety percent give and ten percent take. If you were lucky you would fall in love with someone who would give you just as much as you gave them."

"Nicky?" she asked as she placed a paw on his arm.

Nick looked at the floor and sighed. "I'm not asking for your permission Charlotte, I'm asking for this. It's just as much mine as it is yours. But I'm doing this one way or another. I haven't been giving her everything she deserves or what she has been giving me. I just forgot it was there until someone made me question what I really wanted." The vixen giggled as she leaned her head into his shoulder nodding and he grinned from ear to ear as Finnick cocked his head to one side.

"What? You gonna asked the bunny cop to marry you or something?" he asked and blinked when Nick looked back at him smiling. "Holy Shit! Well what are sitting around for? Let's find the bunny cop!" Nick cocked his head as Charlotte split the paper and after an hour of reading through articles trying to find her name somewhere in the print Charlotte froze. Nick looked across the room to see her sitting Indian style as her ears flicked back and face turned to a heavy frown.

"Charlotte? Did you find something?" He asked as Finnick hopped off the chair and walked to the other side of the room standing behind her. The small fox cringed and shook his head as his ears pinned to his skull. "What is it?" Nick asked as he threw his paws out. Finnick picked up the paper and Charlotte stood rejoining him at the couch and sat beside Nick as she wrapped her paws around his arm. Finnick stood on the other side of the coffee table and passed him the paper as he kept his ears folded down.

A glance at his sister as he flipped the paper open and he looked back as she squeezed his arm and shook his head as his eyes went wide. "It's not possible. There is no way this is real," he nearly whispered as she looked at the paper. "I mean how!?"

Obituaries

 **Hopps**

Stuart J. Hopps age 64, rabbit. Bonnie A Hopps (Thumps) age 62, rabbit. Jason A. Hopps age 63, rabbit. Lola D. Hopps (Briar) age 63, rabbit. William J. Hopps age 83, rabbit. Quincy R. Hopps age 72, rabbit. Zander S. Thwane age 64, rabbit. Trina L. Thwane (Thumps) age 62, rabbit. Alina S. Speckle (Hopps) age 37, rabbit. Jacob A. Speckle age 39, hyena. Hellen J. Speckle age 14, hybrid. Aaron B. Speckle, age 12, hybrid. Stuart D. Speckle age 9, hybrid. Amanda T. Hopps (Skipps) age 29, rabbit. Jacob G. Hopps age 29, rabbit. Susan T. Hopps, Ryan W. Hopps, Jacob G. Hopps Jr., Paul. V. Hopps, rabbit, ages 2. Dillon S. Hopps, Rachel P. Hopps, Bonnie A. Hopps, rabbit, ages 7. Tamara L. Hinders (Hopps) age 27, rabbit. Rachel M. Hinders age 27, skunk. Wallace B. Leaps, age 32, hare. Aronld K. Leaps (Hopps) age 33, rabbit. Tabatha E. Bounds (Hopps) age 26, rabbit. Jerrald. D. Bounds age 26, rabbit. Jennifer F. Bounds, Janet A. Bounds, Thomas H. Bounds, Nathan X. Bounds, rabbit, ages 3 months. Jessica Savage (Hopps) age 27, rabbit. Brian F. Savage age 29, rabbit. Emilia B. Hopps age 27, rabbit. Alexander F, Hopps age 34, rabbit. Leonard D. Angora age 29, rabbit. Catherine S. Angora (Hopps) age 28, rabbit. Alishia Hopps (Tibia) age 27, rabbit. Kevin L. Tibia age 28, rabbit. Juno Hopps age 28, rabbit. Terrance Hopps (Grey) age 29, red fox. Tanzy H. Hopps age 26, rabbit. Dwaine G. Hopps age 26, rabbit. Travis Blackpaw age 29 ferret. Gale C. Blackpaw (Hopps) age 29, rabbit. Gareth K. Hopps age 27, rabbit. Kevin P. Hopps age 32, rabbit…

Age 46 rabbit, age 62 rabbit, age 39 rabbit, age 31 rabbit ,age 12 rabbit, age 17 rabbit, age 29 rabbit, age 8 rabbit, age 2 months rabbit, age 15 rabbit, age 83 rabbit, age 22 rabbit, age 32 rabbit, age 19 rabbit. Age 6 rabbit, age 5 rabbit, age 33 rabbit, age 2 rabbit….Tibia, Leaps, Briar, Bounds, Thumps, Angora, Skipps, Hopps, Hopps, Hopps… _ **It's not possible, this can't be real!**_ Services will be held Monday Aug. 17, 2020 at the Briar Ridge Funeral Home in Bunny Borough for the Hopps family and the families of their mates and spouses. Family is survived by Judith Laverne Hopps, age 27 of Zootopia.

"Nicky! Nicky breathe!" Charlotte cried as she shook him and Finnick cringed as he let off a low mourning whine.

"H-How is it possible!? It can't be real? It doesn't make any sense! Why would they wait so long to put it in the paper? Why wouldn't it have been on the news or something! I haven't heard anything about this from anyone I talked to when I was trying to find her!" Nothing in Nicks mind could put together how such a large family could have died at the same time and he shook his head while his paws trembled with the paper still firmly grasped between them.

"Nick, maybe we can find out something looking on the internet." Finnick said as he hopped off the couch and retrieved Nicks laptop from the other side of the room. Nick opened it shaking his head as Finnick took a seat beside him and Charlotte was keeping a gentle grip on him as he pulled up a page from Bunny Borough. With each line they read they sank further into reality and wished for anything other than to keep their eyes reading the article they had found from a local newspaper in the small town. The depth of it crashed down around the red fox as he kept reading the article was far too dark to accept as his sister lowered her head beside him and Finnick blew out a breath as he shook his head. "Damn."

 _ **Bunny Borough Gazette**_ _ **Article by S. Skinner Aug. 12, 2020**_

 _Tragedy in the Burroughs_

 _A family reunion in the boroughs is meant to be a happy affair for everyone involved, but Friday August 9_ _th_ _was anything but a happy occasion when a massive failure of the Hopps family borough collapsed the massive underground structure and buried the house that was sitting above its foundations. A neighbor heard an unidentified sound and went to investigate calling for help after arriving finding the home nearly caved in on itself. Emergency crews to the dispatched to the scene and rescue workers and volunteers from all over the town tried for hours to excavate into the collapsed structure. Efforts for rescue were thwarted several times when the structural integrity proved too dangerous to proceed after another collapse when initial efforts ofdigging were made. After reinforcements were established it had already been six hours since the original failure of the support beams meant to stabilize the underground borough had collapsed. The earth that had fallen into the site buried everything and was a suffocating factor in the amount of lives lost. The only ray of hope from the incident was when Jessica Savage (Hopps) was pulled from the debris still breathing and rushed via lifeflight to the nearest Mercy hospital. That hope was extinguished less than twenty four hours later when she succumbed to her injuries and passed away._

 _Officer Judy Hopps arrived within a few hours of finding out the news and rode with her sister to Mercy General located in Azalia when it was realized no other survivors would be found due to the devastation of the damage the collapse had caused. She had informed several friends of the family she had not planned her vacation time well and was originally meant to attend. It is with heavy hearts that our little town mourns the deaths of one of our most beloved farming families in the boroughs. An investigation was performed by the ZBI through Jack Savage, brother of Brian F. Savage due to the massive loss of life and family. In all there was a total of 537 deaths. It was concluded that several of the support beams under the structure had failed and put too much strain on the main pillar which snapped under pressure. The only surviving family member was not in attendance that day and the entire Hopps line has ended depriving us of the light they had shone in the world with their large and charitable hearts. We all send our sincerest condolences to the families of their mates and children. A memorial service will be held Monday Aug. 17 2020 at the Pasture Ridge Funeral Home in Bunny Borough to honor all those lost by none other than our own Judy Hopps. May she know that we are still here for her and that we love her with all our hearts. You are not alone Judy, you will always have a family and home here in the boroughs. We love you, Sharla Skinner_

Nick let the paper fall from his paws before he covered his eyes and shook his head. "Oh God. I wasn't there for her." He muttered and stood stepping over the table shaking his head. Charlotte watched him as he started pacing back and forth and turned to see Finnick dip his ears back.

"Nicky, it's not your fault if she didn't tell you." Nick stopped and she flinched at the heated glare he was burning into her.

"She lost her whole damn family and I wasn't _fucking_ there for her! She had to have called me a dozen times that day and I didn't answer my phone! She didn't try to call anymore because she knew I wouldn't answer her! If it hadn't been for us getting tossed in the slammer again I wouldn't have seen her at all before she left! I wasn't _fucking_ there for her!"

Charlotte sighed as she watched him pacing and clenching his fists. "Nicky, it would have taken a lot of time to get something like that together for so many mammals. She may have just been busy and didn't have time to try and call you again. And stop trying to twitch your tail!"

"Fuck my tail! And my worthless ass too! She's always been there when I needed her even when I didn't want her to be and I jus-

Charlotte stood up growling. "Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and beating yourself up over it. It won't change anything and you can be there for her now!" Nick blinked and stopped pacing looking over at Finnick.

The small fox shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "I aint got nuthin better to do, let's go to Bunny Borough and find her." Half an hour later Charlotte was helping him down the stairs and into Finnicks van. He had tried to give her the money that had been in the box and she scoffed handing it to Finnick.

"If Dad left that in the box with the bracelet I'm sure he would have deemed it acceptable to use to find your future bride."

Finnick chuckled as he got out of the van to fill up the tank and Nick got lost in his own thoughts as he ran a thumb over the sliver in his paw. He rested one arm out the open window groaning as he tried to sit back in the seat. Charlotte looked him over thoughtfully as he rubbed his snout. "What if she, doesn't want me?" Charlotte rolled her eyes as she stood up from between the seats after seeing him cringe and hiss again. When she threw his seat back he looked up at her wide eyed as she grabbed his arms and he locked his feet under the seat when it seemed like she was trying to yank him into the back of the van. "CHAR!"

Nick yelped as she twisted his back to one side and an audible crunch and popping rang through the van just before she yanked him the opposite direction and the same thing followed again. Nick blinked as she let go of his arms and groaned as he melted into the seat. Finnick climbed back into the van after filling both tanks and raised a brow as Charlotte took a seat between the front seats again leaning against the engine cover."Oh God that felt good. I'm getting old," Nick sighed as he leaned back in the seat throwing an arm over his face as he yawned. Charlotte giggled as she watched his eyes become droopy.

"Your back was out. You shouldn't have been in that much pain from it with your tail broken. They must have thrown something out of place when you were fighting."

Nick chuckled as he yawned again and shook his head. "Fighting, if that's what you want to call it." Charlotte perked her ears when Finnick scoffed and Nick's head fell into his chest as he started mumbling. After making several turns she asked Finnick to stop at Nanny's place where they picked up several pillows and blankets before they left Zootopia. Charlotte stuffed them around him and his head to keep him from rolling back and forth and keep his head from hitting the door again with the motions of the van. Finnick looked over briefly before sighing as Nick started mumbling again. "I gotta tell her everything Char, you, the Bigs, everything."

Charlotte scrunched her face up as she held his paw. "Nicky, she's a cop. I don't want to lose you." Nick smiled as he leaned into the pillow that was keeping his head from rolling into the door.

"She has to know Char. I gotta tell her who I really am." Charlotte was petting his arms as he finally settled into the seat closing his eyes.

"Things you have done in the past aren't who you are Nicky. Nicky? He really loves her doesn't he?" she asked as Nick clutched the bracelet in his paw. Finnick looked over at Nick and scoffed.

"I aint gotta say anything about how he feels when he already done it and you already heard. You still thinking she aint good enough?"

Charlotte sighed as she leaned back into the motor cover. "I think if he thinks she is then she has to be, especially if he is willing to tell her everything and fight again. I can't believe he marked someone and if he tells her everything he could end up a lot worse off than he is now."

Finnick glanced at her as he took the exit out of Zootopia. Charlotte chewed her lip before she leaned away from Nick and shook her head. Finnick frowned and grumbled, "Yeah, well he did mark her and was fighting. Dumbass marked me too."When she giggled he looked at her with a turned brow.

"How well do you know the Bigs Sandy?"

The small fox glanced at her and then back to the road as he shrugged. "Well enough I guess. The few times he took me there they seemed nice enough, until, you know."

Charlotte scowled as she leaned back and Finnick looked to see her shoulders drop as she folded her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I can't believe how sheltered he kept you."

Finnick twisted one side of his lip as he glared at her. "Like he didn't do the same with you."

"He didn't. At least not the same way he did you. Has he ever told you how we met the Bigs and how I ended up with Nanny?"

Finnick blinked a few times and shook his head. "Don't be tellin me none of his personal shit Char. If he aint told me his story it aint your place to do it for him."

She deadpanned him before she rested her head on her knees. "It's not just his story Sandy. It's our story. It's my story too and I can tell it the same as he can. The night I ended up with Nanny was the last time we stayed together. Nicky was doing deliveries for different mammals when we weren't doing the pawpsicles. The place we had been staying in got demolished that afternoon and I didn't have any place to stay that was safe so he took me with him. He told me to wait outside for him until he came back, but I got scared and went looking for him. What he was delivering that night was more valuable to Mr. Big than all his money and every polar bear he ever had working for him." Finnick turned looking at her with raised brows and a look of disbelief and she smiled as she tilted her head on her knees to look up at him. "His Grandmother was in the box."

Finnick turned one side of his lip up and shook his head. "Nicky never knew what he was delivering. It was part of the deal when he was taking things back and forth and people trusted him because he never looked. But what happened that night was…horrible. I guess she was shopping or something. Someone took her and his polar bears couldn't get to them because they were smaller and got away with her through the walls. There were only two of them and I think it's the only reason they pulled it off. If it had been one of his rivals they would have seen it coming a mile away. After they took her the guy in Tundra Town asked Nicky to take the box out of that district and into another so he wouldn't be seen leaving the area. Of course we didn't put any of this together until later, but at the time it didn't matter. When I got scared and went looking for him the guy he was delivering the box to saw me and thought Nicky was trying to move in on his deal or… I don't know what he was thinking. He was a smaller species of Canine and I'm not sure if I could ever indentify what he was. I got knocked around pretty good."

"When I came into the room the guy got angry and hit me. It threw me across the room into the wall and everything was fuzzy after that. Somehow the box Nicky had ended up at my feet and opened. When I saw her there I picked her up and was holding her when he tried to attack me again. Nicky went insane. Me and Mamma Big watched him tear that guy apart with his bare claws. I think maybe we were both in shock. What he did shouldn't have been possible for someone his size. He was small for his age and that guy was twice as big as him and grown. He didn't stop until the guy wasn't moving anymore. He turned around when he heard me crying and had a look on his face I had never seen before. Then he did the strangest thing. He walked over, picked me up off the floor and marked me. Because I was holding Mamma Big in my paws up close to my shoulders he marked her too. Then he picked me up and carried me back to Nanny's house. Mamma big kept trying to talk to him, but it was like he wasn't really there. We were all covered in blood because he had it all over him. I think he was in shock too. When we got to Nannys Mamma Big explained everything and she cleaned us both up. When Nicky was finally able to talk again he told me I had to stay with her. I didn't say no. I wasn't afraid of him, I was just afraid. Mamma Big called her grandson and the rest is history."

Finnick glanced at her again and shook his head. "What do you mean history?" he asked and she lifted a little as Nick shifted in the seat.

"Mamma Big took him home with her. After she explained everything to her grandson they both decided he was part of the family. They found the other guy the next day and found out they didn't have any intentions of giving her back after they got their ransom money. Needless to say the guy disappeared never to be seen again. Not hard to figure out where he ended up. Mamma Big kept Nicky with her after that. They taught him how to fight, how to use his natural abilities to be useful."

Finnick lifted a brow as he kept his eyes on the road. "Useful? For doin what?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Unbelievable. Have you ever heard of The Claw?" she asked and Finnick scowled as he glanced at her again. "I'll take that as a no. How about The Mark?" When Finnick turned in his seat with a disapproving roll of his eyes she sat up and tilted her head waiting for a response.

"Yeah I heard of him. Super hero bullshit. Urban legend. Supposedly the guy could take out ten mammals in the same room, never left a trace of himself behind and always disappeared without so much as someone seein his shadow."

Charlotte nodded as she sat up straighter. "Do you know why they called him The Mark?" Finnick rolled his eyes and groaned before he shot his eyes back to her when she giggled. "It was because he had this calling card. He left it whenever he had to get involved to make a point. Everyone who knew him personally knew him as The Claw. He would scratch a plain white business card with his claw and leave a mark on it. He also marked the clients he was protecting with his scent so everyone knew they were under his protection. So the rest of the world started calling him The Mark."

Finnick's face fell flat and he pulled the van over on the side of the highway looking at her with pure astonishment on his face before he glanced at Nick. "You've seen something haven't you?" she asked and Finnick swallowed as he nodded.

"How could he be that guy? How could he keep doing that with the pawpsicles and the.." Charlotte shook her head drawing his attention back to her.

"He hasn't done it in years Sandy. He always went when Mamma Big called no matter what happened, but he officially retired when you were twelve I think."

Charlotte watched as he shook his head and slouched into his seat as his paws griped the steering wheel. "He quit because of me?"

The vixen shrugged her shoulders as Finnick kept gawking at the red fox who was lost in a drug induced dreamland. "I don't know Sandy. That is your story. No one really knew why he quit. The only person he still worked for after that was Mamma Big, or if she asked him to take a job as a personal favor. The day after he left me at Nanny's house she invited me over and made me and Nicky some cannoli's. Not an easy feat for someone her size to make pastries big enough for a couple of preteen fox kits. She told Nicky that if he was willing to stay she would make sure I was always taken care of and teach him how to take care of himself. The Bigs sent Nanny money to make sure I was taken care of and when Nicky officially retired I had already moved into my own place so they didn't need to anymore anyway. I always wondered if the reason they got so close was because she smelled like him after he marked her."

Finnick shook his head with a furled brow and she sat up and sighed. "Have you ever heard of the violet effect?" she asked and watched him shake his head and curl his lip.

"What the fuck's flowers got to do with this?"

She laughed as she sat up straighter and leaned forward petting Nicks arm again. "Violets have a chemical in them called Ionone. It's why they use it in a lot of perfumes. After a while when you have been around it you become immune to it or anosmic. It can turn off the scent receptors and can only be smelled for a few minutes at a time. There is something different about when Nicky marks someone. No one has ever figured out why, but I think it is almost like a throwback to ancient times. It's like a territorial mark. When people mark someone it usually fades after a few weeks. But not when Nicky did it like he did the night he saved me and Mamma Big. When he marked someone he cared about and was like he was that night it never went away. It would fade, but it never went away. You've smelled like Nicky since you were twelve Sandy. I knew something happened because I smelled it on you. You just got so used to it that you became nose blind to it. It's called the violet effect. It's like someone who lives near a chemical plant or waste facility. After a while they are so used to the smell that it doesn't even register anymore."

"You tellin me I smell like him and have since I was a kit?" he asked with wide eyes.

Charlotte giggled as she nodded her head. "Mamma Big smelled like him until the day she died." She watched him fall back into the seat.

"Why the hell did I smell it when he marked her then?"

The vixen raised a brow and blew out a breath that had her lips puffed before she sighed. "Because you hadn't smelled it that strong in years Sandy. And Nicky wouldn't have noticed it if he did it while he was asleep because he woke up that way. I mean can you smell yourself all the time? Every other mammal will be able to smell you when you come around, but it's not likely anyone is going to smell themselves unless they stink for some reason. It's another part of the violet effect. But I think it still registers on a subconscious level. I knew he was grateful for the Bigs taking care of both of us, but the way he was with Mamma Big was more than being grateful." Finnick turned his head looking at Nick and threw a paw out waiting for an explanation.

"She told Nicky that because he had saved her life the least she could do was make sure his family was taken care of and Mr. Big agreed. He did whatever she asked him to do after that. But not because he felt like he owed her something. I didn't go back to the Big place very often, but when I was asked I always did out of respect and to see Nicky. I watched a few times when they were teaching him how to fight. Even if he got the wind knocked out of him by a mammal three times his size he got back up and tried again. He pushed himself harder when he knew she was watching so he could make her proud. He really loved her. He went with Mamma Big whenever she went out as her personal body guard even though there were always bears around. After a while people started noticing his talents and the Bigs were hiring him out for small jobs".

"Then he started getting offers of his own but he wouldn't take them unless she approved of it. She never let him get a job that was something she thought he couldn't agree with. She told me once he had a heart that was made to provide comfort and he would never be able to do the darker things in their business. He only took jobs when someone needed to be protected because they were being threatened. He treated her more like his mother than an employer. That's why Mr. Big was so angry when he found out about the rug after she died. He thought it was the most disrespectful thing in the world after everything that had happened and believed Nicky had lied about the way he felt about her and was ungrateful for everything they had done for him. Mamma Big never knew about it. The reason she wanted to be buried in that rug was because it came from Nicky."

Finnick leaned back in his seat and Charlotte watched as his eyes cast to the floor. He rubbed his head and she barely caught his next sentence. "Damn. Mr. Big wouldn't even let him go to the funeral."

She huffed as she leaned back again. "I never would have told Raymond where you guys were that day if I had known what they were looking for him for."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Pfft, like they wouldn't have found us eventually anyway. That's one hell of a way to find out your mother died. If I ever get my paws on that damn vixen I'm going to end up in a padded cell somewhere."

Charlotte growled. "You and me both. Mr. Big still won't talk to him and they were almost as close at one time."

Finnick smiled as he started the van again. "You aint up to par are ya?" he asked and she cocked her head to one side as he chuckled. "They been on talkin terms and friendly for a few years now." Charlotte raised her brows looking at Nick and blinked when she turned back to a grinning Finnick.

"How?"

"Judy, that's how. Don't ask cause I don't know the details, just that it had something to do with the Nighthowler case. But I went with Nick to see him not long after everything was over and they was talking like they'd never been apart. Mr. Big invited us and even had Fru Fru bring us some kind of tea. I met his granddaughter. Fru Fru named her after Judy."

Charlotte let her jaw drop as Finnick laughed. "But she's a cop….He served you guys mingsom tea?" she asked and Finnick scrunched his nose up.

"Yeah, nasty stuff. But I drank it anyway to be polite." When the vixen just kept staring blankly Finnick waved a paw in front of her face and she blinked.

"Hello?" he asked as she finally found his face again.

"He only serves that to family Sandy. It was his grandmothers recipe. We gotta find that bunny. How long is it going to take us to get to Bunny Borough?"

Finnick looked off in thought and shrugged. "Don't know. It takes a few hours by train, but them things go faster than we can drive. On top of that we gotta find her when we get there."

Charlotte pulled her phone out and looked through street maps as Finnick pulled onto the highway. "We won't be there until real early in the morning as late as it is." She said and looked over at Nick as he shifted again.

Finnick chuckled, "I wouldn't worry too much about him. He aint slept much in the last few days and with that shit I'd bet money he sleeps through the drive." Charlotte giggled as she shook her head and Finnick rolled his eyes. "Just go back there and get some sleep Char. I'll be fine." He watched as she gave him a little tip of her head and left to the back of the van settling under a blanket. Finnick looked out the window and glanced at Nick before returning his attention to the road again. "I'm gonna need some serious therapy after all this shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU AINT GONNA LIKE THIS... II'S ABOUT TO GET _REAL_ DARK.**

 **This may be it for a while because even though it's done in my head along with tons of _already written_ chapters for other stories that are being altered, I am currently suffereing from what others may call writers block, but what I call - Ireallydontgiveacrapitus. No, my readers and reviewers aren't cause for that, just some frustrating and infuriating people I had to deal with. I don't have much of a life outside when I'm home so reading and writing is pretty much what I do in my free time, but not feeling it at the moment. Yeah, I'm in a mood... 'G' Gus isn't the right name for it, human and all that jazz.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword**

Chapter 9; Burnt and Damned

Judy sat unmoving on the bench with her rucksack at her feet when the buck stepped off the lastplatform into the train station. He looked around and found her sitting despondent with distant eyes as he approached her and cocked his head "Judy?" As he sat down she turned to him with regret filled eyes and his eyes widened as he caught the scent of the mark that had been left on her as he shook his head and gave her a sad frown. "Oh Judy."

She hiccupped a few times as he continued to watch her. "I didn't mean to Jack, it just happened. I just wanted to be with someone I loved the first time."

The buck raised a brow as she let her head fall into her palms "First?" he asked and watched her shutter. "Judy, I'm so sorry." He placed a paw on her shoulder and jerked as she flinched away from him hissing. The buck tilted his head to one side in a grimace as he pulled the sweater away from her shoulder and shook his head seeing the claim that had been made on her. "Why?" he asked as he shook his head and watched her sob.

"He said he didn't love me Jack. He said it wouldn't mean anything to him, that I would be better off without him in my life and I…"

When he tilted his head with confusion all over his face she sobbed again as she pulled her sweater back over her shoulder. "He was asleep Jack! He doesn't even know he did it. It was done on instinct." The buck sighed as he looked at her with an understanding grimace.

"We are still here in Zootopia. We could change our plans and make other arrangements if you want to stay."

The doe beside him turned as she picked up her bag shaking her head. "Don't make me think twice Jack. This is already more than I think I can handle and you know there is no other way." He let his eyes fall and sighed as he stood beside her watching her pull a stuffed fox from her bag and pull it to her chest.

"You know you can't take that." He said and chuckled as he pulled the badge from the stuffed toy and threw it into the closest trash bin. She clutched it closer to her chest and sniffed as he took her bag. "I'm not that mean. I'm not going to take both your foxes from you." He tossed her bag over one shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her letting her lean into his side as she clutched the toy to her chest and led her into the train for Bunny Borough.

After taking their seats he was looking around nervously as she continued to cling to him. He needed to get her back to a state of normalcy because they had already drawn a little bit of attention with her emotional state. Several of the other passengers had taken note of their appearance and were giving them wayward glances as he shook her and brought her attention to him. "So, your fox told you he didn't love you so you would stay away from him?" he asked and she shook her head giggling sadly. "Sounds like one hell of a guy. Why don't you tell me about him?" When she sat up looking at him with a tilted brow he smirked at her. "Well, we are going to be sharing a lot more than just stories before too long. Isn't he worth talking about _Mrs. Savage_?" Judy raised both her brows and narrowed her eyes.

"Pfft. You first Jack. And don't you be getting cheeky with me _Mr. Hopps_ , or I'll put that training to use on you."

"Ouch," Jack said with a little wince and a playful smile. "I can see we're going to have some problems with this already." He cupped his face with his paw running his fingers along each side of his chin. "Cheeky, I don't think I've ever heard anyone call it that before." Judy's ears fell as she looked at the floor and he watched her tighten her grip on the stuffed toy in her paws.

"My Dad used to say that to my mother all the time. I guess some things just stick with you." Jack nodded as he scooted closer to her and she leaned back into his side again.

"So tell me something happy. What's your fox like?" She sighed as she closed her eyes and he looked around thoughtfully. "I'll go first then. Her eyes are as blue as her the brightest day and her fur matched every flake that fell in the Christmas season. It all matched her name." Judy looked up at him grinning.

"Sky Snow?" she asked and he beamed a smile as he shook his head.

"Close, Skye Winters, and she really is a sight to behold."

Judy sighed as she looked out the window watching the scenery fly by. "You already know his name Jack. Nicholas Wilde. His eyes were greener and _worth_ more than all the money he gave away, and no force on earth could ever tame him. I guess their names were pretty spot on weren't they?" Jack chuckled as he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's beautiful Jack. Tell me this is going to work. Tell me I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life? I need to know he will be alright."

Jack looked out the window pursing his lips. "So is she Judy. It will work. We've been working on this for too long for it not to work. It has to, for all their sakes…."

By the time they had reached Bunny Borough it was late in the evening and Judy picked up the truck Sharla had left for her at the train station. Jack was looking around warily as she pulled to the curb and shook her head. "Don't worry. I told Sharla I wasn't sure what time I was going to be here and there is still another junction before we get into town. I don't think anyone is paying attention Jack."

The buck tipped his head and slid into the passenger seat tossing her bag into the floor as he sighed. "This is risky, and I don't like taking risks when it's not necessary."

Judy gave him a grateful smile as she pulled away from the station. "It will be alright Jack. Thank you for coming with me."

The buck smiled as he shook his head. "When we get to the farm you really need to take a shower." She looked at him with a condescending glare and he snickered again.

"I am not covering his scent Jack." She stated flatly as she made her way down the highway. "It's not his scent that bothers me Judy, well at least not the mark he left on you."

Judy's ears flushed as he started laughing. "I was in a hurry OK? I'll take a bath when we get to the guest house."

Jack nodded as he kept smiling. They pulled into the old farm house as the sun was setting and Judy got out surveying the area as she shook her head. Jack gave her her bag and stepped closer to her as she looked over what was left of the home she had grown up in. "You can do this Judy." The doe let her eyes fall as she started walking towards the guest house behind what had been a large home and borough. She turned when she saw he wasn't still following her. He shook his head as he stuck his paws in his pockets.

"I can't go inside. I had the guest house checked and it's stable, but I can't leave my scent or run the risk of losing any fur on the property where it could easily be found. I'll be staying in the barn." Judy sighed and nodded before she turned and made her way inside. Jack watched her disappear into the house before he bit his lip and turned to make his way into the barn. As Judy was sinking into the hot water Jack was burying himself into the hay. The buck curled up and fell asleep.

Judy let her body slide down the tiles of the shower as she clung to her shoulder feeling the sting of the teeth marks that had bitten through her flesh. She held it like a lifeline and relished all the pain it was causing, holding onto the pain for dear life as she finally lost her emotional control. Jack's ear tipped up and he jerked from his slumber and honed in on the sound of water spraying and Judy softly crying within the subtle sounds. He rolled over staring at the ceiling and pinched his eyes as he shook his head. "This has to work," he mumbled. He heard the water die out and lost himself in his own thoughts before everything went silent and all he could hear was the sound of the crickets in the country side before he fell back into a restless sleep again.

As dawn broke Judy was pulling the dress from the dryer and did a quick ironing before she slipped it on and pulled the sweater over her shoulder again. She picked up her bag and shoved the stuffed fox in it before making her way out to the yard again. She wasn't surprised to see Jack waiting for her beside the pickup truck with a smile as he opened the door for her. When she gave him a heartfelt glance he shook his head. "You know I can't go Judy." he said with a soft smile. The doe smiled again as she looked him over.

"He was your brother Jack." The buck nodded as she took her bag and tossed it in the truck as he held the door open.

"We weren't that close Judy and you know that. I'm doing everything I can to fix things and make it right." The doe huffed as she pulled herself in to the truck and leaned away as he slammed the door.

"This will never be right Jack. None if it is right."

Jack cringed as he watched her eyes glaze over before she shook her head and buried her face into her paws again. He sighed as he reached in and brushed his finger over her cheek drawing her attention back to him again. "Just a couple more days Judy, and everything will be different. I promise this will get better. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Just get this over with and spend some time with your friends."

Judy blew out a breath as she sat up in her seat and started the truck. "I hope you're right Jack, I'm not sure I can handle much more." She wiped her eyes and he watched her pull out of the driveway leaving a thick trail of dust behind her as the truck sped down the isolated road. Jack grit his teeth as he shoved his paws in his pocket. A deep frown set into his muzzle as he turned and made his way back to the barn. He climbed up the ladder into the loft and sat in the hay again, watching out the large grain window as he shook his head and rubbed his temples. "This has to work."

Judy drove through the town and was feeling hollow seeing everything looking so empty. She already knew where all the mammals from town were as she made her way through the empty streets. It didn't help to make her feel any more comfortable as she pulled into a large parking lot that was brimming with cars and a street that was overcrowded with them lining the sidewalks. She drove through looking for a place to park and found a section reserved with her name putting the truck in park before she turned the key. White knuckles gripped the steering wheel as she stared at the large building in front of her. Pristine flowers and hedges were well cared for and lined the building that held windows full of colorful glass. A few stragglers had passed by glancing at her but she kept her eyes trained on the doors that led into the building as they sat openly awaiting her to enter. She nearly jumped out of her fur when a light tap was placed on her shoulder. Sharla cringed with an apologetic glance as she folded her paws into her chest. Judy heaved as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy."

The sheep smiled as she leaned in hugging the doe and pulled back with wide eyes. Judy bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears watching her blink a few times. "Is it him!?" Sharla asked and watched a few tears fall as Judy nodded her head. "Judy! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you! At least you have something that can make you feel better right now." When Judy's eyes fell and she shuttered the sheep cringed again as she scrunched her shoulders into her neck.

"I'm sorry, that was so insensitive of me."

Judy chuckled as she shook her head. "It's OK Sharla, you never were good at holding your tongue and blurting out what was on your mind. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know my bestie from high school well enough to know she didn't mean any harm from it?"The ewe scrunched her nose smiling as she watched Judy lean away from the door as she pulled the handle. A moment later Judy had rammed her shoulder into it and leaned back hissing as she clutched her arm.

The sheep rushed the door, "Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? I've seen you open that thing a million times and it's never bothered you. Is it sticking more than usual or…"

Judy looked back to her sobbing with a little smile as she shook her head. Sharla's eyes went wide as she pulled the top of her sweater down revealing the teeth marks in her shoulder. "He claimed you too!?" she asked and Judy let her ears drop as the doe squealed and yanked the door open before she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Why isn't her here!?" she asked as she pulled away.

Judy shrugged and looked back at the church. "I didn't tell him." When the ewe gave her a stark frown Judy shook her head. "You know how hard it was for me to catch him Sharla, and I'm glad I didn't tell him. If I had told him I would always wonder if it was real and would have wondered if he did it because he felt sorry for me. I know he loves me and that's all that matters." The ewe smiled as Judy got out of the car slamming the door closed before they started walking into the large church. The doe leaned her head into her friends shoulder and Sharla leaned into Judy as they walked into the waiting crowd that lined both sides of the aisle.

The service lasted for hours and by the time it was over Judy was overwhelmed with all the support and condolences she had received for her family. Greeting everyone at the door as they left had made the exhaustion of the day settle in and several of the people who had come had obviously noticed her new scent. She had a warm feeling when she noticed several of them curl their noses and smile as they left, but everyone was also too polite to ask about her new status. The scale of the event was immense and she was sure she wouldn't have been able to pull it off without Sharla helping her organize everything as she traveled back and forth between the districts during the week prior to the funeral. The family members of her sibling mates and their extended families had all been more than supportive and left a massive amount of food at Sharlas home knowing she would be staying there for the evening. After the large meal they had shared with the guests and retelling stories about the good times everyone had with her family the only thing she wanted to do was crawl into a bed and let darkness consume her.

Sharla had been sitting with her on the couch when she started nodding off and asked her husband Danny to bring some blankets. Shortly after she had Judy lying on the couch and watched her curling around a stuffed fox as she fell into better dreams than she'd had for the last week. Sharla leaned into her husband as he stood behind her sighing before they made their way to their own bed. By the time Judy woke in the morning the fact that she had hugged so many mammals was lingering in her fur and she felt grimey as she made her way to the shower. After another hot bath she found her way back to the kitchen where Danny was sitting with Sharla sipping coffee and he crinkled his nose as she sat beside him giving her a half hidden grin. "Hmm, that boy got you good didn't he?" the ram asked and Sharla gasped.

"DANNY!"

He shrank away chuckling and Judy rolled her eyes before she was giggling at Sharla swatting at him. The ram stood and gave her a peck before he left for work leaving the two females at the table. Judy shook her head and grabbed a piece of toast slathering it with jelly as Sharla kept peeking at her with a snarky smile. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as the ewe handed her a cup of coffee and sat in the chair next to her expectantly. "I am not telling you what happened Sharla." Judy said as she shook her head and scrunched her nose at her friend. Sharla bit her lip and raised her brow in an exuberant smile.

"Oh come on! It didn't even bother you that Danny was teasing about it! Usually you would have turned three shades of red by now if someone had been talking about anything like that around you and I know he was the first!"

Judy blushed as she turned her head and her teeth poked over her lip as she smiled. "He was…perfect, and that's all I'm telling."

The ewe beamed as Judy turned red, "Dang girl." Judy drained the rest of her coffee and stood from the table before she grabbed her bag and went for the door. Sharla walked her to the truck and stopped after she slammed the door. "Be careful out there Judy," Sharla said as she started the truck. Judy rolled her eyes as she pulled off her sweater and tossed it in the seat beside her.

"I'll be fine Sharla, I'm going back in the morning anyway."

The ewe passed her a large urn and shook her head. "I know you Judy, just don't go digging around in anything when you scatter the ashes OK? I could go with you if you want. Call in for the day and help you get everything else done?" she asked with a concerned brow and Judy shook her head smiling.

"And deprive your students of their favorite teacher and aspiring journalist? No. I need to do this on my own. You've helped so much already and I can never thank you enough for it. This is the last part of letting go, and my family would want to be where they were all together the last time. I'll call you before I leave in the morning." Sharla sighed as Judy placed the urn next to her in the seat and pulled her sweater off in the warm weather leaving her shoulders exposed to the sun. The two exchanged a tight hug before the sheep watched her pull away and drive back to the Hopps land.

Jack had kept himself hidden in the day that had passed. He tipped his ear to the window smiling when he heard the sound of the pickup truck coming back down the road and slid down the ladder into the bottom of the barn. After he heard the door slam he peeked out making sure she was alone and watched her carrying the urn and her bag inside before he made another quick scan to check for any other wondering eyes. Judy walked up to where the front porch still stood and the door hung loosely from the bare wood. The only remaining part of the home that hadn't been knocked underground was what she stepped into as her breath caught in her chest.

She walked carefully to the edge of where there was a dark drop off and let go of the urn in her paws, flinching when she heard it shatter and crash several times before everything fell silent. As she turned she clutched the bag in her paws pulling out the stuffed fox and pulling it close to her chest. The bag was dropped to the floor as her eyes wondered over a small section that seemed to have been unscathed. Light and careful footsteps had her turning to meet blue eyes full of sorrow as he let them scan her state. "You're having second thoughts aren't you?" When she turned her head into her shoulder scrunching her face and pulling the stuffed animal closer to her neck he stepped to her taking it from her paw and placed a small object in her palm before he picked up her bag and stepped away again.

Judy curled her brow looking at it before her eyes went wide and she shot her gaze back to him. The buck was learing at her and shaking his head as he pointed a pistol into her chest. "I'm sorry Hopps. This isn't the way things were supposed to happen but you haven't left me any other choice." Judy curled her lips and threw the tiny object towards him. "I wish you hadn't done that, but it's not going to change anything."

Judy shook her head and fought the tears in her eyes. "Damn you Jack. I hope you rot in hell for this." _Be like Nick, Be like Nick, Be like Nick._

"Now that I know who your fox is things have changed." Judy took a step to him and heard the gun click as she froze.

"This doesn't have anything to do with him!"

Jack shook his head frowning, "You have no idea what you have done and it has everything to do with him. I've been doing this for years Judy, and I'd know the scent of that mark from a mile away."

Judy looked around biting her lip as she shook her head, "Please don't hurt him Jack." _Be like Nick, Be Like Nick, Be like Nick._

Jack shook his head as he leveled his gun. "He's going to hurt Hopps. As far as me being the one who does it, you may not have left me a choice in that matter and it will be up to him."

Judy closed her eyes and let her tears fall as Jack pulled the trigger. _Be like Nick be like Ni~_

Jack flinched as he watched blood splatter from her chest before she dropped to the floor. He stepped closer to her again shaking his head as he checked her pulse and scoured the room finding the tiny object she had tossed at him only a minute before. He laid it in her palm curling her fingers around it before tossing a table over her body and picked up her bag before he stepped out of what was left of the Hopps farm. Jack looked over the bag before tossing it into the truck and closing the door. He pulled out his cell phone making a call and within ten minutes a chopper landed in a nearby field. As he climbed into it he pulled out the little remote on his back and shoved his gun back into his holster before pressing the button and watched the rest of the structure crumbled as they lifted into the air. He ran his thumb over the stuffed fox shaking his head before tossing it into the seat beside him. "Nothing ever goes according to plan."

He pulled up his call list and dialed a familiar number smiling as the vixen answered at the other end. "Jack, did you make it in time?" she asked and he lifted his brow as he watched the land disappearing under him.

"No, I didn't. My flight just left Valicruz. I told Hopps I'd meet her in the morning to pay my respects before she went back to Zootopia. I should be back tomorrow evening. I need to stop by my place and drop off my things and take a shower before driving to the Boroughs tonight." Jack heard her sigh and could imagine her raking her claws through the top of her head as she tapped the others against her desk. "It's the job Skye. We weren't that close."

The vixen groaned as he leaned forward "I know Jack, but he was the only family you had left. I just would have felt better if you had made it to the funeral."

The buck chuckled as he sat up again pulling his suit around his waist as he straightened out his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He heard her sigh before he hung up and rubbed his temples.

He caught a flash of color from the front and turned to see the pilot eyeing him from the front as he leveled out the flight path. The platypus kept his eyes forward but Jack sighed as he titled his head. "You heard Perry?" he asked and watched as he tipped his head forward.

"It isn't my place to question Sir, but I am curious."

The buck groaned as he ran a paw over his face and sat back in the seat looking at the stuffed fox on the other side.

"I believe that once she realized the fox had genuine feelings for her the resolve she had broke."

The platypus tilted his head back towards the buck as he slipped one side of his ear protection down. "It is unlike you to change your plans so drastically Sir. Obviously things didn't go according to plan since she is not with you. But you felt it necessary to lie to Ms. Winters as well?"

Jack grunted as he stuffed his phone into his pocket and pulled his suit jacket closed buttoning the front. "I knew it was a possibility Hopps would change her mind. It is imperative that Ms. Winters trust in me stays in place. After I found out exactly who the fox is that Hopps was involved with the risk of her going back would have blown any potential for this case. I believe he is going to be very useful in this endeavor." The platypus in the front raised his brows after checking his controls again and returned his attention to the buck.

The buck had a one sided smirk on his face as he looked back out the window again. "I know _His_ name." The platypus in the front ticked his head and cocked one brow when they both suddenly shot up and left two wide eyes staring with a partially open beak. Jack just nodded his head as he chuckled. "Yes, it is _Him_. It's going to take me some time to get everything together to make sure I get him where I want him. For now I need to get cleaned up and get the smell of hay out of my fur before I drive back to the boroughs. I need to make sure they find her body and I am seen so there isn't any suspicion on me. Make sure you alter the flight logs accordingly Perry."

The platypus returned his attention to the controls and flight path with another tip of his beak. "Yes Sir."

After Jack had finally made his way home and done a thorough cleaning of himself and left his suit to be attended he shoved the stuffed fox on a shelf in his closet before driving back to the boroughs. It was a long drive and the sun was starting to rise as he checked into a hotel and sat down on a flimsy bedspread. The buck considered trying to sleep for a few hours but couldn't get his mind settled enough to close his eyes before he aimlessly drifted off sitting in a chair watching the local news. His eyes shot open as a loud siren pierced the air.

Nick had woken up and stretched in the seat as Finnick ticked his eyes over. The small fox was pulling into a gas station to fill up again and Charlotte was grumbling as she sat up in the back of the van. "Where are we?" she asked and Nick rolled his neck as he yawned.

"Just outside of Bunny Borough, I'm going to ask how to get to the Hopps farm."

Charlotte gave him a quizzical look and he shrugged. "Judy said they were pretty popular and the picture in the paper showed the guest house still there. She could be with a friend but it can't hurt to ask and check." After a frustrating conversation with an elderly attendant who couldn't hear well enough that screaming was unavoidable Nick crawled back into the van after everyone had taken care of personal business and paying for their gas. "We should be in town in about thirty minutes, after that it will take another thirty minutes to out to the farm."

Finnick got the directions from Nick and as they pulled from the gas station all their ears set as a siren in the distance rang through the air. Nick stuck his head out the window looking at the dimly lit morning sky. "Is there a weather warning? Charlotte asked and Nick shook his head.

"You'd have to check your phone, mine got smashed, but it doesn't look or smell like rain. Maybe it's just a local drill or something."

The vixen looked through her phone without finding anything as Finnick drove and after reaching the small town they were all looking around in wonder at the place. "It looks like Easter threw up here." Finnick smirked as he looked around. Buildings that lined the main streets were all bright colorful montages that had renditions of carrots and rabbit ears everywhere. Charlotte looked around shaking her head, but both foxes noticed Nick was oddly quiet as he scanned the little town.

"Where is everyone? This place is a ghost town." Nick was still looking around with a furrowed brow as Charlotte and Finnick started searching for anything moving. Quiet, still and not a single soul in sight Finnick shrugged and turned down a gravel road.

"It's a small town, maybe they had something planned for today." Nick was frowning as they made their way down the little dirt road. It hadn't been a full ten minutes by the time they reached as area where cars were lining the street and Finnick had to pull off the side of the road so they could walk to their destination. A large crowd was gathered and the three foxes waded through a sea of mammals who all seemed to step aside and watch them as they passed. Charlotte and Finnick were both feeling the eyes on them as people seemed to still around them and watch the fox who was searching through the crowd for something familiar.

"Finnick," Charlotte whispered as the smaller fox looked around nervously. "Why are they all staring at us?" He shrugged but couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling and Nick was lost looking for a familiar sight. When he finally spotted the black wooled sheep he jet forward with two other foxes hot on his heels.

"Sharla?" he asked and the ewe turned to him suddenly. The Ram beside her put an arm on her shoulder as her face sank seeing the red fox in front of her. Nick had never met her but Judy had spoken about the black wooled sheep enough for him to pick her out. Black wool was as rare as an albino fox. "I'm Nick W-".

Every head in the large yard turned when shouting drew their attention and Sharla stuck her paws over her mouth as a rabbit poked their head out of the ground where there had once been a home standing. Nick turned as well, seeing a white hare with black stripes standing not far from the scene. The sheriff of the town was talking lowly to the mammal who had poked their head out and her ears fell back as the buck in the ground disappeared. "What's going on?" Nick asked as he looked back to the sheep. The ewe looked back to him with tear filled eyes as shouting cut across the crowd again and when she glanced back with wide eyes Nick turned to see the striped buck pinching his bridge as several others scrambled around the earth.

The earth stopped turning for Nicholas Wilde as he watched the sheriff lean down and pull out the limp form of Judy Hopps. The tear stains on her face and blood splattered on her chest were enough to make him forget how to breathe. Broken claws around all her bloodied fingers showed she had tried to claw her way out of the earth and rubble, but the bare shoulders that revealed where his teeth had sank into her skin where he hadn't remembered claiming her as they covered her with a white sheet was what caused the fox to whine. His heart dropped to his feet just as quickly as his knees hit the ground where he collapsed.

The scream that left him had everyone in the crowd cringing as they watched him fall apart. Everyone knew who he was not due to his appearance, but by the scent he had left on the doe they had all greeted at the funeral. Sharla turned into her husband falling apart in his arms as many in the crowd turned away or sobbed at the sight when Charlotte and Finnick curled around the wailing fox. Jack turned his head as his ears fell, fighting not to show his own emotion seeing the fox broken on the ground as they placed Judy on a gurney and wheeled her into a silent ambulance. The one thing he knew for certain was that he was damned no matter how things turned out for what he had done….

Charlotte Nearly carried Nick back to the van and for two days the fox was completely despondent. They had stayed due to the fact that she thought Nick going to Judy's funeral would help him find some form of closure. It was something she was rethinking as they made their way to the large church in the town and Nick had taken a seat in one of the front pews still staring into the nothing of his own grief as he clutched the bracelet and ring in his paws. His sister was sitting with him as Finnick was drawn to the black wooled sheep standing on the other side of the aisle. She had met with the foxes on a few short occasions after they had arrived trying to console any of them knowing how much Judy cared for Nick, but had been sadly turned away with him in his current state. Now she was approached by the smallest of the trio with a heavy heart. "Is there anything I can do to help? Judy really loved him." Finnick looked away from her back to where Charlotte was rubbing her brothers shoulders as he sat unmoving.

"Tell him, anything. She wanted to stay thinking this would help, but it aint helpin." Finnick said as he fought his own tears. The ewe nodded with a soft smile before she stepped away and took a seat next to the red fox.

"Mr. Wilde?" she placed a small hooved paw on his and he looked over at her half blinking as he kept clutching the bracelet in his other paw. "I know this may not help very much, but even after everything had happened she said she was happy because of you." Nick blinked as his eyes swelled over. "She said she knew you loved her and even though she was hurting I never saw her glow like she did. She showed that claim off like it was the thing she was the most proud of in her whole life." Nick blinked and the action caused the overflow of his eyes spill just before his chest was bouncing as he started to cry. The small ewe was almost afraid when he lunged forward wrapping his arms around her and Charlotte was still running her paw over his back when Sharla looked over his shoulder. The vixen was just as teary eyed and smiling as she mouthed the words 'Thank you' to the smaller female. The ewe wrapped her arms around Nick reflecting the same sorrow as he finally let his grief flow.

Nick had let the smaller female go and after a few minutes of trying to pull himself together with Charlotte sand Finnick following closely behind he made his way to the open coffin sitting at the front of the church. Flowers of every in were everywhere all around the sleek mahogany wood. A white buck with black pin stripes stood beside her coffin and was greeting each person who passed as he stopped to view the female he loved. Even in death her beauty was still glowing. She was still a vision and looked as if she would wake up at any moment when he looked at eh bracelet in his paw before reaching in. "Don't touch her."

The harsh voice of the buck startled him and the foxes standing behind him as he looked up with watery eyes. "I'm sorry. It isn't allowed in rabbit culture for the body to be touched after death by anyone other than another family."

The white vixen standing beside the buck nearly hissed as she shook her head. "Jack! What is wrong with you, you know who he is to her!" No one couldn't know. Even after she had been prepared his scent was still present. The buck looked back at her curling one side of his lip as Nick looked back at the bracelet in his paw.

"It belongs with her," the fox stated as he fought tears again. Jack watched him running a thumb over the jewelry in his paw and stepped forward extending a paw. Nick looked back to Judy handing it over hesitantly and watched as the buck placed it on one of her wrists, folding her paw back over after he slipped the ring on her finger arranging the chains before he stepped away.

Nick fought the tears as he looked at it lying on her wrist. Even with his own scent present he could still smell her and barely choked out a "Thank you." The buck nodded and watched as the three foxes said their final goodbyes before a few mammals were brave enough to give Nick condolences. Charlotte was holding his paw as they walked back to the van and the sheriff had let Finnick take the lead after waiting for the coffin to be placed in a hearse to follow her car after it to the cemetery. A few pretty words that were the same at nearly every persons last service and Nick was the first to throw a pawful of dirt and a rose into the open grave that would forever hold the love of his life.

Jack watched the foxes load back into the large van as Skye stood beside him scowling. The buck shoved his paws in his pockets as he looked at the vixen who was making it clear she was very upset with him. "What is wrong with you? You know he is family to her if they were mates. He claimed her!" Jack looked at the ground and shook his head.

"I have a few last things to attend to before I leave Skye. Since I am the closest living family member to the Hopps I need to get the rest of their things in order before I go back." The vixen glared at him again and shook her head as she turned and stomped off to another vehicle. Jack watched her trying not to peel out of the cemetery before he turned and made his way to his own car to leave.

Nick stayed silent as they made their way back to Zootopia. Once Finnick had reached his apartment that was located over the old shop Charlotte decided to stay with him for a few days letting Finnick handle the shelter. The fact that he didn't object to her staying and had been affectionate even if distant led her to know she had made the right choice. After several days of comforting and keeping him company he started talking about the little doe and she listened when he finally started talking about her with a smile….


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been struggling with writing and trying to change a few habits I have while listening to the Gods who keep talking to me about my stories. If you happen to notice something odd or out of place I do appreciate the comments because they will help me address or fix an issue when I am being to cryptic or do something confusing as I continue to grow and learn in writing. I can't guarantee updates on any story as I find myself needing to be in a certain mindframe as I tackle each tale or find inspiration to write a certain scene. The characters have some similar traits as they do with all authors, but are not the same, so I often need to take a few days and reread a story before I can get back into the characters in it. I haven't really messed with this one or a few others for a while as many stories I put up were written long before I started posting them on site. This is a new chapter I had to consider how to approach for a few days. Hopefully it appeases all you Gods reading the tale...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters**

* * *

Roses and Thorns

Finnick and Charlotte had watched Nick over the last few weeks and both had been stumped by his behavior. The seemingly slight changes he had made in his routine were insignificant to anyone who didn't know him really well, but may as well have been like looking at a ticking bomb as they watched him. To say it was shocking would have been an understatement as he started shifting into someone they hadn't seen in years. Everything he was doing was Nick Wilde. The real Nick Wilde. Not the one he had held a mask in front of for years and hid behind. All his actions were genuine and he was talking to people again, not just throwing up a wall that was meant to appease those around him anymore. Charlotte and Finnick had both kept a wary eye on him as the slow shifts started becoming larger, both of them wondering if this was some kind of denial or repression. Until it sank in in a few moments that revealed more than the changes themselves. He was still grieving, but instead of trying to bury it he was using it to grow, to let everything go and fall back into where he wanted to be.

It became apparent when they had each found him in moments where he was lost in thoughts, grinning from ear to ear playing with a carrot pen or looking off into nowhere with the same look on his face. As much as he was hurting it couldn't drown out the happiness that was just under the surface. The fact that he had been spending so much time with both of them, talking and laughing like he hadn't done in years was what sent it home in both their minds. He was working twice as hard, driving forward every second he could and both of them had worried about it until Charlotte and Finnick had both noticed the change in why he was doing it. He was still keeping up with all the things he had done before, but he was enjoying it. Until a slight bump in the road shifted things and sent him and Finnick down a different road. Jumbauex's ice cream shop had been there go to place to get their popsicles, the bull running the place was never friendly, but after Judy had shown up with her little health code violation things Nick and Finnick had made an annoyance of themselves returning each day. Until he finally just gave up trying to get them to go away and reluctantly sold them one every day just to get them out of the store.

Well those same little violations were also the reason the place got shut down. Apparently the ungloved trunks weren't the only problem and neither fox wanted to know the details. After sitting back in the van seeing the health code violations plastered on the door and that the place was shut down until certain standards were met or would be closed permanently Finnick turned when Nick tapped his claws on his knee almost biting his lip. Nick rolled his eyes, shrugged and sighed before he looked at Finnick "Go to Tods I guess. It can't hurt to try." The smaller fox tilted his head slightly in an off put angle before he started the van and drove to the other part of town. Finnick stayed quiet wishing there had been a place closer to go, but with the seasons changing not a lot of ice cream shops were open at the moment and Tods place was a year rounder. After everything that had happened he just hoped this wasn't going to end up having them tossed out on their tails because the way Nick had been acting was… a good thing. Even if it was still odd watching him being so emotionally open about everything. The last thing he wanted was for some kind of nasty event that would cause him to curl into himself again.

After Finnick parked the van and Nick had managed to shove the heavy door open, both their ears flicked back as several of the patrons sent angry glares or openly scoffed at their presence. With the exception of the bull behind the counter who spotted them after leaning over the counter to see how the door had opened. Posturing between species wasn't normally something a lot of mammals paid attention to, but then again, Nick Wilde wasn't like a lot of mammals. Even knowing what was going on didn't keep his jaw from dropping slightly as the bull behind the counter lifted his ears flapping them aggressively a few times as he shook his head in a circular motion. A warning from a territorial male bull had several ears dropping. Nick and Finnick scrambled from in front of the door as several elephant patrons bolted from the store. Finnick looked at the closing door blinking as Nick set his eyes on the old bull who let his ears drop and shook his head as if to apologize while motioning them towards the open section of the counter.

"Mr. Tod," Nick cringed as he walked to the counter. "I don't want to be the reason for your customers running off. If you would still sell us popsicles I could go around the back and pick them up."

The bull raised both brows blinking as Nick gave him a guilty look and he shook his head. "You really are something Mr. Wilde." When Nick and Finnick both tilted their heads in confusion Mr. Tod motioned to a table against the wall. "Maybe I should tell you a story." After Nick helped Finnick into a large booth the elephant sat down sighing as he folded his paws together. "I was real sorry to hear about what happened to Ms. Hopps and your loss of such a good friend." Nick dipped his head as Finnick looked between them. He raised his eyes again when the elephant cleared his throat. "It is a small world. I didn't realize how small it was until the day she came in here after I threw you two out. You see I have a niece. She's going to turn six next month. A few years ago my sister and her husband were in a pretty bad car accident. To make a long story short their car got caught in a situation that left it burning with her in the back seat. They were both unconscious and a large feline happened to be driving by and stopped. He pulled my niece from the back seat and put the fire out with the extinguisher that was in his car. He was driving a big white limo and had a scar over his eye."

"Manches?" Nick asked as he stuck an arm over the table watching the bull smile and nod.

"He saved my niece from getting burnt and got help for her parents. There's a good chance they may not have made it if he hadn't showed up and helped because they were out in the middle of nowhere." Nick shook his head as he glanced at Finnick. "This happened right after the night howler case when all the predators had been given the antidote and cured. If you hadn't helped Ms. Hopps with that case and he was still savage, no one would have been there. I knew who she was as soon as I saw her badge, I just didn't know about you." Nick curled his brow as the old bull leaned forward grinning. "For someone my age to change such a set point of view all it took was putting those pieces together and a little connection with my niece that she sort of struck accidentally. She has this movie and a story book she is obsessed with. Ms. Hopps told me that no one should judge a book by its cover. That the only beasts in this world, were the ones who refused to see the beauty in it. Even a rose has thorns, but no one notices because most of the time they are removed when the flowers are sold."

Mr. Tod stood up grinning and both foxes jumped from the booth as he opened the cooler handing them a popsicle as Nick handed him the money to pay for it. Finnick was shaking his head smiling as Nick turned to the door. "Well, she definitely had a way with words didn't she?" the smaller fox asked as Mr. Tod opened the door chuckling.

"You two come back any time. I'm not worried about customers like the few who left. My business has doubled since the day I invited all them youngsters and their parents over from across the street that day." Nick hoisted the popsicle over his shoulder extending a paw to shake and the elephant took it, seeing the somewhat thoughtful look on the older foxes face.

"Thank you. She was a beauty, always trying to make the world a better place."

The words Nick spoke laced with remembrance and a bit of a sad smile had the bull tilting his head as he watched them both turn to leave and caused him to call out again. "Mr. Wilde?" he asked and watched as both foxes turned with tipped brows. "She was, and I am sorry for your loss, but that's not what she said the day you were all here." The curious glance both foxes gave each other caused the bull to grin as they set their eyes on him again. "She said she was the beast when you met, the truth was the thorns, and you were the beauty, the one who was really making the world a better place." Mr. Tod bit his tongue seeing the fox's ears tint as his mouth fell slightly. "You two have a nice day." He chuckled as he turned letting the door to his shop close leaving Nick and Finnick still staring at the door.

Finnick nudged Nick as he shook himself and blinked. After putting the popsicle in the cooler the smaller fox was watching Nick as he zoned out, deep in thought while he kept running a finger under his chin. "Nick? You all right?"

"Hmm, yeah I just….do you think you can have one of the kids or someone from the shelter help you today? I'm not really feeling up to it." Finnick nodded leaving Nick staring out the window again before he asked if he could drop him off at the old warehouse. The smaller fox was chewing his lip as he watched Nick jump from the bridge into the dry stream before he sighed and pulled away. Nick dropped to the ground, halting as he caught sight of the dry rose he had stuck in the milk crate before ambling to pick it up and plopping in his lawn chair. After sitting for several hours contemplating thoughts that hadn't crossed his mind before the sun and heat dried petals landed in his opposite paw as he noticed all the thorns had been removed. The petals were crushed in his fist and he lifted his paw watching the flakes scatter in the wind as he stood up grinning and blowing the rest of it of his palm. His chest exploded and Nick let it carry his feet with every rushing step forward as he started running…

"Well where is he Finny?" Charlotte asked with a concerned brow.

Finnick shrugged. "I don't know Charlotte. I checked the bridge, I checked the apartment. I've looked everywhere I could think to look."

"Was he upset? I mean if you knew he was upset why did you leave him?!"

Finnick tipped his head back narrowing his eyes "Yeah he was, and what did you expect me to do? He's a grown fox!"

Charlotte sighed "Well come on, let's go see if we can find him, it's starting to get dark and I won't sleep tonight if I don't know he's alright."

They both left the recycling center and walked through the parking lot heading to Finnicks van. The vixen turned when she heard her brother scream her name."CHARLOTTE!"

"Nicky?" The green eyed vixen yelped when he nearly barrel into her lifting her from the ground around the waist and was giggling as he spun her around in a tight hug. "What has gotten into you?" she asked as she kept a tight hold on her. Her eyes went wide and he ran his muzzle over the top of her head and Finnick gawked.

"I'M GOING BACK! I'M GOING BACK TO THE POLICE ACADEMY!"

"W-what!?" they both asked as he set her back on the ground.

"I talked to Buffalo butt. He pulled some strings and got me back in even though I'm past the cut off age. I only have a week to get ready!"

"Nick are ya crazy?" Finnick shook his head as he curled his brow.

Charlotte ran her paw over his cheek shaking her head. "Nicky, I know you miss her but this is, you know what happened the last time. You don't have to prove anything to her you know that right?"

Nick chuckled as he loosed his arms from around her leaning back with a wide arching smile. "I'm not doing it for her. I'm doing it for me, because of her. I gotta go, I'll see you guys later."

Nick started to rush off again after giving his sister another hug and Finnick nearly fell over as he ruffled the top of his head while he rushed by.

"Wait! What about the popsicles and the shelter?" Finnick shouted as he tried to stand straight again.

Nick turned back grinning and threw his paws up. "Yours now, same as it was the last time I was there. You can do it."

Finnick and Charlotte both looked at each other shaking their heads after they watched him jog out of sight with his tail wagging like a puppy…

Bogo leaned into Clawhauser's desk chuckling as he watched the fox leaving after he had given him another pristine salute. He turned smiling when he heard the chubby cheetah behind him still trying to get his sniffling under control. "Never thought I'd see the day," Wolford chimed in from beside him.

None of them had. Bogo had worried about his intentions and reasons after he had come to his office unexpectedly. After pulling Wolford in to help evaluate his state of mind through watching his body behavior the wolf had stood there blinking as he simply nodded his head about him being serious and not under any kind of emotional stress with the decision. The old bull had made several phone calls and pulled a few strings he hadn't thought he would ever have to use and put a few provisions in place for security measures. The fox sitting in the chair in his office listened patiently while flicking his ears and trying not to fidget in the seat. Bogo and Wolford had both watched him filling out all the paper work after Clawhauser had brought them to his office, the large cheetah almost bubbling over with emotions as the fox handed them to him with a glowing smile.

The next morning Bogo had made several calls and was sitting at his desk as he picked up his phone wanting to add one more detail to the arrangements. Clawhauser had patched him through and he put on his harshest voice as the line picked up. "Savage."

 _I really hate that rabbit._ There was just something about the guy that never sat well. It wasn't like the agencies couldn't work together or hadn't clashed over cases and jurisdiction before, but the buck had an arrogance about him that Bogo had never cared for that went beyond a professional level. He bit it back knowing he was the only one he could talk to about the situation as he leaned forward in his chair. "I have a request." He wasn't about to beat around the bush or be polite. This was a professional call and as much as he didn't care for the rabbit the dynamics didn't change.

Jack lifted his ears as he looked out his window and leaned back in his chair sighing. He really had too much to take care of to deal with a local police matter if it wasn't a case they had brought into on a federal level. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a cadet going into the academy I would like you to keep eyes on." Bogo stated flatly and Jack shook his head.

"Chief Bogo, I'm not sure why you believe the ZBI would get involved in a local precinct matter, or why any cadet would warrant protection under the government. But I have to deny the request simply on those facts alone." He picked up his coffee cup sipping the brew and heard Bogo's chair shift through the phone.

"This one's different, he's a special case."

"Let me guess, some rich governor's son or a billionaire's kid?" Jack asked over his coffee cup and looked to the ceiling fighting not to roll his eyes.

Bogo hummed "Hmm, not quite that type, he's more 'wild' than that." The bull grinned from ear to ear as he heard the buck on the other end of the line spew the coffee he had been drinking in a spit take and hacking several times before he was gasping trying to catch his breath as he stammered into the phone.

Jack wiped his mouth on his sleeve frowning when he saw the dark liquid seeping into his sleeve and down the front of his shirt. "How the hell did he get into the police academy again?"

"He asked politely and respectfully, he'll be joining next week with the next opening." Bogo smirked as he heard the buck's teeth grinding.

"I'll see what I can do." ~click~

Bogo chuckled as he hung the phone up and leaned back in his chair folding his arms "Jackass…."

Jack rubbed his temple as he fought not to grind his teeth any further. "You just forced my paws Wilde," he muttered as he picked up the phone. "Perry, we have a problem."

" _Another one_ Sir?" the platypus asked exasperated.

"That would be an understatement Perry. I take it you are still having problems with the merchandise I sent you?"

"Sir," he heard the platypus sigh. "I am well versed in the arts of covert operations, but this is out of my area of expertise."

"Was the damage contained?"

"Minimal Sir and nearly repaired as I said it would be. That is not the issue."

Jack sighed as he looked back out the window again. "You still want to go your original plan?"

"I do Sir."

"You think it's wise to put it all together like that?"

" I think it would resolve all the problems almost immediately, if not so."

"Use your best judgment. We have more than two billion riding on this working Perry, and Wilde just pushed things into overdrive. I'm going to have to move things along a lot faster than I had intended to."

"Sir?"

"He just rejoined the police force, and I'd bet money he's not going to fail this time." Jack hung up, tapping his pen on the top of his desk. _How can I make this work?_ He curled hos lip in thoguth before smirking and clicked the button on his com. "Ms. Winters, would you come in here please?" The arctic vixen slid into the room standing in front of his desk with an expectant tilt of her lips as Jack looked her over and leaned back in his chair. "Are you still interested in becoming an agent?"

Skye narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You know they won't let a fox become an agent Jack, I'm lucky just to be a secretary here."

He tapped his pen on the desk as she cocked one hip and folded her arms tightly over her chest. "True, but they don't know you are the one who handles the majority of my case loads when it comes to the paper work and some of the tactical planning. Everyone has to start somewhere, and you aren't going to get anywhere in this office. Ever consider starting as a cop first?"

Skye scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Like there's any chance of that happening either."

Jack leaned forward smirking and she quirked a brow. "It's a double edged sword in a way. You would have to leave the agency, but I could get you back in later and if you graduated it would set eyes on your potential. It's also a bit of a first case for you on my part, let's call it a test run?"

"Now I'm curious, and listening," Skye stated as Jack smiled knowing he would catch her attention with a possible real assignment.

"There is another fox joining the police academy. He failed the last time due to something that is pretty common for your species. I'd like you to keep an eye on him and he'll probably do the same for you while you are there if you decide to go."

"Nick Wilde joined the police academy again?"

Jack chuckled "I should have known you would know who it was already. So are you interested?"

"What do I have to do," she answered with a sinister grin.

Skye was less than amused when finding she had only a week to get everything taken care of as Jack arranged for her to join the academy and informed Bogo he had someone on the inside to keep an eye on things. As soon as the vixen had left his office to take care of personal matters for her upcoming and ill timed trip Jack was on the phone again, clicking through secure lines as he looked out his office door making sure there were no ears around before he locked it and stepped to his window making another call. "Mr. Jarvis," he purred before a heavy sigh went through the line.

"Mr. Savage, how can I help you today?"

"The ball is in motion, I need you to move things along in a timely manner."

"Mr. Savage, there is no way I can get anything like that done in any less time than I have already told you."

"You have five days Mr. Jarvis."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get all this-

"Five days Jarvis. I'll triple your pay, get it done. I don't care who you have to bribe, pay off or _kill_ to get it taken care of- just get it done. Our time table just got shifted and there is no more time, it has to be done in five days. Or you will be at the top of my list. There is too much riding on this for it to fail. Jack heard him swallow and a click ran through the line after the curt word of an affirmative 'Sir'. "This is going to work, one way or another…"

Charlotte was giggling as she tossed a towel to Nick who was huffing as he sat up again. "You dork, you aren't going to be able to move if you keep working out like this until you get there. How do you expect to be able to keep up with all those younger mammals if you're too sore to move when you get there?"Nick jumped off the floor wiping his face of the sweat as Finnick shook his head.

"Do I look like I'm going to have problems in that area?" he asked as he held his arms open as if expecting them both to look him over.

"You will if you don't slow down. You've been going nonstop for four days Nick." Finnick tossed him a bottle of water and he caught it before shrugging and walking past them into the bathroom. They both heard the shower running as they looked at each other keeping their voices down. "Damn it's weird seein' him like that Char."

"Yeah? It's weird that you keep calling me that too." She giggled again as she sat down in a chair folding one leg over the other. "I haven't seen him act like this in years. I hope he stays like this. I just hope it's not some temporary insanity of some kind."

"You and me both," Finnick shot as he jumped into an opposite chair.

"You two should stop talking about me like I'm not within ear range," Nick touted as he stepped out of the bathroom smirking as both their ears lit up.

"Are you expecting someone Nicky?" Charlotte asked when she heard footsteps on the stairs and Nick shook his head as he peeked out the window. The fox grinned seeing an officer landing on the last step.

"Looks like Buffalo butt sent me a visitor." Nick opened the door smiling and faltered as the ram asked his name. "Yes?"

"You've been served."

Nick blinked as he was handed an envelope and the sheep turned away without bothering to answer what he was being served for.

"You aint been easy to find Mr. Wilde, and I don't care." The ram growled as he stomped down the stairs.

The red fox closed the door lowering his brow as he sat at the table with Charlotte and Finnick both watching as he tore a claw through the top of the envelope and pulled the paper out unfolding it and shaking his head looking it over.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked as she looked over the table while Finnick perked a brow.

"It's a court summons. I'm being sued."

"Sued? By who and for what?!" they both asked shaking their heads.

"I have no idea," Nick replied still reading over the papers. "I have to be in court tomorrow… It's a litigation for something in a civil suit from… Jack Savage. Why does that name sound so familiar?"…..

Jack sat around a table listening to several mammals screaming and kept a dead face and still form as they all berated him for everything he was worth. "What are you thinking Savage?!" A moose asked shaking his head as the others scowled at him. "Do you know what it took for us to get him thrown out of the academy the first time he was there?!" he spat grinding his jaw.

"You failed though didn't you? And trying the same thing twice is ill advised at best. We are going to be doing this my way this time." Jack stated in a flat voice.

"And your way is so much better Savage?" An angry cheetah hissed as he glared at her. "You sure as hell didn't help with Hopps did you?!"

"I took care of Hopps didn't I? And don't make me remind you how badly you screwed that up and the mess I had to cover- not to mention the fact that my brother was there on top of it."

A brown horse at the end of the table scoffed as he shook his head "We all know you didn't give a damn about him, or anyone else for that matter. How the hell is allowing this to happen going to make things any better?" He tossed a file on the table and Jack glanced at it before lifting his eyes ticking them between each mammal at the table.

"You try to pull a stunt like that again and I can guarantee there will be a large scale investigation that I won't be able to control again. Hopps found it the first time just because she wouldn't stop digging. Now there are others involved who would -and could dig a lot further than she did. I know what I am doing."

"Yes. Well we don't," a tiger glared from his seat as Jack nodded.

"Let him through it. Let them take him down, for all the world to see him fail. It will set things back farther than just a fox failing if he succeeds and gets drug back down to a level where the world will see him for what he really is. I already have someone who is going to watch him."

"That's another point of fact," the Cheetah pointed a claw at him. "You have a fox working for you and now you expect us to believe you can trust her enough to go along with this?"

"I didn't say she knew what was going on, I just said she was going to keep an eye on him for me. I had Hopps eating out of my paw thinking we were going to save the world. Ms. Winters thinks she might get a foot in the door at the agency by helping me and promoting herself at the same time."

The moose let a snide smile creep up his muzzle as Jack smirked. The other mammals at the table glanced at the bull as he looked to the tiger who tipped his head chuckling. "You're using her as bait?"

Jack shrugged a shoulder "I had a little larger target in mind as bait Mr. Shilorhas." He grinned as he tipped one paw over his suit jacket.

"You're using yourself as bait? And she's just a pawn?" The tiger asked as the other mammals in the room blanched between the two.

"I am a rabbit, and he is a fox. I have everything in motion already as you know."

The tiger leaned forward with a nasty grin and a growl. "If you fail, you better hope he kills you. Because if I get my paws on you first, you'll wish for death long before I grant it rabbit."

"Agreed." Jack stated flatly and ticked his eyes between the somewhat shocked faces he left sitting at the table. He was already rushed for time as he made his way down town, and after several frustrating hours in court he stomped from the courtroom and stopped glaring at the trio of foxes sitting outside the courtroom before shooting them all a nasty frown and shoving through the door making sure he slammed it behind himself as he left.

"Wasn't that the guy who was at Judy's funeral?" Finnick whispered to Charlotte who absently shook her head. Nick was at a loss as they called him in. Charlotte and Finnick followed behind taking seats in the back of the room as a lawyer and Judge started handing him papers to sign. Nick looked them over curling his brow and looking up blinking as the attorney handed him a pen.

"This is from your mate's estate Mr. Wilde. We just need you to sign these for the release of the funds and property to you."

The judge sighed as he saw the confusion written all over the foxes face. "You have no legal counsel present. Did no one explain to you why you were here today Mr. Wilde?"

"I'm sorry your Honor, I didn't have time, I got served late yesterday afternoon so no I don't know what is going on. Just that it was a civil suit."

The judge sighed as he stepped from his podium and scowled at the attorney. "You mind explaining to me why the chief of police called and asked me to get this done so quickly Mr. Jarvis?"

The large cat flicked a tufted ear as he handed a still confused red fox another pawful of papers. "I hadn't planned on it your Honor; I called the precinct hoping they could give me information on where to locate Mr. Wilde so he could be served. The chief took it upon himself to call you and get this set up because this is one of his future officers and he didn't want him taken out of the academy for lengthy court sessions."

"Wilde," the judge muttered before swishing his tail. "I see. Just get those papers signed son, I've got another case due in a few minutes, you can sort it out after you leave but I need you out of the room because it's a closed case." Nick took the pen signing the papers and was ushered out by the bailiff who closed the doors as another set of dockets was announced still scanning through the papers as they walked out the courtroom doors and down the steps. The fox was shaking his head with a curled brow still trying to figure out why Jack Savage had been trying to sue him and why Judy's estate was an issue before he stopped on the second to last page reading it over and let his jaw hang open. Jack Savage had taken him to court contesting the fact that Judy had left her estate to him and they weren't legally married, even though they were mated. The buck was the closest living relative to the Hopps line and was trying to fight the fact that he had signed something….Nick looked off in thought for half a second recalling a half sleep addled memory of answering the door and signing something. When he flipped the page Charlotte and Finnick yelped trying to keep him from hurting himself as he fell to the ground.

"Nicky?" Charlotte asked as he looked up with watering eyes and a bouncing chest. The vixen looked over the paper clapping a paw to her mouth as Finnick blinked away a few tears. In his paw he held a piece of paper folded and stapled within the others that was lined with colorful blue swirls of decorative paisley and the signature of him and Judy Hopps on the bottom declaring an official marriage. Judy Hopps was Judy Wilde. In the eyes of the whole whole world.

Jack sat back in his car watching the foxes as they helped each other down the steps after recovering from the shock. He the claws on his pant leg when they stopped at the van, watching the red fox wiping his face off grinning as he flipped to the last page. His eyes went wide and Jack bit his lip smirking as Nicks eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground as his sister and the smaller tod scrambled to keep him from hitting his head. He would have gone out of his way to make another scene if he wasn't positive he hadn't already caught the red foxes attention in the courthouse. "Thanks for doing that Hopps, you just made this a lot easier to get started." Jack chuckled as he pulled away. He picked up his phone humming as he pulled away, swallowing his voice as Perry picked up the line.

"Sir?"

"How is the merchandise Perry?" The platypus laughed and Jack tipped a brow "I take it your plan worked?"

"It did Sir."

"Are the clients happy with the way things are arranged as well?"

"They are indeed Sir."

"I knew you didn't want to handle this particular case Perry. But I…"

"Nothing said Sir. I'll expect the usual endorsement when I arrive back in Zootopia after you have finished the rest of your business." Jack laughed as he hung up, driving back to the agency to finish out the day…..

Charlotte and Finnick helped Nick into the van and were both just as shocked as he was. Judy had received several large payouts for life insurance policies a few days after her family passed from family members and had left him everything, including the tiny apartment she owned and the property in Bunny borough. He wasn't sure what to do with himself or what to think when he got home and walked around the next day in some kind of reality he didn't think existed before he made his way to the tiny apartment she had and opened the door. Dust had settled over everything as Charlotte and Finnick watched him walk in and look around. Looking like he was afraid to touch anything as he sat in the chair. The fox turned, noticing the bottle of perfume she left sitting on the desk she had worn the night they had spent together. It sat beside a picture of the two of them together when he had rolled his eyes in annoyance as she yanked him into the frame by his tie. A tentative claw hesitantly pulled open the drawer of her desk and Nick stopped when he saw the velvet box sitting in the corner. He picked it up carefully, the hinges creaking as the lid opened under his fingers.

Light hit the metal shining through the window and Nick sucked in a breath as the reflection hit his face. Charlotte walked to him as he started shaking his head with teary eyes. The vixen sniffled as he looked up at her grinning when she spotted the badge Judy had kept in her drawer, the one they made for him with his name in gold print under it in the box. He wasn't sure how she had managed to get her paws on it when he hadn't finished or graduated, but it didn't really matter as he closed the box curling around his sister. Because she had kept it, he knew she still believed in him….

Jack had driven Skye to the police academy the day she was meant to arrive and left her to her own findings as he kept to the shadows watching. The sight of both foxes actually bumping into each other had a malicious smile on his face as he stayed out of sight. He watched the two striking up a conversation and Nick being surprised to see another fox had him twisting his paws in his pocket as they shook paws. The rabbit snickered as she turned and walked away. "This will work, right into my paws..."


	11. Chapter 11

**K, everybody is gonna have to be patient with me here cause I'm really good at drama and tragedy. Not so much action sequences and fighting or writing the bad guys... just not my thing. Getting Nick from point A to B had to be done and the last couple of chapters may not seem to fit the rest of the story, but were imparative. I am also under a new moon (so to speak) in the way that I'm not terrribly dark at the moment, which I kinda need to get to the fluffy stuff. I pushed it writing this because I am currently not writing and this took... several days. Hopefuly I can get my brain back on track for this one and a few others while looking through some older things...**

 **Nod to the Gods~**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Double Edged Sword; Pride**

Skye slipped around the corner looking both ways before she dipped into a room and closed the door, locking it behind her. The arctic vixen flicked her ears several times listening for any sounds of movement before she pulled her phone out and tapped a few buttons, bringing up a secure line and biting her lip nervously waiting for the ringing to stop. "Savage."

"Jack," she said as she fought to keep her ears from tipping back.

The buck on the other end of the line stood and closed the door to his office making sure there weren't any ears listening and set his ears high hearing the tension in her voice as he locked his own door. "Skye, you aren't supposed to call me on this line or at unscheduled times unless it is an emergency."

"There is something wrong with him! I'm telling you he's not normal!"

Jack sighed as he sat back in his chair, looking out the window into the park across the street as he rubbed his temple. "What is it this time?"

Skye chewed her lip looking around nervously as she clamped one of her fists in an attempt to keep her palms from sweating. "Today he let it slip Jack…."

Jack sat up in his chair lifting a brow as he grabbed the pen off his desk and started tapping it on the desk. "Let what slip?"

"I told you he wasn't even trying. It's like he's trying not to get anyone to notice him or how he moves, but I'm telling you what he did today was just…. He took down a hippo!"

"He did what?" Jack almost whispered as he shook his head. "Just tell me what happened."

"OK, I was coming around the corner…."

"Wilde." A hippo taunted as Skye stepped around the corner behind the group that had surrounded the fox. Nick stood there unfazed as he looked between the little group of larger mammals. The hippo was grinning ear to ear as he waved an orange pen back and forth in the fox's face. "You want it back so bad. Take it."

Nick sighed as he looked between a tiger, a wolf and a large hippo. "Give it back please Timothy. I'm asking nicely."

The little trio chuckled as the wolf and tiger leaned back into the lockers against the wall as Nick folded his paws behind his back. None of them noticed the vixen looking around the corner as they were all too engrossed in what was unfolding. The tiger and wolf were both glued to the fox the hippo was taunting with an orange carrot pen. "What are you going to do? You aren't big enough to pick up one of my fingernails fox. You don't belong here. Go back where you came from and get it through your head that no fox will ever be a cop."

Nick tilted his head again as he looked at the hippo and shifted on his feet. Skye saw his eyes shift slightly as he noted the position of the other predators before he sighed "I'm asking one more time, give it back nicely."

The hippo shook his head as he leaned forward, the tiger and wolf chuckling from a few feet away as he narrowed his eyes. "You want it back so bad fox, here. I'll let you have it."

As soon as the hippo started putting pressure on the plastic with his thick fingers Skye shrank behind the wall as Nicks face went flat and emotionless. The fox dipped under the hippos arm, grabbed his opposite paw and twisted as he kicked one foot up landing it under his chin and spun grabbing the bull by a finger nail as he twisted behind his back and landed his back claws in the soft flesh behind his knee. The hippo fell forward hissing as Nicks claws dug into the tender flesh at the back of his leg while the opposite dug under the finger nail he had a death grip on. The tiger and wolf bolted forward and Nick put more pressure on both points glaring at them as he stood on the large herbivore's back after he had fallen forward from the unexpected kick to the jaw. The bull was still hissing and telling them both to back away as Nick kept a dead eye on both of them. "Give it back nicely."

The bull tried to yank his paw away from the pressure under his nail and hissed again as it was reinforced by his own movement. The action only made Nicks claws dig in further and the hippo crumpled passing the pen over his shoulder as the tiger and wolf went wide eyed watching him begging for the fox to let go. Nick set his eyes on both predators, both of them looking back and forth from him to the hippo as he dipped his head making them both step back as he took the pen from the paw the hippo was reaching over his shoulder. The fox's ears set and tipped several times before he let go and jumped off his back removing his claws from both areas of soft flesh as Major Friedkin stepped around the opposite corner to see the bull rolling over hissing.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking between all the faces in the hall.

Nick looked at the bull, tilting his head into a smile before reaching over and grabbing his paw. "Nothing Ma'am, I just dropped my pen and Timothy here was picking it up for me when he slipped." The bull flinched as Nick helped him stand.

The polar bear instructor narrowed her eyes suspiciously watching their body language as she folded her arms over her chest. "Is that what happened Cadet Waders?" she asked the hippo as he glanced back at the two predators before straightening himself out again.

"Yes Ma'am. Just an accident." He answered as he flicked his ears and Skye could see him fighting not to move away from the fox beside him as the two predators looked back and forth between them. She asked the same question of the other two cadets and they both nodded when the bull flicked his ears a few times. Major Friedkin dismissed them and told them to hurry to their next class and stepped away after looking them over again. Nick turned facing the three of them again after she rounded the corner with the ghost of a smile on his lips as he tipped his head and walked the other way as if nothing happened, leaving them all looking back and forth between each other and him as he left. The two predators cringed as the bull examined his finger and leg, all of them furrowing their brows when no marks appeared form the encounter…

"Did anyone else see it?" Jack asked as looked around in thought.

"No, but you don't understand Jack. He's creepy. He can sneak up on people no matter what they are doing and is always watching everything. He doesn't pay any attention to the classes but always gets descent scores on everything. When he's not in class he's always working out in the gym and making sure he's somewhere more than one person can see him at a time and he-"

"He's been there before Skye. He probably doesn't need to study because he knows it well enough already. He's probably just being cautious after the last time. He was a street fox, so the way he moves is probably just because of how he grew up."

"Jack," Skye almost growled as she shook her head. "It's more than that. I am sharing a room with him. I'm telling you there is something wrong with him. It's disturbing, you should see the way he-"

"Does he suspect you are watching him? Skye, is this case too much for you to handle?"

Skye tensed every muscle as she shook where she was standing and grit her teeth. "No."

"Just watch him. Make sure he doesn't get into a situation like that again. Even if it means you never leave his side. You both need to get through the academy. We don't want another stain on any department if he gets accused of something again alright? You've only got another two months to go, you're almost half way through already. Now stop talking about that fox and tell me about the one I'm talking to."

Skye rolled her eyes as she dropped her posture. "I have to go Jack, he will come looking for me if I'm not back in barracks in ten minutes." Jack smirked as she hung up, leaning back into his chair tapping his pen on the desk again smiling. Skye made her way back to their section and slipped into the room, seeing Nick laying on the bed staring at a picture in his paw of a purple eyed doe that he had stuck a piece of orange folded paper inside the frame with. He hadn't told her of exactly how the two were involved, but she knew who the doe was from the picture and that they had been friends if not more from the look he always had on his face when he was lost in the photo.

It was becoming a difficult task to be around him and not let her nervousness show, but he never seemed to give her much thought on if he had noticed it or not. "You almost ready?" she asked. He tipped up nodding as he sat the picture back down and stood motioning in some kind of grand manner to the door for her to go first. Skye rolled her eyes at his smirk, throwing off a shiver as she walked past him thinking about where they were going next. If anything it was the one thing that…. She wasn't really sure how to describe it. It was just disturbing to her on so many levels she couldn't put a finger on it to call it anything else. As they made their way into the cafeteria for dinner Skye sank into her seat across from him after they had both gotten what they considered dinner. No matter how many times Nick _or_ Jack explained this thing about metabolism and how he constantly worked out to her on two different sides- it still unnerved her watching him eat. Nick snickered as she cringed, watching him picking through the sardines and crackers on his tray. That wouldn't have bothered her so much if he wasn't currently eating them with cottage cheese, cantaloupe and olives. Nick laughed as she made a sour face that he had become accustomed to seeing as she stuck her tongue out squinting her eyes together. "Ugh, Gods you are a nasty fox."

"No, I am sexy fox." Nick chuckled before he stuffed a pawful of fish in his mouth grinning as Skye shook her head with a scrunched muzzle.

"I think that is a matter of personal opinion Wilde."

Nick shrugged as Skye started nibbling on her food, her stomach curling again just like it did every time they ate together. Both of them were well aware of the eyes that were trained on them. The entire cafeteria was keeping their voices low in whispers that went unheard and kept from any professional ears working there from hearing as Nick leaned in closer to the vixen. "So, did you enjoy the show earlier?" Nick asked and Skye stopped mid bite looking around nervously as she swallowed. She was caught and she knew it as soon as she lifted her eyes to find the devious grin in front of her. Nick laughed as he leaned back, and kept snickering as her ears folded to her head. "It's not that hard to know when someone is watching you all the time Winters. Still not sure why you keep denying me being sexy though."

Skye's eye twitched as he pursed his lips trying to contain another wide grin as he kept chewing his food. She knew he wasn't interested in her, ( a mutual feeling) but if he thought that was way she was watching him…no reason for him to think any differently even though the last thing she wanted to do was feed his ego. She pulled her tail over her lap dipping her head along with her ears as she kept shying her eyes from him, watching as he kept grinning and eating his food. If it had been any other situation she would have loved to rip that smile off his face with a few good kicks as he almost bounced in his seat trying to contain his chuckling while he kept poking things with his claws and sticking them in his mouth. "We're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. We can't leave the campus until after the training is complete and you and I are the only foxes here. Don't worry about it Winters. It's normal. I just figured you had a significant other with as private as you keep your phone conversations."

Skye cringed as she shook her head. She didn't try to hide the real nervousness of him noticing that fact and let it show through hoping he would assume it was because she had a crush on him as she ticked her ears as few times. "I-It's just my Dad. I just don't want him hearing anything that would upset him and I don't want him to know how things are here. He worries enough already. He didn't want me to come anyway." At least she didn't have to lie about that. Nick wiped his mouth off and nodded as he looked around still seeing many of the other cadets glancing back at him as Skye finished eating. "So are you going to tease me about this constantly?"

Nick shook his head grinning "No, I just won't tell my wife about it." Skye's eyes went just as wide as the smile on his face as he snickered.

"You're married?"

"Very," he replied standing before he dropped off his tray and turned to see her still sitting there stunned. Nick shrugged and Skye scrambled from her seat dropping her tray trying to catch up to him so she didn't lose sight of him again.

Skye didn't ask him any more personal questions as they made their way to the training center. Nick was pretty quiet about his personal life and had been the same with his own phone conversations when he was talking to someone. The only time she had ventured to ask him anything was about the photo and his only reply had been that Judy was his best friend and the reason he had come back to the academy. It was the only personal memento he had brought with him aside from an orange pen he always carried around. Maybe Jack hadn't known he was married, then again it didn't change why she was keeping an eye on him so it didn't really matter. She was a little surprised when he ended his session early for the evening and went for the showers. To say he was driven would have been an understatement as far as his desire to succeed was concerned. By the time they had made it back to their barracks Skye was watching him intently and grinding her jaw. "Are you feeling alright?"

Nick had thrown on a pair of sweats and a ZPD t-shirt and shook his head as he crawled into his bed as he laid down. "I've just got a headache. I can hear my own heartbeat throbbing in my ears." The vixen shrugged it off as they both settled for the night. It was the first time she had seen him call it earlier for the evening and figured everyone needed a break once in a while. It was several hours later when she woke up hearing him groaning. She turned the light on after not getting a response and her eyes went wide finding him drenched in sweat and curled into a ball as he kept clinching his jaw. The stubborn fox refused to go to the infirmary until she had brought the on staff attendant to the room and he didn't have a choice anymore.

He had already been in the infirmary most of the night and the majority of the next day when Skye finally managed to get ahold of Jack again. "Savage."

Skye dipped in to a corner looking around shaking her head as she watched a younger vixen and smaller fennec fox enter the infirmary talking to the on staff medical physician. She didn't get a good look at either of them but her nose caught their scent well enough to know who they were. "Jack, he's sick." Jack tipped a brow leaning back waiting for her to continue. "They called his family to try to talk some sense into him. They are pretty sure it's food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Jack asked as he shook his head. "At the Academy? Talk sense into him about what?"

"That's not all. He's the only one that got sick. I don't think it was an accident after what happened yesterday. He's been throwing up and refused any kind of medications even though his blood pressure is through the ceiling. He's in pain and he won't let them give him anything."

Jack blinked before he tapped his claws and looked around in thought. "I'll have Bogo come out and check on things. If this was intentional he'll find out who did it. Keep me informed." He hung up making a quick call to the Chief and leaned over rubbing his temple.

"Mr. Savage?" A voice called and Jack jerked in his seat as he sat up. "You can go in now….."

"Nicky," Charlotte scolded as he cracked an eye open again panting. "This is silly. Just let them give you something!"

Nick shook his head groaning again as she rolled her eyes. Sweat was still pouring from him as he lurched again. His sister holding pan in case he got sick again. Finnick had crawled onto the bed with a scowl looking him over. The older fox had clamped a paw around the short rail in a death grip as he huffed and peeked at the smaller fox managing to laugh as Finnick narrowed his eyes. "I was workin' alright? I didn't have time to change! Besides, they probably wouldn't have let me in if I wasn't wearing this thing and they thought I was a kid anyway. They only called Char." Nick was gritting his teeth but still couldn't help the snickers as Finnick yanked the elephant ears off his head letting the hood rest over his back…

Chief Bogo stormed through the academy, every cadet shrinking as he glanced at each one while making his way to the infirmary. He was going to ring that fox's neck for going against medical advice and not going got the hospital, then again, he was pretty sure when he got to the bottom of this there would be a few more necks in a vice when he found out who had done it. As he walked to the last room he caught sight of a white vixen tipping his brow as she looked into the room. He wasn't even aware of the fact there was another fox in the academy as the on staff physician caught his attention. He turned away from the glass window as Nick stood from the bed on shaking legs and started shuffling to the bathroom. "Why is he not in the hospital, he looks green." The bull asked. The physician opened his mouth to speak and went wide eyed as the fox in the bathroom screamed. He rushed back in seeing the small fox trying to help him steady himself where it looked like he had fallen over the toilet and was sitting on it backwards. "Ambulance now." Bogo ordered as Nick curled into himself.

"Drugs now," Nick stated as he panted. Both Charlotte and Finnick both blinking as he fought not to grind his teeth any further and kept hissing through each breath as he clutched himself in his paws. One shot later and a ride to the hospital and Bogo, along with his sister and Finnick were waiting with baited breath as a doctor came out chuckling.

"Chief Bogo," he offered a paw but dropped the grin as the massive uniformed mammal narrowed his eyes. "I'm Dr. Claimens. Your cadet is fine, he should be back in action in a day or two." Bogo looked over the badger before tossing his paws out waiting for an explanation. "Kidney stones. There aren't many mammals who can tolerate that kind of pain when trying to pass them. He is going to have to change his diet, but should be back in working order in a day or two. I have him on some medications that will break down the rest of them so he isn't in any kind of pain and hopefully ...if… he changes his diet and follows the instructions I have given him with the medications this won't happen again. It explains the nausea, the pain, pretty much everything, so no, it wasn't food poisoning."

Bogo grunted as the doctor told Charlotte and Finnick they could see him. "Tell him he better not go against orders again or we will have a problem."Charlotte nodded as she bit her lip and watched the bull turn to the exit.

The doctor chuckled as he led them to Nicks room, the badger was shaking his head as both foxes eyes went wide after he opened the door. "I've never seen that or heard it before either, but I'd say he's comfortable at any rate."

Both of them shook their heads as they entered, the vixen sitting beside her brother looking him over curiously as Finnick jumped on the bed cocking his head to one side as Nick opened his eyes grinning. "How are you doing that?" Charlotte asked as he sat up droopy eyed.

"Doing what?" he asked.

Finnick curled his lip. "You were purring!" he barked as he shook his head.

"Was I? I don't know, I feel better though."

"I should say so," Charlotte giggled as he laid back into the pillow continuing to make the odd noises with a content smile. "I take it there aren't going to be any problems following the doctors orders since you actually let them give you some pain medications?"

"No." Nick said as he shook his head, rolling over into Charlottes palm as she pet his face. "I never want to do that again. Felt like someone was trying to rip my guts out and I was on fire at the same time." They spent the evening together talking and catching up after not having seen each other for a couple of months and by the time Nick was heading back to the academy he was more than ready to leave the hospital as he found his way back to the barrack he shared with Skye.

"You better now?" Skye asked and he shrugged with a lazy smile. "Serves you right for the way you've been eating. I told you it was going to make you sick."

"Nag, nag, nag, you know you love me." Nick snickered as Skye rolled her eyes.

The rest of the time at the academy flew by in a blur. The other cadets didn't bother either fox again after seeing ' _THE CHIEF BOGO'_ coming to check on him when he was ill and the rumors of what had happened and the connections he had in the force had stymied any further attempts from pestering by the other cadets. The day they graduated was one filled with pride and Nick couldn't help the swelling in his chest as Bogo read the same speech Judy had written when he was supposed to pass the academy the first time. He had found it tucked in beneath the badge she had kept, and Bogo himself had read it before leaning over grinning as he pinned the badge to his chest. Nick had made his way back to Skye hugging her and shaking paws with several of the others who had warmed up to him while he was still a cadet. The arctic vixen smiled as she looked at her own badge, and watched Nick excuse himself before he ran off to another area where he wrapped around a red vixen twirling her around. The same smaller fox she had seen in the infirmary grinned from ear to ear before he was growling and rolling his eyes as Nick picked him up curling around the two of them as Skye noted the little family he had.

Little did Nick know as happy as he was the world was about to shift again…


	12. Chapter 12

**How many Godly foxes are reading still this craaaaaap? Heheheehe! I have seven chapters going on different stories and had to stop and focus on one. This is the one that got stuck in the frame.**

 **Brute-Crazy has just started…..**

 **SapperJoe; Can about guarantee that's gonna happen again!**

 **Venomheart the dreamer; I reply in a Clevelandesque voice-theriouthly?**

 **Yep I'm in one of those moods…**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **Double edged sword 12; Awakening**

Jack tipped his ears grinning as he listened and nodded his head. "Did you get it set up?"

"Oh yeah. Messy business, but it wasn't that hard. I had the health department in there and the building was evacuated for several hours while they inspected everything. Didn't have any problems at all getting it where it needed to be."

"For a lawyer you seem to be pretty good at working your way into other areas. Are you sure they are going to find it?" Jack asked as he sat up in his chair.

The voice on the other end of the line laughed making him smile wider as he looked out the window tapping his pen on the table.

"Oh that won't be a problem. They are going to have to move everything. It's a state law when they have to do something like this to make sure the 'problem' is taken care of. All I had to do was go in there and flash a few fancy cards and they took over. I had the run of the place while they were inspecting everything. How long do you think it will take?"

Jack pursed his lips and shook his head. "It won't take long. They've both been cops for a couple of months. This should get everything going pretty quickly. I'll let you know if I need anything else." Jack hung up before dialing another number and his seat rocked as he leaned back, sighing as another voice picked up the line. "Hello Skye."

Skye rolled her eyes as she sat up in her recliner clicking off the television.

"Jack. What can I do for you?"

The buck let his lids fall as he leaned forward nodding. "Always so direct. Just thought I would see how things are going."

Skye huffed as she folded her knees under herself. She had never really cared much for him. It wasn't that he wasn't a good guy or even a good employer when she had worked for him. It was that he had an interest in something else, something she wasn't interested in. Namely him. He was creepy about it too, always watching her and the thought of having a boss who was…it made her skin crawl. So personal questions rattled her and sent her into a state of silence as she pondered the question and how to respond to it. "Are you asking about me or him?" she asked trying not to curl her brow. She heard the chair he was sitting in creak and could imagine the scowl on his face when she barely caught his teeth grinding.

"Both."

"Fine. Anything specific?"

Jack shook his head as he looked back out the window fighting not to sigh. "Just wanted to see how things were going. Any problems?"

Skye shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Last week we chased down some guy who accused us of faking being cops and were out just to steal everything from him, including his car. You'd think when they see you driving a brand new cruiser that was designed for mammals your size they would know better. Was interesting when the Chief got there and arrested him just to make a show if it for the cameras again. Because of him there aren't many mammals here who don't know we are cops now. But it's kind of boring. I'm not saying I don't like it. Nick is always saying we are making the world a better place."

"Any problems in that area? Wilde I mean." Jack asked as he cupped a paw over his face, grateful she couldn't see him cringe.

Skye shook her head. "No, it's strange. He acts like a normal cop, does everything by the book and follows orders to the letter. Always fills out his paper work and is really popular at the station. It's like that other part of him just disappeared. He is also really good friends with the Chief and his second in command, Wolford. They seem to spend a lot of free time together. I think. He's kind of quiet about his personal life. Like I said it's kind of boring."

"Everybody has to start somewhere Skye."

"Speaking of starting, I'm going to be late if I don't get to work Jack."

"Well, just let me know if you have any problems. I'll let you get to it then." He hung up before letting his face fall into his paw groaning. Damn….

Nick laughed as Skye rolled her eyes. "Come on! The day is almost over already. I'm serious. I didn't think anything could be more boring than being a secretary. I thought being a cop would be exciting. We don't do anything most of the time. Just sit in the car driving around or pulling someone over here and there."

Nick shrugged as he sipped his coffee and looked back at her as he sat it in the cup holder again. "Could be worse. I'd rather be doing this than being a meter maid again or facing off with someone who has a gun."

The vixen shook her head. "Ugh, meter maid, that was horrible."

Nick fought not to laugh as Skye shivered. "Standard procedure for new officers. We are still making the world a better place."

"Is that like your motto or something? You say it all the time." Nick shrugged as he looked back out the window. Skye watched him as his face fell into a smile that was laced with just as much happiness as the sorrow hidden behind it. As many things as he kept hidden, it was odd seeing him openly display his feelings, even if he tried to keep some of them sheltered.

"Judy used to say it all the time."

"How is your family?" she asked hoping to brighten his mood again.

The red fox tilted one ear towards her and then looked at her suspiciously before narrowing his eyes. The vixen lifted her brow waiting as he leaned back in his seat with a sigh. She had assumed his sister was his wife and Finnick was his son and he had never corrected it, not seeing much point after she had admitted to having a crush on him. Skye wasn't part of his personal life, so there was no reason to encourage anything. Add on top of that Wolford had teased him a few times about his son when Finnick had come to the station to ask about a few personal things and it only reinforced the perception. He had convinced the small fox to move into Judy's apartment. The place was too small for him and just the right size for the smaller fennec fox. It took him out of the van and put him somewhere stable. It also made Nick feel better having someone there and Finnick not sleeping in an alley somewhere. They had spent a few days cleaning the little apartment and packing Judy's things. Nick had moved them all back to his loft and packed them all into the only closet he had. It had surprised him how little she really had. There was a collection of stuffed rabbits he had sat in one of the windows that all smiled at him each time he came home.  
He stuck his glasses over his eyes before looking back out the window grinning. "Good. Finn asked me to come to his place tonight. Needs me to help him with some shelves or something."

She giggled as she picked up her own coffee. "Too short?" she asked not hiding her laugh as Nick tried not to snicker again.

"Something like that. I guess they are fumigating the apartments and he has to take down everything because they have some kind of infestation. Bed bugs or something."

"Ugh, nasty." She spat, he laughed as she shuddered in her seat. Skye looked out the window catching a flash of bright red and the dash alarm went off as Nick threw the car in gear laughing as she started bouncing in the seat. When the car finally stopped he walked to it at a gingerly pace as the window came down and chuckled as Skye's brows rose, looking into the vehicle shaking her head.

"Flash flash hundred yard dash!" The vixen tipped her brow back at the red fox as he leaned one arm into the window smirking. "I kind of figured after all the tickets you have already gotten you would have stopped by now."

The sloth lazily shrugged as he reached for his papers and the vixen was tilting one brow as Nick shook his head. "We've never pulled him over before." When the red fox turned to her with his ears folding back her attention was pulled back to the sloth.

"Off…icer….Hopps." Flash stated in a slow voice as he finally handed Nick his papers.

Great. Step in it again Skye. She bit her tongue walking back to the car with Nick as they both slid into the seats. Skye watched as he shook his head looking over the electronic dash before he started laughing after punching in all the sloths information. The vixen tilted her head looking at the screen and Nick laughed harder watching as her Jaw fell open. "My God! How many tickets did she give him?! How does he still have a license?!"

Nick was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. In all the time they had spent together on the clock bringing up Judy had always left a bit of a shadow on him so she avoided the subject. This was the first time she had really seen him laugh when anything about her came up, though he always had a smile on his face at the mention of her name. The red fox looked over seeing her shaking her head gaping at him and lost what little control he had left as he fought not to fall over in the seat. "T-Two hundred seven," he choked out as her jaw fell further. Nick sat up shaking his head and wiping his eyes as he grabbed the ticket book and Flash's cards before stepping out of the car again. The red fox laughed again seeing Skye stuck there with her jaw hanging open as she shook her head. He waved a paw at her and she shot from the car joining him at the red sports car again. Nick was biting his tongue and trying not to laugh as Flash accepting his ticket and things back, the slow exaggerated motion of him shaking his head had the fox leaning into the window again."How do you still have a license?"

The sloth sent him a slow grin raising his brow with a slow shrug. "You…aren't the ….only...one who….knows people… Nick."

"I suppose working at the D.M.V. helps. You aren't changing records are you Flash?" Nick asked as Skye tipped her head.

Flash lowered his head in a deadpan sending the fox into another rolling laugh as he slowly spoke the words, "How… dare… you." Nick tapped the top of the hood and rolled his eyes as his tires screeched away. He looked back snickering as Skye stood there in shock watching the sports car race up the street again.

"Come on Skye. Shift is over. I've got things to do tonight."

"You and me both." Nick looked back at her as they got back into the car and she lifted a paw motioning to the steering wheel. "Volunteered for extra shifts. Was hoping I could get a little more time on the clock and some more experience in other areas working with the night shift. I'm working with Wolford tonight."

Nick actually raised a brow looking her over before a sinister smirk crawled up his muzzle. "Wolford? But he's not a beat co…" Skye turned her eyes leaving him chuckling as her ears tinted.

"Oh, Ooh!" The red fox kept his mouth shut but the ever present grin on his face had her fiddling with her claws when he pulled into the station pawing her the keys after leaving it in the garage. The vixen bit her lip watching him clock out and look back at her before bouncing his brow and disappearing through the front door.

Great, now he thinks I'm interests in the wolf…who am I kitting- I am interested in the wolf! She shook her head after she gave Clawhauser the keys and waited for the grey wolf who would be showing her how to run drills and drive the larger vehicles as they patrolled an area she wasn't familiar with.

Nick pulled up to the side of the curb shaking his head at all the mammals rushing in and out of the Grand Pangola apartments. Many were carrying large bags that had been tied and boxes that were sealed tightly as they openly fumed. The fox flicked his ears as he made his way to the elevator, sending a lazy smile and wave to the armadillo who was standing flat faced at the entrance. The female must have been having a bad day, because for the first time he had ever been there she gave him what could only be called a grateful smile. It wasn't that she cared about species, she was just one of those mammals who was curt, and to the point, keeping her opinions and personal life to herself. Nick had been shocked when he went to her with the papers showing he owned the place. She simply nodded and had him sign agreements about the maintenance and fees incurred under the larger contract. He knew there were places like that in Zootopia. You could own the property but still had to pay for the building it sat in and the maintenance to keep it up to standards so he had signed them and left it alone for a while. He shook the thought off as he stepped to the door and knocked, but couldn't keep from snickering as the two antlered bucks in the next room started bickering about the differences in their horns and who needed to watch what they were doing with them as the door swung open.

Finnick slumped as Nick stood there grinning. "Seriously? Ya wore the uniform here? To my pad?" Nick shrugged as the smaller fox stepped out of the way letting him walk into the room.

"What is it you need help with again?"

"That." Finnick pointed to the wall where a shelf was sitting, the length of it was almost as long as Nick was tall. He remembered Judy having it there because she had a lot of her little bunnies that weren't on her bed propped up on it. The red fox snickered as Finnick shot him a dirty look. "Quit laughin! It's the only thing I can't move myself. The apartment manager is replacing all the other stuff that came with the room."

Nick tilted a brow as he grabbed each side of the shelf. "Really? I didn't think they did that."

"Oh yeah! Marg is real good about that kinda stuff." Nick rolled his eyes as Bucky shouted from the other room. Finnick just shrugged.

"They don't bother you do they?" He almost whispered as Finnick narrowed his eyes looking at the wall.

"No. We don't bother him. He's just as cute as the bunny was."

"Bucky shut up! You're going to upset him again!" Pronk yelled as Nicks ears set and he looked back to Finnick with an 'o' on his lips.

Upset me? Or you? he mouthed as Finnick shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Them two is stupid. Always talking about nasty stuff and fu-"

"Hey!" Pronk shouted as Finnick started laughing.

"Don't 'hey' me!" the small fox barked back in laughter. "I can hear through the walls just as good as you can, I hear all them conversations you keep having even when you have your damn music playing." Nicks eyes went wide as the small fox looked back at him blinking. "Oops." Finnick cringed as he tried not to laugh. Nick narrowed his eyes on the small fox and turned his eyes to the wall as Bucky and Pronk were trying to keep their voices down.

"What the hell have you two been talking about over there?" Nick asked after hearing several whispers about a bunny and a fox and being more quite.

"Nothing!" Bucky shouted and Pronk promptly agreed as he let go of the shelf smiling at the wall after seeing Finnick turning red trying not to laugh.

"You little shit." Nick narrowed his eyes as Finnick dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter. "And you two better SHUT UP!"

"YES SIR!" they both shot and Nick was chuckling as he heard them both trying to hide their snickering.

"Asshats." Nick chuckled as he looked back at Finnick who had his face scrunched together trying not to let his voice carry through the whole building. "I hope you choke on that." Nick shot as he grabbed the shelf again watching the smaller fox changing colors as he tried to control his laughter.

"I won't be choking on it like she did!" Finnick sputtered and cackled as he fell over.

"Oh shit, he's gonna kill us!" He heard Bucky curse and turned his head as Finnick's voice rounded through the room and out the open door into the empty hallway.

Nick dropped his paws as he went wide eyed looking at the smaller fox and heard the two males next door storming out in laughter as he jumped down from the bed. Finnick yelped as he shot out the door with Nick chasing all three of them towards the elevators. Nick was growling as he got them all cornered against the elevator door, and Finnick fell back into the two snickering bucks as Nick's teeth pulled over his lips trying to look threatening as he fought not to laugh. "You aint foolin nobody Nick!"

The door opened and the red fox laughed as they all fell back into the elevator. "Nope, best night of my life and wouldn't change it for the world- or the look on your faces when you all fell over you ass hats." He chuckled as he walked back to the apartment stopping at the door and laughing as he heard the three of them start bickering.

"Get off!" Pronk growled playfully as he shoved Bucky while Finnick tried to untangle himself from their legs.

"You want me to get off?" Buck purred as he turned. Pronk's ears lit up as Finnick's eye twitched.

"Hey!" the small fox barked as he stood and narrowed his eyes on them. "That's the kinda shit I don't wanna hear!"

They all jerked their heads when Nick started laughing so hard he fell into the doorway he was standing at. The red fox stumbled back into the room missing the fact that the three males in the elevator all fist bumped each other. "Good going little fox." Bucky chuckled as he helped Pronk off the floor before Finnick shrugged.

"Not bad yourselves," Finnick whispered before he rushed back to the room. Nick was still hissing as he stepped on the bed again and grabbed the shelf before lifting it off the hooks it was on. He slid it to the side and both their ears perked when a clank ran through the hollow space against the wall. As he pulled it away from the wall his head tipped when a box fell out from inside it.

"Is that yours?" he asked and watched Finnick shaking his head as he looked it over. Nick set the shelf down and stepped off the bed picking up the box as he turned and sat in the chair at the desk. "I missed something Judy left here." He thought about the paper that had been stuck behind his badge and shrugged as sat in the chair in front of the desk. Finnick tilted his ears as he watched Nick open the box when his face fell.

"Nick?" he asked and watched him swallow as he shook his head. Finnick turned as Bucky and Pronk came to the door. Both bucks set their ears as they watched the red fox's face contort into a frown with trembling lips that turned into a harsh angry scowl as his eyes locked before he slammed it shut and stomped out of the room. "Nick! Wait- what is it? Do you think it's important if she hid it like that?" the red fox stopped and tilted his head as his teeth ground together before he turned and stormed past Bucky and Pronk again. Finnick had just made the statement trying to get him to stop and talk but shook his head as Bucky and Pronk stepped back from the door when he started tearing the desk apart. "What the hell is it?" Finnick stood frozen as Nick ripped the desk apart. "I gotta pay for that if it gets broke Nick!"

"I'll fucking pay for it." Nick growled as he shook his head and ripped another drawer out. Finnick let his face fall as the fox tilted it over pulling it from the wall and was curling his brow as one of the drawers crashed and broke. Nick snarled as he pulled a yellow envelope from under the bottom of the desk and Bucky shook his head as he tore it open letting photos fly everywhere. Pronk stuck a paw over his mouth and turned away as Finnick gasped. "Everything in this room is going to be shredded. If there is more of this shit I want every God damn piece of it." Nick ground out as he looked over the photos shaking his head.

Finnick turned his head as he looked back at Pronk. He was the more sensitive of the two and motioned with his head to the elevators. "Go tell Mrs. Armada we'll be redoing the room at our own cost." The kudo only nodded as Bucky squeezed his paw before he left. They stepped into the room as Nick kept pulling pieces of the desk apart. "What do you want us to do?"  
After two hours they had pulled apart everything in the little room, including the built in wall shelves as Mrs. Armada stood there ringing her paws. They had carried out every piece. Nick had been short and blunt, telling her he would replace everything and not even flinching as he wrote her a check for any damages because she insisted it was her responsibility to make repairs and replacements to the apartment if something was damaged. The armadillo shook her head as the red fox passed her, gasping as several photos fell out of the envelope he was carrying. He turned with a dead face and picked them up as she shook her head and covered her eyes. The few she had seen were of Judy, all with red lines and large X's through them, and one of a red fox, the photo having been altered to show him hanging as if he had been lynched. "Don't tell anyone what you saw. This is an active police investigation Mrs. Armada." She nodded as she stepped back and shook her head as Finnick, Bucky and Pronk all let their faces fall when he took the stairs and passed the elevator….

Skye tilted in the seat as Wolford shook his head. "I can show you how the new tranq guns work. They are a little bigger and more difficult to handle, but much more effective."

Skye puffed out her cheeks and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I can do that. As long as I'm not sitting around feeling useless." When the wolf tipped his ears and looked over their partition she turned and lowered her brow as Nick walked into the station carrying a small box and an envelope in his paws. The cheetah at the front desk ears fell as the fox passed him not so much as acknowledging the hello he had chirped and Skye stood shaking her head as he disappeared into the records department. "What is that all about?" she asked and Wolford shrugged as he shook his head. Thirty minutes later they both looked back up from their desks after filling out the paper work for using the new weapons when a loud bang tore through the large hall. Nick stood at the records door, his teeth grinding and eyes on fire as his lips stayed peeled over his teeth. The rage pouring from the fox had Wolford standing when Nick looked up to Bogo's office. Half a second was all it took for Nick to race up the stairs and slam the bulls door and Wolford shot from the cubicle with Skye hot on his heels.

There wasn't one ear in the station that didn't hear every word he was screaming. "SOMEONE THREATENED MY FUCKING WIFE AND NO ONE DID ANYTHING!"

Skye turned to see Wolford cringe as they heard Bogo keep trying to calm him down.

"Officer Wilde. It was a onetime occurrence and we received no further threats from-

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A ONE TIME FUCKING OCCURENCE?!" Skye and Wolford both looked at each other as they heard another loud bang and what sounded like paper falling as silence took over the whole precinct.

Bogo stood with his jaw locked as the box and papers Nick had thrown on his desk flew open scattering photos and a case file on his desk. As his shoulders fell the red fox in front of him shook his head seeing the confusion on his face while he kept studying the pictures and reached for the file flipping it open as his lips curled and brows fell as he growled. The fox lifted his brow as the bull kept looking over everything and let his head drop when Bogo looked back at him shaking his head. "She didn't tell you about any of this did she?" Bogo shook his head as he picked up his phone.

"Clawhauser, send Wolford up here. We have a new case and I need a detective."

Bogo tipped a brow as a knock came right after he hung up and pulled one side of his lip up as Nick growled. "You are not taking me off this case!"

"Officer Wilde, this is too personal for you. She didn't tell us about this. You are not a detective and cannot take on a case-"

"CASE! THIS IS MY FUCKING WIFE!"

Skye tipped her ears back as Wolford looked over everything frowning. "Nick, this isn't what she would want you to do here."

"WHAT SHE WOULD WANT IS JUSTICE! HOW THE HELL DO WE EVEN KNOW THIS ISN'T THE REASON SHE IS GONE? THERE ARE PICTURES OF HER FAMILY IN THERE FOR GODS SAKE! THEY ARE ALL DEAD AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT PROCEDURE!"

"Dead?" Skye shook her head as she looked at the pictures and her eyes went wide seeing the photo of the same bunny he had kept so close while they were in the academy together. "Judy Hopps was your wife?" she asked with trembling lips as Nick let his ears and eyes fall.

"Is my wife. Charlotte is my sister." He said as he grabbed the badge over his chest shaking his head. "And if I can't help with this, I-

"NICKY WAIT!" Nick turned as the door flew open and Charlotte shot into the room as Finnick stayed at the door. "Please." She shook her head seeing the deep frown on his face and clutched his cheeks as she pressed her head to his. "You did all this because of her. You can't quit. Not when this is what you really wanted."

"Char, I have to know. I have to see this though, one way or another, for her. She made me what I am. If someone took her she deserves Justice." Bogo sighed as he watched the foxes curl around each other as Nick fought not to shed any tears.

Skye tipped her brow looking at the file and shook her head. "How is there a file if there was no case?"

Wolford and Bogo both tipped their brows as Nick looked back at them scowling. Wolford picked it up opening the file as Skye looked in and shook her head with wide eyes as she barely caught herself on the chair she fell into. Everyone turned to her as she sobbed. "I-it's a Z.B.I. file."

"Z.B.I?" Wolford mumbled as he looked it over, not understanding how she could know that.

"I told you I was a secretary before I went to the police academy. I was a secretary at the Z.B.I. I did a lot of files like this. I know their format."

"They let a fox work in the Z.B.I?" Nick asked with an incredulous glare as Skye nodded timidly.

"It's how I got into the academy. On recommendation from my boss."

Bogo sat in his chair rubbing his temple. He had a nagging feeling he knew where this was going and didn't like it as everyone turned their heads when he sighed. "Let me guess, Savage?"

Skye nodded again, her ears shooting up in alarm as the vixen who was wrapped around Nick and Finnick both stepped back cringing when he growled as his hackles rose and stepped closer to her as Wolford stuck a paw on his shoulder. The fox looked at his paw briefly before landing his eyes back on the vixen seated in the chair.

"Chief, do you remember that civil suit I had to take care of right before the academy?" He asked not taking his eyes off the vixen in front of him as Bogo and Wolford kept their eyes on the unnerving smile on his face.  
Bogo grunted as he leaned forward. "What about it?"

"Do you know who was suing me and why?" he asked letting his smile grow as Skye turned her brow and leaned back in her chair.

"No, it was a civil suit so it wasn't my business I just wanted to get it out of the way when that attorney called trying to find you so I called in a favor." Bogo replied.

Nick leaned forward making the vixen shrink her eyes from him. "Jack Savage. He was contesting my marriage to Judy and trying to get his paws on her estate that she left me in her will because he was the last living relative related by any kind of blood in her family line. The guy hates me."

Nick backed off after seeing the horrified look on Skye's face and turned as Bogo groaned and shook his head. "I'm afraid this may not all be Skye's doing Wilde. I asked him to keep an eye on you. I had no idea they were related. This case is yours. There are too many involved in this for me to get involved either. Pull any one you want for it Wilde. Keep everything on record. If we are dealing with a dirty agent keep it as quiet as possible until you are absolutely positive you know you have him. You get out of paw and it will come back to bite the whole department, and Hopps reputation."

Nick let his eyes fall as he nodded. "Wolford and Skye. Let's keep it small. I get out of paw and he can let me know. Since she knows how the Z.B.I. works on the inside she will be invaluable."

Skye blinked as he looked back at her grinning. "Seriously?" she asked watching him chuckle as Charlotte and Finnick glanced at each other.

"Seriously." Nick looked back to see Wolford and Bogo looking at each other before they both both nodded.

"Where do you want to start?" Wolford asked as Nick looked off before shaking his head.

"The cemetery in Bunny Borough, tomorrow morning." Nick picked up all the things he had brought in and shoved them back into the box and envelope before he turned and left, Finnick and Charlotte stalling for a moment before rushing to catch up with him as Bogo ran both paw over his face.

"Go home. You'll be on day shifts from now on, overtime when it is necessary for this case only. I'll have to figure out something about a case you are all working as a cover. Dismissed."

Wolford shook his head as he watched Skye disappear into the locker room. He could never remember a time when an officer had left the bulls office without being dismissed as Nick left, and he knew the bull was rattled by the whole situation if he didn't bother to correct it as the fox walked out the door….

"There is something else I need to take care of." Nick looked off before handing the items to Charlotte and motioning to Finnick. "I'll pick them up in the morning before we leave." Charlotte and Finnick looked back at him through the windows of the van.

"Nicky," the red fox leaned into her paws sighing as she ran them over her brothers head. "Don't do anything crazy on this. Do it the right way. Please, just think Judy."

"I am Char. I'll do it right. By the book."

"Promise?" she asked biting her lips as she pulled her paws back to the van.

Nick chuckled as he shook his head "Unless I get into a situation where I can't, yes." Finnick sighed as he started the van and Nick watched as they pulled away. He set his eyes back on the precinct and turned his lip as he slipped into the parking lot waiting…

Skye had said her goodbyes to Wolford before she made her way to her car. Her ears set as her phone rang and she picked it up growling as she spat into the line. "YOU BASTARD!"

Jack leaned back in his chair grinning as he heard her huffing into the phone. "Something wrong? Thought I'd just see how you were doing since you said you were bored this morning."

"You knew Judy Hopps? You were related to her! Why did you have me watching him?"

"To make sure he got through the academy of course. That was the whole point, for both of you to succeed." Skye growled as she grit her teeth. "You hate him! And everything you told me was a lie!"

"No, now that's just not right Skye."

"Don't call me again Jack. You have been lying to me, at least he never did. I don't know what you are doing but I don't want any part of it!" She hung up gritting her teeth as she started stomping to her car and froze as a shadow swooped in front of her. Green eyes trained on her with a dipped head as the fox in front of her looked her over as if studying her before he leaned in close to her face grinning as she pressed her ears to her skull and her head to the wall she was pinned against.

"Watching me for him. Tell me Skye, what exactly did you tell him about me?"

The vixen swallowed but couldn't move her eyes from his as they seemed to lock hers in place. "E-everything." She muttered as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Everything. So you never had a crush on me did you?" he chuckled as she shook her head and leaned his arm into the wall above her as he smiled down at her and nodded his head. "Clever girl." He sighed as she looked up at him keeping her eyes from fleeing as he shook his head. "Trust is something you have to earn. But I'm going to give it to you… once. You have lied to me, you have been lying to me. Watching me and telling someone all the things you have seen me do. That means he knows something. The question I have to ask before I give you the trust my wife so willing gave away to everyone is, do you know?"

"Know what?" She asked and he deadpanned her letting his lids fall as she shook her head. "I know you are…scary?"

Nick laughed and his chest bounced as the vixen he was leaning over scrunched her shoulders into her head cringing at him. "So I'm going to ask nicely. I'll give you all my trust, if you give me two things in return. Two things. One that is valuable to you, and one that is valuable to me. You have to figure out what the first one is."

"For trust?" she curled he brow as she managed to look off in thought and lifted her paw watching him grinning as he plucked her phone from it.

"Very clever girl. I'll have a new one for you in the morning." Skye nodded as he crushed it in his paw before letting the pieces fall to the ground. "I'm usually a pretty good judge of character, but I have been…distracted lately. That won't happen again. The second is simple Skye." His face went flat and cold as stone as his eyes fell on her again. "All you have to do…is listen. Don't ever lie to me again or talk to him again. And don't tell anyone about the things you have seen me do. All I want is to find out the truth, but if I find out you are talking to him, that you are telling him what we are doing, helping him, tipping him off like you did tonight…." Her Eyes widened and she tried to tilt her head realizing what she had just done.

Nick smirked watching her flinch before he sighed "Giving away my secrets. Well, you know what they say right? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Skye closed her eyes fighting not to shiver as he touched the side of his muzzle against hers and wrapped a paw around her throat as he put his mouth right next to her ear keeping his voice low as he closed his own eyes. "If you can't listen and break the trust I give you, you will meet my wife….personally. Do I need to make that any clearer?" Skye shook her head and kept her eyes closed as he removed his paw and backed away. She felt his breath on her face for a few seconds and opened her eyes to find him….gone.

The vixen looked around shivering as she rubbed her arms "Damn he's creepy! Not as creepy as Jack, but still really really creepy." Her ears shot up in alarm as she heard him laughing, his voice echoing around the space as if he were everywhere and nowhere at once. "Maybe I was wrong….." His voice trailed off into the distance and she turned as she heard footsteps.

The large timber wolf in front of her perked his ears looking around after seeing her phone on the ground. "I thought you went home half an hour ago. What happened to your phone?" Wolford looked at it shaking his head.

"I just had a little bit of a start and sort of smashed it." Skye cringed as he looked at the shattered phone and shook his head.

"You uhm…want to go get a drink somewhere?"

"Oh Gods yes! I thought you'd never ask!" Wolford was laughing as she wrapped around his arm and a pair of green eyes that had kept watching were dancing in silent laughter before they disappeared again….

Jack rocked back in his chair with a heavy sigh looking out into the darkness as his screen lit up leaving a glowing light casting odd shadows on his face as he curled his lip and pressed the button. "Savage."

"You asked me to call you Sir." The platypus sighed as Jack leaned forward, fighting not to let his head fall as he kept frowning harder.

"I just wanted to check on the merchandise again, see how everything was going."

"Sir," Perry said in exasperation. "I am sure a direct line would be better for all parties involved."

"It's not possible anymore. This will be the last time we talk until everything is settled. I need you to take care of everything for me and keep everything as far away from me as possible from now on. The phone will be burnt after I hang up and all the others have already been destroyed. If I need you for anything I'll press the button."

"Sir?" he heard the nervous tick in the smaller mammals voice as he sat back chuckling.

"There are two million in Zootopia alone. This has to work. Go back and stay away. Keep the merchandise safe. Keep the clients in the dark. No reason to alarm anyone. I know what I'm up against. It's the only way Perry and it has started. He knows." Jack hung up after hearing another sigh and the phone in his paw was dropped into a waste basket before he dumped a bottle of lighter fluid on it and lit a match watching the flames dancing. He moved it to the side after it died and pulled himself out of the chair. The buck stood and walked to the opposite wall where he flipped a few buttons and stuck his eye over a scanner before a beep had the wall sliding to the side. The pin striped rabbit stood looking over the lighted space as he picked up one if his favorite pistols from the lighted shelving and tilted it back as he fell into his chair, absently playing with the clip as his thumb started ejecting bullets into the empty space in front of him, counting each one as it he flicked his thumb over it letting it thump to the carpet. "How many is it going to take Wilde?" He stopped at the last bullet, pulling it from the chamber and holding it close to his face as his mouth twisted. "Could it just be one? Could it just be….you?" He scowled as he looked back at the bullet before shoving it back into the empty top chamber. "Be who you really are. You have your heart, teeth, claws and eyes set on a 'mark'. Come and get me fox…..


	13. Chapter 13

**The Double Edged Sword; Little Reminders**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you!**

Wolford slid into his seat and stuck the key in the ignition after Skye closed the door. He was silently chuckling as the vixen turned a bashful eye out the window. "Thanks for inviting me. I really need a drink."

"Uh hu, no problem." Her ears tinted as he looked at her grinning and shook his head. "You sure that's the only reason you want to go?"

He laughed as she closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "Sorry, I'm just not comfortable going to the place you and Nick hang out. I guess I feel like it is an invasion of privacy or I'll be stepping on someone's toes. I'm always afraid I'm going to say something that upsets him. Now I know why I kept making him so uncomfortable whenever Judy got brought up."

Wolford shook his head and turned the wheel. "I already told you he doesn't care if you come. He won't bite you. He's a pretty friendly guy off the clock too. Talking about her doesn't bother him, he just misses her."

Skye bit her tongue and nodded at him sheepishly. "How's your wife doing?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"She's meeting us there. I'm sure there will be a few others around too. Maybe someone with white fur?" Wolford chuckled as her ears set and tinted watching her try not to smile. He had a good idea who she was interested in but had kept it to himself. The vixen tended to be a little reserved and quiet about her personal life. Seemed like a thing with all the foxes he had met. She was so embarrassed when he had brought it up after they had gone to the bar that he had to bite the side of his cheek painfully so he wouldn't laugh. There was no way she knew what she was getting into. The large wolf had invited her out with them several times but she had only come once, when he had absently told her Nick wouldn't be joining them during one of their out weekends while he was in the Academy. The fox had taken off for the weekend and the only thing he was sure of was that he had gone to Bunny Borough with his family.

Wolford had a large grin on his face as they pulled into the parking lot when she sat up as an Arctic wolf in a bright purple shirt stepped through the front door. "Good luck with that." He shot and she turned in her seat biting her lip and raised both brows. "If you get Joe to talk, I'll buy all your drinks…."

Nick picked up the things he had left with Finnick and met Wolford in the lobby the next morning, the large timber wolf had a grin on his face that had the fox quirking a brow before he looked around and motioned for him to come to a more private location. Nick tipped his head looking around for Skye and back to the wolf when he heard him snickering. "You aren't going to believe what happened last night." Nick raised both brows as Wolford started laughing. "I took Skye to the Hole in the wall again and introduced her to Angie for the first time."

Nick was snickering as Wolford kept rubbing his eyes trying not to get to out of paw. "I bet that went over well."

"Oh you aren't going to believe how well it all went over."

Nick quirked a brow as Wolford stood up, his chest puffing out as the fox's jaw fell open. "You have got to be kitting me?"

"Yes." Nick laughed as Wolford started bouncing where he stood. "But it was interesting and Skye left…very happy. She might be a little late this morning."

That had the red fox snapping his head back to the wolf who was his commanding officer, even if he had been given the lead on the case. "Really? I thought she would have been upset finding out you were married."

Wolford chuckled and shook his head. "I told you she was interested in a wolf, not which wolf. She was never interested in me, didn't faze her a bit, especially after Joe took an interest in her."

Nick went wide eyed, blinking at the grinning wolf in front of him. "The Joe?" Wolford nodded, laughing as the foxes jaw fell open. "Skye and Joe?"

"Yep."

"Well, that'll throw everybody for a loop won't it?"

"You have no idea. I thought she was going to fall out of the chair when Joe started talking, and the whole bar went dead silent." Wolford laughed as Nick shook his head.

"She got Joe to talk!? Joe is your cousin right? By marriage or something?" Wolford nodded. "So you already know how picky Joe is? I didn't think Skye was the type."

"Maybe she didn't know she was the type? Didn't keep Joe from dragging her to the back room or them from leaving together." Wolford snickered as his jaw fell again and Nick turned looking at the door after seeing him grinning as Skye rushed into the precinct. The red fox was chuckling as she ran to clock in and was looking around nervously with a slight blush in her ears as she tried to straighten out her shirt.

"I already talked to the Chief. He has a cover set for us. I'll get the car Wilde." Nick nodded as Skye turned and caught sight of him. She watched Wolford grab some keys from Clawhauser and look back at her grinning before she rolled her eyes. The fox had a tilted smile watching her walking towards him with a nervous tick of her ears and hips as he slipped around a corner waiting. Skye sighed as she stepped around the wall and stalled as he held out a brand new phone.

"It's not activated. You'll have a new number, there's no tracking or anything like that on it. All you have to do is call the number on the back of the phone. It's in your name and won't cost any more than the one you had before." Skye lifted her brow looking over the device and curled her lip. Nick tipped his head watching her face scrunch together. "I don't need to lie about anything do I? It's called trust Skye."

She pulled one side of her lip up looking back at him and shook her head as he shoved it in her paw. "That… Nick this thing had to cost at least a thousand dollars. I can't take this."

The fox in front of her looked her over as his brows rose before he _giggled_ and folded his arms over his chest making her scowl at him again. "That's what you are worried about?"

The vixen shook her head before she threw her arms out and half turned in a huff. "What else should I be worried about? I would have to save money for something like this for at least two years Nick!"

She turned just in time to see him blinking and looking at her like he was… _impressed?_ before he smiled and nodded his head pointing a claw at the phone in her paw.

"You're going to be helping with this case Skye. That thing will work _anywhere_ in case I need to get ahold of you for something. You also have access to every possible technology available on a cell phone through the service provider, unlimited access to any site that is legal, and unlimited internet that will also work _anywhere._ That's not to mention the other features I had placed on it through the service provider. I figured you might be able to help with some of the more technological and legal issues since you seem to be familiar with a lot more of them than I am, especially where the Z.B.I.. is concerned. There are also a few… extras you can pick from when you get it set up. It has some safety features on it that will keep others from being able to track you or alter it in any way. They came with the phone."

The vixen stared blankly at the phone and barely managed to mutter a thank you. He smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper handing it to her before walking away to meet Wolford in the lobby, leaving her jaw hanging open as she looked over the sheet in her paw showing her the options she could choose from. He hadn't intended on giving her everything until he had watched her for a while, but after seeing the display of emotion and shock on her face, and seeing it was the phone and cost of it she was concerned with and not him watching her or fear, he was going to keep his word, and give her all his trust.

As Skye finally found her feet she rushed out to the other two canines and stopped dead as they both snickered. "He told you didn't he?" She asked Nick with a frown and tinted ears.

Nick snickered as he bobbed his head a few times. "They call that place the hole in the wall for a reason Skye. Nothing stays there. Everybody is going to know. Even more so because it is Joe."

"Males." Skye growled as they made their way out of the precinct into the parking garage.

As they reached the car their ears set as a loud growl echoed through the large space. Wolford and Nick turned just in time to see the vixen yelp as she was hauled off the floor. Nick was _giggling_ as Wolford stood there slack jawed for a moment. The vixen was wrapped in the arms of a white wolf who had her pressed to another patrol car and she was panting as a jaw clamped around her throat in a ferocious growl. "Snarlov!" Wolford barked as he shook his head. "She's on duty! Not at the station!"

The wolf let her down slowly, Nick fighting not to cackle as she leaned into the squad car with one paw with her tongue stuck out while she tried to keep from panting anymore. The vixen jumped and whimpered when Snarlov's teeth snapped next to her head sending her knees wobbling. The red fox shook his head "DAAAAMN." He barked in laughter and she narrowed her eyes on him. Skye shot him a nasty look before she stood up as Snarlov started walking away. Wolford gawked when she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. The white wolf's ear set and pawsteps froze before she jumped and had the larger canine wide eyed as their muzzles slammed together. Wolford slammed both paws over his face as Nick clutched his sides laughing when the white wolf left stumbling away in a happy stupor before she hopped into the back seat with a cocky smile on her face.

"Holy shit," Wolford chuckled as he put the key in the ignition. "I think Joe met the match."

"You didn't think I was going to let Joe get away with that did you?" she asked as she dialed the number on the phone. Skye shrugged with a smug grin and was activating her phone.

Nick was still hissing as he tried not to fall over in the seat. "Hey stop and get us some coffee Wolford, it's a three hour drive from here." The wolf pulled into a drive through ordering several large insulated cups before they were on the road and Nick turned to Skye in the back seat shaking his head. "So, what's it like?" Nick asked with a sneaky smirk and sipped his coffee as her paws froze from tapping the screen and brows went up looking at him before she shot him a sinister smile.

"Want to watch?" she asked and her and Wolford were both cackling as Nick did a spit take and started hacking up the coffee that went down the wrong pipe. The fox pulled out his phone getting a ping and turned to Wolford as he cleared his throat.

"Keep teasing her Wilde and I'll tell her all about the handle bars on that bike of yours."

Nick groaned as Skye tipped in the seat. "You have a bike too?"

"Aww mammal, I am never going to live that down am I?"

"Do you really want to?" Wolford asked with a smirk watching Nicks lips peel up in a smile as he shook his head chuckling. Nick opened his phone and curled his brow looking back at Skye who was watching Wolford snicker. The vixen had put a locater on her phone and linked it to his.

When he held it out to her with a baffled expression on his face she shrugged her shoulders. "You're my partner, what did you expect?"

 _Not that_ , he thought as he turned in his seat with an exuberant smile as he stuck his glasses over his eyes and settled into the seat.

"Got a new phone I see." Wolford asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"Yeah, a friend got it for me."

The wolf kept peeking back at her through the rear view mirror and shaking his head watching her getting excited and cooing about the features that were on it each time she would gasp or have a minor melt down over something she had found.

Nick stuck a paw over his muzzle as he looked out the window trying not to smile any wider.

By the time they reached Bunny Borough the red fox had nodded off in the seat. Both Wolford and Skye snickering at the light snores after agreeing to let him sleep. Nick hummed and jerked in the seat when Skye poked his head through the grate. "Hey fox, we don't know where it is you want to go here, you're going to have to clue us in." Nick yawned and as he sat up in the seat and stretched his arms out. Wolford watched and took direction as he pointed out each turn and they both fell silent as they pulled into a cemetery where he told them to wait as he got out of the car and walked to a large headstone. He shook his head as he waved them over, both of them looking at each other nervously before leaving the car and walking to a headstone that was nearly covered in flowers.

"Wow," Skye muttered as Nick knelt to his knees and started moving them away from the stone before he looked back at her grinning "Did you put all those there?" she asked and he shook his head as he moved another large cluster.

"No, the people in town come and do this all the time. And then there are the ones who come from everywhere else. I come up once a week and reorganize everything so the stone can be seen, and the groundskeeper leaves it alone unless there is a problem for some reason."

"A problem?" Skye asked tipping her head as Wolford shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes mammals come looking for her and leave some strange or large gifts that have to be removed. Statues, toys. Someone brought a whole case full of seeds once and another time someone dropped off a bunch of trophies. I have to come sort through them and figure out what to do with them sometimes."

"She was really popular wasn't she?"

"She is really popular." Nick smiled as he removed the last of the flowers and ran his paw over the top of it nodding.

Skye tilted her head. "You had both names put on it?" she asked and he chuckled as he stood back up.

"Yeah, I had to have it changed twice." Nick sighed as he stood again. "The first stone had just her name on it, the second was just mine. So many mammals kept coming and asking the groundskeeper where they could find it that I had it changed again and added her last name back to the stone. Wilde-Hopps. Once in a while he says they will go ask about the second name, but most of the time they are just happy to have found it and leave whatever they brought. That's why I had the picture put on there too."

"Nick!" They all turned at the excited voice that had called out his name and he chuckled as he walked over and shook paws with a rabbit who was dressed in a pair of gardening greens."What are you doing here? You don't usually come until Sunday."

Nick smiled as he motioned back to Skye and Wolford. "Arnie, this is my Partner Officer Skye Winters and my Supervisor Officer Jamie Wolford. This is Arnie, He's the groundskeeper." They all shook paws before the buck returned his attention to the fox in front of him. Nick ran his paw over his head flattening his ears and sighed. "I need to get an autopsy report for Judy and her family."

The rabbit cringed looking back to the building he kept his office and supplies in. "Fraid I can't help you with that Nick. You'd have to go see the Mortitian or the city clerk."

Nick nodded before he said his goodbyes and walked back to the car with Wolford and Skye following him. "You didn't get that when she-

Nick shook his head, "No it's a little complicated. Let's just go over to the funeral home so I can talk to Amos. He can tell me anything I need to know."

"Nick!" The fox turned, his smile growing as a black ewe and ram walked to them as Skye and Wolford stood next to the car. The small female curled around him giggling as her husband chuckled. "You're here early! Can you come for dinner tonight?" she asked as she leaned away grinning. The ram beside her looked off laughing as Nick smirked at her.

"Why do you always try to feed me to death when I come to town? And what are you doing here?" Nick asked and laughed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I am on a bit of a case." He pointed to the two other cops and they both tipped their heads as he introduced them all to each other.

"What are you working on in Bunny Borough?" Sharla asked and he tilted his head at her squinting his eyes. "Oh, sorry. Forgot."

Danny chuckled as he stuck his arm over his wife's shoulder. "Don't think too much about it Nick, it's that reporter side that makes her forget to stop asking about what you do at work. As soon as she saw the squad car from Zootopia she knew it had to be you and insisted we come say hello." Nick laughed as her ears tucked back.

"Anyway, can you come to dinner? You can bring your friends too." Sharla asked again and Nick tilted his head as he looked back at Skye and Wolford who both shrugged.

"Great! We'll see you at six! Gotta get back before lunch is over. Bye Nick!" They waved as they walked back to their car. Nick shook his head as he stepped back to the cruiser and opened the door.

Skye quirked a brow as they all got into their respective seats again. "You seem to know a lot of mammals here Nick."

The red fox tipped a shoulder. "Sharla was Judy's best friend. They kind of adopted me and my family. We have dinner with them every Sunday before we go back to Zootopia. I feel like a stuffed turkey when we leave because she always cooks too much. Speaking of lunch. Wolford there is a diner about ten minutes from here we can go get something to eat at. Then we can go see Amos at the Funeral home and go back to the farm."

"Farm?" Skye asked as Nick stuck his sunglasses on his face again. "I own a farm here."

As Skye tried to fathom a city fox owning a farm out in the middle of nowhere Nick and Wolford were having a debate over what they were going to order as the fox explained the choices. When they pulled into the lot and walked into the little diner she had to keep her steps in pace as every mammal there seemed to stop and greet him like he'd lived there his whole life. God was he friendly, and how he managed to remember all their names was baffling. Several had rushed to him making him laugh as they hugged around him.

They sat down after Nick had excused himself for a bathroom break and Wolford was snickering at Skye. "He's like that everywhere you know?" She shook her head blinking. "He's been coming here every Sunday since she passed. It was a little over a year ago. He knows everyone in Zootopia too. I didn't really expect it to be any different here." A waitress dropped off several menus as the vixen recalled everything she knew about him. The ten moths at the academy he had always been friendly, even when someone was being outright rude to him. He was never impolite, never rude, never said a bad word about anyone. Even though many of the cadets had openly hated them for being there because they were foxes, he still offered to help if someone was struggling with something. He always said you could catch more flies with honey than vinegar so you had to be nice. She had laughed at him and told him she was pretty there was some saying about flies and shit that was similar. Each weekend they got to leave he just disappeared.

After the little incident before he got sick several of the other cadets even became friendly with him, and she couldn't count how many times he had pulled her out of a situation that could have turned nasty just by talking. He had a way with turning words around on someone or confusing them. She literally had to run a few times to keep someone from seeing her laughing because some of the things he had said weren't understood and were insults. He would use words no one knew the meaning of that left them thinking he was saying one thing when he was actually probing around to see how intelligent they were.

When Nick returned a portly and friendly blue eyed fox was standing at the table beaming as he held out a menu. Nick gave him an incredulous look and Gideon laughed as he slapped him on the shoulder and walked off snickering. Wolford and Skye both looked at him curiously. "He knows what I want. He always does."

"You get the same thing every time you come here?" Skye asked and he shook his head.

"No, he just knows what to bring me."

"You are a strange creepy fox." Skye shook her head as Wolford chuckled. After twenty minutes of chatter and Nick being greeted by several other mammals he introduced his fellow officers to Gideon returned with their orders and Skye flinched looking at his plate. "You're going to eat that?" She asked in a flat voice and narrowed her eyes.

Nick looked at her quirking a brow "Some reason I shouldn't? It's just potatoes and snake meat covered in white gravy."

"Do you eat like that every time you come here?" she asked and he nodded as he shoveled a forkful in his mouth grinning. "You know what happened the last time you ate like that all the time?" Nick snickered as he shoved another mouthful of food in his maw as Wolford looked between them. Skye sighed as she shook her head.

"Don't worry Skye. I got the all clear from the doctor on what I am eating."

Wolford kept ticking his eyes between them as Skye started eating. "Good, because if that happens again and you start eating like you were I'm asking for another partner."

Nick laughed as Wolford quirked a brow. Skye rolled her eyes. "You should have seen the way he ate the first what… eight months we were at the academy? It was creepy and disturbing. Nasty fox."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Wolford said as he kept eating.

"Pfft, really, how's this for you. Sardines and chocolate. Peanut butter, bologna and banana sandwiches, with mayonnaise on them. Cantalope and olives. Watermelon and cheddar cheese. You know what his favorite thing was? It was the worst. Sour kraut, carrots and sweet pickles. I didn't think I was ever going to be able to eat around him without wanting to get sick."

Wolford cringed as he looked back at the grinning red fox. "Sounded good at the time. But no I won't be eating like that again. Because kidney stones are extremely painful."

Gideon came back to the table picking up their empty plates and sitting several deserts on the table.

Skye sighed as she watched Nick slice into a large piece of cake. "You know milk and eggs are some of the things you aren't supposed to be eating right?"

Nick nodded as he bit into the cake grinning at her "You know Gideon fixes everything for me without them? Except this." She deadpanned him as he shook his head. "I will not give up this. This is Judy's carrot cake and I eat a piece of it every time I come in here. This was her favorite and Gideon named this one after her."

Nick kept eating and smiling as she stared at him. The vixen cast her eyes back to her plate and finished the pie she had ordered, almost lost in studying him as they made their way back the car. She opted to stay in the vehicle as Wolford and Nick talked to the Funeral home. The more she thought about him the more it bothered her. She had paid so much attention to the odd things about him and the things that he seemed to be hiding, that she had missed something that was in plain sight. He was a hopeless romantic and holding on to anything and everything he could get his paws on about her, he missed her and he was lonely. She was zoned out when they got back in the car, not even noticing the doors slamming closed. Wolford looked back and caught her attention. "You alright Winters?" he asked and she nodded before Nick was telling him where to drive to next.

The scenery flew by as Wolford and Nick kept up some kind of friendly banter and she was looking around confused when they stopped in front of what looked like a large fenced off area and a medium sized home behind it. She got out following Nick and Wolford and stopped tipping her head as Nick grabbed the door handle after shoving a key into the lock and seemed to be stuck there. She watched as his face crinkled and brows furled before his cheeks puffed out and looked to see Wolford shaking his head at her. The fox turned and took a few deep breaths before he looked up shaking his head. "Sorry. I just, haven't been able to go inside. This was the last place she was. I know I need to look around, but it's just…."

Skye stepped beside him grabbing his paw as she opened the door. The vixen looked back to see Wolford smiling as she gently pulled him into the building and Nick sighed as he stepped in looking around for the first time. The room was pink, there was a heavy dust layering everything and carrot themed curtains hung from the windows, bright orange couches covered in green pillows still sat arranged neatly on all the furniture. A large rug ran the length of the floor all the way to the kitchen area that was shaped like a large carrot and the vixen pulled her lips into her mouth as she fought not to coo. She turned when she heard Nick and Wolford chuckling behind her. "I can't help it. It's cute. Everything is carrot themed! Look- even the little pillows have green leaves sticking out of them! The curtain holders are carrots!"

"I really should have come in here before now. I knew her parents had set this up for her when she came home to visit but I had no idea it would be anything like this." He lifted a ceramic bunny from the table looking it over as a few musical notes pinged from the music box hidden under it and shook his head as he sat it back down. "I have a room reserved every Saturday night in town, but since it is Tuesday we are going to have to stay here because you really have to have a reservation in the boroughs. The place is always having some kind of gathering and the rooms are always full. Since it's only two I might as well start cleaning this place up and looking around."

"Did you find out anything about the papers you need to get?" Skye asked as she looked between him and Wolford.

"No, Amos was in the middle of something and his assistant told me he would call when he got finished. I wasn't going to interrupt what he was doing. She said it might be later this evening before he got back to me. So I have time to clean everything up before we go to dinner. You guys can just make yourselves at home."

Skye raised one brow and one side of her lip looking around shaking her head. "If you think I'm going to sit here and watch you clean and be bored out of my mind for hours you are nuts." Nick watched her walk into the kitchen area leaning back slightly as she reached under a cabinet and started pulling cleaning supplies out. The vixen flipped a switch and the lights came on before she curled her brow down looking around the corner at Nick who was grinning ear to ear. "It's on a turbine system. There is always electricity here. They have windmills all over the fields and the farm actually feeds what it collects back to Bunny Borough. Judy explained it to me once but I had to look it up to understand it."

"Wait, don't mammals get paid for that? How big is your farm?" Skye asked as she pulled some paper towels from a roll.

Nick let his eyes drop as he stepped around her picking up some rags. "It's pretty big. I had the mammals from town take over running the place when I came here the first time. I didn't see the point in letting the land just sit here when it was being used so well, so Sharla helped me get a bunch of the farmers together and they each took over certain sections. All but right here around… I had to have someone come in and put up that big fence around where the borough collapsed so no one would get hurt. They are supposed to be coming to fill it in and make sure there is no possibility of any cave ins in a couple of weeks so it doesn't happen again. Because it was so large it took a while to find a company that was experienced enough to do it."

Wolford tipped his head motioning for Skye to leave it alone after seeing Nick's ears dipping a little. The vixen laid a paw on his shoulder as she stepped by and they all went to work cleaning the little cottage type guest house. Several hours later Nick was looking around biting his tongue seeing the place restored to its former glory. Skye was still cleaning the dusty glass in several built in wall cabinet and he turned as she gasped, almost falling away from the large doors she had just wiped off. Nick stepped closer looking at her curiously as she fought the glaze in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Wolford stepped closer, his eyes going wide as Nick opened the doors and froze as he tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. Within the cabinet were dozens of little clay figures. All of them with red fur and green eyes.

Nick picked one up turning it over and stumbled seeing her initials on the bottom. She had sculpted every single one of them herself. Her claws had left every little textured piece of his fur on each piece. And they were all the spitting image of him. How she could have imagined him in so many different ways had his chest bouncing as he caught himself on the arm of a chair and was inspecting each piece. One had him curled into a ball with one eye peeking open, another had him looking like he was trying to chase his tail, another had him holding what looked like a barrel of blueberries. Several were things he recognized while the majority of them he couldn't fathom how she had come up with, let alone how she had gotten every detail of his features. Because there was no mistaking who they were, and even Wolford was shaking his head with wide eyes. When he picked one up from the back of the cabinet of him and Judy looking it over the fox went completely still as he ran a finger over the piece and flipped his ears up when he heard a small clack. Skye and Wolford watched with tipped brows as he reached in with a curled brow and picked up a stick that was half red shaking his head.

"Is that a popsicle stick?" Skye asked. She curled her brow and bit her tongue when Nick looked at it as his eyes glazed over. Written on the bottom half was a date he would never forget. 3-4-2016."

"This is from the day we met. She kept this thing?" he asked to no one in particular as Wolford looked off shaking his head.

"Nick, are you alright?" Skye placed a paw on his shoulder and he turned to her with watery eyes chuckling and nodding his head.

"Yeah. I'm good. Really good."

Nick shook himself and sat it back down as his phone rang. It was already five, and by the time they got to Sharla's he was fairly certain the little ewe would have a table full of food ready again. He answered the phone and Wolford tipped both ears forward as he stood up and sat the piece back in the cabinet watching as he had a blunt conversation that had him gritting his teeth. When he hung up he had both other canines watching him as he attempted not to break his own teeth from grinding his jaw together. Skye looked to Wolford when the fox stormed out of the little cottage and they followed him out, both raising their ears as he sat on the front steps pinching his eyes together as he sighed. "Wilde?" Wolford asked as he stepped next to him.

"There was no autopsy performed on Judy or any of her family."

"Isn't that, standard procedure when there is an accident?" Skye asked as Wolford cringed and nodded his head.

"Well why wasn't it done?"

Wolford shook his head as Nick looked back up at both of them, a hard scowl in place. "Because when the Z.B.I. came in and concluded it was an a accident Jack Savage took over the scene before Judy got here and told them not to do one. Since he was listed as her only surviving family member at the time he did the same thing with her."

Skye curled her brow and shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense." When both Nick and Wolford looked at her she shook her head. "I remember that. He wasn't even supposed to be here. He said he missed the funeral because he was out of the country on a case. He was supposed to have been gone for two weeks before when that happened. How could he have arranged all that if he wasn't even here?"

Nick leaned over sticking a paw on his face and Wolford scrunched his lip up as he watched the fox groan and pick up his phone. "Clawhauser, is the Chief still there?"

Wolford and Skye both flinched when they heard him make the request, but the fox stood up and walked to the car keeping a dead face as they both walked to the driveway giving each out her weary glances. "Nick," Wolford sighed as he got in the car. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't Wolford, and you know it. Let's just go to Sharla's. I remember her writing about it so maybe she can tell us something about what happened. Bunny Borough is still under Zootpia's jurisdiction. There is a magistrate and judge here but it still has to come from there. Bogo said he'd call and get a court order so it can be done quickly."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Double Edged Sword; Gut Wrenching**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you!**

Nick climbed into the back seat, with Skye ticking her eyes between him and Wolford after he had told him where to go. The fox was quiet and Skye was trying not to keep looking back at him even though he wasn't paying attention, he just kept staring out the window until they had arrived and Sharla met them at the door. The ewe invited them in and Nick was laughing as Danny showed them to the table. "I love it when you come to town." The ram chirped as they all took their seats.

"She doesn't cook like this for you every day?" Nick asked with a snarky smile as Sharla batted a hoofed paw at him.

"Good Lord no! I'd be so fat I wouldn't be able to fit in my jeans anymore."Nick laughed as Danny took a seat next to him and started passing things around. They were all having a light conversation-at least it was to Nick, Sharla and Danny while Wolford and Skye sat there stunned at all the things they were discussing. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing. The conversation about the farm and what was going on in town had both of them looking at him a little wide eyed and when he noticed they were both looking between all of them a little dumbfounded Nick sighed as Sharla started clearing the table off. "Judy left me the farm and the turbines on her land. They generate most of Bunny Boroughs electricity so I kinda own the electric company here. The farmers that took over running the land keep most of what they make working the fields and half of it is donated to the local school and a fund that helps the other farmers when things get rough."

"Yeah and he's being modest." Sharla giggled as she sat a blueberry pie on the table. Nicks ears dipped back as Danny laughed. "He also has the money from the electric company helping maintain the city streets when he found out we were having budget problems. He just took what the Hopps were already doing to another level. It fixed most of the roads that were falling apart, bought a new car for the sheriff's office and helps maintain the parks." Nick cleared his throat pulling at his tie as Wolford and Skye gaped at him. The ewe laughed seeing his ears flush. "He came down for a whole weekend once and talked to the city council. I still don't know how he managed to get everyone together like that on a weekend. Must have already talked to everyone before he got here. But, whatever it was, he got the whole town involved, so we all just kinda pitch in where it is needed and now we hold a meeting every couple of weeks to talk about things that need to be fixed or repaired so it doesn't get that bad again."

"You own the electric company here?" Skye asked shaking her head as his ears pinned back further as Wolford just stared at him.

"Well, no it's a little complicated. Anyway uh, Sharla we were wondering if you could tell us about Jack Savage and what happened when…" Nick couldn't finish the sentence so Wolford picked it up.

"Can you tell us what happened after the Hopps Borough fell and anything about Savage being involved afterwards?" Wolford asked and watched as Sharla shrank back a little when she looked at Nick.

"Please Sharla?" Nick asked as Skye looked between them.

The two sheep looked at each other shaking their heads as Sharla leaned into the table. "It was a nightmare. None of us really knew him all that well, He'd only been here once or twice before, but he got here before Judy did." Skye looked back at Wolford shaking her head as Nick raised a brow. "We already had everybody we could get there trying to get them out. By the time Judy got here he had emergency crews that braced and reinforced the areas that had collapsed when they were digging and was instructing everybody on the best way to move so no one else got hurt. Judy went to the hospital with Jessica and he stayed, getting everything cleaned up and taking care of her family. There's not a whole lot we can tell you besides that. He was kind of strange. He really didn't make a point to talk to anyone and Jess had told me once him and his brother didn't get along, she never said why. For a rabbit he didn't display much emotion, not even when they pulled his brother out. The Savages weren't from around here but her husband was the nicest guy you could ever meet."

Nick shook his head. "Sharla, you said he did an investigation in the article you wrote?"

The ewe nodded her head looking back at her husband. "Yeah, he had a crew come in after they had gotten everyone out. Forensics and everything if I gathered right. But they weren't here for more than a few hours. It looked like he was in a pretty big hurry to leave. They sectioned off what was left of the farm house and put up tape for safety reasons. The sheriff agreed to keep everyone out until Judy got back and then he was gone. Judy called a few hours later and told me that Jess was gone."

Nicks phone rang and everyone watched as his face went flat, "What?" Was the only word he managed to hiss out through his grit teeth, Sharla and Danny looking back between all the officers as he stood from the chair, thanked them for dinner and excused himself saying he needed some air.

Wolford's Phone went off and he picked it up, lifting both brows as Skye sat beside him. "Chief Bogo?"

"We have a problem Wolford. We can't exhume her body for an autopsy. Savage owns the lot." Wolford groaned and motioned to Skye to go check on him and hung up.

"Is he alright?" Sharla asked as Danny stepped beside her. The wolf nodded his head as he watched Skye step out on the door...

Skye stepped out to the porch and found Nick leaning over one of the rails, both paws wrapped around the wood in a death grip. She almost shrank away hearing the wood groaning in his grasp, but when she caught the look on his face she felt a twinge.

The fox had his lip curled trying not to hiss through his teeth. There was as much agony behind the scrunched in brow and curled lips as there was anger. She stepped closer placing a paw on his shoulder. "Nick?" The red fox jerked back at her glaring and deflated as Skye shrank away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just…" the fox sighed as he sat on the swing that was hanging from the front porch. "I just never thought about it. After I came to town the first time and everyone found out we were married they didn't have a problem changing the headstone so I never thought to ask."

The vixen sat down next to him shaking her head and he shrugged as he sighed. "We were married a few days before she… I knew Savage was who handled everything. I just never thought…."

"Nick I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

The fox laughed as looked off in another direction. "Yeah, I got surprised by a lot of things too. You gave Wolford a look after hearing about him being here. Why?"

Skye bit her lip as she cringed one shoulder "He was supposed to be in Valicruz at that time. It's a seven hour flight from Zootopia alone. I did all his files, I don't remember seeing anything from Bunny Borough. Like I said, he wasn't supposed to be here at all."

Nick pinched his eyes together and leaned forward groaning as Wolford came out the door with Sharla and Danny. The fox gave the little ewe her usual hug before they left, both other officers noting how unusually quiet he had become. When they got back to the little cottage they both watched him walk over to the fenced off area and shake his head before he started ripping down planks. "Wilde? What the hell are you doing? Hey! You can't go in there! You said it wasn't safe and it's dark!"

"I don't need any light Wolford." The fox disappeared leaving Wolford and Skye gaping. The vixen was biting her nails as Wolford kept shouting into the large pit they were standing in front of. The more time that passed the more they were both yelling and trying to get his attention. They both jumped as he leapt back from the hole, a deep grimace on his face holding a large chunk of wood that he shoved in Wolford's paw growling "Sharla said they didn't know him all that well, that they weren't from around here. How the hell would Savage know how to direct the mammals around in a borough that size he had never been in, or maybe had been in once or twice?: He stormed back into the little guest cottage growling.

Skye looked at Wolford as he blinked, looking at what was in his paw. As he ran his finger over it he shook his head when it splintered, half of it crumbling to dust. "Jesus." Skye stepped closer after he had muttered the word, her brow going up as he sniffed it several times making a sour face and shaking his head. "Acid. If I can still smell it after a year there had to have been a ton of it on this beam to make it fall apart like this. Rabbits most likely wouldn't have been able to smell this and any others who weren't directly around it wouldn't have caught it either. I'm familiar with it because I worked in the crime unit for years. Go check on him. I need to call the Chief and let him know what is going on."

Skye left Wolford returning through the door to find the red fox firmly planted in an over sized rabbit loveseat. The fox had dug his claws into the arm and was staring blankly at the wall. When she called out to him his eyes slashed to her before he got up and started digging through everything. "What are you doing?"

Nick opened the cabinets shaking his head. "She was here Skye. He was here while she was gone. I need to look around and see if there is anything here. You saw what I found in her old apartment. She hid those things for a reason."

"What can I do to help?"

Nick stopped and turned, almost looking surprised before he shook it off. "Look everywhere, through everything. And tell me everything you know about that fucking rabbit…."

After several hours of searching and Skye telling him everything she knew about her former employer she was standing with Wolford at the door as they watched Nick pacing the floor. They hadn't found anything except her laptop, and even though it had been plugged in it had been sitting for a long time and still needed to charge.

"He's going to make himself sick if he keeps doing that." Skye whispered as Wolford stuck a paw over his mouth.

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do to help Skye. Chief said he could have someone come investigate the collapsed borough but it was going to take him some time because he couldn't do it through the department. The Z.B.I. can just look at our files so he has to figure out a way to do it so it's not being seen. He said the financing for it was going to be the hardest thing to hide because he had to find a way to make it look like something else."

The vixen caught sight of the light coming on the laptop and grabbed his attention pointing it out. She figured if anything it might make him sit down and stop pacing, maybe get him to calm down. Nick sat back in the chair sighing as he looked it over after she opened the screen and shook his head. "I have no idea what her password would have been." Wolford sat beside them on the couch with all of them tossing out ideas and coming up blank.

"Well, tell me more about her, how you guys met, anything?" Skye asked as Wolford watched Nick roll his neck. The fox looked back at the larger canine watching him motion to go ahead and started the story. Skye was listening intently watching as he kept looking off remembering things and smiling again. The vixen typed in a dozen things they had thought of. Carrots, savage, case, Zootopia, Jumbeaux's, pawpsicles, nighthowler, none of which worked. When Skye sat up grinning after she had looked behind them and typed in another word they both set their ears on her as Judy's laptop pinged with a welcome chime.

"How did you do that?" they both asked her at the same time, glancing at each other before chuckling. Skye stood up grinning before she walked to the cabinet and plucked out one of the little figurines Judy had sculpted before handing it to Nick. The fox and wolf both looked back at her as Wolford pointed to it when Nick ran a thumb over it. It was the only one that had both of them together. Nick remembered the photo of him carrying her out of the museum to the ambulance after Bellwether had been arrested. Skye laughed as he looked back at her expectantly. "I am a girl, I do think like a girl. You said you had to carry her out of the pit and to the ambulance. She told you you saved her job and her. That made you her hero, so her password was hero."

Wolford dipped his head grinning as Nick looked at the little statue shaking his head and smiling again. The vixen wasn't sure she would ever get used to seeing his ears tinge. She curled her lip giggling at Judy's screen saver and Wolford was chuckling as Nick slapped a paw over his face groaning as he shook his head. It was a photo of her pulling him into the frame by his tie with a shocked look on his face as half his tongue was curled out of his mouth in an awkward snapshot. "Awe. Look how cute you were." Skye teased and he looked back at her with narrowed eyes and smirked.

"Don't call me cute. Is there anything on it or not?" Nick snapped his head to Wolford as the large wolf snickered.

"She has all kinds of files on her desktop. Let me see, family photos, bills, music, accounts, Predj. P."

Nick lowered his brow leaning forward. "What is that one? Open it."

Skye clicked the file, her face going flat as she leaned away. Wolford had a disgusted look on his face while Nick sat there staring. They all watched as he scrolled through photo after photo. The whole file had started with him at the academy, the events of the armory being robbed and Nick being framed. As Nick kept looking through the photos he was shaking his head. "What was she doing?" Photo after photo was attached to a file of a small predator, none any bigger than a fox. Foxes, weasels, rats, skunks, badgers. He opened a subfile and found each one had been in a position that would warrant some kind of positive attention. Something that would catch the public eye, but each one had disappeared or been accused of something that either put them in jail or got their names destroyed. The last one he opened was the one that made everyone go still. Nicks sat there before tilting his head to the side curling his lip. "Savage." He spat as he leaned away.

Wolford shook his head looking over the photos. "That's Shilorahs, director of the Z.B.I. Every one of these photos in here is a high ranking government official."

"You know who they are?" Nick asked as Skye looked between them.

Wolford nodded. "Most of them yes. The horse runs the Z.I.A. The cheetah, she is the Director of the International affairs. Advisors, council members…" He shook his head looking at the screen. "I can't imagine what they would all be doing talking to each other or Savage. There are pictures in here of all of them meeting together at one point or another. Looks like Hopps was digging into something. The others, small predators, it looks like profiling. Maybe some kind of conspiracy. I can't believe she left this on her laptop."

Nick shook his head. "This started with me... It's not likely anyone would have found it. After finding where she hid the other things I figured she may do the same here. I found it under some loose floorboards in the bedroom. You were detective and crime division. This is common for poorer mammals hiding things to keep them from getting stolen in the lower neighborhoods."

"Diversion safes." Wolford nodded as he leaned back. "She did hide it. If Savage was here and he was in a hurry he may not have had time to look around for anything. He may have taken what he had time to spot, whatever was in plain sight and been gone before anyone could notice. If you haven't been here before there's no telling what he may have taken."

Nick looked around and they both watched as he stood up running a paw over his face. "It's not here."

"What's not here? Skye asked.

"I knew she had a bunch of stuffed rabbits, she said her family kept sending them to her because they knew she was lonely. Right before I left for the academy the first time she said she was going to miss me and not being able to yank me around by the tie and talk all the time so I got her a stuffed fox before I left. I looked everywhere for it after I found out everything. I couldn't find it anywhere."

"You think there was something in it?" Wolford asked as Nick shook his head.

"I don't know. But I do know it's getting late and we are going to be busy tomorrow. The other room has two beds. I'll see you both in the morning."

Skye looked back at Wolford after Nick had abruptly left the room. "That was weird."

Wolford sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not sure how I'd be handling this or if I'd be doing it really well either if I were in his fur…."

Nick closed the door and sat on the bed, his eyes locking on a central point before they closed as his tail slashed beside him. The only thoughts he could focus on was Judy and Savage, the way the buck had refused to let him put the bracelet on her, refused to let him approach her the last time he had seen her face. The thought that the rabbit had been with her before she had died, possibly the last one who had seen her alive, that he might be the reason her family was gone, the one who had taken her from him before he got the chance to tell her how he felt. The way she had smiled and all she had given him had him grinding his teeth at the thought Savage owned her plot, the thought he would never be able to find her justice and peace has his teeth grinding before he shot from the bed and opened the door.

Looking around he found the room empty and dark, not realizing so much time had passed before he made his way to the barn and found her family's little truck. Danny had been taking it once a week to make sure it wasn't sitting there rotting. Nick took a breath as he looked it over, grabbed a few things from the barn and closed his eyes as he started the engine. The last thoughts in his mind were trying to calm his raging emotion and regain focus. Thinking about Judy and who she was, all she had done and what her last moments may have been like and the damn buck who could have taken her from him and the thought the rabbit had something she held so precious. My wife, my mate, my partner, mine. I will get her justice, one way or another…..

Skye slid into the seat opposite from Wolford as he handed her a cup of coffee. The vixen was happily humming with the warm cup in her paws before she turned looking at the bedroom door Nick was in. "He's not up yet?" she asked.

Wolford shook his head. "No, I figured if he needed to sleep to let him with everything that is going on. It's not like we're on a clock here."

"I can't imagine how he is feeling right now. Do you have any idea what he wants to do toda-

Both of them perked their ears when a quick pattern of knocking landed on the door, looking at each other and Nicks door before Wolford shrugged and went to answer it. The same rabbit they had met the day before rushed into the room and was talking frantically as he clutched a hat in his paws. "You have to stop him! He can't do what he is doing! If any-

"Whoa whoa! Who is doing what?" Wolford asked as the rabbit in front of him cringed. Skye sat her cup down and stepped beside him watching the buck twist his hat in his paws.

"It's Nick. I tried to stop him. I really did. But by the time I got there this morning he was already…and I can't… he's…

"Nick?" Skye asked and turned knocking on the door and opening it when she got no answer. The bed hadn't even been slept on.

"PLEASE! You have to stop him before he….

"Just tell us what he is doing." The buck curled his lip down shaking his head and Wolford's face sank as Skye looked between them. "You're Arnie right? The caretaker at the…Oh Jesus. Skye get in the car now." The rabbit buck stood there still stumbling on his own words and Wolford grabbed him leading him back to their car before he opened the back door and Skye crawled into the passenger side as he started the car. "Did you call anyone?"

Arnie nodded his head "The sheriff, I didn't know who to call or what to do. But she is in town and it will take her a while to get out here. You were closer and I knew you had to be here with the way the hotels are. He was just, he didn't say anything when I got there and told him to stop. He just looked at me. He had this look…"

Wolford looked to Skye and the vixen shook her head with a frown as he flipped on the sirens and sped to the cemetery. The tires of the large cruiser sent dust flying as Wolford hit the brakes and stopped at the closest junction. He jumped from the car with Skye and Arnie chasing behind him, The wolf skid to a halt seeing dirt flying and put a paw up to let Skye know to keep him back as he stepped closer to the grave when he heard metal hit wood. "Wilde?" he asked as he looked into the hole, wondering how the hell a fox could have dug that much by paw alone. The fox looked up at him with curled lips as he grabbed the side of Judy's coffin and Wolford jumped in tackling him.

"You can't open it! You can't desecrate her grave and stain her memory. You don't want this shit in your head Wilde!" The wolf went wide eyed as the fox stuck a foot between his legs growling and knocked him on his back and he shot forward grabbing the side and opening the coffin before he froze. Wolford tipped up on his elbows, his ears falling as Nick stumbled back shaking his head and gasping for breath.

"Get me out. Get me out!" Nick was near hysterical as Wolford helped him jump from the hole. He knew Nick was capable of getting out and what he had seen was causing him to panic as he shoved him out of the hole and cringed listening to him getting sick. He turned shaking his head and catching sight of what the fox had seen before he jumped out.

The fox was still heaving and Skye cringed as Wolford helped him stand. Nicks had gone half limp and was staring absently as Arnie watched sheriff Catmull pull into the street."Winters, take care of your partner. He's in shock." The wolf turned to the rabbit in gardening greens and shook his head. "Do you have anywhere he can sit down? Away from here?" The buck nodded and he watched as Skye helped Nick stumble along following him into a building and he turned to see Sheriff Catmull curling her lip and shaking her head.

"The townsfolk see this and they are going to be in…." She tipped her ears as he shook his head.

"I'll tell you everything about the investigation we are working. But right now I have more questions than answers and I need some answers. Take a look."

The cougar curled her lip and her whispers twitched as she stepped closer, her mouth falling and face going flat before she looked back at the wolf. She shook her head sighing as she picked up her phone. "Amos, get over to the cemetery now, and bring everything you have about Judy Hopps."…..

"How long has he been like that?" Sheriff Catmull asked as she watched Skye bend at her knees in front of the red fox. The Arctic vixen was petting the sides of his face trying to talk to him in a soothing voice as he stared blankly at nothing.

"Since he opened it and saw everything. How the hell is that possible?" Wolford asked as he kept his voice low.

Sheriff Catmull shook her head. "It's fairly common knowledge in these parts how rabbits do things when one of them dies. Family are the only ones who are allowed to take care of their dead. Savage was listed as her only family so he handled the body, but I can't explain that."

Skye took her attention from Nick as another mammal opened the door. The pig had an uncomfortable grimace on his face as he handed Sheriff Catmull the file. "Arnie, close the cemetery grounds and lock it up. I don't want anyone in here for any reason until we have this mess sorted out. The townsfolk see that and they will all be in a frenzy. I'll take you back to the Hopps farm to pick up your car later." The buck nodded his head before he rushed out the door.

Amos looked at Nick shaking his head as Skye kept running her paws over his muzzle trying to get him to snap back to reality. "I think the explanation you are looking for is in there Sheriff."

They all turned as a low growl rolled through the room. "You can explain that?" Nick asked as his eyes finally moved and planted firmly on the pig who flinched as Skye backed away.

"Wilde," Wolford stated in a firm voice. "You asked me on this to keep you from getting out of paw."

"Out of paw," Nick stated flatly as he looked at him and Skye's ears dipped back. "OUT OF PAW! HOW THE FUCK CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN THAT!?" He shot from the seat with his hackles rising towards the pig and Wolford grabbed him by the shoulder as Sheriff Catmull stuck a paw on her tranq gun. Nick rolled his neck setting his fur back as he ran his paws over his face and down his neck. Sheriff Catmull watched him uneasily as Skye stood beside Wolford. "I'm good." Nick nodded his head as he smiled, taking another step to Amos and the pig ticked his eyes back and forth between all the officers as the fox lowered in front of him slightly with a disturbing smile. "For almost a year I have been coming here, talking to her, leaving her flowers, cleaning off her grave. So I only have one question for you Amos. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE?"

"S-She was cremated Nick, most rabbits are." The fox curled his lip and stood, looking back at Sheriff Catmull as Skye's jaw fell.

The vixen looked up at Wolford "She wasn't in the…." he shook his head as he turned his attention to the Sheriff. The cat opened the folder Amos had given her, letting her shoulders drop as they all looked at her. Amos took a step back as Nick pinched his brow.

"And exactly where are...is she now?" he asked trying not to growl again when he looked back at Amos.

"Nick, I didn't know. I didn't even handle any of it. We didn't think there was problem because we called and asked about the headstones. He didn't have a problem with you changing them. I only saw her body and started to clean her when he got here and took over. They transferred her out of the coffin before it was loaded to take to the cemetery. Mr. Savage said he thought it would be better if there was a service with a grave because of who she was and wanted mammals to have a place to come to see her. He said it would be better for the town after the Hopps family and…

"How thoughtful of him. They?" Nick asked trying not to bare his teeth.

Wolford took a step closer to him. "Wilde, sit down. We need to get some information here-

Nick looked back at him grinding his teeth and Skye cringed as she watched his jaw locking several times. "That fucking rabbit has my wife. At every turn I have made it's like he is standing there mocking me- MOCKING HER! You know damn good and well there is a high probability that he is the one who-

"WILDE!" Wolford screamed looking back at the other mammals in the room. The fox tilted his head to the side clenching his jaw before he shoved the door open and stormed out slamming it closed. Wolford ticked his eyes to Skye before motioning to the door. "He's your partner. You've spent more time with him than anyone else. Reign him in." Skye nodded before she ran out the door and caught him rounding the corner.

"Nick! Nick stop!"

"When I get my paws on the damn buck I'm going to-

"DON'T SAY IT! If you ever say it I can't lie about hearing it. You can't just go after him Nick. You don't know what he can do. I do."

The red fox turned with pinched lips as he looked at her, Skye's ears fell seeing his eyes lock on her with a dead face. "You don't know what I can do Skye."

"Nick I did all his case files for him. I know what kind of training he has had and what he is capable of. I have seen the things he has done in the reports. You can't let him know you are working a case about him."

Nick leaned over tilting his head to the side "Why would he trust you with that?"

Skye looked away and let her head drop as her eyes fell to the ground. Nick watched as she clutched one of her arms in her paw. "He said he loved me. He told me he was in love with me. That he wanted me to be his."

Nick raised his head and quirked a brow. "You tipped him off that I already knew. Doing that was an accident and was plain as day on your face. He already knows I'm looking into this. Were you his?"

She shook her head as she looked back at him. "He made me nervous. I knew about the things he did. I overheard him telling some of his coworkers that I was his. Like I was property he could claim or something. The way he watched me was creepy. I always knew he was. I couldn't quit Nick. It was the best job I ever had, until this one."

Nick nodded and sighed as he looked off. "This isn't about the case Skye. This is personal. He has her. I'm going to get her back. She belongs here. You may know what he can do, you don't know what I can do. Help me with this and I'll tell you everything. It's like he's keeping her as a fuckingtrophy or something. How can I get her back without breaking the law?"

Skye crinkled her face into a scowl and he raised a brow. "Make an appointment and ask? He won't see anyone without an appointment. If you do this you have to know the guy loves getting his ego fed. But Nick…he's really really uhm….creepy."

"He likes his ego being fed. That might make this easier. If he thinks he is getting away with things and we have no clues it will give him the chance to gloat about it." Nick raised both brows smirking at her."Is he creepier than me?" He laughed as she nodded her head but his face fell.

"Are you alright?" She asked and watched him look off shaking his head.

"No, I won't be until she is where she belongs and this is over."

Skye lurched forward grabbing him in a hug and Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Careful now, I don't want Joe trying to kick my ass for messing with the match."

Skye scoffed and rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I got Joe beat already."

Nick snickered as he nodded his head. "I noticed."

"Winters, Wilde." They both turned seeing Wolford and Sheriff Catmull standing at the side of the building. "I got all the information we need here. Already talked to the funeral home director and he's not upset about anything. He said he understood it but thought you already knew. Unless you can think of anything else we might need here in the boroughs, we should get back to Zootopia."

Nick stepped the Sheriff, her ears tilting to him as his pinned back. "Stacy, I'm-

"Don't worry about it Nick. I think you should head back and get this settled as quickly as possible. I'll keep everything here as quiet as I can."

"What about the-"She cut him off shaking her head and Nick shook her paw. "Can you have Gideon send Amos a truffle plate and Arnie a carrot cake on my tab?" Sheriff Catmull laughed as she nodded and watched as he started for the car, looking back at the dug up earth shaking his head. This is wrong. All of this is wrong. Remember what Charlotte said. Think Judy, keep thinking Judy. Be like Judy. Think Like Judy. Get proof. Put him behind bars where he can rot. Don't kill him.

Wolford slid into the seat and waited until Skye had gotten into the passenger side before he started the car. He looked back to see Nick lowering his brow as Sheriff Catmull started talking to Arnie. "Why isn't she putting me in jail? You know it would have brought a bunch of attention to this and opened an investigation everyone would have seen."

Wolford pulled away after sitting the file he had from Amos in the seat and puffed his cheeks out as Skye ticked her eyes between them. "We need to go back to the farmhouse and pick up the things we left. I told the Sheriff a little about what was going on. She said if the Mammals here knew why you dug that open and found out she was not there, believing she was, they would probably form a mob and hunt him down themselves. She said they would fill it back in and plant new flowers over the top so no one noticed it had been dug up."

"Damn." Nick muttered as he looked out the window. Maybe I should have invited some mammals from town to help. He almost laughed at the thought. "So what exactly did you find out while I was on my little Savatical of emotional turmoil?"

"Nick, maybe I should handle the legwork on some of this." Wolford replied as he ticked his eyes to Skye.

Nick sat up and leaned forward in the back seat as he frowned. "Wolford. What did Amos tell you?" Wolford ears dipped back as he sighed and glanced at the file on the seat.

"Skye, read it." Nick said in a flat voice as he looked through the barrier between the seats.

"Nick," Wolford shook his head. "There are some things no one should know."

"READ THE DAMN FILE!" Nick screamed as he slammed a paw against the safety bars between the seats. Skye startled as she looked at Wolford who simply dipped his head towards it. She picked it up and flipped it open as Nick leaned back in the seat again.

Skye scanned the page cringing before she started reading out loud. "Autopsy initial assessment. Judy Hopps. Subject positively identified by childhood scar on left cheek, scar on right lower leg, eye color and unique ear markings."

"He started an autopsy on her?" Nick asked.

Wolford looked to see Skye frowning as she kept reading while he talked. "Yes, he said he never got the chance with her family because there were so many. He only had a few minutes before Savage got there and took over. But he was the one who cremated her family."

Nick looked out the window again. "Read the rest of it Skye."

"Nick, maybe Wolford is right. There are some things we shouldn't know."

"Read it Skye."

The vixen sighed and shook her head as she started again. "Subject pronounced dead by E.M.T. on arrival at site. Body temp is abnormally high. Rechecked twice, no breath or sign of heartbeat. Cause may be due to from higher temp under ground or indicates death may have occurred moments before discovery. Blood spatter at chest indicated some kind of blunt force trauma. Undetermined cause until further examination due to clotting and foreign materials caked on clothing. Damaged tissue of fingers extensive. Several claws missing appear to have been ripped out at sheath through vigorous digging and others are broken. Lacerations to arms and exposed areas not covered by clothes indicate subject was attempting crawling or moving through debris. Slight discoloration around mouth indicates foam that could have been caused by seizure or ingesting foreign material underground." Skye glanced back to see Nick staring out the window and peeked at Wolford who's ears had tipped back. "Slight dehydration coupled with healing of wounds on fingers and scratches indicates subject was…." Skye stalled and shook her head.

"Read it Skye. Finish it."

Skye flinched as Nick ground the words out. "Slight dehydration coupled with healing of wounds on fingers and scratches indicates subject was possibly under rubble for up to twenty four hours. Assessment and aftercare taken over by surviving family member and Federal agent," Skye tipped her head up when she saw Wolford from the corner of her eye lowering his head. She looked back and her eyes went wide seeing Nick with his head hanging and one paw over his face, tears flowing under his fingers as he fought not to sob. "Pull over," she whispered as she sat the file down. Wolford went to the side of the road and watched her jump from the front before she crawled into the back seat. She stuck a paw on his shoulder as she stayed on her knees beside him before he shuttered and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The fox stayed stiff as Skye tried to hug him. "I wasn't there for her when she needed me."

"She loved you Nick. We can do this. We can get her back and find out the truth about everything. Find her justice." Skye nearly yelped as he snatched her into his lap in a tight hug.

"Joe is going to kill me." He sobbed and she giggled as she shook her head hugging him back. Wolford was snickering from the front seat as they pulled into the farm house.

"Joe knows you are my partner. Come on Nick, let's get our things and go back to Zootopia."

After gathering their things and loading them into the car Nick stepped to the porch and found Skye biting her lip. "What is it?"

"I told you I wouldn't talk to him again, but I doubt he will see you if you tried to make an appointment. I know he will see me." Nick was grinning ear to ear when Wolford landed beside him and nodded his head. Both males watched as she dialed the number and set the appointment.

"He is going to see you tomorrow?" Wolford quirked a brow as Nick snatched her in a hug making her yelp. The large wolf grinned seeing her head poke over his shoulder and nodded in approval.

"Make sure you do it in plain clothes. Don't go asking if you are dressed as officers." Wolford stepped away and headed back to the car as Nick set Skye down again.

"Thank you."

The vixen smiled and grabbed his paw "Come on Nick, let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Welp, I am influenced by those I talk to and the comments left, so someone got a bit of a cameo in here- you have no idea how close you came to hitting the mark with your little post- and I am a music fanatic. I listen to everything and don't have any favorites. It did not change the story, but did give me a bit of inspiration because it was so close to the mark. Hehehe. Might be cheesy-do I care- NOPE.**

 **This took forever because I have lost my focus. I will probably not be writing for a while as I am…off. Eh, I usually am but need to pull away from everything and get my brain back in order. Too much reality at the moment. Could have split this, but why not leave with a doosey?**

 **By the way if you are still reading- Mr. Overdone-GUESS. AGAIN. Love it when someone thinks they have it figured out and have no clue…yeah, I'm feeling kinda snippy right now. Opinions are like A**holes. We all got em and they all stink, no reason for voicing them to be so damn; rude...**

 **I'll leave you with the phrase my dad always said- Can't we all just get along?**

 **DES 15**

* * *

 **False Stripes and True Colors**

Skye stood outside the large office building with her eyes flicking as she tugged the skirt a little lower. She snapped her head back as she heard a snicker and narrowed her eyes on Nick who was looking her over shaking his head. "Didn't think I'd ever see that." He touted pointing out the business suit she was wearing.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. It wasn't my idea and I used to dress like this every day when I was a secretary."

Nick quirked a brow and shook his head. "Wasn't your idea?"

"It was Joe's idea." Nicks brows shot up and mouth fell open as he stared at her. "Shocked? You? Joe _is_ a wolf and my other partner and I didn't say anything about the case. This is personal right? I'm not going to lie about anything because if I did it would look bad for both of us and make mammals think something else is going on."

Nick shook his head chuckling "That would be terrible wouldn't it?"

Skye motioned to the door of the large building. "Let's just get this over with."

He looked around the office space as they entered the building and tilted his head as she kept walking forward. "Don't we need to check in somewhere or something?"

Skye shook her head as she led him to an elevator and pressed the button. "Every office has its own secretary. I already know where we are going so we don't need to ask. Wolford is waiting outside trying to keep from being seen in case there is a problem. All we have to do is call him if we need him."

Nick stepped into the elevator and watched her press the button before she stepped back and leaned into the wall. Her face was tense and arms wrapped around herself as he shook his head. "He makes you that nervous?" He asked raising his brows as she deadpanned him.

"If you think it was easy being around someone everyday who talked to their coworkers like you were a piece of property you're nuts. There were a few times he outright said something to that effect in front of me and others. I had to smile and act like it was no big deal when I wanted to bite his head off. It was a good job and he treated me really good when there wasn't anyone else around. I made more here than anywhere else I worked. Even though he was an insufferable chauvinistic egotistical prick who treated me like that I had good insurance and a decent wage. Not as good as being a cop, but still."

Nick sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, it's not like I don't know how that works." He shrugged as the doors opened and followed her down a hallway that led into an open reception area where she informed a young female rabbit they were here for an appointment. The vixen curled her lip and turned taking a seat where Nick joined her as she tapped her claws against the chair. "Jealous?" he asked whispering as the young doe dipped into the office behind her.

"Ugh, you nasty fox."

Nick snickered as she shook her head. "Well he definitely doesn't fall into your type if Joe is your type."

Skye scowled as she looked back at him. The red fox had a smug grin on his face as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I don't think I have a type. I just feel sorry for her. If he was like that with me I can't imagine what he is like with another rabbit."

Nick puffed out a breath, "Maybe not like that at all. We aren't exactly on the same social rungs as rabbits, or the ones a lot of other mammals are."

"And Judy didn't care." Nick dipped his head as Skye sat up and grabbed his paw. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-

"I know. No, she was never like that. It's one of the things I-

"Mrs. Winters, you can go in now." They both turned at the sound of the does voice who was nervously sitting back at her desk as they walked past. Skye stepped into the office with Nick standing next to her.

Jack didn't even look up from his desk as she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you Ms. Winters?" he asked keeping his head down. When he looked up he found both foxes trained on him and tilted his head. "Officer Wilde. You making a habit out of stringing him along now too Skye?" He asked smirking as Skye curled her lip.

"Mr. Savage." Nick stated as he took a small step forward.

The rabbit raised a brow as he leaned back in his chair and tapped his pen on the table. "It's agent Savage Officer Wilde. Let's not forget who we are shall we?"

Nick tipped his head as Skye scowled at him. " _Agent_ Savage. I would like to take my wife home."

The rabbit tilted his head before he stood up and Nick fought his eyes going wide when he picked up an urn from the table behind him shaking his head. "You mean…this?" He asked as he turned. "I don't know. I thought I might keep it. Took you an awful long time to realize I had this. Not sure it means that much to you after…more than a year is it? Being as how you somehow managed to get your paws on her estates and what was it… a total of how many millions from her farm and the policies her family had? That's not to mention the one she had through the department."

Skye looked back at Nick with wide eyes as Jack glowered at him. "You didn't know Ms. Winters?" He asked as his lip curled down on one side. "You're looking at one, if not the wealthiest fox in the country. He somehow managed to talk her into marrying him, and got his paws on everything she owned. Everything that should have been in the paws of someone in her family."

"I am her family." Nick nearly growled as Jack raised his head.

"Having some problems letting go Wilde? You know she's dead right? Everything about her is right here in this little jar… that I own. Why would I give it to you when you have everything else? I think I will keep it. Makes a nice paperweight."

Skye grabbed Nicks paw as he tried to lurch forward and Jacks eyes landed on their paws as she twisted her fingers around his. The buck narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her face and found her frowning at him. "Give it to him Jack. All he wants is to take her home where she belongs."

Jack looked back to the red fox curling one side of his lip up in a nasty one sided smile. "I'll let you have this. If you ask Wilde, _nicely._ You can do that right? Be nice to me. _"_

Skye grit her teeth as Nick closed his eyes for a second, measuring each breath so he wouldn't strangle the rabbit who wasn't ten feet in front of him. "Please, give me back my wife."

Jack shook his head "Tsk, Tsk. Not really good enough for something you think is so important. How much do you really want this Wilde. Show me. Get on your knees and ask."

"Jack you son of a- Nick stuck an arm in front of Skye keeping her from shooting forward as he clenched his other fist and clamped his jaw. The buck looked him over smirking as he watched his paw ball into a fist.

"Careful now, we don't want to bring the _claws_ out do we Wilde?" Jack asked as he smiled wider.

Skye stared between them as Nick let his face fall emotionless. _He knows_. The red fox cast his eyes to the floor as he shook his head. "No, that would leave a bad _mark_ on me wouldn't it." When he looked back up Jack was grinning like the mad hatter as he lowered his head nodding.

"How much do you want this Wilde?" Jack asked and chuckled when he tossed it up in the air. Nick gasped as he caught it and tossed it up again, acting like he might drop it and laughing as the foxes both shook their heads with wide eyes. "Funny, if I drop this and it breaks it would just get swept up and thrown in the trash like it was nothing but dirt."

Nick dropped to his knees as Skye grabbed his arm shaking her head. "Please, give me back my wife."

"Jack you sick son of a-" Skye growled.

The bucks face went flat as he glared at her "That's not very nice. You were supposed to come see me alone today and instead you brought your new toy. I really thought you were better than that."

"Better than what?! He's my partner and my friend! You have a new secretary who is half your age, prettier than I will ever be and you are judging me!"

Jack chuckled and shrugged. "I like pretty things. Just partners or…more?" he asked and turned to see Nick still watching him tossing the urn around. Jack nodded, "Just partners then. Still hung up on her is he? I suppose that is enough of a consolation prize for me. Here Wilde." Jack threw the urn and Nick scrambled on his knees to catch it before it hit the floor. The fox caught it curling around it as Skye gaped at the rabbit who was snickering as Nick looked it over panting.

"You really are a sick fuck you know that Jack?" Skye asked as she grabbed one of Nicks arms.

The buck went flat faced as Nick stood from the floor cradling the urn. "This sick fuck wants you out of his office or I'll have security escort you out without your new paperweight."

Nick shook his head and turned for the door as Skye stood there. "What is wrong with you?" She asked as Nick stopped.

"Skye, please let's just go." The vixen turned as Nick looked back at her pleadingly and sighed as she shook her head.

When she turned Jack grabbed her arm. "You listen to him? You trust him?" She jerked away from him stepping closer to the red fox as Jack shook his head. "Five years you worked for me. Some kind of gratitude that is. Guess it won't be too much longer before you-

Skye growled and Nick stuck an arm in front of her shoving her out the door as Jack laughed. The fox leaned over slightly curling his lip. "I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do. I will see you rotting in a cell before this is over. I know your type and you won't be the first I have put in their place rabbit."

Jack laughed as his head shot back before he went stone faced, his smile fell and ears set as they locked eyes. "Where do you think my place is Wilde? I'm pretty sure it right here - over you. The big bad fox. Can you see me shaking out of my fur in terror. I know I'm such a poor helpless little rabbit, but, I won't just roll over for you like Hopps did."

Nick clamped his jaw as he wrapped his arm around the urn tighter and Skye grabbed him yanking him from the room. She was storming down the hall dragging Nick as he tried to calm his own heartbeat following behind her in what may as well have been a sprint. _Think like Judy, think like Judy, think like Judy._ As soon as the elevator door closed he fell into the wall and slid to the floor muttering. "Don't kill him, Don't kill him, Don't kill him."

Skye leaned onto her knees as the elevator lurched sticking a paw on his shoulder "Nick." The vixen jerked as he lunged forward grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't let me kill him Skye! Promise you won't let me kill him!"

"I promise." She watched as he fell back into the wall again running a paw over his face before he stood up trying to steady his breathing. "Nick," the red fox looked at her as she looked over the urn and twiddled her fingers. "You know they might be able to find something in her ashes. There wasn't much of an autopsy done but it said there was something around her mouth…maybe…."

Nick let his head fall back and huffed a breath as he tightened his paws around the urn shaking his head as the doors opened. He took several rushed steps forward and Skye stopped as he halted and watched his shoulders fall as he sighed. He looked around before he motioned her out the door and they walked to the car as Wolford tipped his head from a street sign he was leaning into when they got to the car. Nick waved him over and they stood there watching as Nick sat the urn in the seat. He turned back around scratching his neck as he looked at Wolford. "Chief told you they couldn't do much without worrying the Z.B.I. couldn't just peek in and look at it. I need to pull someone else in on this case from the outside. I need some forensics and someone who can look into some of the information we found in the boroughs."

Wolford looked at Skye and she tilted her head back to the car where he caught sight of the urn and nodded. "I don't see a problem with it as long as whatever you are doing is being done through the right channels. We might even be able to set some things up once we figure out what the next step is. What happened in there?"

"Nothing I didn't really expect." Nick shook his head. "Finnick can take those to a lab and have them looked at. I'm sure he can get around some of the mammals in the photos we found. He can be a sneaky little…." The fox stopped mid sentence as his eyes flashed and clamped shut.

"Nick?" Skye asked and yelped as his knees gave out.

"What the hell happened in there?" Wolford asked as he rushed to his knees looking over the fox.

"Nothing that I know of." Skye shook her head as Wolford tried to rouse the fox.

"Call an ambulance. Something is wrong with him."…

Jack looked out the window scowling when he heard his office door close and looked back to see Shilorahs walking into his office. "Did you do it? Get him to threaten you?"

Jack nodded as he looked back out the window. "I can edit it to make it appear that is all it was, yes."The buck tilted his head and furrowed his brow as the fox on the street below seemed to tilt slightly and the tiger beside him looked out the window and watched as he collapsed.

Jack found himself pinned to the wall in the grasp of the large predator who's teeth were bared as he hissed. "What did you do? You said you would take him down for all the world to see him fail! If he dies and becomes a martyr how the hell is that helping our cause?"

Jack clutched the large paw around his throat as he pulled his eyes back open and tried to suck in a breath with the large paw squeezed around his throat pressing him into the wall. "I…didn't touch him, Sir… I swear." The rabbit was dropped to the floor as the tiger sneered at him before looking out the window and watching as the wolf and fox frantically looked the fox over.

"Find out what the hell is wrong with him. Everything that happened here today is useless now." Jack looked up from the floor glaring as he kept one paw on his neck and lifted to one knee. "Everyone will just think something happened while he was here because they know you hate him." Jack leaned back slightly frowning as the tiger in front of him lowered to his level scowling. "This doesn't work and I will peel the flesh from your bones, tear out every claw and listen to your pathetic screaming just before I gouge your eyes out rabbit, and get rid of that vixen in the process." Jack looked away and ticked his eyes to the side as the tiger stormed from the room before he stood looking out the window with his lip curled.

He shook his head as an ambulance pulled to the curb and curled his brow watching them lift the fox onto gurney. "What is wrong with you Wilde? Don't die. You die, and so do I."…..

Skye and Wolford both rushed into the E.R. as Nick was pushed through the doors. The fox was mumbling as a doctor looked him over opening his eyes. "Did he get hit in the head?" Skye and Wolford both shook their heads. "Fall from a significant height?"

They both shook their heads again. "He just…fell over." Skye mumbled as Nick kept groaning. They both watched the doctor run his paws over Nick's body and the fox jumped and yelped as he hit his shoulder.

"Any significant health problems? Family history. Does he have a history of drugs or alcohol?"

"Not that I know of." Skye shook her head. "He had some kidney stones about three months ago. We can call his family and find out about family history." She looked back to Wolford who nodded as he pulled out his phone.

"I have it. His sister is listed as his emergency contact."

They both watched as the doctor ordered a panel of blood work and a cat scan along with x-rays as Nick was rolled away. An hour later Charlotte and Finnick were running through the doors and Wolford and Skye stood as they rushed to them. "Where is he? What's wrong with him?" Charlotte asked as Skye grabbed her paws.

Wolford tipped his head up as the doctor stepped into the area and ushered them to the side. "You're his family?" Charlotte and Finnick both nodded as the doctor stuck his paws in his pockets and shook his head. "Has he ever been sick like this before? Does he have any history of seizures, anything in the family like that?"

Charlotte curled her brow shaking her head. "He almost never gets sick."

"Almost?" the doctor asked raising a brow and watched as she shrugged. "Anything might be important."

"He got sick right before he left for the police academy. We thought it was just a stomach bug or maybe from stress because…his wife died. But not anything other than the sniffles a few other times. Why? What's wrong with him?"

The doctor shook his head. "We aren't exactly sure. The reactions and responses we were getting indicate a head injury after he first came in, he seems fine now, and I can't find any sign of one anywhere. I'm not positive, he's in x-ray right now, but I'm pretty sure his left shoulder is dislocated."

"Just from falling?" Wolford asked as he curled his lip.

"That's why I'm asking. If it was just a simple fall there is no reason for the injuries he has unless there is some underlying medical condition. Is there any family history of illnesses or diseases?"

Charlotte sighed as she looked at Finnick and back to the doctor again. "Our father died from liver failure when we were kits and our mother disappeared when we were young so I can't tell you much more than that. We never knew of any other family we had."

The doctor sighed as he turned, motioning for them to follow him as he stepped into one of the rooms where a nurse handed him a sheet of x-rays he stuck up on a lighted panel and he shook his head as Skye stepped closer to the bed Nick was lying in. The red fox smirked as she took hold of one of his paws. "You're getting awfully friendly there Winters." He teased and she narrowed her eyes on him shaking her head.

"In your dreams Wilde." Skye cooed and Wolford Snickered as Charlotte looked him over shaking her head. The vixen turned as Wolford tapped her shoulder and was smiling ear to ear as a white wolf stood in the hall. "Joe! Aww, you heard my partner was hurt and came to check on us?" The wolf nodded and stepped beside her curling an arm around her smaller frame as Wolford shook his head snickering.

"Hey Joe." Nick touted from the bed and smirked as the white wolf shrugged. Charlotte stepped to the bed lifting Finnick to see Nick as the doctor cleared his throat and told them to step back.

"Normally I wouldn't allow this many mammals in a room with a patient, but since you are all officers and family I will allow you to stay if you step back. His shoulder is dislocated and I am going to have to set it. Just let me get some pain medications for th-

"No." Nick shook his head as the doctor looked at him with raised brows. Charlotte and Finnick both rolled their eyes as Skye shook her head.

"Stubborn fox." Skye muttered as Nick looked at her with a tilted brow.

"Just do it." The red fox stated as he looked back to the doctor who pursed his lips before he leaned over and braced the fox's shoulder. Nick clamped his jaw shut and closed his eyes, everyone in the room cringing as the doctor yanked his arm in one direction while applying pressure. A loud pop rang through the room before the fox snarled out in pain and ended up huffing.

"I'll have the nurse come in with a sling and get you discharged."

Nick grit his teeth nodding his head as the doctor left, Charlotte and Finnick tipped their heads as he motioned to the door. "Give me a few minutes with Skye would you?" The vixen shrugged as they left and Nick smirked as the white wolf nudged her head before Wolford was chuckling as they left the room closing the door.

Skye sat on the edge of the bed as Nick picked up her paw, tilting her ears as he got a contemplative look on his face. "I told you I would tell you everything if you helped me, so…."

The vixen sat and listened to him tell a story that had her jaw hanging by the time he had finished. The red fox had been staring out the window the whole time he had been talking and sighed as he looked back to her, shocked to find her looking at him as if she were meeting someone out of Holly Wood. "Skye?" he asked nervously as she sat there gaping before she blinked a few times.

"Are you serious? You're **_him_**?" she asked and he cringed as he nodded his head. "Nick, Jack has been looking for you for years. He had a file about you thicker than a book he would sit and study for hours trying to figure out who you were and where to find you at. He was obsessed with it, with you."

Nick sighed as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "Well, he found me."

"He knows who you are?" she asked and watched him nod again. "Do you think this might have anything to do with… Judy?"

The vixen curled one shoulder up as he clinched his jaw and growled as he looked back out the window. "Did you ever see the file?" Nick asked and she nodded as he tipped a brow.

"I never saw what was in it. There was so much in there and he had a paper version of it. It didn't match the one in the archives of the computer system because it was short. He-You were wanted for murder and-

"I have never killed anyone for someone I was working for Skye. It was against my code. The only time that happened was with Charlotte and….." He flipped his ears back frowning before she took hold of his paw with both of hers and smiled. "You…believe me?" He asked and she smiled as she nodded.

"You're my partner. You told me everything and trusted me with something that is..unbelievable. I've been around you for more than a year and can't see you doing anything like that if you weren't protecting someone. Even if you are really creepy sometimes."

Nick chuckled as he shook his head. "Thank you, I think." He smirked as he sighed again. "So do you know anything about the file he had?"

"Not much. He wouldn't leave it at the office. He always took it home with him and only brought it in when things were slow and he had time to study it. I don't think the agency even knew he had it because the one time someone noticed it he made it clear it was a personal item and got pretty nasty when they tried to look at it. I'm pretty sure he had it a long time before I ever got there."

"Great." Nick huffed as he shook his head. "That means this was personal for him long before it was for me." The fox grunted as he sat himself up a little and braced his arm as a nurse came in with some papers to sign and a sling for his arm.

Wolford, Snarlov, Charlotte and Finnick stepped back in as the nurse was getting him situated with the sling and Skye turned, her face falling before she curled her lip into a snarl seeing Jack standing in the hall. The buck sneered as he stepped into the room, everyone looking him over as the nurse left. "What are you doing here Jack?" Skye asked as Nick glared at him.

The wolves and foxes were looking between them as he smirked and tilted his head. "There was a report of a fox who was causing problems here. Thought I would come and make sure there weren't going to be any issues."

Nick curled his lip as he sat from the bed, tossing the papers into the trash as Jack kept an eye on him. All the officers in the room and Charlotte and Finnick were throwing him angry glares as Nick stepped closer to Skye shaking his head. "No problems here. Unless it's the one standing in front of me blocking my exit." The buck in front of him stepped to the side as Nick walked through the door.

Skye curled her lip as she stepped closer to Jack shaking her head. "What is wrong with you?"

Jack tipped a brow and set a snide smile on her as she narrowed her eyes scowling. "I'm sure there are plenty I could let you try to find."

The vixen leaned away cringing as Jack leaned forward grinning and yelped as Nick snatched her pulling her into his chest with his good arm, running his muzzle over her head as he locked eyes with the rabbit. Skye stood wide eyed as Snarlov growled when Jack balled his fists and took another step towards both the foxes as his teeth ground together, green eyes locked with blue. Jack curled his muzzle on the red fox in fury as Nick lowered his head over the vixen he was holding against him. Wolford had puffed his chest out stepping closer to the white wolf while Charlotte and Finnick both stood there stunned.

The growling from behind him tilted his ears and Jack looked back to see Snarlov fighting to keep teeth hidden as Skye looked up at Nick who was still locked on Jack. The buck looked back at her shaking his head. "Got them lined up at the door don't you Skye? I didn't think you were like _that_." Skye let her jaw drop as Wolford slammed a paw into Snarlov's chest when the white wolf tried to jerk forward and the vixen shivered as she felt a silent growl roll through Nick's chest. Jack sneered as he chuckled when he walked past them, all of them keeping an eye on the buck until he had gotten out of their range of reach. Snarlov stepped forward frowning at Nick, Skye slipping out of his arm into the white wolfs embrace as the fox kept his lips curled in the direction the striped rabbit was walking away. Charlotte and Finnick stepped out of the room next to Wolford shaking their heads as they watched the rabbit walking away, all of them turning to see Nick sway where he stood before he stumbled into the wall hitting his shoulder and yelping before he slid to the floor.

Jack turned at the sound, watching them all scramble to the fox as he quirked a brow. The buck curled his lip and shook his head as his phone went off, pulling the device from his pocket. "Savage." His ears turned as he stepped to the door and stopped cold.

"Sir."

"Perry, what the hell are you doing calling me on this line and-

"There was an accident."

Jack heard the platypus' voice crack and turned back watching the red vixen and small fox trying to get Nick off the floor as his brow creased. "Are the clients injured?" Jack muttered frantically as he shook his head.

"No Sir, they are fine. But the-

"Merchandise?" Jack's face fell into horror as he watched them pulling Nick from the floor. A nurse and Doctor scurrying to get him back into a room as his movements became sluggish and feet drug the floor as he attempted to keep his balance. Jack listened to Perry talking, his ears falling and face going white as he turned. _It's not possible_. Jack thought as he blinked a few times.

"You should come Sir."

Jack swallowed as he watched them pull Nick back into the room shaking his head. "I can't. There is too much risk and the agency is on high alert right now with everything that is….call me back. When this is finished burn that phone and get another one Perry."

Jack hung up, shoving the door open as he ground his teeth making his way to his car again. The rabbit had slid in behind the wheel of his vehicle when his phone chimed again, rubbing his temple as clenched his jaw a few times. "Savage."

His face went flat and cold as the deep voice of his superior ran through the line, a threatening growl laced over his voice as he fought not to scream into the phone with a deadly tone. "Get out of town Savage."

Jack raised a brow glaring out his window as he clutched his phone to his ear. "Do you really think that is wise Sir? After everything that-

"That is exactly why it is wise. I have a video feed at the hospital Savage. I can't hear what happened but seeing it was enough. I don't know what is wrong with that fox. I do know both times you were present or had an encounter with him directly before it happened. As the second in command of the Z.B.I. I don't want the possibility of suspicion on you coming back to the agency or me. Disappear for a while Savage. You're good at it. Or I will make you disappear, permanently. The only reason I am giving you this option is that I may need you later. I will call you if I need you, when and if this is straightened out. Am I making myself clear?"

Jack ground his teeth fighting not to snap his own jaw as he leveled his voice "Crystal Sir." ~Click~ The rabbit pulled away fuming, knowing he would be made responsible for everything if it were convenient to Shilorahs and set a direct path to the airport…..

Charlotte shook her head as Finnick tipped a brow after Nick had been stuck back on the bed, the doctor looking him over again as he searched the fox for injuries and leaned his head back with a shocked expression on his face. Skye tilted her head as her eyes flew open, all of them watching him bewildered as the doctor looked back at them perplexed. "Is he purring?" she asked and looked to see Charlotte and Finnick absently nod.

The doctor stepped back looking him over curiously before looking through the group in front of him. "I didn't know foxes could do that. Did he take something?" Wolford gave the doctor an incredulous glare as he stuck his paws in his pockets and shrugged. "If I didn't know better I would say he had, not that I could see it possible under the circumstances, but I'm going to order another panel of blood work and keep him here overnight until I find out what is going on."

Charlotte stepped next to the bed sitting on the edge as she took Nicks paw, Finnick looking over the edge curiously with his brows up as the red fox kept purring and started mumbling before the little fox was snickering. He turned to see Wolford look off to the side trying not to laugh as Snarlov's ears lifted, Skye sucking her lips into her mouth as she looked up at the white wolf who was still glaring at the fox. Until several of the things Nick was muttering were fully caught and Skye giggled as the white wolf looked at her with a blush tinging through white ears. "See baby? He only marked me because I am his partner. You're the only canine I have eyes for." The white wolf pulled her in growling and was threatening to latch onto her throat as Wolford shook his head.

"JOESEPHINE!" Wolford barked.

Snarlov froze, looking at Wolford with narrowed eyes and all the mammals in the room were blinking as she opened her mouth, a feminine coo almost purring as she set her eyes on the larger canine. "Don't call me that." She grinned as Finnick let his jaw hit the floor. Snarlov looked back at the smallest fox and shrugged. Skye giggled as the white wolf nudged into her neck before tipping her head back winking as she strolling out the door. "Later babe."

Wolford rolled his eyes as the doctor stepped out of the room, mumbling about odd police and weird canines before he was gone around the corner again. Charlotte was petting Nicks face as he kept purring and mumbling about things that had the Arctic vixen biting her lip as she looked to Wolford who was chuckling as he shook his head while Finnick had hopped onto the bed.

Finnick titled his head as Skye stepped closer."Finnick, Nick wanted to ask you about having Judy's ashes looked at by a lab. They are in the car, he said something about you helping with the case too." Skye stepped closer to the bed as the smaller fox curled his lip in distaste as he looked between the Arctic vixen and Timber wolf. Wolford sighed as Charlotte looked at Finnick with a pleading face. The small fox rolled his eyes as he looked back at Nick, tapping his front teeth together before he plopped back on the bed scratching his forehead. "Dumbass wants me working with the fuzz?" Finnick scowled as Nick settled into the pillows closing his eyes.

Skye looked up at Wolford who tipped his head to the door "Not exactly." Wolford said as he stepped closer to the bed. "He said something about you being good at getting around others and hiding who you were and your intentions? You wouldn't exactly be working for us, though we could reimburse you and you would be helping. This has more to do with being covert than anything else. We need to keep as much as we can out of the direct eyes of the law in some ways. Chief Bogo would have a direct line and communication with all of this, keeping it on record and maybe getting you wired, helping with anything you might need, but no one else would know about it and it would be off the books until it was settled."

Finnick looked at Charlotte as she sat up, both of them looking back to Nick as the red fox growled out the word justice just barely loud enough for them to catch. Finnick sighed as he looked back to Wolford and nodded. "Yeah, I'll help. This better not get me in the books and cause me problems later or I'm gonna be biting off a lot of faces."

Charlotte giggled and Skye cupped a paw over her muzzle hiding her smile as Wolford tilted his head. "Are you threatening an officer of the law?"

Finnick narrowed his eyes on the large wolf as he stood up on the bed and perked his ears. "Damn straight, I'll be doin more than threatenin' if this goes sour too wolf."

"Damned if you aint his kit." Wolford barked out a laugh, both females joining him.

"Assholes," Finnick spat as he curled his lips and snarled, grumbling as he stuck his paws in his pockets…..

Three days later Nick was getting dressed as Charlotte helped him get his sling back over his shoulder. "Do you know anything about what happened Nicky?" She asked as he groaned and stood straight.

"No Charlotte." He sighed. "I have told you and the doctor a million times all I remember before I fell was seeing a flash like a bright light and then nothing. I feel like someone beat the hell out of me. I can't remember ever being this sore."

Charlotte bit her lip as he pulled a jacket over his shoulder. "They couldn't find anything wrong with you?"

The red fox looked back at her and half shrugged through a grimace as he shook his head. "Blood work was normal, no sign of any infection or disease they could find. No explanation for the soreness or the odd behavior and feeling drunk. Beats me. Just a freak thing I guess. Doc said the soreness would probably go away just like the weird feelings did and to come back if I had any more problems. There isn't anything they can do if they can't figure out what caused it. Since I'm not having the dizzy spells anymore or feeling like I'm drunk they are letting me go home."

Charlotte walked out of the room with him into the hall of the hospital, both of them eager to leave as they made their way through the empty corridor. "Finnick is going to meet us at the shack. Skye will be there but Wolford said it would look suspicious if anyone saw him hanging around with us. No one will take too much notice about Skye since she is your partner and another fox."

Nick perked his ears as they got out the doors, watching Charlotte as she hailed a cab. "The little shit agreed to help. That was shocking enough. What's the rush about meeting right now?"

Charlotte pinned her ears back as the cab pulled up, looking back at him in a cringe that made him tilt his head and lift one side of his muzzle showing one of his fangs."Charlotte." He said in a warning tone as she jerked her shoulders up slightly while pulling the handle on the cab door.

"He got the results back from the lab from her ashes Nicky. Just don't shoot the messengers OK?" They both got into the cab, Charlotte watching as Nick kept his eyes locked out the window as he clenched his fists and locked his jaw several times. As they pulled up to the familiar little shop that served food in an open court she paid the driver and watched as Nick paced to the table Skye and Finnick were sitting at under a large striped awning as he stuck his paws on his hips.

"What did you find out from the lab Finnick?" he asked as he stood there slashing his tail behind him angrily while Charlotte stepped behind him pulling out a chair for him to sit in. He shook his head at her returning his glare to the smaller fox, noting Skye's ears tilt back before he lowered his head and fought not to growl. Finnick took a deep breath before he lifted a large envelope, sitting the urn on the table as Nick snatched it from his paws.

The red fox opened it looking them over and shaking his head. "Female, specific positive identification unidentifiable outside Hopps blood line. No foreign substances could be found, no toxins, poisons or unnatural elements detected." Nick curled his brow looking back and forth between Skye and Finnick before he shook his head as they looked at each other. Both foxes letting their ears fold back and he looked back to see Charlotte turning her head as she sat in a chair and clutched her paws together. "Well what the hell are you all so upset about if the… Nick stopped as his eyes panned further down the page, "High levels of progesterone and CG hormones indicate….." They all cringed as he let off a whine before he fell into the chair Charlotte had set behind him. _Think like Judy, Think like Judy, **THINK LIKE JUDY**._ The fox was nearly hyperventilating before his eyes snapped to the Arctic vixen and the paper was crushed in his paws as a disturbing silent snarl spread over his muzzle before his eyes went dead. "Don't let me kill him Skye."….

Jack had hopped over several countries in a slew of flights for several days keeping his whereabouts hidden and dying his fur in different patterns at each stop until he reached his last destination. The rabbit had rushed through the little city of Valicruz until he found himself outside a large building lined with stucco, rushing through the halls as he spotted a platypus standing at one of the larger entries to another area. Jack paced to him quickly with a flat face and let his ears fall as the smaller mammal turned, seeing his beak wrapped and bound across the top where it had been cracked or broken. The smaller mammals lowered his head as Jack stood in front of him looking him over. "I'm sorry Sir. I should have-

"Where is the merchandise Perry?" He asked in a solid tone that belayed his aggravation and concern.

"Last door on the left, Sir." Perry watched Jacks feet pick up as he rushed down the hall, dropping his head as he disappeared into the last room.

Jack stopped inside the door, tilting his head at the dim lighting and flipped the switch, listening to the lights flicker before they finally set a soft glow in the room. The rabbit approached cautiously, sucking in a deep breath as he sat down gently and brushed his paw over the gray cheek that was bruised and scuffed. A pair of purple eyes cracked open slowly and swelled over as she tried not to sob. "Jack."

"Hey Jude….

"I hate you Jack."

Jack smirked as he pulled her paw to his cheek. "Don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let him into your heart then you can start to make it better."

"Shut up you idiot." She hissed as she glared at him.

"Don't be afraid, the minute you let him under your skin, then you begin to make it better. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. You know it's a fool who plays it cool by making my world a little colder. Don't let me down."

"What the hell does that mean? You can't sing, and I still hate you Jack." Jack chuckled as he let her paw down, running his thumb over the top of her paw as he sighed.

"Well, that would make you like everyone else so I guess it's fair. But I'll keep singing it until you understand the words and telling you I'm sorry until you know I mean it. You know you made the right decision Judy. What we had planned would never have worked with the new clients in the picture. Even if you had transferred to the other district, I had convinced them I had turned you and were pretending to be married with them around it would have left us all in a bad position if things had gone wrong. You know it's safer this way. You also knew it was possibility or you wouldn't have sent him those papers."

Judy glared at him as her lip wobbled. "Well how you did things was pretty shitty Jack."

Jack sighed again as he nodded and cupped her paw in both his. "I know. But I had to get you into a position where you were thinking with your head and not just your heart. I put that table over you so you wouldn't get hurt when things fell. You still decided to take that pill that made it look like you were dead. All you needed was some time to think about the situation, and being put in one that could likely be a reality for the others was the only way. I'm sorry, I really am."

Judy sobbed as she turned her head, cringing as her whole body ached. Jack looked her over pinching his eyes together and pulled the sheets back, seeing her whole body bruised and her left arm in a sling. The bruises under her fur were so dark they showed through the fur and one ear was crimped, several scratches and cuts along her face and one above her left eye that was still swollen nearly shut. "Looks like you got pretty lucky."

"I don't feel lucky Jack." She almost growled as her eyes shot back to him. "They won't let me see them. I want to see them Jack."

Jack curled his lip looking her over and tilted his head. "Judy, you're in pretty bad shape. I don't think it's a good to bring the clients in either."

"Stop calling them clients you idiot! I am not merchandise and I NEED to see them Jack."

Jack looked back to the door and found Perry standing at the entry with his fedora in paw and tilted his head. "You heard the lady Perry. Have Lori bring the clients in for her."

Judy sighed and relaxed back into the bed as the platypus left looking back at Jack as he gave her a soft smile. "Why the hell do you keep calling them that?"

Jack shrugged "If they come up in conversations someone hears no one would be the wiser would they? You guys are the biggest part of what I'm working for anyway, so it fits."

"Yeah well it's just another reason for me to hate you."

Jack let his head fall as she sniffled, and the doe bit her tongue as she sobbed again. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just…this is wrong. All of this is wrong. You know I don't really hate you."

Jack brushed her paw again as he nodded. "I know you don't and I know you really wanted to stay with him. I'm smart enough to know you're angry and I'm there only one to take it out on. There was just no other way."

"That's just the way it is." Judy stated as she stared at him.

"Bleh, Bleh, Bleh," Jack chortled as he whipped his head back and forth playfully at her.

Judy giggled and groaned with the jostling. "I never should have told you about that."

Jack snickered as he shrugged. "He still loves you Judy."

"And Skye hates you." Judy hiccupped as he looked off.

"I know she does. But I also know where I have put her is the safest place she can be. You're fox will keep her safe." Judy looked at him fighting tears as he shook his head and pulled his phone out. "It's not like that. Since I haven't seen you in awhile I thought you might like to see this. I didn't get to show it to you the last time I was here." Jack helped her lean forward as he sat next to her hitting the play button on his phone as Judy pulled her paw over her mouth leaning into his shoulder bawling while she watched Nick walk across the stage getting his badge from Bogo.

"He's a cop. He graduated and he's a cop." She sniffled through giggles.

Jack laughed as he kept an arm behind her, making sure to be careful of her shoulder as she leaned into his side. "She's his partner. Bogo put them together after they both graduated at the top of their class. I guess he thought keeping them together might help avoid other problems. I'm not really sure. She is dating a she-wolf who works on another shift."

"Oh Jack."

The rabbit shrugged as he looked down at her smiling. "I knew I could never have her. She's happy, and safe, and I know your fox will keep her safe. That's all that matters right?"

"It's not fair Jack. She will never see your true colors." Judy sighed as he tilted her face up.

The buck smiled and tilted his ears as he smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek as he shrugged. "But that's the way it is...for now."

Jack and Judy both looked up hearing Perry clearing his throat. The buck motioned him over to the bed as he waddled in with the armful he had and Jack set Judy's bed higher as the platypus let several little rabbits squirm out of his arms and hop to Judy's lap. "Hey hey guys, easy with Mommy." Judy curled her arm around them and cringed when one of the little bunnies tried to crawl up her injured arm. Jack pulled the little rabbit off chuckling as he bounced the little buck in the air making him giggle. "Oh you guys are getting big! Last time Uncle Jack saw you guys, you were still crawling around on the floor."

Judy sighed as the few who were still on her lap nested into her chest, looking at the little stripes in their ears and on their cheeks. "You shouldn't encourage them to call me that Jack." She looked back at him smiling as he sat the little rabbit on his hip. "They look like you."

Jack shook his head as he looked them all over. "They look like my brother and your sister. You don't really want them to know what happened do you? You are pretty much their mother now and I'm not here enough to be known as anything other than Uncle Jack."

"Where are the rest of them?" Judy asked frowning as she turned to Perry.

The platypus looked back out the door "Lori has them in the waiting room Miss Judy. They're all asleep."

Judy gave Jack a glare and he huffed as he motioned to fetch them before he stepped into the hall. "Just don't overdo it Judy." The buck kept an eye on Judy as the little bunnies she already had curled around her and watched as another doe stepped to him with a larger carrier. He peeked in seeing all the others and smiled. "Make sure to help her hold them. She's bruised pretty badly." The brown doe tipped her head in acknowledgement before she slipped into the room. Jack watched as she sat on the bed before letting his shoulders fall and sitting in a chair outside the room as Perry stood beside him.

"Sir," He asked looking him over shaking his head. The bucks ears had fallen as his head fell back on the seat of the chair, his eyes closed and bags under his eyes along with the rumpled state of his suit had the smaller mammal grabbing the arm of his seat before Jack lifted his eyes on him again. "You look tired Sir."

Jack tipped his head. "Lots of flights to deter my true destination, and I can't stay very long. If anyone looks they will just think this was a long layover. But I haven't slept much in the last few days because of all the traveling, and the sleep you get on a plane isn't exactly restful Perry. Now that you aren't handling my flights I can't just come and go as I please anymore and have to be more careful so if someone does manage to trace it they don't find anything. What happened?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I should have been driving. But she is very-

Jack laughed as he shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I know how she is. If letting her drive makes her feel more like she has some independence and freedom in all this then I'm not blaming you for it Perry."

"There was no time to do anything Sir. I don't even think if I had been driving it would have mattered. It was dark and the truck came out of nowhere. We had the radio on and didn't even hear it, just saw a bright flash of the headlights before it slammed into the side of the car. She took the most of it. The kits were in the back, not a scratch on one of them. Other than them getting rattled they were fine. Broke her collar bone and dislocated her shoulder when it threw her to the side and she slammed into the door. I broke my beak when I hit the passenger window. All the cuts are from the window shattering when she was slammed back the other way. She was unconscious for a while and it may be a few days before she is getting around because the guy hit the driver's side door head on. They had her on some pain medications until yesterday. It was a larger mammal vehicle."

Jack rubbed his head as he looked back into the room. "I suppose the van is totaled?"

"Yes Sir."

"Get her another one. As soon as she is feeling up to it take her out and let her pick what she wants. I'm going to hang around for a few hours and spend some time with them then be on the move again." The rabbit looked off in thought and was chewing his lip as he shook his head.

"Sir?"

Jack looked back to him and pursed his lips. "There is this really old…evolutionary or I don't know what you would call it, some kind of connection. It is still heard of sometimes today between mothers and kits, more often between twins about how they can feel each others pain, sense when something is wrong. I've read a few stories about them knowing when the other was hurt, mothers hearing their children crying when they had a nightmare or were in danger. I'm not sure I have ever heard about it between two mammals who were in love."

"Sir?" The platypus tilted his head in confusion as Jack looked back at him and shook his head.

"It's called a blood bond, and I hope I am really wrong about what I am thinking. Take care of them for me when I'm gone Perry."

"As always Sir."

The platypus sighed as he watched Jack stand and walk back into the room, helping Judy maneuver several of the little rabbits as the nanny he had hired kept bouncing another little kit. After sitting and talking with her and playing with them for a few hours he slid from the bed as she cradled one in her arms while the others had all snuggled around her legs. "Are you going to come back soon?"Judy asked as he pet several little ears and shook his head.

"This was a calculated risk. No one knows I have a home here so no one would ever look. It just looks like a longer layover with how the flights here are if someone managed to trace my steps. I need to get moving again until I hear something else. It's not safe to stay any longer."

"A calculated risk? You don't do risk. What's going on Jack?" Judy asked as he tried to step out the door.

Jack stopped, looking over his shoulder before he took a breath and smiled. "You're fox is starting to figure things out. I had to stay away from my brother and any friends I once had to keep them from getting hurt in case they figured out I was trying to work both sides. It isn't any different with you guys. You're all I have left." Jack walked back to the bed pressing his head against hers as she sobbed. "You're my family. I love you guys. I'm trying to fix it, all of it. It's too big Judy and I can't do it without his help."

Judy's face curled as she shook her head, tears falling as she hicupped. "We aren't going to see you again are we? If he really is who you think he is he will kill you Jack."

The buck ran his finger over the little kit she was cradling and placed a kiss on Judy's forehead before he turned, leaving the room as he set his ears and locked his face again, keeping his voice low as he started down the hall. "I know he will…..

Perry stood at the door, his face hanging as he watched Jack walking away, the rabbit stopped as Judy screamed, tilting his head over his shoulder in a wide smile and laughing through the tears in his eyes as he heard her words echo through the halls…."YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL JACK, AND WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

* * *

In case it was to cryptic, Jessica; Judy's sister was the rabbit in the urn and foxes know little about how biology works with bunnies- therefore; would have no idea how long it would take for hormones to be present in a pregnant bunny which was why Nick was upset.


	16. Chapter 16

DES 16

* * *

 **Small Fry Spies**

Nick was aware of the many eyes that had landed on the little group as they walked into the park. Skye was holding his paw, while Wolford and Snarlov were both doing the same, playfully swinging their arms back and forth as they carried a large basket towards a large grouping of trees. The fact that Snarlov kept a wary eye on the red fox had Nick looking back at her and bouncing his brows a few times making the white wolf grit her teeth and Wolford clench his paw around hers in order to keep her from jetting forward and tackling the fox. Skye on the other paw was more than a little amused with the situation and kept flicking her tail and smacking the larger canine on the nose each time Joe would try to lurch forward.

"Would you guys cut it out?" Wolford growled under his breath as he looked around. "We are supposed to be two couples having a picnic in the park and if you don't stop giving each other those looks you're going to blow our cover." Skye giggled as Nick shrugged, while Snarlov bit back another growl seeing the red fox wrap his arm around the Arctic fox's shoulder as they reached a ridge that was littered with a patch of trees. A small worn path led past the area in an open viewing area of the main park and led to a secluded spot notorious for couples having rendezvous out by a larger lake. Wolford took one glance around and sighed as he shook his head. "Where is he?"

All their ears set as a feminine shout rounded through the park and they looked to see Charlotte waving from a large van where she was opening the door and removing a smaller fox. Several mammals in the park were cooing as they watched the small fox dressed in the most ridiculous form of cuteness on the planet run across the open area in a white and blue sailor suit that made him look every bit of three years old. That coupled with the fact that Finnick had mastered the art of stumbling and giggling like a toddler as he rushed to Skye's arms had many mammals in the park awing as the arctic vixen dipped down to snatch him from the ground before she tossed him up a little like a mother would with a child making him giggle again. Nick was biting back the grin on his face as he waved to Charlotte who hopped back into the van and drove away.

Wolford and Snarlov were both smiling as Skye propped the small fox on her hip, all of them turning back to the little path and disappearing through the little section of trees. To anyone watching it was just a family of foxes with a wolf couple who were spending some quality time together. As soon as they had reached a point they knew they were out of view and both wolves had given an all clear on no one being around through scenting the area Finnick was growling as Skye laughed. "Aight- put me down dammit!" Wolford and Snarlov were both covering their mouths as Finnick jumped from her arms grumbling about being picked up and packed around like a kit. The female wolf spread a large blanket on the ground beside where Wolford had sat a picnic basket. They all took seats where the larger wolf pulled out several loaves of bread and a few other things to make everything look genuine before they settled on the ground, the smaller fox leaning closer to Nick as he lifted a brow. Finnick looked around before he shook his head. "This is a mess outta hell Nick."

Skye and Nick looked at each other just before the small fox had their undivided attention. Finnick shook his head as he leaned back and grabbed a chunk of bread. "There's so many of em I don't know how the hell we're gonna do any good." Wolford tilted his head as Finnick took out a small device he had hidden under his shirt passing it to Snarlov before she handed it to the larger wolf. "They're careful too, I got a few more of them on tape, but for the most part they keep their meetings private."

"Did we at least find out what the goal of this whole thing is?" Wolford asked as he looked over the little disk.

Finnick shook his head. "It don't seem like nothing but causing problem for the ones considered lesser species. But on a large scale, it's more complicated than that. Did you get that information I asked you for?" They all watched as Wolford nodded and pulled a file from the basket he laid on the blanket. Finnick opened it and pointed out several mammals. "This right here is the problem. All these mammals are in jail for things they didn't do." Wolford and Snarlov glanced at each other as Nick and Skye leaned forward. "I only found a few mammals that were willing to talk about any of this, event the ones who were in jail at one time acted like they were terrified just to speak about it. Embezzlement, forgery, fraud, tax evasion, murder, just about everything you could imagine all points back to one of the agencies. The biggest problem is what you got right here. All these are federal cases. What is coming from your precinct and all the others is never getting to the courtroom. Some of these guys had rock solid alibis and it was never allowed into the case. I mean you got ferrets scaling buildings in Tundra Town here."

Wolford curled his brow as Snarlov looked between them shaking her head. Nick ran a paw down his face as Skye raised both brows. "So?" she asked as Finnick sighed.

"The building was made of solid ice. Aint too many mammals who can scale a building that was designed to be slick like that. Specially not ones that small, or in some cases, without the right kinda claws to do it. What I did find was that each one of these mammals, ferrets, rats, mongoose, weasels, skunks, badgers, foxes, were all in some kind of place where they were gaining a good amount of attention through what they were doing. This girl here, Honey Badger, the first one to graduate medical college in her species, was working for Lionheart and got caught in the whole Night howler case. She got a life sentence just for being involved even though she was the reason they found the antidote for it. This guy, Bradley Twisps, a skunk, was working in the bank division, started changing the way things were handled for smaller accounts and it bled into the larger, effecting how the taxes and fees were sent to each account holder. He ended up finding a way to make the interest rates higher for the account holders so they were getting more money back for what they were keeping in savings, regardless of how much they had. He was found guilty of embezzlement and all the funds that were granted through the tax breaks and interest rates were said to be what he was doing with the money he was supposedly stealing. But it don't make no sense. All the money that was supposedly stolen was given to these accounts, not one penny of it was found on him and he didn't change anything about how he was living. Thousands of mammals were furious because the IRS took back what had been paid out to them because of him. But it didn't come anywhere near what they said he stole, and the rest of the money was never found."

Wolford and Nick looked at each other cringing as Finnick pointed out another mammal in the file. "This guy, Aaron Crimson, a red fox from Sahara square. One of the last foxes to try to step up to the plate." Finnick turned to Nick and shrugged, "Beside you I mean. Anyway this guy was a preacher for cryin out loud. He got accused of fraud, the community of his followers rallied around him and his wife, proved it wrong, two months later they found him unconscious, supposedly drunk. His wife had been stabbed more than a dozen times along with her apparent lover in their home. He had no memory of what happened. All the evidence was circumstantial at best, but he did 25 anyway, now he won't even speak to anyone. Lost his mind and is in a home over on Penner street."

Wolford tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you couldn't find much. If these are government cases and not many people would talk to you how did you find all this anyway?"

Nick chuckled as Finnick curled his lip and puffed his chest out. "Cause aint nobody pays attention to a little fox kit brat that is either quiet and snooping through public records at the library, or throwing a fit when they don't get their way and are told to go away. Most mammals would just as soon buy me an ice cream than have everyone watching thinking they are doing something that is upsetting or hurting a little kit, even if I am a fox."

Nick shrugged as Wolford and Snarlov gaped between the foxes. "How ya think I got the recordings of the director? That damn cheetah is one mean female. All I had to do was throw myself on the ground bawling and every eye in the courtyard was on us. Instead of her trying to get rid of me again by threatening me with her claws she looked around, saw everyone was watching and gave me her sandwich instead. I was dressed in rags, looked like a little street urchin who had no mother or father and everyone assumed the same. I ended up sitting there eating with everyone giving her looks of grateful approval and got the whole conversation on tape because she was more worried about getting caught doing something that would look bad to the public instead of worrying about what or who she was taking to or around, let alone the conversation."

Nick was chuckling as Wolford raised both brows. "That works?"

Finnick nodded as he grinned back at Nick. "Yeah, I couldn't get close enough to her in any of my cute outfits, so the rags and ragamuffin look was my last option. I had a bunch of old scams and hustles where I was always a little kit, but the idea for that one actually came from another source of inspiration."

They all watched as Nick and Finnick exchanged some amused glances and Nick shook his head. "Carrots little Popsicle hustle hu?" he asked and Finnick started laughing as he bounced his head a few times. He looked to see Skye, Wolford and Snarlov waiting expectantly and shrugged. "She would have been a good hustler, and I told you he was a sneaky little shit."

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Yeah well me bein sneaky aint helping a whole lot Nick. I can't get close to a lot of them. They are guarded, keep most of their conversation in private and are meeting somewhere I can't figure out. You got other problems to consider too. Whatever the reasons they're doin this aint all that important. Who they are is."

Nick sighed as he looked off to the pond nodding his head. "I already know. I haven't been able to find out anything on Savage. The rest of these guys in the pictures Judy had have some serious history under their belts and aren't hiding it. It's almost like they want everyone to know about it." Wolford tipped forward leaning his arms on his legs as he lifted a brow. Nick scratched his chin and shrugged. "Black ops, military experience, covert operations, most of my contacts have bumped into a lot of them at one point or another even though most of them aren't actively in the field anymore. Some of them have some pretty nasty reputations, or I should say impressive depending on who is telling the story. They also have eyes and ears everywhere it seems. Even Mr. Big was a little reluctant to talk too much about a few of them. He said they just had a way of causing problems, even for him."

Skye tilted her head as she looked at Nick, the red fox casting his eyes back to the lake as she set her ears. "Could he tell you anything about Savage?"

Nick curled his lip and they all leaned back a bit as he let off a low growl. "No, he almost avoided the subject, which I find- unnerving and peculiar." He watched as Finnick shook his head and stood, walking closer to the water. The small fox was picking up stones as they all heard a snap and turned their heads to find Bogo shoving through some tree branches twisting his lip as he wiped off his shirt and stepped into the clearing. Another set of footsteps and all their ears snapped to attention as another couple came from another path. "Sandy," Nick said in a firm tone, "don't get to close to the water." The small fox dropped the rocks and blinked as he turned spotting a few more mammals coming down the path before he adopted his cute kit routine again. He ran back to Nick with all the excitement he could muster and slammed into his chest making him fall over. Nick narrowed his eyes on Finnick as he giggled and started chewing on his ears. The red fox laughed as he spotted the little group of mammals snickering and turned before walking back up the path as Bogo stepped to the blanket crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pleh." Finnick spat as he hopped out of Nicks lap spitting and wiping off his mouth.

The wolves and Skye were chuckling as the small fox curled his lip looking up at the massive buffalo who raised one brow and shook his head. "Interesting getup Mr. Zerda." Bogo almost smiled as the small fox scoffed and sat back on the blanket yanking out another piece of bread he started munching on.

"Yeah yeah, I'm cute. You've told me enough times already." Finnick sneered as Bogo started chuckling. "We been doin this for three months already. I'm getting a little sick of bein dressed like a baby all the time. Didn't think this was gonna take over my whole damn life ya know. Just tell me you found something." Finnick griped as he shoved another piece of bread in his mouth and looked back to the bull who flicked his ears.

"Breaking past the g-" Bogo stopped as Nick lifted a paw. The red foxes ears were ticking and his eyes had taken on a sheen they usually didn't hold. Finnick moved off to the side as Skye and Wolford kept an eye on him when he stood. Snarlov sat up straighter as the red fox walked to the bull, looked him over with a curled brow as his tail twitched several times. "Wilde, what the hell are you- Nick shook his head as he stepped back, curling his lip at the large bull who raised a brow at him again. Bogo sighed as he let his head fall back and waited. The red fox looked him over again before he motioned with one finger in a come here manner. The bull leaned forward and watched him pluck one of his stars from his collar before holding it out, turning it over and revealing a small watch battery shaped disc attached to the back of the snap that fastened the two sides together. Bogo curled his lip as he fought not to growl. Finnick stepped beside Nick handing him a little metal box he stuffed the little bead into before he looked back to see the Chief of police trying not to break his teeth off through gritting his jaw firmly. The bull nodded as he watched the small fox close the box and motion to all of them with a nod.

"That's twice Buffalo Butt. You got a real problem at the station." Nick sighed as he looked up again.

"No Wilde- _we_ have a real problem at the station. And how on earth do you know when they are on me?" Nick pursed his lips as he looked back at Wolford and Snarlov. The fox shrugged as Skye looked off in another direction while Finnick sat next to her looking unpulsed.

"I can hear it." Bogo gave him an incredulous look as he shrugged. "Foxes have better hearing than most assume, but I haven't really used it for a while. Now, about finding who is putting them on you."

The bull curled one side of his lip and shook his head. "I thought you said that was a bad idea, to let them keep doing it so they didn't get suspicious."

Nick looked off smirking as he chuckled, "Yes, but maybe I can persuade them to work with us instead of against us?"

Bogo frowned as he shook his head "Wilde, you know whoever is doing this has access to tech that is beyond our means. That thing is not standard issue, which means-

"They are working for one of the intelligence agencies. I am aware, and you are aware that we are having problems getting past a certain point with all the agencies. We need someone on the inside." The bull looked through the little group seeing Skye shying her eyes as Finnick tipped a brow and smirked while he watched Nick. "Everybody has a price." The red fox glowed as Bogo narrowed his eyes.

"If I let you do this Wilde, there better not be any repercussions coming back to me or the department. I don't know what you have in mind, but it better not involve any backhanded street deals."

Nick stuck a paw on his chest acting offended as Bogo kept glaring at him. "Sir, I swear it will all be on the up and up. No bribes, no lies, no backstreet deals. Straight forward as it can be." Bogo narrowed his eyes as Nick smiled and stuck his paw in the air holding three fingers up. "Scouts honor."The bull looked around at the little group and huffed as they looked between the two. Skye was biting her lip with apprehension and raised brows as she tried not to bounce where she sat while Wolford and Snarlov were watching curiously. Finnick had sucked his bottom lip into his mouth trying to hide his smile as the bull deflated.

"Fine, but this better not be an issue later. The only reason I am allowing this is because I have someone on the inside who is willing to help but knows there is a leak and won't help until I can assure her safety. You better be able to assure she is safe Wilde." Nick lifted a brow as the old bull leaned forward and down, a look of utter questioning on his face.

"Her name Sir?" Nick asked to which Bogo blinked a few times as he stood back up. The bull looked back to Wolford who shrugged.

"Marina Borine." Nick kept his smirk under wraps as he watched the bull stand tall again. "Did you find out anything new?" he asked as Finnick stood up. The small fox motioned to Wolford who gave the files and discs to the bull. Bogo looked them over before taking a hesitant seat on the ground shaking his head. "Still no idea why they are doing this?" He asked and they all shrugged. "Guess it doesn't really matter does it. None of these species you have found information on through anything you have been doing is any bigger than a fox, and they are all predators?" Finnick nodded as Bogo ran a paw down his face. "If we manage to get to the bottom of this it is going to open a can of worms that might unravel everything as we know it."

Wolford bit back a cringe as Nick took a seat again. "You got a better idea I'd love to hear it Sir."

"Why?" Snarlov asked. They all turned a little shocked she had spoken as she ticked her eyes back and forth between them.

Bogo looked to Wolford who took a deep breath as he looked around in thought and to make sure no one was within range. "Finnick has found, dozens of innocent mammals incarcerated or who have had their lives ruined. That means there are likely thousands of them, just here in Zootopia. No one looks at these cases as anything unusual because it is so common. Looking at them as a whole, as if they were one case changes everything. It means there are multiple parties on Government levels involved, who are orchestrating the crimes and targeting these species. That means someone else is committing the crimes, probably mammals in the agencies or working for them. They are going through the legal system without fair representation of facts that are being left out of cases to usher them through the judicial system at the federal level. This gets broke open, every case going back who knows how far for whatever crime committed can come into question. Even for the species who aren't in this range and were proven guilty without question. It would put every judge, every agency, every case under a microscope because of who and what agency was handling it. I'm not saying they are all corrupt, but it would unravel the legal system. The ramifications would be…"

"Damn." Skye muttered as it sank in. "The payouts from the government alone for people wrongly convicted by each state would be enough to bankrupt the country if it is as big as you think it is Nick."

"Hmm," Nick shook his head as he stood again, motioning to Bogo. "Maybe, but there are laws that keep people from suing the government and a lot of its agencies. It's not the government who did it, it's the mammals working for those sections of it. That doesn't mean it wouldn't unravel the agencies and set things back quite a bit. Depending on who all is involved in what, and what we can prove, then we also have to deal with the ones who have special talents due to being in the agencies, or the mammals they have working for them. They have been careful about covering their tracks and some of them are pretty...skilled." Bogo was rubbing his temples as he stood again. Feeling the strain from the muscles in his back tensing and arching into what would likely become a massive migraine long before he could prepare for it. Nick watched him as he stood while Wolford gathered everything back into the basket.

"Chief?" Nick asked as the bull walked closer to the lake looking over the water.

"I can't even trust my own anymore." The bull complained as he looked off into the water.

"We are your own, Sir." Nick stated and smirked as the old bull looked back down at him before nodding his head smiling. "Not all of your officers are playing the field. I am sure there are more of us than there are of them at the station." Finnick stepped back to the water holding out the little box. Nick took it as Bogo sighed. "When we get back to the station, walk through the metal detector with that thing on. It will send feedback through the system and give whoever is listening in on it a good old fashioned ear horn. If they are actually listening in and not just recording it somewhere, we'll know if they are there." He handed Bogo the box and held up a finger. "As long as it is in there it will disrupt the signal, but we should have a little conversation before I leave so it's not too obvious what happened." Bogo and Nick proceeded to have a conversation about a non-existent case they were using as a cover after he opened the box.

"Alright, you guys go back ahead of me. I'll catch you at the station in an hour, kill some time before we meet up again." Finnick watched as Bogo stuck the pin back on his collar, the old bull kept his eyes trained on the water as the foxes and wolves walked back up the path they had come down. Skye and Nick had both taken hold of one of Finnicks paws, swinging him back and forth between them as they walked into the clearing. Again the few who took notice were grinning at the giggling kit they were swinging back and forth between them as Wolford and Snarlov walked back to his car. Nick waited patiently as Charlotte pulled up, taking the assuming pose of an aunt or babysitter as they hopped into the back of the van. As soon as the doors were closed Skye's eyes went wide and she turned blushing furiously as Finnick started yanking the clothes off while Nick laughed from the front seat. The small fox was grumbling about smelling like baby powder as Charlotte turned in her seat. Just as he had thrown his pants back on the back door swung open and an Arctic wolf climbed in.

Finnick was cackling as the she wolf tackled Skye pinning her to the floor as she ran her muzzle all around her head and neck. "Daaamn- and you got all red just from seeing me with no pants when she does that shit?" Skye was huffing as Nick kept snickering from the front seat while Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know already. Every time we have to play like a couple Joe goes nuts and marks what is hers. JOE!" Nick screamed as they rounded a corner. The white wolf looked up from the floor narrowing her eyes on the red fox as he raised a brow. "Not in the van!" Skye sat up panting as she straightened her shirt out while Finnick stood there chuckling. The white furred vixen was re-buttoning her blouse as the she wolf turned back to her with a malicious grin. Skye squeaked as she was yanked back into her arms and Nick shook his head sighing as the she wolf let off a low growl. "Yeah yeah, you don't need to say anything Joe- Mine is clear enough with that." Charlotte pulled up to an older apartment building as the wolf licked the vixen from her neck all the way to her chin sending her into a full body shiver before she jumped out and disappeared around the corner. "Possessive isn't she?"

Nick laughed as Skye tried to recompose herself. "Let's just get this over with hu?"

The little band met back with Wolford at the station and found Bogo at the front entrance. Nick watched from the inside of the door tilting his ears as Bogo stepped through the metal detector when a painful roar set through the whole precinct. He curled his lip as it echoed through the main hall while several mammals jerked their heads back to the area it had come from. Bogo kept a dead face as he walked to his office. Motioning for Nick and the others to following him as he made his way up the stairs. The bull sat at his desk running his hooves over his face as his officers gathered around the front of the desk. He looked to the red fox and leaned forward. "Snarlov, get to your shift." The white wolf left after giving Skye another look and Bogo shook his head. "Exactly how are you planning on handling this Wilde. You already have a history with this other officer and it could become a serious problem."

Nick bit his lip as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'll be nice about it. You can watch if you want. Here at the station. No one is going to be down there but him right now anyway."

Nick pointed to the camera on Bogo's desk and he leaned back sighing. The bull looked back to Wolford who had taken an official stance at the door as he nodded his head. "Do it. Just don't get out of paw." The fox smirked as he turned and left the office. Wolford blocked the exit as Skye attempted to follow him out and the Chief sat up as he closed the door and shook his head.

"Would be better if he was alone Sir." Bogo lowered his brow as he leaned forward again. All of the foxes stepping back as the two seemed to have a staring contest before he templed his hooves over the desk.

"Something you aren't telling me Captain Wolford?" The wolf looked at the foxes who had all taken seats in the chairs and smiled as he pointed to the camera. "Maybe you should just watch instead, and I would turn off the recording feed Sir." Bogo narrowed his eyes before he looked back to the foxes who all seemed to be trying to avoid making eye contact. Bogo huffed as he pulled out the lead to the recording center in the station and watched Nick walk through the halls and make his way into the record department. The bull curled his lip as he watched Delgato shaking his head and turning when the lights went out.

"I can't see anything. " Bogo complained as he stood from the desk and started to the door.

"Just wait Sir." Wolford asked in the same stance as Bogo gave him a curious glance and retook his seat.

Down on the lowest level a large lion was grumbling as the lights went out. "Hey! There is somebody in here!" Delgato rolled his eyes as he sat down what he had been holding, still trying to get the ringing out of his ears as he shook his head. The cat jumped as he heard several of the large filing cabinets rumble as if someone had knocked into one and set them all on a tilt that had them slamming back to the floor again. "Who's there?" He turned clicking on a desk lamp and whirling again as a hollow laughter rounded through the large empty space filled with filing cabinets in the basement of precinct one. The lion growled as he scanned the area. Still not seeing anyone as his lip curled. "This is not funny. You know when I find out who you are we are going to have a real problem."

Nick stepped into the light smiling as he kept his paws folded behind his back. "Oh I think we already have a real problem Delgato."

The lion looked up seeing the lights on the camera had switched off before turning back to the fox with a smile that would have sent most mammals backing from the room. "Wilde, what a nice surprise. Come so I could check your tail again? I'd love to do that for you since you are the reason I am still stuck down here."

Nick chuckled as he reached into his breast pocket and Delgato instinctively threw his paws up and clamped his eyes shut as something flew at his face and struck him in the nose. The cat shook his head when he reopened his eyes and looked around to find the fox had disappeared. He leaned forward and picked up a white business card from the floor. The blank card had a single scratch on it and he rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Seriously? You really think I am going to believe you are that guy?"

"I don't really care what you believe. I think you are still stuck down her from your own doing. But if you don't believe that, or what you can see, you are in more trouble than you have already dug yourself into with that little recording device you stuck on the Chief."

The lions face fell and he looked around, still not being able to pinpoint where the fox's voice was coming from. He let off a low growl as Nick stepped back into the light still smiling before the large cat lunged forward. Delgato stumbled as he moved under his arm and side stepped until the cat had regained his balance and turned again. "You have no idea who you are fucking with fox."

Nick bounced his head smiling as he folded his paws behind his back again. "Lieutenant Raymond J. Delgato. Navy seals, retired of course, joined the police academy right after you got out of the service. After doing a second run that is. Impressive records by the way. Not very friendly how they seemed to cover up a few of your misdeeds over there." The lion blinked a few times as Nick let his teeth show through his smile. "I know exactly who you are and what you are capable of- or I should say low enough to act on." The lion growled before he shot forward again. Nick slid between his legs grabbing his tail and turned, twisting it around his legs as he jumped from one side to the other. Delgato swung his arms with his claws out and as he tried to turn Nick pulled his tail tightening it around his ankles making him fall over. He landed with a thud and spun on his side to his front trying to brace the floor as the fox landed on his chest.

"You little- Delgato's eyes shot open as Nick hit him in several places on the chest and one quick jab to the sternum left the cat falling limp as the fox looked down at him with a curled lip.

Bogo leaned forward in his chair squinting his eyes with his mouth half open as he watched the fox take a seat on the larger mammal's chest while his tail flipped angrily beside him. He looked to Wolford who simply folded his paws in front of himself. "I'll explain it later Sir."

Charlotte and Finnick both gaped at the large wolf who simple shrugged. They both looked at Skye who simply made a face and shook her head as if to say - don't look at me. The bull turned back to the camera still squinting as he tried to see through the fuzzy feed.

Nick looked down at the lion tilting his head as he leaned into his own knees. "Want to breathe? All you have to do is blink. You can do that right?" he asked as Delgato kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. "Oh sorry. I am a little out of practice. Here let me help with that." Nick plunged two fingers into his neck and Delgato blinked, clamping his eyes shut as Nick poked his knuckles into his sternum again. The large feline gasped several times as he fought to catch his breath.

"You." Delgato spat as he tried to keep his eyes on the fox who was sitting in his chest. "What did you do to me?!"

"Yep, me. I didn't do much really, just hit a few critical nerves that blocked your ability to move, or breath, or blink. Like I said I am a little out of practice. But I am sure it will all come back soon enough."

Delgato tried to growl and Nick tilted his head as he looked over his nose again. "I would be nice if I were you. I am not in an extremely patient mood right now. I have other things to do tonight. I need your help, and I am only going to ask nicely once."

Delgato rolled his eyes as he fought to move anything and curled his lip as he locked eyes with the fox. "Why the fuck would I help a worthless little pelt like you. You think you're so much better than any of us? We all know who you are and what you have done fox. You've killed more mammals that I could dream of."

"Is that what you think? Let me guess? Someone from your little band of 'friends' told you that didn't they? I have never killed anyone, at least not when I was in my right mind." The fox smiled as he hopped off the cat and stood next to his head. "I never needed to. All I had to do, was leave a calling card, and their so called 'friends' did it for me. Not really any pleasant ends from the stories I have heard. I can imagine your friends would be very-inventive with someone they thought was a traitor wouldn't they?"

Delgato looked back at him curling his lip. "I am not helping you with shit fox."

Nick sighed as he looked off into the darkness. "Hmm, I was afraid of that. I did ask nicely. So I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way."

Delgato laughed as he kept his eyes locked to the side watching Nick stick his paws behind his back. "What are you going to do? If everything I heard about you was lie, then you aren't anything like any of us and won't be able to do shit."

Nick shook his head as he turned back around. Delgato narrowed his eyes as the fox smiled. "Thought I just made that pretty clear. All I have to do is leave a calling card. Like this." Delgato curled his lip and squinted his eyes as Nick leaned over and ran his cheek along the side of the large cats face.

"You sick fuck! Did you just mark me?!"

Nick laughed as he nodded his head just before he let his face twist and fall flat with lowered brows. "Remember this Delgato, there aren't too many mammals who don't know that scent and don't know someone wearing it is under my protection. Except that… you aren't." The fox curled his lip as he stepped away and tilted his head. "See I never had to kill anyone, some idiot who got in my way screwed up and I just left them like this. Their friends did the rest. Not very good friends I should say. That should wear off in about ten minutes or so and you'll be able to go about your business as usual." Nick turned and started walking away.

The lions eyes bugged as he started breathing harder. "You- you can't leave me like this! They will kill me!" Nick stopped and tipped his head over his shoulder as Delgato kept trying to look out the corner of his eye." PLEASE!"

The fox stepped back closer to his face as he tipped his ears forward and raised a brow. "Please? There's a new one from you. Funny how dying can change someone's attitude so quickly." He pulled a bottle from his pocket and sat it on the desk. "That is the only substance in the world that can cover my mark. You will have to come and get it from me every other day or it will wear off and they will smell you from a mile away." He raised his brow as the lion looked to the desk he had sat it on. "Don't try to run, I will find you. You will go talk to Chief Bogo when you can walk again and tell him _everything_. You tell them anything and I will stop giving you that stuff. From this moment on- you belong to me. Do we have an understating?"

The cat sighed as the fox looked down. Letting his muzzle curl up again as Delgato closed his eyes."Yeah- I got it."

"Good boy," Nick pat his head a few times before walking back into the darkness and flipped the lights back on, smirking as he heard the large cat groan.

"Fuck my life."

The fox made his way back to Bogo's office after dousing himself and stepped into the room standing at attention as the bull blinked at him a few times. "Who are you?"

Nick shrugged as he looked back at the other foxes and motioned to the door before they slipped from the room. "Nicholas P. Wilde. Just one of yours now Sir, and a former hustler slash street fox. Delgato will be coming to your office pretty soon to tell you about everything he knows. I would say we are going to have to feed them at least a little something so they don't get too suspicious."

Bogo looked to see Wolford fighting not to curl his lip into a smile as he shook his head."Dismissed." He stated before Nick gave him a curt salute and stepped from the room rejoining Skye, Finnick and Charlotte. Bogo halted Wolford as he reached the door and the wolf let go of the handle perking his ears as Bogo cleared his throat. "Do I really want to know?"

"Probably not Sir. He is one of ours though, I can assure you of that."

"You better be positive about that Captain." Bogo growled as he leaned forward glaring. The wolf simply nodded smiling before he was dismissed. As soon as the door closed Bogo was rubbing his head groaning. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Wolford stepped to the little group of foxes as they made their way down the hall. "This is not a situation I want to get into again." Finnick griped as they made their way out of the precinct. "I don't mind coming here once in a while but not like this as a group- let's avoid it from now on."

"Agreed." Nick said as they walked to the van. Wolford stepped back smirking as Nick opened the door for Skye to get into the back. Snarlov had taken off into the department getting ready for her night shift just after arriving and Finnick tilted his head as Nick motioned for him to get in the van.

"What did you do? We couldn't see what was going on from where we was sitting at." Finnick asked as he hopped into the van.

Wolford chuckled as he tapped the side of the van after Charlotte had climbed into the driver's seat. "Later Nick." The fox tipped his head as Wolford went back into the station as he climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Just went a little old school. Hopefully not something I have to do anytime soon again." The foxes looked at Nick as he shrugged. "Stop by the shop. I have to pick up the suit." He looked back to Skye tilting his head. "You sure you know where it is?"

The vixen glared at him as he leaned back into the seat. "Fifth story, second hall to the left, second door on the right. I already told you everything I knew and found." Charlotte pulled over to the shop and waited as Nick took off behind the building. Less than ten minutes later he ran back out jumping back into the vehicle before Charlotte was pulling away and taking nervous glances at him and into the rear view mirror watching Skye and Finnick. Skye bit her lip and leaned forward from the back. "Nick, are you sure you want to do this? We don't really know anything about-

The red fox looked back at Skye and the vixen shrank into her shoulders as he turned back in his seat after glaring at her. "I am doing this tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

DES 17

* * *

 **Skulking Around**

Finnick sat along the side of the van wall giving Skye an 'Oh well' look as she sank into the opposite side. Charlotte puffed out a breath as they traveled through the city, letting darkness take over the light and parking in a secluded alley before Nick pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him wearing a slick black jumpsuit that looked like it belonged in someone's underwear drawer. Finnick tilted up looking between the seats as Nick pulled another slick piece over his head that made his whole body look slimmer before he jumped from the van. There were odd looking pieces on each paw that left his claws exposed and looked like some kind of rubber. Open slits around the waist bulged where he had several object hidden in some kinds of pockets. The smallest fox rushed to the front seat as Charlotte and Skye both leaned into the front of the windshield when he jumped from the window.

Finnicks eyes went a little wider as they watched Nick scale the building and Skye barely caught him mumbling something about super hero bullshit as the red fox climbed up a drain pipe, bouncing between the two buildings before he swung around a light post landing on a window ledge and vanished into the building. "Where'd he get that suit at? How the hells he gonna get in there without bein seen?" Finnick asked as he kept watching the window Nick had crawled through.

Charlotte slapped him on the head "I have no idea. I just know it keeps him from losing any fur. Just pay attention. Savage is still missing, this is the only way he can find out any information on that rabbit."

Finnick scowled at her before he looked out the window, tilting forward again as Skye leaned back between the seats. "He isn't missing." Finnick and Charlotte looked at her as she shook her head. "He's listed as being on assignment." Both foxes looked at the arctic vixen as she cringed. "I uhm, kinda looked into it a little?" she seemed to ask before they both narrowed their eyes on her. "Nick knows about it! He asked me to check. I still know a few mammals who work at the agency! Nick asked me to get the specs for his building. I didn't ask what for. I gave them to him a couple of days ago. He said he needed to be able to see all the heating and cooling elements in the building."

Charlotte shook her head as Finnick looked out the front windshield again back up to the building. "How the hell did he get up there like that? I've seen him climb, but not like that before."

"Pfft," Charlotte scoffed as she started the van again. "I think you might be surprised at what all he can do. He was out of shape when all this started, he's not anymore. Get out, he told us not to linger around in case anyone came looking. Keep an eye on the doors. There's only one entrance from the front, the back door is under some kind of lock system."

"Well how the hells he gonna get past the security in this place? This is one of the fancy upscale buildings that has monitoring and security guards. Cameras and shit." Finnick shook his head as the red vixen opened the door and shooed him out. Finnick turned back grumbling as he made his way to the other side of the street, keeping to the shadows. "Like he needs a lookout anyway."

Skye took the passenger seat as Charlotte chewed her lip. "How is he going to get past that stuff?" Skye asked as they drove up the road and parked at another location. "He said he wasn't really all that good with the tech stuff and I guess I don't understand it either."

Charlotte pulled her phone out and sat it on the dash waiting for Finnick to call when he had gotten an all clear from Nick. "Don't worry about that. He may not be good with computers or programs, but when it comes to security it's another ball game for him. One person leaves a window open and it's all the opportunity he needs."

Finnick crouched into an old bus station booth as he looked at the building tapping his foot on the ground.

Nick had crawled through a window and sipped behind a set of long curtains as a large feline stepped into the room flicking her ears. "I could have sworn I heard something." She muttered as she left the room. Nick curled his lip and cursed himself for letting himself get so out of practice as he scanned the room and located a large vent cover above the bed. The fox did another sweep of the room before he slid to the bed and crawled over the top reaching to the ceiling and holding his breath as he removed the grate and let it hang before he lifted himself cringing when it rattled. He quickly closed it behind himself. He was shaking his head again as the same feline came back in and was grumbling about hearing things. He blew out a breath after she left and got his bearings straight on where he was before he started moving through the duct work at a pace that left him groaning about his knees and getting older.

The fox was grinning as he found the main hall that led to where Skye had told him Jacks apartment was. He was a little skeptical of her having his address, bordering on suspicious until she explained rather sourly that the buck often had her picking up his dry cleaning and dropping it off on her way to the office. He almost laughed at the disgruntled and disgusted look on her face, but thought better of it as she flattened her ears back watching for his response. Nick had done his best sour face until she turned and nearly snorted as she huffed and grumbled about the rabbit she had worked for for on a good ten minute rant. He tapped his paw along the metal box he was crawling through making sure there weren't any weak spots that would groan under his weight before he moved forward again and found himself looking into the apartment he was sure he was had been trying to find.

Nick let himself down slowly as he looked around, his night vision allowing him to see clearly in the dark room as he curled his brow. "What the fuck?" he mumbled as he looked around. _Nick- he's strange, almost obsessed with things. If he puts something down somewhere he never forgets where it is, even after months! You move something he sat down and he will know it. He got a speck on one of his suits and he changed it. It's like he had OCD or something about everything._ Skye's words rang through his head as he looked around at the stark apartment. There were no personal items, no photos, nothing on the walls, not even a hotel room felt this cold as he started looking around. The furniture was solid and cold, covered in a plastic like faux leather he imagined would squeak just by sitting on any of it, the few appliances that were on the counter tops looked as if they were cleaned on a daily basis and for as long as the rabbit had been gone there wasn't a speck of dust on anything. He left the main rooms and returned tot eh bedroom after not seeing anywhere obvious things could be kept hidden and looking through some cabinets. The only thing that looked remotely inviting or lived in in the apartment was the bed and bedroom.

He shook it off as he opened the closet, curling his lip as he pulled the mask from over his head and saw the neatly lined suits that were wrapped in plastic hanging from the bar. "This guy has no life at all." Nick stuck his head in the closet trying to get a better view, even in the darkness there was a corner in the top of the closet he couldn't see well enough to get a view of due to the angle. He left it and continued to a desk sitting on the other side of the room.

Finnick lifted his head as he heard a car door, the little fox curled his lip seeing a rabbit jump from the cab and returned to his phone before he did a double take. "Shit. Shit shit shit!" he scrambled for the little radio Nick had given him and dropped it on the ground, his eyes bugging as the back snapped off and the batteries fell out. He was searching frantically trying to find the batteries and clenched his fists after realizing one had rolled into the grating of a city sewer. The small fox tossed it aside looking back to see the buck paying the cab driver and sent a text to Charlotte before he threw all caution to the wind as he rushed across the street and started howling. The rabbit froze, his nose twitching wildly as he searched for what sounded like a child wailing in the alley as the cab pulled away.

Jack walked past the bins that were set for recycling and poked his head over the side of a large container, spotting a tiny fox curled into a sobbing ball in the corner. "Hey little guy." The rabbit back tracked as the beige fox curled away from him and pulled his pant legs up before he bent to his knees as Finnick wiped his eyes with his fist. "You lost?" Finnick did his absolute best impression of a terrified kit as Jack tried to move slowly with calm and reassuring words until the smaller fox had started to crawl to him. "See, I won't hurt you, come here and I'll help you get home." As soon as the little fox was in his arms a crooked smile crawled up his face as his nose twitched. _Wilde._

While Jack was well aware of who or at least that the little fox was somehow bonded to the red fox he kept it in check as Finnick kept pretending to be a lost child. Jack played along as the small fox acted like he was curious about the stripes and coloring on his face. "I am usually white. But even the darkest gray can't cover my stripes. Think I look kind of funny with the white around my eyes hu?" Finnick ran his paw along Jacks cheek and Jack chuckled as he stuck one over his eye. "Yeah you can't really get that stuff around your eyes."

"Sandy!" Jack turned hearing a terrified female voice calling and found a red vixen rushing down the street as he stepped out of the alley holding the little fox. "Sandy! Oh where did you go! I have told you a million times not to wonder off like that!"

Jack smiled as she approached, watching the smaller fox reaching for her as she got closer. "Thank you," she sniffled as she took hold of Finnick and curled her arms around him. _Must be the sister Judy told me about_ , Jack thought as he looked her over. _Looks Just like him. That would make him, Finnick._

As Jack told her where he had found the little fox he was biting his cheek knowing they were stalling as the vixen kept trying to keep him there. "Can I buy you coffee or something Mr.? There aren't a lot of mammals who would help a fox, even if they are this little. Especially not a rabbit." Jack raised a brow at her as her eyes fell. "I'm so sorry. That was a very speciest remark I didn't mean to offend you."

Jack chuckled as he shrugged, wondering exactly how long the red fox had been snooping around his apartment. "My name is Jack. It's alright Ma'am, truth only hurts when you refuse to see it. There aren't a lot of rabbits who would help a fox in the city. But if you'll excuse me, I just got back from out of town and would really like to get a good nap in before I have to report back to work tomorrow."

Charlotte thanked him again, and he watched her wander off back down the street with the small fox hanging over her shoulder and snuggling into her neck before they were out of sight. The rabbit smiled as he reached the door and was let in by the attendant.

He made his way through the building and to his door, making sure to let it smack the back wall as it opened. Nick jerked as he heard the lock turn and the thump that hit the wall. The red fox scrambled to get the drawers to the desk closed as the lights came on. Nick dove under the bed pulling his tail along with him and rolling his eyes as the rabbit walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed before throwing himself back and letting his arms fly over his head. _I'm going to strangle Finnick!_ Nick held his paws over his chest and turned his head almost smacking his snout into a box under the bed. He narrowed his eyes and fought not to shake his head _. Seriously?_ _An agent and he keeps his crap in a box under his bed?_ He thought as he felt the bed above him shift. Jack sat up again grinning as he looked around.

There was a reason his apartment was the way it was set up, and he'd bet money that even as good as Wilde was he hadn't paid much attention to the floors. Jack kept the place immaculate and empty for good cause. He also had a cleaning service who came in with the push of a button or once a week with specific instructions on how to do things. The plush carpet that lined the floors was so thick that lines were left by the vacuuming, and every footstep in the room was clearly seen as it pressed into the thick fluff. He sat up looking around as he pressed a button on his watch looking at all the footsteps left in the puffy shag on his floors. _Not here long enough Wilde, you haven't found it yet._ _I'll give you a little bump._ The rabbit groaned as his phone rang, picking up the line with a dead face. "Savage." Nick heard him sigh as he stood from the bed. "I just got back to town Sir, can't this wait unti- No Sir. I can meet her there. I will get cleaned up and be on my way shortly."

Nick heard him grumbling as he made his way to the closet. He heard the door slide open and ruffling of plastic before Jack had taken the few steps to lay the suit on the bed. The fox held his breath as Jack reached under the bed and backed his nose away from the paw that was reaching in until it found the box and pulled it from under the mattresses he was keeping his face from rubbing against. After the rabbit had plopped the box on the bed and seemed to be rifling through the box he slid into the bathroom and the water had been running for a few minutes before Nick crawled out from under the bed curling his lip. The brown box still sat with the lid open and a black briefcase inside had been laid beside the suit. He rushed back to the closet as he heard the door handle on the bathroom twist and ducked behind the hanging suits as Jack walked back to the bed.

 _Ugh this guy is weird- who takes five minute showers? And why is his fur grey now? Seems like that would just draw more attention to-_ Nick froze as he turned his head. The light the buck had turned on shined through the slats in the sliding doors into the corner of the darkened closet shelf and his jaw clamped as he tried not to swallow his growling while his mouth curled into a ferocious snarl. There in the corner sat a small stuffed fox, smiling back at him where he couldn't see it in the darkness before. _Judy_ , he reached up plucking it from the shelf above him and backed into the corner clamping his eyes shut as he clutched it to his chest, feeling the claws of his other paw biting into his wrist as he curled his fingers. _Think like Judy- Think like Judy- Don't kill him- Don't kill him. Gods it would be so easy just to-_ Nick blew out a slow breath as he opened his eyes and leaned forward as he watched the rabbit pull open a panel on the wall that housed the fuses for the apartment. _What the hell is he doi-_ His eyes went wide as Jack pulled the metal tab open, removed the whole block from the wall and revealed another metal door behind it, the metal wiring that housed the electrical components had been carefully taped and bound in rubber as he pushed them to the side and punched in a security code, keeping his face hidden from the fox he knew was watching as he tried not to smile.

Jack pulled out a box and sat it on the desk before opening it and tossing several items aside, one that had him fighting not to tilt his ears to the closet as it hit the desk and clattered against the wood when he heard an almost inaudible growl. After grabbing several files he rolled his eyes as his phone rang again. "Savage. Yes I was informed- I am on the way, just getting a few things together for- do you know what time it is? I'll be there in less than an hour." The rabbit looked around the room and Nick watched him pick up the holster from the bed and remove several different guns from the brief case that had been stuffed in a box under his bed before shoving them under his arm pits and another against his leg. He threw on his suit jacket and was cursing about impatient felines as he looked around the room and rushed from the apartment after making a rushed attempt to shove everything back where it belonged. Jack left the apartment stifling his chuckling as he rushed down the hall. _Keep looking Wilde._

Nick was grinding his teeth as he stepped from the closet after he heard the door click and latch. Several rushed rabbit stomps down the hall and he pulled the box out from under the bed curling his brow as he looked through several photos that were stuffed under the gun case. Rabbits, a large family of them, all young, most of which had stripes on their faces and arms. An old newspaper had an article that looked as if it had been read a thousand times about the family that had all perished in some kind of boating accident, the only two surviving members were Jack and Brian Annamite, both under the age of ten, who had somehow managed to be inside some kind of floating piece of debris and were found several days later nearly dead floating on the sea. _The name was changed to, Savage- why?_

There was really nothing useful in the information the rabbit had under his bed besides something that had happened in his early childhood and Nick stuffed everything back in the box before making sure it was where the rabbit had left it and moved to the fuse panel above the desk. The fox sighed as he pulled the first box out, hoping he wasn't so out of practice he had forgotten how to listen as he pressed each button and listened to the tone of each number. He rolled his neck before taking a deep breath and punching in each tone he had remembered hearing, a one sided grin creeping up his cheek as it popped open again. He curled his brow at the odd flies and discs that were in the safe, all of them seeming to be in some kind of code he had never seen. But it wasn't that that had him creasing his forehead as he searched through the box still not finding the one thing that had really caught his attention. He stuck everything back in after snapping some pictures and turned as he leaned onto the desk catching sight of the silver bracelet that had caused him to fight bursting from the closet and ripping the rabbit in half.

Nick almost laughed as he picked it up. _Idiot was in such a hurry he didn't put it back in the safe._ The fox jolted as he heard the door open again and ran to the bed grabbing the stuffed fox and crawling back into the grate he had entered the room from. After replacing the cover he looked back down raising his brow as he watched several different cleaning ladies moving around and nitpicking everything in the apartment. _Damn he's weird. Who the hell has someone clean their place in the middle of the night?_ _Middle of the night- where is he going?_ Nick stuffed the items he had into his suit and pulled the mask back over his face as he started moving back through the heating ducts.

Charlotte had rushed back to the van and tossed Finnick into the opposite seat before she glared at him. "What the hell happened?!"

Finnick curled one shoulder up and shrugged. "Shit happens OK? I dropped the damn radio and lost one of the batteries in the sewer grate. If he's as good as all those damn rumors say it aint gonna be a problem is it? I came up with a distraction and bought some time. Why the hell did you park so far away anyhow?"

Finnick turned in his seat as Skye scoffed from the back of the van. "Because he doesn't know what you guys look like and if he saw me he would know why we were here stupid."

The smallest fox ticked his head from side to side in a mocking gesture as he rolled his eyes. "So how much longer we gonna have to wait to find out what happened?" Finnick looked out the windshield glancing at the top of the buildings and turned in his seat as Charlotte giggled.

"You won't see him unless he wants you to Sandy." She smirked at him as he raised his brows. "That's how it's always been. If he was in trouble we would have heard something by now. He will find us. You can't sneak up on him can you?"

"Only once." Finnick muttered as he looked back out the windows. "How's he gonna find us?"

Charlotte leaned back into her seat smiling as she played with one of her ears. "Did you ever hear about the time that Mamma Big went missing?"

Finnick and Skye both titled their ears to her as they leaned forward shaking their heads. Charlotte looked out the window shaking her head as she crinkled her nose. "No one really knows what happened, but somehow she got separated from Nicky while they were out one day. He went a little crazy when they couldn't find her again. I guess it was when she started to get sick or something and wasn't really sure of what she was doing. Raymond and Kevin said they had never seen Nicky do what he did or act that way. I guess he sort of panicked for a few minutes before he just stopped. He sat down right where he was at and they said he sort of zoned out or something. Almost like he was meditating or something. When he opened his eyes they said they were the brightest green they had ever seen and almost glowed." The vixen shrugged as they both glanced at each other and back to her. "Anyway she had somehow gotten onto a bus and transferred several times. They said when Nicky stood back up he stuck his nose in the air and followed her through just her scent, or maybe his scent on her. Whatever it was he managed to find her the next day, three cities away." Charlotte laughed as they looked at her with their mouths hanging open. "I told you, if he really wants to find someone he will find them."

"No way he found her through all them cities, all them different scents and mammals." Finnick groused as he shook his head."

"Ask Mr. Big." Charlotte crossed her arms smirking as she leaned back in her seat. "She was a little ruffled and confused when they found her. That's when they realized she was sick because she couldn't remember how she got there. Nicky retraced every step she took until he was sure no one had taken her. After that he never let her out of his sights if they went out again. Even went so far as checking the bathrooms so she couldn't get out a window or something. It scared the hell out of him. Mr. Big felt so bad he sent Nicky on a three day vacation because his nerves were so fried after that."

Finnick leaned forward laughing as he brushed his ears back. "That's what was wrong with him? I remember that. I think I was about ten and he took me to some spa for a few days. Wouldn't let me out of his sights and liked to have had a panic attack if I got too far out of his view."

"You think that was bad you should have seen him when he got back with her." Finnick and Skye both looked back to the red vixen as she shook her head. "He was a mess. Raymond and me spent hours trying to get him to put her down. Mr. Big was trying the best he could to keep himself in check when he realized what was happening. He ended up asking us to leave and spent another hour talking to Nicky and finally got him to settle down. He was more upset than Mr. Big was. Mamma Big was just as sweet as ever and let him keep holding her and talking to him until he finally broke down and let go. It was the first time I really saw him cry when he left that room."

"No wonder he was such a mess. He wouldn't put me down for days after that." Finnick smiled as he sat back in his seat and Skye looked between them from the back perking her ears. The small fox looked back at her and laughed again as she blinked a few times. "He don't get attached to mammals real easy, but when he does they might as well get used to the fact that he don't let go either. You're screwed lady."

"You do realize that I belong to Joe right?" Finnick barked out a laugh as Skye folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. Mates and all, but that don't mean you aint his. He marked you. You're part of his family now vixen." Finnick hopped over the seat chuckling as a glowing smile spread over Skye's face while Charlotte giggled. All three foxes yelped as the back doors flew open and a black clad figure slid into the van and closed the doors again. Finnick was picking himself up off the floor where he had fallen panting as he narrowed his eyes on Nick when he yanked the mask off his face again. "Damn it Nick- why ya gotta be so creepy about it like that?"

The red fox snickered as he ushered Skye to the front seat. "Charlotte turn the scanners on, check the cabs. Grey rabbit, black stripes. Find out where he is going. He's meeting a feline of some kind." Skye turned just in time to see Nick pull the outfit off he was wearing and turned in her seat turning red as Charlotte started laughing hysterically from the seat.

"He's not shy at all is he?" Skye mumbled as she tucked her paws in her lap and dipped her head into her lap.

"Nope, runs in the family." Finnick barked as he handed Nick his shirt. The red fox was chuckling as he slipped into his clothes and slid between the seats giving Skye a sinister grin as she finally looked up at him. Half a second later he was on his back laughing after she shoved him to the floor. The vixen tipped her knees into the seat and was looking over the back as she laughed at him trying to pick himself up.

"Keep that up Nick and I'll let Joe have at you."

"Pfft," Nick touted as he sat back up still snickering. "Seems like whenever that issue comes up you are the one Joe is having at." Skye turned back in her seat changing colors again as the other foxes were laughing.

"Got him." Charlotte turned a corner sharp enough that everyone in the van was bracing something and Nick grabbed Finnick to keep him from falling over. He tipped his head and swapped places with Skye, Charlotte looking over and going wide eyed as she saw what he was holding. "Nicky! Are you crazy? You took that stuff from his place?"

The red vixen cringed as he growled and clutched the bracelet and stuffed fox in his paw. "What's he going to do? Report it stolen? You know damn good and well if he had this he was with her when she died. It wasn't with her things and she wouldn't have gone home without it."

Skye looked over the seat seeing the little stuffed fox and shaking her head. "Why are you wearing your uniform again? Why would he want to keep that?" She asked as Nick lifted it into the overhead light.

The red fox tilted his head and squinted his eyes and he started smiling before he turned it over and ripped out the poorly done stitches. "Because if anyone did see anything, they aren't going to think a cop was the one skulking around and Judy couldn't sew. It was something she said her mother tried to teach her for years and she just didn't get it." Charlotte kept peeking over as he removed several tufts of stuffing while Finnick and Skye had their eyes glued to his paws. After removing nearly all the stuffing he curled his brows as he searched around through it and stuck his tongue out as he finally gripped something solid wedged into its snout around the last bit of cotton. He pulled it out unwrapping a dull brass key that had several numbers carved into it by paw, smirking as he handed it to Finnick. "Can you find it?"

Finnick shot him back one of his own sly smirks as he bounced a brow. "If she had anything to do with it, you know I can."

Nick turned back in his seat as Charlotte pulled to a dark corner. He looked back to the vixen as he shrugged. "Odd place for a feline to want to meet a rabbit. I can understand the Jungle district, just not the waterfront." They watched as the grey rabbit walked across the street from where he had been standing as another car pulled along dropping off a cheetah who looked around skeptically before they both started walking towards the docks. Nick stuffed the cotton back into the fox and laid it on the floor with the bracelet before he pulled his holster from under the seat and checked his sidearm. He opened the door and shook his head as Charlotte tried to get out. The vixen sighed as she fell back into her seat watching Finnick and Skye slip out the door before they were all rushing through the shadows along the buildings trying to get closer to what was going on. Nick ducked under a crate as he got closer than the others and perked his ears as he caught the conversation and heated words from the cat Jack was talking to.

"I told you to get rid of them!" She hissed as she snatched the file folders from his paws. "Jack rubbed his temples as he fought not to roll his eyes.

"Look, I am only one mammal. You know as well as everyone else I can't be in two places at one time and had to leave. I can't do anything about the others."

The cat curled her lip and Finnick tipped his ears forward as he looked back to Skye who was only a few feet from him in another little nook. "They are talking to someone! Someone has been asking questions and you should have gotten rid of them years ago!"

Jack let his shoulders fall and shook his head. "Ma'am. I have told you if I take out every mammal from the past it will start raising questions. They are all has beens anyway, half of them are literally mentally unstable, the other half no one would listen to anyway."

"Well someone is listening to them damn it! If they can talk to these mammals what's keeping them from tracing all the other mammals we have dealt with?"

Jack narrowed his eyes before he shook his head smiling. "What did you do Ellen? You screwed up didn't you? Afraid the big cat will find out?"

The cheetah snarled and bore her teeth as she lowered her head towards the buck in front of her. "There is nowhere you will be able to hide from any of this either rabbit. There is someone I need you to take care of." Jack tilted his head up and frowned as the cat growled at him.

"I am _not_ a hired gun. I would advise you not to try your intimidation tactics on me unless you really want to see what I was hired for. What is it you need help with exactly and I'll see if I can offer some kind of recourse."

"There is no recourse Savage. I have a target I need taken out. I can't do it myself because I would stick out too much where she is from. She saw me when I was in the borroughs."

Finnicks eyes went wide and Skye cupped her paws over her mouth as they both watched Nicks ears set and eyes lock on the cat. Jack curled his lip as he lowered his brow "In the boroughs?"

The cheetah scrunched her muzzle up as she raised her head. "You know I am the demo expert, who do you think set the Hopps farm up? There is a black wooled sheep there who saw me when I was there. I need her eliminated before any more questions get asked."

Jacks ears set as he tipped his head trying not to grind his teeth together. "Why would that be an issue after all this time?"

The cheetah scowled as she pulled out a paper from her jacket handing it to the rabbit and watched as his brows rose before a bright smile plastered over his face. "The sheriff there is causing problems and digging into things that should have been buried already. You can take care of her too when you get rid of that damn sheep."

Finnick backed into the shadows with his mouth half open and eyes unable to move as he saw Nicks claws extend and fingers curl open. The red fox's face twisted into something he hadn't seen since he was twelve. Dead eyes set on at least one target as his black lips vibrated and pulled up over exposed teeth that flashed in the light while he stood from the ground glaring at the cat and buck who turned with raised brows. He stepped from the shadows growling, the light caught his red fur in an awkward haze that made him look as if he might be glowing through hellfire. Finnick rushed back around the crate he was beside grabbing Skye by the arm and trying to pull her from the ground. The vixen stumbled on her knees fighting to get up and Finnick scrambled on the ground. She looked back seeing Jack standing there with an elated smile and shook her head. "We can't leave him!"

Finnick pulled her by the arm again shaking his head. "He don't need our help. It's about to get real, we gotta go- NOW!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Desperado**

Skye jerked away from Finnick and the small fox fell as she stood up curling her lip. "I am not leaving him! You don't know what Jack can do! Go tell Charlotte to get Wolford here, we left our radios at the station and our phones in the van - Hurry up!"

Finnick tilted his ears forward looking back into the dock as he watched Jack lower his head smiling at the red fox. He took off as Skye slipped around a darkened corner. The vixen pulled her sidearm creeping through the shadows along the building keeping an eye on the trio as she got closer.

The cheetah behind Jack had bound her legs in an angle as her claws raised over his head. "Savage, you worthless little rodent! You let a cop follow you here!?" The rabbit turned scowling just in time to have her claws swipe at him. She hit him hard enough that he flew back into the dock and the cheetah smirked watching him sliding over the edge and struggling to pull himself from where he was about to fall over the edge. The splash of him hitting the water was drowned out by the growl that echoed through the open area as her eyes snapped back to the fox who stood frozen and locked on her. She tilted her head as she watched his eyes briefly look to where Jack had disappeared under the surf of the alcove of the little river as he smiled. "One of the fox cops? Wilde. Maybe you are the right kind of cop after all and I jumped to conclusions."

Jack hit the water and splashed before letting his body go limp and floating to the surface. He pulled out his second sidearm looking at the dart pistol as the salt water dripped from it and dropped it into the water growling. "Useless now." He curled his muzzle as he grabbed the shredded tie and sighed as he yanked it from his neck. "This was my favorite suit."

Nick kept his claws exposed and his fingers curled as he ticked his head and smiled while the cheetah gloated. "Everybody has a price don't they? What's yours- Ellen Corvana, Director of International Affairs. Seems you've had your fingers in some rather sticky business. What have they been paying you with? I can think of a few things you can pay me with. A confession on tape would be the first on my list."

The cheetahs smile fell as he let his head roll to the side grinning at her. "Come on welp, cop or not you aren't leaving here in anything other than a body bag."

"Is that so?" Nick smirked watching her drop to the ground with one paw in front of her as she started bouncing her back feet like she was getting ready to pounce. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The cheetah let a sinister grin crawl up her muzzle as Nick let his stance drop and reached into his pocket, tossing a white card at her that landed a few feet from her front paws. Her face fell as she blinked and looked back at him as if she had just seen a ghost. The fox stood there smiling as he nodded off to another area. "Skye- get the rabbit out of the water." The Arctic vixen stepped from the side of the building keeping her sidearm trained on the cat as she walked the distance, ticking her eyes to Nick as she crossed the path between them. The fox looked to her briefly and it was all the distraction the cheetah needed to jet forward and snatch the vixen in mid stride. Skye lurched as her weapon hit the ground and gasped as the cheetah curled her claws around her throat pressing her claws into her neck.

Nick jumped forward and froze as the cat twisted her lip and pressed her claws into Skye's skin making her whimper as she clenched her eyes closed.

"Aww lady, you just fuuuucked up." The same distraction the cheetah had taken advantage of had just been used against her as Finnick stood to the side when she looked to find his voice.

It took the red fox less than a second to bolt forward clamping onto her wrist in a hold that had her paw and arm going limp as she fell backwards, Nick shoved Skye the opposite direction as she turned and blinked at him a few times. The fox kept his eyes locked on the cheetah as she gaped at him from the ground holding her limp arm. "Skye, get Savage out of the water. Don't take any chances. Just shoot him." The Arctic vixen looked back to see Finnick looking back to where Charlotte had parked the van as she picked up her tranq gun before he was rushing to her and they were both walking towards the water.

Nick narrowed his eyes on the feline as she curled her lip down at him. "Nine."

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hiss as her ears folded back.

"Eight," he said as she ground her back claws into the ground. "Seven…six… five… four…three…two." Nick let his head drop as the cheetah curled her fingers, knowing the numbing had almost worn off as she kicked her feet into the ground and threw a cloud of dust at him before she was off and running on all fours. "One." He stood there smiling as he watched her race off.

"NICKY?! SHE'S A CHEEATAH!" Nick turned to see Charlotte standing there looking dumbfounded before he ticked his head back the direction the cat had fled in and Charlotte let her jaw drop as he dropped to all fours and was gone in a blur.

Skye and Finnick stepped to the edge of the dock looking over the water before they both glanced at each other. Finnick was on his knees fishing out a black piece of cloth and stood back up holding it out with a quirked brow. "Maybe he drown."

Skye looked back over the water shaking her head as Charlotte approached from behind. "No he didn't. Is Wolford on his way?"

Charlotte nodded as Skye looked off to where Nick had chased after the cheetah. "Wait for him."

Finnick ticked his head as Skye started walking back up the dock and they both followed her as she jumped down onto the sand looking around. "You think going after them alone is a good idea?" the smaller fox asked.

Charlotte looked between them as Skye turned back sighing. "He's my partner. He might need backup and I'm not taking any chances. You're civilians, stay here and wait for Wolford." Skye made her way down the beach closer to the tree line and stopped as she spotted a clump in the sand. She picked up the wet fabric looking it over before glancing back at the tree line and let the jacket drop back to the ground in a wet plop. "Sloppy Jack." She muttered as she turned.

The buck was sitting in a tree with one arm over his head holding onto another branch as his feet perched on a lower limb with bent knees as he watched her. "Come on Skye, you might be the only thing that keeps me alive tonight."

Skye turned her head as she heard a snarl and Jack lifted his eyes with a wide arching smile as he looked off the same direction before he was rushing through the trees.

Ellen Corvana was laughing as she rushed through the bottom of the jungle. The last thing she was worried about was a fox catching her, even if he really was the one everyone whispered about. All she needed to do was get word back to one mammal with his name and he would be an easy enough target, with more mammals after him than even he could handle. She looked over her shoulder laughing again and turned back again as her feet pressed into the ground for another bound. The earth shifted under her paw pads and she ground to a halt as a snarling maw landed in front of her, the faint glow of light in his eyes making it look as if mirrors were looking back at her as she froze. Each time she turned and tried to dash in another direction he was right in front of her again. Her tail puffed out and the fur around her neck stood on end as the red fox growled through grit teeth shaking his head at her. "Cheetahs can't run fast for too long. You aren't going anywhere."

The cheetah blinked a few times as she backed away, the only avenue of escape she could think to take was- up. Nick rolled his eyes as she scrambled up a tree. Ellen had managed to jump through several branches and caught herself on a large branch. She stood up looking around and chuckled not seeing anything before she turned. The cheetah fell back gasping as Nick stood there in front of her, with a lowered angry brow as she stumbled back and slipped over the side of the large tree limb they had been standing on. Nick bent to his knees as her claws dug into the thick bark and ticked his head to one side as she looked up at him fighting to hang onto the tree. "I've heard cats always land on their feet. Wonder if that's true from more than a forty foot drop."

Ellen growled at him as she tried to slash him with one of her claws. Nick jerked out of its path faster than she thought she could see him move as she clawed at the wood again, trying to get another grip on it as she felt her other claws aching. She looked up again finding his muzzle not far from hers, the fox had such an angry frown on his face that he almost looked like someone had squashed his muzzle into his forehead as he dipped forward. "I'd bet money you don't have nine lives."

She looked back at him before looking down and dug her claws into the tree. "Just get it over with already fox." She cringed and closed her eyes as she heard him growl. Her eyes shot open as she felt his claws dig into her skin as his paws wrapped around her wrists.

"Judy Hopps. You are the reason her family is dead. _My family_." She looked back at him curling her brow in confusion as he kept his eyes locked with hers. When his lips pulled over his gums showing his teeth as he leaned closer she flinched.

"Just kill me already!" The cheetah gasped as Nick leaned forward and clamped her eyes shut expecting him to tear into her throat at the odd angle he was holding her at and opened her eyes blinking after she felt his muzzle run over the top of her head. She looked up wide eyed to see him narrowing his eyes on her before she shrieked as he lifted her by her wrists so fast she nearly fell as her feet landed back on the branch he was standing over her where she had just been dangling.

"I do not kill anyone. That is for others and God to decide." She stood there looking at him and shook her head as his face fell flat looking her over. Nick let his brow drop as she ran her arm over the place he had marked and sniffed it before she started laughing. The fox tilted one ear up shaking his head as she stopped and looked at him grinning in the most disturbing smile he thought he could ever recall seeing. His eyes went wide as she leaned over and he jumped forward catching her wrist again as she let herself fall from the tree. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

He was struggling to keep hold of her wrist as she wrestled and swiped at him with her other claw while he tried to keep his other arm and back feet latched to the branch they were hanging from. Nick ground his teeth together as she grasped his arm around his wrist when her other paw landed firmly on his arm before her claws dug into his flesh. "Hang on." He hissed as he tried to pull her up, only to open his eyes and blink as she started laughing again.

"There are worse things than death fox." She latched her jaw around his arm and Nick closed his eyes as her teeth started putting pressure on his arm. Her claws dug further into his upper arm and his paw reflexively let go as they started cutting into his skin before she dropped.

"NO!" Nick looked over the tree to see her laughing as she fell. His shoulders scrunched and he cringed as she hit another branch. A sickening crunch landed in his ears causing them to fold back as he closed his eyes.

"Butterfingers." Jack chortled.

Nick jerked his head back up to see the buck sitting on another branch as he tilted his head and looked down smiling like a lunatic after several more thumps and a dull thud hit the ground. "That didn't work out the way you wanted it to did it Wilde?"

"YOU!" Nick screamed as his lips peeled back and Jack was laughing hysterically as he jumped to another branch barely keeping out of reach of the fox's claws swiping him.

"I thought you said you didn't kill anyone Wilde?" Jack asked as he lowered his head into a sneaky smile as Nick heaved from another branch. He watched the fox look around gathering his bearings before he turned back to him returning a similar smile.

"I don't. That doesn't mean I'm not going to love inflicting a lot of pain on you in particular Savage. I'll make sure by the time this is over the rest of you matches that pretty red shirt you are wearing."

Jack smirked as he looked back at the fox and chuckled. "Admiring my attire? Flirting are we? Is that where you want this to go?" Jack shrugged as Nick curled his lips into a snarl. "I know you have a thing for rabbits, but like I said, I don't roll over easily. Hopps must have been a really good lay if you are thinking of me like that."

"YOU SON OF A-

Jack jumped back laughing before he was swinging through the trees, barely keeping out of the fox's grasp as he jumped from the last one large enough to keep Nick from catching him. He slid through the broken window of an old abandoned treetop office and ran as Nick barreled in after him snarling.

Jack ducked around a corner panting as Nick rolled in through the window and looked around. Broken sections of cubicles and chairs lay littered on the ground and pipes of all different sizes hung from the ceiling where it looked as if someone had started stripping the older building of its copper piping.

"SAVAGE!" Nick screamed as he stood up and pulled his gun from its holster. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around. "I KNOW YOU CAN'T SEE IN HERE RABBIT AND I WILL FIND YOU!"

Jack chuckled as he pulled his pistol out and curled his lip before he stepped out into a section of the floor that was nearly bare as Nick caught sight of him. The fox's eyes squinted as he tilted his head, seeing the luminescent reflection of a pair of eyes looking back at him. He shook his head as the outline of the rabbit became clear and let his brows go up as he saw the barrel of a different kind of gun pointed right at his chest. Jack smiled. "Amazing what money can buy isn't it Wilde?" Jack asked as Nick let his lip curl up again, the understanding of the night vision contacts he was wearing made the fox clench his jaw as Jack smirked. Both males were pointing at each other as their faces dropped into a stark grimace with heavy frowns and grit teeth.

Nick tipped his head to one side as Jack let a sinister smile curl his muzzle and tossed his gun to the side. He stuck his paws up in front of himself palms down and Nick lifted a brow. "You don't really like using the things do you Wilde? I had the impression you were more…claws on."

The fox dropped his gun to the side as Jack waved his fingers towards himself. "You got any idea what you are doing Rabbit?" Nick asked as he took a few cautious steps forward and smiled as the rabbit gleamed at him nodding.

"Love a good old fashioned fight." Jack cooed as Nick stepped closer. The rabbit looked him over shaking his head and sighed. "Too bad I couldn't have found you in your prime. This would have been a lot more interesting."

Nick smirked as he lowered his head. "I have a feeling you aren't going to be disappointed."

"Was Hopps?" Jack asked and Nick shot forward snarling. The rabbit twisted and turned catching Nicks arm and flipped him over. Nick landed wide eyed on his back and Jack took a step back as the fox sucked in a deep breath. The buck shook his head frowning as Nick curled his lip again. "Eh, I figured. Such a pity." Jack shot as Nick jumped from the ground curling his fingers open. Jack looked at him and chuckled. "You really think you can beat me or fix this Wilde? You know how big it is? I mean really, what's your goal in all this anyway?" Jack asked as he cocked his head, walking around the fox as Nick kept his eyes locked on the rabbit.

"Justice, you cut off the head off a snake, the rest of it will follow." Nick growled as he turned, watching the rabbits movements as he moved with him.

Jack laughed. "A snake? I'm flattered you think I'm that good. But a hydra is a bigger problem Wilde. You cut the head off and three more will spring up in its place. You have to kill the heart. Then the rest will follow." Jack kept watching Nick as he circled him. Keeping his smile at a minimum as he watched the fox study the way he was moving. "I'm just a little fish, I take orders and that is all I do. That is all we all do." Jack shrugged, "Well, with the exception of Hopps that is. She was a special case. Just didn't know when to quit." Jack flicked his eyes down as he saw Nicks claws curl into his palms and smiled as he looked to see Nick clenching his jaws several times as he fought not to move.

 _Keep going Wilde. If you can't beat me you can't beat him. Find your center. If I can keep throwing you off this easily he will have you dead in seconds._ Jack stopped as Nick locked his jaw, fighting not to growl as the rabbit smiled. "She begged you know- Not for herself, but for you. Don't hurt him Jack she said, just before I shot her." Nick lunged forward and Jack dodged, a sharp breath knocked out of him as Nick rammed his other paw into his chest sending him stumbling back with the growling fox stepping with each stumble he took. "Not bad." Jack coughed as Nick kept his eyes locked on the rabbit.

"I'll get better. Keep talking rabbit." Nick ground through grit teeth as Jack managed to stand straight again. Nick tilted his head as Jack shook his frowning.

"I seriously doubt that. You're out of practice Wilde and I am not. You let yourself get old." Jack bolted forward and Nick stepped to the side catching his wrist and flinging him against the wall as his other paw raked through the air. The rabbit clutched his face as the sting of hitting the wall nearly knocked the wind out of him. He looked at his paw frowning at the blood and ran it over his eye again before he shook his head. "Shitty aim Wild. If you wanted to take out an eye it would have been to your advantage rather than a few little scratches. You barely left a mark.

"I wasn't trying to take out an eye Savage. I want you to see what is coming. You don't like the mark I gave you? I thought that was what you were after. Hold still and I'll give you a better one."

Nick tilted his head to one side smiling and Jack chuckled. "Not even close to what I had expected. I am disappointed by the way. You're rusty."

Nick smiled and chuckled as Jack looked back at him. "The thing about rust Jack, is that just a little of it in your blood will kill you."

Jack scoffed before he looked back grinning. "We're on a first name basis already? Thought I would have to buy you dinner first."

Nick snarled again as Jack laughed and the two were throwing punches and dodging in a heated exchange that left them both panting as they fell away from each other again. Nick threw a paw and Jack ducked, watching him pull it from the drywall before he shot forward again. The rabbit barely had time to tuck and roll. When he looked up his eyes flew open and he rolled the other way, standing as Nick pulled his elbow from the crushed in floor where his head had just been. "God damn Wilde," Jack spat as he leaned over slightly.

Nick let a crooked smile slide up one side of his muzzle as he took a last breath that leveled him out and stood to his full height again. "God didn't damn you Savage, but I will."

"Aww," Jack purred as he frowned slightly. _Step it up Jack. This isn't going to take as long as you thought it would._ "I really liked you calling me Jack. Thought we were getting somewhere with all this foreplay."

Nick smiled wider as the buck raised both ears and brows when he lifted one of his paws curling his fingers open and extending his claws. "I'll take you places you've never been rabbit."

Jack laughed as he set his ears higher. "Damn you're cocky. No wonder Hopps fell for your lines."

"Keep talking about her Savage." Nick snarled as his other paw opened.

The buck snickered as he nodded his head. "Is that all it takes to get you fired up? Talking about Hopps? She really was a pretty little thing. I don't blame you for finding her attractive. Just can't believe she thought the same thing about you."

Nick let his face twist into rage as Jack smiled wider. "Oh I knew about you. Had that doe eating out of my paw thinking we were going to fix things for foxes, or maybe just one fox. She was a persistent little thing wasn't she? You really didn't want her though did you? You weren't good enough for her anyway."

Nick fought the sting in his eyes as a vicious snarl tore through the air and Jack jerked to the side as his fist swung. "You used me to get to her? SHE TRUSTED YOU!?" The fox turned and smashed both paws into the air, falling forward as Jack spun into a roundhouse kick that landed across his back and tossed him a few feet before he fell muzzle first into a partition. He rolled over growling and shot from the floor again glaring as he looked around the dark room.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food Wilde?" Jack asked as he snickered.

Nick let his brow drop shaking his head in disgust. "You're a freak. I might just kill you so I can bring you back and kill you again."

Nick looked around the room trying to fathom how the rabbit had disappeared as Jack laughed again. "I'm the freak and you want to kiss me bad enough to use CPR as an excuse? Damn Hopps must have been really good."

The fox growled as he ground his jaw together looking around. He curled his brow as he scanned the room, not finding the rabbit he wanted nothing more to do with than rip his heart out. His head snapped up as he heard Jack laughing again and he fought the urge to let his jaw drop as his voice became hollow and echoed through the abandoned building. "Come on Wilde, I want something worth my time. This is getting a little boring….." Every logical thought left him as he tried to figure out what was going on and he stepped closer to a wall shaking his head. The fox dipped his ears back drowning out the rabbit's voice as he let his face fall into his paws and drown himself in a memory….

" _STOP!" the little female shrew screamed after watching the young fox get knocked to the floor again. He rolled over grasping his chest and pulled the fabric from his eyes as the hyena three times larger than him sighed. "This isn't working for him. You have been trying for weeks." Mamma Big let her head tilt as she caught a sniffle and cast her eyes back to the other female as she folded her arms over her chest. The little fox she had taken in had curled his legs into his chest and buried his muzzle into his knees as he sniffled several times. They had been teaching him for more than a year and he had shocked all of them with what he could do, but was stuck on a point no one could seem to get him past. "Nicky, come here."_

 _Nick stood up keeping his eyes downcast as he approached the desk, biting back another sniffle when he looked up and saw Mamma Big smiling and motioning for him to come to her. He laid his head over the top of desk as she stepped closer, fighting tears as she ran her tiny paw over the top of his muzzle. "What is it Nicky?" she asked as his lips trembled._

" _I'm not good enough." The Big matron smiled as he let his lips tremble and took off her shawl wiping away a tear when he shuttered and squeezed his eyes shut. She looked back to the hyena who returned the same motherly understanding look._

" _Oh my little Nicky, Sweetest of hearts," she pet his muzzle again as he fought to get himself under control. "You have always been good enough. But every mammal is different. Listen to Mamma Big." She waited until he had settled and wiped the last tear away with her shawl before she sat next to his head, petting between his eyes as he finally trained them on her. "You are a fox. You can use your size to your advantage when you are dealing with someone bigger than you. It can work the same way with someone smaller, just in a different way. You can already do that and have proven you can. If you can't see who you are fighting, you must listen. But if you get too emotional it will change everything, sometimes it can help, sometimes it can get in the way. You must focus. Can you try again?" She asked and smiled as he nodded his head against the top of the desk he was leaning over._

 _Mamma Big motioned to the hyena who stepped closer wrapping a blindfold around his head as he stayed where he was. The fox tipped his ears back up as the little shrew stuck her paw on his nose. "Listen Nicky. You have better ears than a lot of mammals think you do. Use it to your advantage. If the sounds around you are too much, listen to your own heart beat and nothing else but my voice. We must all choose what we fight for and why we fight. It is a code we all live by. You fight with your heart, for your heart. Can you hear your heart beating?" She smiled as he nodded again. "Good. Now, everything around you makes a noise. Just from being where it is. If something moves into a space it will make all the other sounds seem different. So now I want you to listen to the room and drown out the sound of your heartbeat and only hear my voice. Slow and quiet your breathing if it is getting in your way. It will only take a second. There is an echo. Every time I move it will sound a little different, if you can focus and listen you will hear it." She moved around the desk talking and watching his ears flicking back and forth as his breathing became measured and slow before she stopped back at his nose again._

" _Can you tell the difference from where I am standing now to where I was before?" Nick nodded and she looked back the hyena smiling. "Now listen to the room again, without me. Focus on the sound. When you learn how to do this, you can learn to move silently and make your own voice become the echo. Even an echo has an echo. Listen Nicky." She watched as the larger canine moved around the room, the young fox ticking his ears back and forth as she continued to pet his nose. She stepped back watching him tilt his head a little to the side before she froze and clapped her paws over her mouth as his ears started tipping toward the hyena who was silently moving around the room. She nodded as she looked between them, the hyena took the few steps closer and attempted to grab the little fox, her eyes flying open as he ducked under her swinging arm, grabbed around her neck and curled his body into her chest as he lunged forward using his weight to pull her down, throwing her off balance and right over his back._

 _Nick yanked the blindfold off wide eyed as she looked back up at him from the floor just before she was smiling ear to ear as his mouth fell open. He looked back to mamma Big slack jawed. She was keeping her paws over her mouth smiling as he started jumping up and down in excitement. Both females were giggling as he rushed the desk and stuck his muzzle back over the top of it, barely brushing the little female as the hyena stood from behind him shaking her head at his wagging tail. Mamma Big ran a paw over his muzzle smiling as he leaned into her tiny paw. "See, you can do anything if you put your mind to it and focus. Listen to your heart. You will always be good enough Nicky….."_

Nick flicked his ears back up as the sound of his heartbeat faded with the memory. _Even an echo has an echo. Listen Nicky…_ His breathing became shallow as his ears ticked several times.

"…listening to me? I really thought we had something special going here Wilde. You aren't even paying any attention to me are you? Guess I'll have to be more direct if I want your undivided attention." Jack rolled his eyes from the top of the bookcase he was sitting on and frowned as he shook his head.

The fox stayed still as Jack moved again. Keeping his ears trained on the hollow sound of the room and each shift from every tiny noise. Jack sighed as he got close enough to throw another punch. The rabbit lurched forward with a scowl in place as his fist swung and the fox barely ticked an ear as his fist flew. Jack gulped in air as a large paw wrapped around his throat. The fox had barely moved and caught his balled fist in his other paw before slamming him against the wall he had been standing in front of. The rabbit blinked a few times as Nick slowly opened his eyes. There was no expression on the fox's face as Jack looked into green eyes before his muzzle curled open on each side, exposing all his teeth through peeled black lips as he glared at the buck…


	19. Chapter 19

**Lunatic**

Jack fought not to swallow as Nick dropped his fist and slammed his paw against his ears pinning them to the wall as his other paw tightened around his neck. Nick growled as Jack blinked a few times and the buck lifted one brow as Nick let his forehead curl over his eyes. _Still lost in the rage aren't you Wilde?_ The rabbit felt his muscles tense as the fox leaned in closer and Jack tried to pick up his feet to kick out only to have the fox pin them to the wall with his thigh. Nick leaned in closer as his snarl started vibrating his lips. The dead angry face he had held only seconds before was lit with eyes full of fury as he kept his eyes locked on the rabbit.

Jack fought to keep his eyes from going wider and a flat face as panic set in. _Do something! Throw him off balance! If he marks you, you are dead_! _There will be nowhere he can't find you in this city and all this will be for nothi…._ Jack grabbed the fox's shirt, turning his head and pulling him in as he leaned forward. The fox jerked back and stumbled away falling to the floor with his paw over his mouth blinking as Jack fought not to gag and lowered his head hiding his expression. It wasn't the first time he had used dirty tactics to get out of a bad situation, but this was a new level even for him as he held in the desire to let his stomach curl out of his mouth. The only way to get to the fox was to shock him or make him emotional. Jack knew he had to get him past all of that to get him where he needed him to be, and to save his own hide in this moment. He licked his lips looking back at the stunned wide eyed red fox. "All you had to do was ask Wilde. You taste like cherries."

The shock on Nicks face fell away as Jack lowered his head with a wicked smile. Nick dropped his paw before he was roaring and racing back to the buck. Jack laughed as he jumped over several fallen sections and hurled a chair behind his tracks as he bound over several walls and grabbed one of the hanging pipes. He looked back to see Nick throwing the chair to the side as he kicked down another section. _Think Wilde. Get past the anger. You can't think if you are lost in your own emotions._ The fox's fur around his neck had puffed up in rage and his tail was slashing in fury as his ears pinned to his head. "Damn you're sexy when you're pissed off." Jack sang as he hopped up to another hanging bar.

Nick snarled again looking around until he spotted a section he could jump up to and grabbed one of the pipes. "Wait until I get my paws on you Savage!" Nick growled as he jumped up grabbing a pipe and swinging over it until he was nearly parallel with the rabbit.

"Eyes on the prize! I didn't know you wanted me that much Wilde." Jack snickered as Nick curled his lip and jumped onto a closer section of hanging bars.

"Come here _Jackie boy_. I'll show you how much I _really_ want you. I promise you'll never forget it." Nick spat as he jumped forward and growled as the rabbit jumped up to another set of hanging bars.

The rabbit spun around the pipe looking like he was trying to imitate a poor rendition of singing in the rain before he stopped and lowered to his knees, smiling at the fox who had curled his muzzle in disgust as his claws stayed curled open around the bar he was holding. "Pet names, promises, and pillow talk already? You move fast don't you Wilde."

"You want a pet name Savage? I think I'll just call you fuck boy. Because when I get my claws on you you're gonna be fucked, just not in any way you're gonna like!"

"OOH, I do like it rough!" Jack cackled as Nick looked around, the rabbit tilted his head when the fox dipped his chin smiling in a way that left him tipping forward. Jack tilted one brow in curiosity.

"Oh, it'll be rough all right." Nick smiled wider as Jack lowered both brows. His eyes flew open as Nick reached over his head grabbing one bar and everything around them started groaning and shifting as he pulled it down. The fox was laughing as Jack swayed, clinging to the bar as all the pipes around them started swinging back and forth. Jack gasped when the fox he had taken his eyes off of hit him in the chest. The two went flying through the air, Nick rolling on the ground to a stop with Jack pinned under him. The rabbit looked up wide eyed as Nick was snarling in his face with a disturbingly pleased smile. "Hello _Fucked Boy_."

The rabbit clutched Nicks wrist as he pressed all his weight into his chest keeping him locked firmly on the floor as he raised his other paw, extending all his claws as his lips curled into his muzzle and eyes lowered in rage. "You gonna kill me Wilde?" Jack asked smiling as he watched the fox's fingers curl open.

Nick froze- _Promise me you won't do anything stupid on this Nicky. Just think Judy.- Promise me you won't let me kill him Skye!-_ "Think like Judy." Nick mumbled.

Jack tilted one ear as Nick blinked and shoved his knee up before the fox rolled over clutching his groin growling. "You slimy…underpawed….no good… son of a…" Nick groaned as he curled into a ball hissing.

Jack rolled the other way and stood up smirking before he lowered himself on bent knees. Nick looked up at him through grit teeth as the buck shook his head. "Think like Judy? That your motto or something now? You expect me to fight fair, like her?" The rabbit pointed to his shirt and leaned forward tapping his claw on the badge on Nick's chest. "It's just a piece of metal Wilde. Just like the one I have. Couldn't save her family, couldn't save her, won't save you. If you want to win you better forget about it, because all those ideals stuck in your head, won't do anything but get you killed when it comes down to brass tacks against me or anyone else like me."

Nick glared at him as he ground his teeth together. "I am not like you, or anyone like you. You are all fucking psychotic! I will never be like you!"

"That is why you will lose, and I was so hoping for a genuine challenge." Jack spat as he leaned closer frowning. Nick growled and as Jack looked off shaking his head sighing the fox lunged one fist up punching him and grabbed both his ears as he leaned forward groaning, flipping him over and slamming him to the floor. Jack looked up moaning as he clutched his crotch. "Damn that's going to leave a mark." Jack barely choked out as he fought to catch his breath.

Nick stumbled to his knees still hissing. The fox chuckled as he tried to stand and braced against a stray piece of office furniture as he struggled to get to his feet with the pain still racing through his core. "You wanted a mark, bet that wasn't what you had in mind. I probably should have used my claws that time. It would have left much more of an impact. How's that for fighting dirty fuck boy? Oh wait, I probably can't call you that now can I? I don't think you're going to be doing that for a while are you?"

"Touche." Jack growled as he rolled over to his knees holding his crotch. "Think I might have gotten you a little better though." Jack smirked as he watched Nick cough and gag, leaning over as he held it back.

"Damn you're a Dick." Nick spat as he scowled.

Jack snickered as he lifted on one paw. "Well, at least I still have one."

"I can fix that for you. Just because you are a dick doesn't mean you deserve to have one. I'll hit harder next time."

Jack hissed as he shook his head. "What makes you think you'll get a second chance?"

"I had a second chance, until you took it from me. What I have now is the chance to see you rotting in a cell for the rest of your life."

"That's really what you want Wilde? I figured we'd just keep going until we killed each other. Or is that one of those pretty ideals stuck in your head? The only way to win against real evil, is to kill it."

The fox looked back at him frowning as he pulled himself to his feet and huffed a few times. "We gonna keep doing this fuck boy or are you going to give up already?" Jack stood slowly, laughing as both of them braced their knees while their eyes stayed locked on each other. "Guess that's a no hu?" Nick asked as he stood straight.

The rabbit looked him over smirking as he ticked his eyes around. "You are stalling fox. I know how long it will take them to find us."

Nick curled his lip down in a faux frown as he shrugged and nodded. "So do I. But if you insist, maybe we will have each other dead before they get here and this will be over."

Jack laughed as he stood, setting his ears high. "It's not going to be that easy Wilde."

Nick lifted a brow chuckling as they side stepped each other. "Thought you were going to be easy after all that talk fuck boy."

"We can skip dinner if you want, but I still want to go dancing first. Not much fun if you just hop right to it is it?" Nick blinked as Jack lowered his head and shot him a nasty smirk. He bit back a growl as his ears pinned to his head. "Follow the leader Wilde. I don't think you are following me yet are you? Something wrong?" Jack asked and lifted a brow as if he were confused. _Come on Wilde, keep your attention on me. Hate me, level it out, control it…._

The red fox shook himself as he set his ears again and smirked as Jack lifted his paws, making the same motion he had before as he waved the fox forward again. Nick ticked his head, "Dancing it is then…. but, I think I'll lead." The fox shrugged before he slammed forward snarling as Jack threw a fist into his gut and Nick slammed one in his face hard enough to throw him a few feet...

Skye rushed through the thick underbrush throwing large leaves to the side as she waved a paw in front of herself. "Stupid Bugs. A-che." She shook her head with the first sneeze and could already feel her sinuses flaring as she kept moving, sneezing at every turn after she shoved her gun back into her hip holster. "I hate the forest, green things everywhere, pollen all over the place, just give me some good old fashioned snow where nothing green grows. A- che."

The vixen crawled over a fallen tree stump looking around at the decrepit area and grumbling about how the city had let the place go before she stumbled and tripped. She rolled her eyes as she turned over and shot back up covering her mouth as she stifled her own scream and turned away from the body of the cheetah she had fallen over. Her back was pressed into the large tree as she kept her mouth covered and moved her feet until she was out of view and gasping. "At least I know I am going the right way." She kept looking around and shaking her head after finding several broken limbs that had recently fallen. "How the hell am I supposed to find you Nick?"

 _All you have to do is…listen Skye- Foxes have better hearing than most mammals think, I just haven't used it for a while_ …. The Arctic vixen stopped and let her ears flip up, listening to the bugs and curling her muzzle as an odd clacking caught her attention. She kept walking as her ears tipped back and forth, stopping below a large tree as a groan caused her to look up. She covered her face with her arms as several stray pieces of small debris with a lot of dust fell and looked back to see an old building that looked like it shifted slightly as her shoulders dropped. "You have got to be kitting me?!" She looked around seeing an old broken down elevator and back to the tree, spotting a make shift latter made of boards nailed at spaced intervals. "Who the hell puts a building like that in a tree!?"

Skye climbed up the first few rungs, cringing as she caught sight of the sign hanging from a low branch. "Sloths Incorporated, figures." She grumbled as she kept climbing. "Forty five feet off the damn ground and as slow as they move it's no wonder the place got abandoned."

Skye reached for the next plank, pulling one of her feet up again. The vixen gasped as one of the rusty nails snapped and sent her foot spiraling as she clung to the rung she had just grabbed and grit her teeth as she held her breath. She looked back down panting as the plank she had tried to put her weight on spun to one side and stopped at a vertical angle. "I hate the forest, I hate trees, I hate pollen and I hate heights. A-che." Skye tilted her ears back again as another clatter caught her ears when the dust from above her started falling again. The vixen looked back up blinking as she heard Nick growl and started climbing at a faster pace.

Jack hissed as Nicks elbow rammed into his back. The buck turned and grabbed his tie, twisting to the side as he threw his own elbow into the fox's gut. Nick lunged forward as Jack fell to his knees and the rabbit threw his fist into the back of Nick's knee, knocking him to the floor before they both rolled and Jack had his neck pinned between his thighs squeezing his throat. The fox tried to growl as Jack taunted him about getting pinned by such a smaller mammal just before he raised his claws and dug them into the bucks thigh, tearing through the top part of his leg. Jack rolled away hissing and clutching at his leg as Nick caught his breath.

The fox stood up scowling as Jack found his own footing. "I think I've had just about enough of this Savage."

"Not much in the way of stamina are you Wilde?" Jack huffed as he limped a few steps forward.

"Funny, considering you're the one looking a little worse for wear Savage." The rabbit turned his head spitting after he ran his tongue over his two front teeth, one of which had been broken off half through when Nick had hit him hard enough to throw him several feet. Jack laughed as Nick sucked his teeth, seeing the blood from his lip running through his mouth. The fox dropped to his knees panting and caught himself on one paw, Jack laughing as he stepped closer.

"Giving up? Could have sworn you thought I was going to do that." Nick cringed as Jack stepped closer, the rabbit swung again and Nick dodged it, just before he was grinning from ear to ear as he locked the rabbit in a quick succession of hits that had him fall to his knees in front of him.

Jack had hold of one of Nicks wrists, staring blankly at the fox as he chuckled. "Told you I've had enough." Nick ticked his head to one side as the buck looked up at him and smiled. He looked down to see the rabbit had his fist in his gut and back up blinking when he realized he couldn't move.

"Oopsie." Jack sneered as Nick fell over. The fox was staring at the ceiling with his limbs sprawled open as Jack grabbed an overturned chair sitting it right over his abdomen before he took a seat looking down at the paralyzed fox. Jack pulled his muzzle down into his chest as he stuck his knuckles into his sternum. The fox sucked in a breath of air as the buck smirked and opened his shirt. Nick curled his lip as the rabbit tapped his chest. "Special material. Redistributes pressure points when you get hit. Can't stop bullets or claws, but that wasn't really what I was concerned with about you."

Nick growled as he clenched his eyes shut. An absolutely overwhelming sense of terror rushed through him that he couldn't fathom the cause of, because if anything he was more pissed now than he ever had been in his entire life. Jack tipped his head down again and raised a brow as Nick looked back at him. "Tears? Well that is unexpected." Jack shrugged as he readjusted the pistol he had picked up from the floor and pointed it at the fox's face. "Eh, I've heard when some people get really angry it happens." Jack smiled wider as the fox's lips vibrated. "Nothing to say at all after all that talk? No questions about how I learned it? You aren't even curious about all this? "

"Don't miss." Nick hissed as he blinked away another stream of tears.

Jack laughed as he shook his head, letting his gun rest limp in his paw as it pointed at the fox's chest. "You don't get it do you Wilde? This is a game. I'm not done playing yet. I want you at your peak Wilde, back to your best so this can go the right way. No challenge in someone who has been out of the game for a while is there?"

Nick kept his eyes trained on the rabbit as he ranted on about the absurdity of someone like him being able to do the things he could, not living up to the reputation he had, how he had been looking for him for so long. The fox closed his eyes, steeling his breath. _You were always good enough Nicky. You can do anything if you put your mind to it and focus._ Nick growled again as he felt his fingers twitch and pulled every bit of his determination into his paws. The rabbit tapped his head with the barrel of his gun and Nick flinched as he growled louder, feeling his claws raking along the ground. "Damn you really are pissed aren't you Wilde? That's your problem you know? You can't think straight if you get all emotional. Didn't realize foxes were so emotional."

Nick growled louder just before his arm shot up. His claws raked across the side of Jacks chest, throwing the rabbit and the chair in another direction. Jack clutched his side in shock after tumbling over, looking at the blood from his paw as he pulled it away and looked back wide eyed as Nick slowly lifted from the floor. _It's not possible! No one can get out of that! He shouldn't be able to move for at least twenty minutes…_

Jack watched him stumble to his knees and pulled himself from his own shock. _He doesn't have control. Movements are sluggish and delayed._ The rabbit stood up chuckling, clutching at his side as he limped to the fox. "Is that all you've got Wilde?" Nick ground his teeth together as Jack snickered, he tried to swing and Jack moved slowly to avoid it, turning into a round house kick that hit him in the chest and threw the fox into the wall. The buck laughed as Nick planted into the drywall. "Oh come on now Nicky Poo, you can do better than that."

Skye climbed up to the landing, catching her breath as she looked down and cringed. The vixen turned sharply as she heard another thud and rushed through the abandoned building past the open entry way where a door had once stood. She slid her back along the wall hearing Jacks voice and reached for her pistol, rolling her eyes as she cupped the air where it should have been resting. "Damn it." She cursed herself as she realized she had failed to secure the snap and it had fallen out of the holster as she was climbing. She cringed as she looked around the corner and saw Nick fly across the room slamming into a wall. The sound of sirens caught her ear in the distance as she closed her eyes. "Come on Wolford."

Jack blinked as Nick fell to one knee, catching himself with one paw. Everything in the fox went completely still and one vision rushed through his mind. _Nicky poo,_ _Charlotte, Finnick_ _._ Jacks face fell as Nick looked up. Dead eyes, completely emotionless and rage just behind the surface. An eerie calm that didn't belong where it rested in the lowered face of the fox who had him locked in his sights. Even in the darkness Jack could see the green in his eyes become clear. The eye of the storm, controlling all the fury and rage that was possible of tearing the world apart. _How close are you Wilde?_

As Nick lifted Jack held his face in place when he stood to his full height, shaking himself as if he were wet and sending dust flying before he stood frozen glaring at the rabbit. Jack blinked as the fox took a step forward and yanked the smaller pistol out from its holster at his leg when Nick took a step forward on steady legs. _He has control, and I don't anymore. Time to go._ The vixen dipped her ears back as she looked in and saw Jack pull a gun from his leg and point it at Nick after he had stood. Skye bolted forward when she heard the click and landed directly in front of a stunned Nick as Jack pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Nick screamed as the shot went off. He caught the vixen in his arms as her knees gave out.

Jack stood in shock, Nick not even realizing the rabbit had screamed at the same time. The buck fought his knees giving out as he watched her crumple. Nick had her head in one paw as his arm wrapped around her waist supporting her body and his knees hit the floor when she went limp. "Why?" Nick shook his head as she smiled.

"You are my partner, my friend." Skye looked up at him through teary eyes as he felt her blood trickling through his fingers at her back. "You," She swallowed as she reached a paw to his face and Nick shook his head as she closed her eyes tightly before she looked back at him again. "Can beat him Nick…. Make the world a better place. Don't let him drag…you to his le…" Her eyes closed as Nick shuttered, feeling her go completely still as he fought not to curl his claws and whine. Jack stood slack jawed as he watched Nick cradle her before laying her on the ground. The rabbit could only blink as Nick stood again and took a step back as his lips pulled over his teeth.

"This isn't a game Savage. I'm going to kill you."

Jack shot four rounds into the red fox's chest and his eyes flew open as Nick lowered his head slightly after a hollow click indicated the chambers were empty. Nick looked down at his chest seeing the blood leaking from the wounds and back to the rabbit with pursed lips. _That should have put him down, why is he….Adrenaline._ "Oh Fuck." Jack muttered as Nick stepped forward. Shoulders arched and hackles rose as he lifted one arm. Jack dove and scrambled on the floor towards the weapon he had dropped after Nick swung and turned when he missed, stomping after him again. The rabbit stumbled on a fallen partition lifting himself and pointed the gun, popping off a singal round. The fox barely flinched as the bullet tore through his arm.

"FREEZE!" Jack looked up to see Wolford standing in another door. The wolf had a tranq gun trained on him as he kept his gun aimed at Nick. "Z.P.D.! DROP YOUR WEAPON! PUT YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR AND STEP AWAY FROM THE OFFICER NOW!" The rabbit jumped and hissed as the fox swung at him again, attempting to move through sluggish strides along the floor as he kept his gun pointed. Nick lunged forward grabbing Jacks paw before the two were wrestling over the gun as Wolford tried to get a lock on the rabbit. "WILDE!" Wolford screamed as Nick snapped his jaws at the buck. The larger canine stood aimed at them without a clear shot as he watched his friend falling over the edge trying to tear the rabbit apart. He shook his head after Nick and Jack had nearly struggled themselves to the ground as he stood watching all the blood dripping, searching for a clear shot.

"You're dead you worthless rabbit!" Nick clutched the rabbits shirt in his fist, slamming his paw with the gun in it on the ground before he was swinging wildly at the bucks face. Jacks head hit the ground each time Nick landed a punch that threw his jaw the same direction he was swinging.

"WILDE!" Wolford screamed as Nick looked back at him with his teeth gleaming in a ferocious snarl. Nick curled his brow as Wolford stood his ground, not making any attempts to move or lower his weapon. ~Click~ The fox looked down with his fist still clenched in the air to see Jack had his pistol aimed right at his heart and curled his lip as he froze. The rabbit coughed sending a spatter of blood over his mouth as Nick ground his teeth together.

"She's a rabbit too." Nick blinked as Jack smiled and his grip on Jacks shirt loosened. Jack let his head hit the floor as Nick blinked a few times. "I can see her in you. She is still…moving you. Pushing you forward. If she was still here, she would be your greatest weakness, just like they are now." Jack pulled the trigger again. Wolford yelped and Nick turned, watching him clutching his shoulder before Jack kicked his feet into the foxes gut. The wolf fired a blind shot and Jack jerked and clutched his arm as the dart grazed him just before he jumped over several fallen partition walls and out the window as Nick snarled and jumped back to his feet. Wolford grabbed his radio, "OFFICERS DOWN- SHOTS FIRED- SHOTS FIRED!"

He ran to the window watching Nick trying to go after Jack and cringed as the fox turned snarling when he grabbed his shirt as he jumped out the window. "Let go! I'm going to kill that fu…!"

"Wilde. You're injured! WILDE!" Wolford screamed at the struggling fox as he wrestled to get out of his grip. The fox looked back up at him with his muzzle scrunched up as Wolford held onto the shirt he was wearing and shook his head. "We are as big or as small as what the world chooses to make us, only if that is all we choose to believe and make ourselves."

Nick blinked at him a few times as his face fell. "You?"

Wolford smiled. "We will die by the code we live by. Let others judge, let others convict, let others deliver punishment. By the code they chose to live, they will be found. Never let them see they get to you. Be better than what the world sees you as. You can't save anyone else, if you aren't strong enough to save yourself first." Wolford cringed as his shoulder throbbed and tried to shrug as he ticked his head. "Or something like that."

Nick almost laughed as he looked himself over before he reached up grabbing the larger wolfs paw as he helped him back through the window. The fox stood there as Wolford watched him sway. "You got big."

Wolford laughed and nodded grabbing Nicks shoulder. "That's what happens when you eat. Take it easy Nick. I've got help coming."

"Yeah. That would be good." Nick let his knees give out as he looked back to the area Skye was in. "I'm good."

Wolford looked out the window watching Jack jump down several branches as he tried to get a clear shot. The rabbit stumbled, Wolford curled his lip as he watched him thump into a large branch before he fell completely. "I'll go after…." He turned when he heard Nicks head hitting the floor.

Jack hit the ground groaning before he lifted his head. _Get up Jack, this isn't over yet. Move your ass!_ He crawled along the forest floor until he reached the water, hissing as the salt seeped into his clothes nipping at all his wounds and fighting the current as he struggled to stay awake. Though the dart had only clipped him it was still strong enough to have his eyes wanting to close and his limbs feeling heavy. He barely managed to swim to a little boat and haul himself into it. Pulling a pocket knife and cutting the rope it was tied to the dock with before falling back into the little boat, heaving as he lifted his wrist to his face and pushed a button on his watch. A green blinking light came on and he nearly coughed out the words, "Perry- I need you." The rabbit looked up at the darkened night, "Fight Wilde." He shook his head staring into the darkness and stars glowing overhead as his eyes glazed over. "Bonnie, Stuart, Brian, Jessica, Brianna, Ethany, Johnny, Judy, N-Gee." Jacks eyes fell closed as one of his arms hung over the side of the boat. "Skye." He passed out as it started traveling downstream, rocked by the current that was swiftly taking it out to sea.

Wolford stuck his gun back in the holster as he rushed back to Nick. The fox groaned as the wolf turned him over, putting pressure on his arm. "Nick, stay awake. Don't fall asleep. Come on, tell me about Judy again…"

The fox's gaze was unfocused as Wolford kept trying to get him to keep his eyes open. "Skye." He mumbled.

"She's not here Nick. She probably couldn't find you after you took off and managed to get into this abandoned tree house." Wolford tilted his head as Nick's lids lowered.

"She's… here. She …got hit. For me….."

Wolford curled his brow as Nick tried to raise his arm. All he could smell was blood and dust in the air as he looked around and finally caught sight of the vixen's foot coming from behind a large stack of pulled ceiling tiles that were half knocked over and scattered everywhere.

"She's… gone." Nick shuttered as his eyes closed.

"Jesus." Wolford looked over the fox and shook his head seeing the blood all over his chest wasn't from the fight or his arm. The damage was unlike anything from any gun he had ever seen. "How many times have you been shot?"

Nicks head rolled over on his arm. "Judy."

Wolford shook the red fox again as his head fell to the side. No no, Nick, stay awake! **WAKE UP!** "


	20. Chapter 20

DES 20

 **Apologies for the delays, life has a way of happening and changing our direction.** **A note to any Gods out there still reading my crap. This story has been orphaned and adopted by another author. These last two chapters are considerably longer than normal for me but- leave with a bang- BrutusDeagon will be taking it over it and I hope he has fun finishing the tale. It was a true joy having people reading my things and I hope anyone reading will look into how he decides to finish the story as I believe he will do it justice. Adieu~ Sandsstill.**

 **Bring Me To Life**

Perry jumped from the couch as the nanny's ears shot up when a shrill scream sounded. He rushed to the kitchen and found Judy sprawled on the floor in an awkward position as the nanny rushed to the screaming infant. He gently rolled her over as the nanny picked up the baby bouncing as she tried to get an answer on what had happened. Perry curled his brow as he rolled her over and Judy laid there with her eyes wide as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were the only thing she moved as they strained to the side to see the nanny who kept bouncing the baby. Perry's eyes shot up as Judy gasped and sucked in a deep breath. "Is she hurt?" she asked and Perry looked back to see the nanny looking him over and shaking her head. "I can't move."

"Easy Miss Judy. I'll get help."

"Just tell me she isn't hurt! I dropped her!"

Perry shook his head as he looked her over. "We will make sure she isn't. What happened?"

Judy sobbed as the tears rushed down her cheeks. "I don't know!" Perry cringed at the anger in her voice and fear in her eyes as she grit her teeth together. He ticked his beak over as he examined her, noting she didn't have any movement at all. The platypus tapped his beak together as he thought about what Jack had told him and some of the things he had read before he reached up and grabbed Judy's shoulders.

"I'm going to try something Miss Judy. This might hurt just a little." Judy closed her eyes as another stream of tears ran down her cheeks. Perry placed both paws on her shoulders and pinched both sides above her collar bones. He wasn't built for what he was doing and with the webs on his fingers couldn't get a good grip on where he should have been placing pressure. Judy gasped as her fingers curled and blinked again as he tilted his head in curiosity when he heard her claws scraping the linoleum flooring.

The nanny came back in with two arms full as Judy sobbed. "Get them out! I don't want them to see me like this!"

Perry turned her head to him as he lifted one of her arms over her chest and smiled as he watched her fingers curl. He motioned to the nanny who brought both babies to her as she sobbed again. "Miss Judy, don't panic, stay calm. I want you to stay still and not move until we know you aren't hurt from the fall. I need you to stay still and listen to me. There is something I need to tell you…."

By the time he had stopped talking she was grinding her teeth and he cringed at the rage he could see boiling through her as she _growled_ at him. "He knew and he didn't tell me?!" she hissed as she pursed her lips.

Perry cringed as he looked to the side. "Miss Judy," he sighed as he looked to the side and motioned to the two kits who were sitting beside her on the floor.

Judy calmed herself as she clamped her eyes closed and shot them back at him as she ground her teeth again. "I am calm. Get them out of here." Perry motioned to the nanny who picked up the kits and left the room as she laid there fuming and trying to control her breathing. The rabbit lurched forward and Perry's eyes shot open as her chest lunged from the floor when her back and shoulders arched.

"Miss Judy?" He asked as her eyes shot to him before she went limp. He stuck a finger on her neck and checked her breathing before rushing to the cabinet next to the door as he pulled out a syringe and fell to his knees beside her. "You can't die." He pulled the cap of the needle off before plunging it into her heart. She shot up again before she was heaving on the floor as he struggled to pin her arms down when she started screaming.

"ANNITA!" He screamed as Judy nearly knocked him away. "HELP ME!" The nanny rushed back in wrestling with Judy as they both held her down while she fought and screamed. "Hold her down! I don't know if she is hurt!" Perry rushed her pinning her again after she had swung and knocked them both to the floor again. "Don't let her get loose. She can hurt herself or someone else!"

"What happened?" Anita asked as Judy kept struggling on the floor while they both fought to keep her immobile.

"Her heart stopped. I used the adrenaline Mr. Savage keeps in case of a medical emergency."

"AHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Judy screamed and Perry winced as he shoved her wrist back down when she snapped her teeth at him. Judy curled her brow and laughed as Perry and Anita looked at her when she sat still for a moment. "Nick." Her head fell back to the floor with a thump as she fell limp again.

Perry let her arm go and opened her eyes as he shook his head. "Call an ambulance now!" Anita rushed to the phone as Perry started compressing her chest. "Come on Miss Judy. Stay with me! **WAKE UP!** "-

Wolford shook the red fox again as his head fell to the side. No no, Nick, stay awake! **WAKE UP!** "

" **Wake up Nick."**

Nick opened his eyes blinking and turned his head as a small silky paw ran over his muzzle again. The fox sighed as Judy looked at him from the pillow they were sharing as she rested her head in her palm. "Do you know how unnerving it is to wake up and know someone is watching you like that while you are sleeping rabbit?" he asked as she bit her lip and shrugged.

"I'm not going to get to see you again so I am memorizing ever line in your face and all your fur. I wanted you to **wake up**."

"Again?" The fox chuckled and yawned as she crawled onto his chest, running her paws down the sides of his muzzle as he closed his mouth again and dipped his head with a raised brow when she slipped a little lower. "I'm glad this is a onetime thing rabbit. I'm not sure I could keep up with you all the time."

"Can I touch it?" She asked.

Nick laughed as she looked at him with raised brows. "You are asking now?"

She looked off to the side chewing on her lip as she pointed and he raised to his elbows perking his ears to her. "Why?" he asked as she dipped her head.

"I want to remember all of you. I've always been curious about your tail. Please?"

Nick looked to the ceiling as he huffed. "That look you get should be illegal. It's almost impossible to say no to that pout. Just once."

Judy squealed as he lifted his tail and let it flop over his stomach on her legs. "Oh it's fluffy and soft!"

"You are fluffy and soft." Nick laid back sighing with his paws behind his head and closed his eyes as she pet his tail. She set her ears as she felt him shiver when she raked her claws through the thick fur brushing the skin of his undercoat. " **Don't fall asleep Nick. Stay awake.** Does this bother you?"

"No. It's just…not common to allow anyone to touch your tail. No one really does it."

The bunny giggled as he looked back at her. "You haven't had a problem grabbing mine tonight."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You haven't had a problem with it either."

His eyes flew open as hers dropped into a sultry glare and he sucked in a deep breath as he watched her clamp part of his tail in her mouth before she raked her teeth through his tail. "You didn't tell me it did that to you."

He chuckled as tingles ran up his spine, trying to brush off the sensation as she kept rooting around the fur of his tail with her nose. "Yeah well, now I have your slobber in my fur, on my tail." He gently pulled it away from her letting it rest to his side as she leaned back down on his chest. She giggled as she nudged her head under his chin. The fox grabbed both of her shoulders as he tilted his head to one side. "Carrots…don't mark me."

He felt her sigh as she leaned back up, looking at him as he gave her a scolding narrowing of his eyes. "I won't. I just want you to know that I love you."

He rolled his eyes again as she sat up straight, running her blunt claws down his chest. "I know, you have told me more times than I can count already."

He cocked his head to one side as she looked off to the other side of the room. The fox nearly cringed as her eyes trained back on him again. "So…say it back, just once."

"Carrots." She let her eyes drop as he leaned up. "You know it would be a lie."

He watched her ears drop before she finally picked her eyes up again. "I know. I just want to hear it one time. I know you won't mean it."

"Damn that look really should be outlawed." She bit her lip fighting not to bounce as he shook his head. The bunny gasped as he grabbed her hips and flipped her so that he was leaning over her. "I'll say it once. If you tell me you don't love me." Nick sighed as she nodded and he closed his eyes fighting the knot in his throat as he leaned to her ear. "I….love you." Judy sighed and he looked to see her clamping her eyes closed before they were back on him glowing. "Say it rabbit."

Judy smiled as she looked at the ceiling. "I do not-not love you."

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head as she threw her head back laughing. "Sly bunny." Judy squeaked as he stood up and smacked her rear. The bunny turned over giggling as he looked at her smirking.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"It's hot in here. I need something to drink. I can't stay all night. I have to meet Finn in the morning and it's already after three." He picked up his pants and sat back on the bed as she stuck a paw on his arm.

"I don't want you to leave yet. There is a mini fridge in the closet under the microwave with bottled water in it."

Nick looked back over his shoulder as she ran her paw up his back, quirking a brow as she looked at him with a fire in her eyes he had been caught in the flame of several times already. "How are you still awake anyway? I've seen you at night and I've never seen you awake like this before, and aren't you….sore?"

Judy hummed as she sat up, leaning into his back as she brushed one of his ears back. Nick closed his eyes as she locked her lips against his over his shoulder, the taste of carrots and a sweet scent lingering in his nose from her breath as she pulled away. "It's a good sore and I will not miss one second of the time I have with you. One good memory can be enough to get you through the hardest things in life and be all you need to hold onto, to keep fighting, keep you happy. **Stay with me Nick**." She leaned forward again, catching his lips and nipping at his mouth before she had his bottom lip locked between her teeth as she pulled him back into the bed over her.

Nick was growling as she nipped at his neck, and locked his fingers around hers as her hips rolled against him. "Carrots," Nick turned his head tilting his ears back as she curled around him, grabbing a chunk of his skin in her mouth. The fox huffed as he grabbed one of her hips, "Stop." Judy looked back at him with concern as he sighed again before he smiled. "I will stay a little longer." Nick pulled away grinning and shaking his head after she tried to pull him back down again. "If… you - Slow. Down."

She ticked her head to one side as he let go of her hip, moving it up her body slowly until he had both her paws clasped in his again. "You are already sore. Hold. Still." He kept his eyes on her as he rubbed his nose into her neck and ran his tongue along her collar bone as she shivered. "You want to remember all this right?" She nodded as he watched her pull her eyes back open. "Well I don't want to hurt you, so hold still and let me give you something to remember." Nick chuckled as she looked at him perplexed. "You shouldn't rush things you want to enjoy and remember Carrots. You can get more out of any experience if you slow down and pay attention. You don't have to be the one driving to enjoy the ride."

She rolled her eyes as he kept smirking at her. "Really Nick? More car references?"

Nick set his lip in a sly smirk as he slowly pressed forward, watching her head tilt back into the pillow as her back and shoulders arched when their hips met again. Her hips rolled again and he stopped, waiting until her eyes met his again. "Hold. Still. Or I will leave." Judy looked at him pouting as he shook his head. "I'm not trying to be mean or macho taking control of everything here. I want you to pay attention, and I want to remember all this too. I don't want to hurt you. I want to see you and give you something."

"Give me something? I'm pretty sure you're already giving me ~ something." Judy giggled as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling chuckling.

"Damn. You can be a real smartass when you want to be you know that?" He asked as she bounced her brows.

"Well, I have been hanging around this shady character on and off for a few years." She purred as she tried to lurch forward and curled her lip out as he pulled his away from hers.

"Shady? I thought you said he was a moron." He asked as he tipped one brow up at her.

"He is a moron. He doesn't listen and is more concerned with what the world thinks than what he should think."

"It's more than that Carrots and you know it is."

"Yeah, yeah, that's just the way it is. Bleh bleh bleh."

Nick smiled as he watched her scrunch her face up teasing him again. "You want to have a serious conversation again? Or are you going to let me give you something?"

"What else could you give me? This is as close to what I want as I am ever going to get. You."

Nick lifted a brow smirking as she let her head fall back to the pillow smiling at him. "Fine, then give me something and hold still. I told you I wanted to see you."

"What do you mean see me, can't you already see me?" she asked before he pushed forward and watched her gasping before her eyes shot open on him again. Judy blushed as Nick kept his eyes locked on her face. "Oh."

Nick let go of one of her paws and brushed his fingers along her cheek as she ticked her eyes between his. "Let me take you where you want to go. Don't pull, don't push. Don't move so fast and don't rush. Hold still, just once." She bit her lip and he smiled as she nodded. He kept his eyes on her as she fought not move while he was moving at a slow pace that had her whimpering as she clutched the fur on his shoulder. The fox ticked his eyes to the side when he felt her blunt claws pressing between his knuckles of the other paws they had clasped together as her body started shivering. "N-Nick."

"I know. Hold still Judy."

Nick raised a brow as she pulled at his fur when he realized saying her name had an odd effect on her. He tipped into her ear and let go of her other paw, letting her curl her other arm around his back. A lopsided grin curled up one side of his muzzle as her thighs tightened around his hips and she pulled at the fur on his back that was clutched in her tiny paws. He cupped her face in both his paws keeping their eyes together as she whimpered. Her breathing had become erratic gasps and little hiccups laced with humming as he licked the inside of one of her ears and whispered, "Judy."

The doe looked up at him as he pressed into her holding the pressure steady as his hips stopped and rolled. Her eyes shot wide and Nick lunged catching her in a kiss as her voice started to pour through his muzzle. Judy had wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed against her, locking her into the bed not letting her move. Nick growled through the kiss and feeling her rippling around him again. He pulled back smirking as she fought to catch her breath again. The fox was chuckling as the doe started purring and nudged into his chest before he was petting both sides of her face. "Not the same is it?" he asked and bit his tongue. She was still humming as she closed her eyes shaking her head. Nick licked her neck several times and lifted slowly after her whole body went limp. He snickered as he slowly got up, leaving the sleeping bunny after tossing the sheet over her before he slipped into his pants and peeked into the hall. After seeing the coast was clear he made for the bathroom taking care of business before he rushed back to her door. As he reached for the handle his ear ticked and he turned after hearing a click.

" **Wake up Nick."**

He shook his head at her neighbor's door and rolled his eyes as he brushed it off as his imagination. "Naw, must be hearing things." The fox groaned as he stepped back into Judy's apartment, finding the little doe leaned up on one of her elbows and grinning at him as he shook his head.

"I thought you left."

Nick pointed to the floor where his shirt was still sitting and she shrugged. "I thought you were asleep. You don't have a bathroom in this little broom closet Carrots. I didn't figure anyone in the building would appreciate an in the fur fox roaming the halls."

Judy bit her lip and Nick laughed as she looked him up and down. "I didn't say you wouldn't appreciate it. I thought you were finished with me rabbit."

Judy set a sneaky smile on him as she threw the sheet off and Nick quirked a brow as one of her ears dropped covering one of her breasts as she set her other in his direction. "For a night mammal it's been hard for you to **stay awake** tonight. I'll let you finish me, if you finish."

Nick scoffed as he looked her over, catching the curve of her hip as her arm slid into the crook of her waist. "You think that is all I wanted? Did you not get the whole conversation we just had? The whole point was to enjoy the scenery and the experience." He waved a paw fanning himself as he fought not to pant. "What the hell is the thermostat set on in here? It's hotter than hell in this place."

"The building is set on a grid. All the apartments stay at around seventy-two degrees through the whole year. Maybe it's just you." Judy bounced her brows and giggled as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Crazy rabbit." He was laughing as he reached for her cabinet and she jumped when the door stuck. When she hopped beside him and grabbed the door he tipped a brow.

"It has a lock that always sticks. I have to wrestle with it every time I want to get into it, I'll get the key." Nick smirked as he grabbed her and chuckled as her mouth fell open when he opened the door. "How did you do that?"

He held up a paw showing one of his claws before closing the cabinet again and sticking a claw in it. Judy watched with furrowed brows as he stuck it in the lock and blinked as it popped open again, shaking her head when he never looked away from her. She narrowed her eyes as he smiled wider.

"I can show you. Give me your paw." Judy bit her lip as he pressed into her palm extending her claws. "There are tumblers in every lock. If you can twist your finger the right way and hit them all at the same time it will open." She watched his other paw with a flat brow as he held her claws open and she shook her head when he opened the door again. Closing it as he pushed her to the door. "Try."

She curled her lip as he tipped his head and rolled her eyes before extending one claw into the lock. "It might take you a little longer because your claws aren't as long as m-" Nick lifted a brow as she blinked and pulled the door open. "Hu," he smirked as she grabbed a bottle of water. "You know I think you would have made a pretty good criminal."

Judy raised both brows before she ticked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes on him. "How dare you."

Nicks head flew back as he snickered and she jumped back onto the bed as he opened the water.

Judy sat up a little straighter as he chugged the water and pointed next to the desk. "If you get to hot you will fall asleep and you won't be able to **wake up Nick**. You can open the window if you to want." The fox walked beside the desk and as the light coming into the room hit him, he turned as Judy gasped. He chuckled as he opened the window after seeing her looking at his back. He looked over his shoulder smirking as she sat up with both her paws over her mouth. "Did…I do that?" she asked as he turned to her with another sly smirk. The bunny cringed as she pulled her paws down seeing a few strands of red fur stuck on her paws and a few patches of it on her bed.

"That- is not all you did." He ran a finger over his chest and watched her brows fly up in horror. Nick shook his head as she tried to scurry back to the corner of the bed and grabbed her by the arms pulling her to his chest. "No, nonono. I am not having a bunny in emotional meltdown! Listen to me!"

Judy was struggling to get out of his grasp as she kept sobbing. "I hurt you! You're fur and… and I bit you! Rabbits don't bite Nick!"

"JUDY, LISTEN TO ME!" He gripped her arms firmly until she looked up at him as her lips trembled. "You did not hurt me. The fur will grow back and if your teeth can cut through a carrot they could have done a lot more damage than just breaking the skin. I am really really flattered."

"W- what?" She blinked a few tears away before she shook her head and Nick chuckled as she curled her brow.

He shrugged as she looked at him dumbfounded. "It's not often a guy can get a girl so worked up that she doesn't realize what she is doing. Not even under circumstances like these. The fact that you didn't even notice the taste of blood being a prey mammal is…there's just no word for it. I get to tell Finn I drove you completely Wilde."

Judy blinked before her eye was twitching as he started snickering. The fox yelped as she grabbed the pillow and smacked him across the muzzle with it knocking him to the floor. "Ow! Ow ow ow!" He held his paws up in surrender as she started laughing above him, thumping him with the pillow each time he snickered again.

"You tell anyone anything and I will hunt you down! If I hit you enough times can you **stay awake**!"

Judy squeaked as he grabbed her ankle, yanking her to the floor. He caught her head in the palm of his other paw growling as he laid over her. "Who is the predator here rabbit?"

Judy looked him over as she lifted a paw to his chest. Nick looked down as she ran her fingers over where she had bitten him and chuckled as she looked up at him again. "Guess you got to leave your mark on me after all." He grabbed her paw pressing it to his chest as she frowned and shook his head. "I like it." She blinked a few times as he leaned forward. "I'm going to miss you. Now I have a physical reminder, not just a memory that I can carry with me everywhere I go."

Judy blinked back tears as he set a soft smile on her. "Are you saying that just to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"I love you."

"I know, but is it working?"

Judy rolled her eyes as Nick smiled wider. "So, you vicious predator, you caught your prey. What are you going to do with her now? If you can **stay awake**?"

She laughed as he looked off like he was thinking and gulped when he looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "Catch and release, but first I think I am going to stuff her, right after I eat her alive."

"Eww gross, I need a shower!" Judy giggled as he started grabbing at her. "We are on the floor and you…" Judy's eyes widened as he growled and she tried to kick at him as she laughed. He caught her around the ankle as his claws barely brushed the bottom of her foot. "Eep!" Nick shot up and looked at her foot as she clapped both paws over her mouth.

The fox opened his mouth smiling wide enough that she could see the gleam from his teeth showing through the moonlight coming through her window. "You are ticklish."

"No wait, Nick don't!" It only took a second for him to have her rolling on the floor giggling as she kept trying to kick at him. "Stop! Someone is going to hear us! We will **wake up** the neighbors!" She was rolling again and Nick snickered as he let go of her foot leaning over her as she turned red again.

"Did you just snort?" He tilted his head back laughing as she folded her arms over her chest. "Now that- is really cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"You know with those ears I would think you could hear better. I did not call you cute, but, you are really… cute." Nick smiled as her mouth dropped before he pressed his lips against hers.

She shook her head as he looked down at her smirking. "You are so…cocky sometimes."

Nick laughed as he pressed forward and bounced his brows as she moaned and closed her eyes feeling him through his pants as her eyes fluttered. "If I am 'cocky' tonight, it may have something to do with this crazy little rabbit who managed to drag me into her bed." Judy squeaked as he shot up grabbing her arms and pulling her from the floor. The fox left her to sit back on the bed as he stepped back to her little closet and pulled out another bottle of water. "Damn it's hot in here."

Judy laughed as he turned and started walking back to the bed. "Doesn't look like anyone is dragging you anywhere since you are the one walking back to my bed again."

The fox chuckled as he tossed the empty bottle into the trash can and shrugged before he sat on the bed looking at her as she kept eyeing him. "I said I would stay a while longer."

"If you can **stay awake** I would love that. Is that the only reason you are staying, just because you said you would?" The bunny laid back pulling her lips into her mouth as she lifted one arm over her head.

Nick sighed as he looked her over and shook his head when their eyes locked. "You know that pout you get should be illegal, but that look right there, that - should be a Felony."

"So," she purred as she ran her paw along her side. "Break the law."

Nick quirked a brow grinning. "Officer Hopps, are you coming over to the wrong side of the law?"

"I'm not going anywhere at the moment." She said in a flat tone and Nick laughed as she puffed her cheeks out. "Niiiick!" she whined as he looked back at her. "I'm on fire already!"

"Oh so _you are_ the reason it's so damn hot in here." Judy deadpanned him as he smiled. "Well, hold still, and let me see if I can put the fire out this time." Nick lifted his paw holding it over her chest as she bit her lip. The fox watched her as he ran his claws down her chest. Judy bit her lip and closed her eyes shivering. She looked back at him when he stopped and lifted his paw again, ticking her eyes between his face and his claws as his paw hovered above her hip. "It's strange that you aren't bothered by that and seem to…like my claws."

"It's strange that you were afraid to touch me with them." Nick jerked his head back to her as she raised her brows. Judy shrugged as he curled his fingers into his palm. "I just thought you would be used to them and think it's a little odd how you seem to want to avoid using them. I mean they are built in right? You don't even use them to eat with and most predators with longer ones like you have I have seen do that, almost like they are a fork or something." She grabbed his paw smiling as he turned his eyes away from her. "I love all of you Nick. Your fur, your eyes, your teeth, and your claws. They are part of who you are. It doesn't mean they make you who you are. You get to decide who you are."

Nick looked back at her tilting his head as she brushed her other paw along his muzzle. Opening his paw and running her fingers down his before she pulled his claws to her face and ran them down her cheek." **Stay with me.** Until the morning comes. Leave after I am asleep so we never really say goodbye." He blinked a few times as she kissed him again and let her pull him back into the bed with her. **"Stay with me Nick."**

Nick laid there looking at the ceiling as Judy kept brushing her claws through the fur on his chest. He couldn't believe she was still awake after the several more rounds they had gone, and was even more shocked that his eyes were wide open as she hummed and pulled his face to her. "I love you. Thank you, for staying with me tonight." Nick smiled as she yawned and snuggled into his shoulder. "Beautiful."

"What?" He asked as he raised his brows. The fox chuckled as she lifted her head slightly.

"You are beautiful. What's so funny?"

Nick snickered as she leaned up looking at him. "It's just strange how you think. I'm not sure I've ever met anyone who thought I was beautiful or had the balls to say that to any guy. Much less a prey mammal thinking that way about someone with sharp claws and teeth."

Judy shrugged as she laid back into his shoulder yawning again. "Everyone is beautiful. Every person has their own light. It's like some people try to make the world as dark as space and we are the stars. Too many people don't look to see themselves or others shining and too many people try to put them out. No one should be able to put the stars out. You are the brightest star I have ever seen. I know you don't love me, but that doesn't bother me as much as that you can't see yourself. You don't think you are good enough for me even if you did love me. You can't see how beautiful you are." Her voice trailed off as he tipped his ears forward.

"Carrots?" Nick leaned his head up and looked to see she had finally fallen asleep. The fox leaned up slightly pulling his arm out from under her and looked at the clock. 5:17 A.M. The curtains were only open enough to show the sun barely fading out the night as he looked back at the bunny in the curve of his arm. Nick let his brow down as he brushed his fingers along her face, watching his claws streak through the fur on her cheek. Her nose was twitching as she sighed and leaned into his fingers snuggling closer to his chest. The fox sighed as he looked back at the clock. 5:23 A.M. He leaned back watching her as he put his head back on the pillow before he pulled her under his chin. "I'm going to miss you." He was petting her ears as she started purring and smiled as he looked at the clock again and closed his eyes.

" **WAKE UP!"**

Nick jerked up and was panting as he tipped forward. He pulled out from under Judy looking at the clock again. "I gotta go. Damn it's hot in here." He sat up on the bed huffing and pulled his pants on before grabbing his shirt and tossing it on before he turned back to the bed. The fox curled his brow when he saw that she was nearly soaked and looked himself over as he shook his head. "Judy?" _She asked you to leave before she woke up. Leave._

" **Stay with me Nick!"** he heard a hollow voice echo as he curled his brow down.

Nick shook his head and ran his paws over the top of his face and ears. The fox pulled them back in front of him in horror as blood covered both paws and his claws dripped as he started hyperventilating. "JUDY!" He rushed back to the bed grabbing her and fell back throwing his arms up as she burst into flames. "NO!" He jumped back up throwing the sheet and blanket over the mattress as he put the flames out and pulled them back as he sat on his knees. There was nothing there but burnt ashes and feathers from the pillow flying everywhere.

"NICK! RUN!"

"Judy?" he asked as he looked around. The fox stood up looking around as her voice echoed through the room.

"RUN!"

Nick jerked as he looked back and watched the room explode into flames. He tried to get to the door and threw his arms up as the heat and flames licked at his fur. He jumped out the window grabbing the drain pipe and sliding down the building. His eyes flew open as the building lunged as if it were alive and the drain he had just slid down lifted like an arm slamming next to him as he rolled over to avoid getting hit. "RUN! YOU CAN'T **STAY WITH ME NICK**!"

" **Stay with me Nick!"** Wolford was on his knees pumping Nick's chest as two large felines came through the open doorway and pulled him away to take over. "There's another officer over there. I haven't had the chance to check on her but," he stopped as one tech nodded to the other watching as he stepped over a bunch of debris on the floor to get to Skye. The large feline was only there for a minute before he looked up and shook his head. Wolford pulled his paw over his muzzle as the paramedic who had been with Skye tried to look over his injured shoulder.

After climbing down from the tree Wolford bowed his head as he watched the two cats climbing down with the gurneys strapped to their backs. It was a common fact in the Jungle District that felines were most often the ones in the medical emergency and EMT sections where a lot of trees were concerned. Climbing into areas that weren't well kept or getting someone who was injured over a bridge or down a tree was just easier for the larger felines than for anyone else. The wolf perked his ears at the hoof steps and turned to see Chief Bogo tilting his head as he looked him over frowning.

"Captain Wolford." The large wolf tipped his ears back as Bogo's ears fell and he shook his head. The bull looked around seeing all the cameras and other officers before returning his attention back to the EMT's. Bogo watched them strapping them both onto wheeled gurneys as they kept pushing air in and out of the temp masks until they could get them into ambulances. Several reporters were trying to crawl over and get past the officers and tape that had been placed up as a boundary. "Vultures." Bogo hissed.

Wolford looked back and saw Charlotte and Finnick both trying to get past a few other officers as he took a step forward. Bogo shook his head. "Sir, please. They are his family and should hear it from me, not here in front of all these people and cameras."

Bogo looked him over seeing the patch on his shoulder and sighed. The bull tilted his head as Wolford scowled and turned to see several large vehicles with government tags pulling up. He groaned as he turned. "Take care of it Captain. It looks as if this is about to get complicated - again." Wolford stated walking to where Finnick and Charlotte were still not far from the docks and pulled Charlotte and Finnick to another area as Chief Bogo was greeting Federal agents.

Wolford motioned to Charlotte and Finnick and they walked back toward the docks together as he kept his paw on her arm. The smaller fox looked up and opened his mouth and Wolford held one paw in front of himself and held a single finger out in front of himself. Finnick caught him glance down briefly and looked around at all the cameras and the agents as Charlotte cringed looking at his shoulder. "It's nothing. Small caliber and they took it out up there. Not meant for a mammal my size." Charlotte looked back and saw them moving Nick before she looked back to Wolford. The larger canine fought not to let his ears tip back as her lips wobbled. "I will explain everything when we get to the hospital. Chief Bogo would like to talk to both of you and get a statement after we get everything else settled."

Wolford looked back to Finnick as the small fox looked up at him frowning. "Your father would be really, really happy if you would be on your best behavior right now and help me and him." Finnick tipped his ears forward and saw the wolf point one finger down as he raised a brow. Wolford was keeping his movements away from any eyes as Finnick looked around again and down to see the large wolf had his paw foot over the card Nick had thrown at the cheetah before she ran off. The smaller fox nodded and Wolford smiled as he dipped to his knees. He put his good arm around the small fox and pulled the card out from under his foot handing it to the smaller fox as he picked him up off the ground. Finnick stuck it in his shirt before they turned and Wolford walked them back to his car watching Chief Bogo gritting his teeth as he talked to a large tiger.

Chief Bogo curled one side of his lip as Director Shilorahs from the Z.B.I. made it clear they were taking over the investigation and to clear his officers from the scene. The bull kept his face flat as he looked around at all the cameras and tipped his head to one side. "Very well, I am going to the hospital and see if I can find out what happened to my officers." The tiger simply tipped his head with a nasty look on his face before he walked away. Chief Bogo called all his officers out and watched as Shilorahs had several agents take over the scene and the evidence they had collected.

Bogo picked up his radio as he slid into his squad car and closed the door. The bull looked around and watched as the reporters started piling back to their vehicles after several federal agents had pushed them back again. "Bad Timing. I want radio silence on all frequencies." He stuck it back in its holster as he started the car and headed to the hospital.

Wolford perked his ears as he heard the Chief call all silence and Charlotte watched as he flipped the radio to channel two four seven. The vixen quirked her ears as she heard chatter from several officers coming over the radio. Wolford sighed as he pulled out so he could follow the ambulance. "After Nick got Delgato we found out they are listening to a lot of our channels. Working a 24 hour shift is about the most grueling assignment anyone can get and bad, Bad timing. It never happens unless there is some kind of public emergency or we are short handed and overworked. I want radio silence on all frequencies, seven words 247. Bogo had it secured through one of the techs we know we can trust."

"Clever." Finnick said from the back seat and Wolford chuckled as he shook his head.

"He didn't become the chief for no reason."

"You aren't going to tell us anything about how Nicky is are you?" Charlotte asked with a frown as he looked back at her.

The wolf looked around seeing all the reporters either trying to get to their cars or to one of the squad cars leaving and shook his head. "Not in front of all these people." Charlotte hung her head and curled her muzzle up as her tears started falling and Finnick fell back into the seat shaking his head as his ears fell back.

"What the hell are we doing this for Brady?" The younger wolf complained as he kept pressing the air pump over the red fox's face while they rolled him to the ambulance.

"Emmerson, shut up." He hissed as he looked around. "I'll explain it in the bus." He looked around warily as they got the ambulance and shook his head after watching them loading Skye in another ambulance with the cheetah who was covered with a sheet. The older goat slammed the doors closed as the young wolf looked at him shaking his head.

"I don't get it. The guy is dead. So is the other fox. What's the big deal? Why are we acting like they are still alive?"

The goat turned shaking his head as he sat back on the bench. "For someone as smart as you are supposed to be you're an idiot." The wolf scowled at him as he looked at the ceiling. "Look kid, there are at least half a dozen officers out there. Camera crews, and from what I gather some of their family. They are the first foxes to ever become cops. You really want them thinking we didn't try everything we could to save them?" The wolf frowned as he shook his head and stood up grabbing the sheet as he started pulling it over Nicks head. "Stop that." The goat hissed again as the wolf dropped the sheet blinking. "We can do all that after we get to the hospital and past the doors. There are going to be reporters there too."

The young tech rolled his eyes as he sat back down." I'll explain it to you in lamens terms if it's too complicated Emmerson. The hospital won't want any possible bad publicity either. Stay on your damn toes when we get there and act like we are still trying until we get behind closed doors. It will make their fellow officers, their families and the public feel better. It will also curb anyone who might try to put up a nasty story about how we didn't try to save them and possibly avert some lawsuits and an angry backlash from the public. Got it?"

The wolf nodded as the goat turned back in the seat and tapped the front letting the driver know to leave. The ambulance pulled away with the sirens blaring as the goat stepped past the front barrier and took a seat in the passenger side.

Perry watched as they rushed Judy into and emergency room. Anita was rushed off to another room where they were looking over the little gray kit Judy had been holding. The platypus bowed his head as he looked into the room and heard the doctor telling the nurses to call the time of death.

Nick looked up and stood as the whole building caught fire. The city was in flames and all he could hear was an unfamiliar roar and screaming as mammals of all different sizes rushed around him running the other way. The fox looked up as a massive shadow covered the sky. Two bright yellow flames sat in an unidentified shadow as it opened its mouth and flames spewed from its jaws before its head split into sections and several long necked beasts were howling as he let his jaw drop. "RUN NICK!"

The fox stumbled back as he watched Judy on one of the rooftops, blowing a wind from her mouth that iced over the beast before it broke free and swallowed her whole. "NO!"

He jerked his head back the other way as he heard the laughter pouring through the air and grit his teeth as Jack stood on another building. "SAVAGE!"

The rabbit turned and looked down at him smirking as he swung some kind of metal pole around slashing one of the heads off the beast and laughed as several more sprang up in its place. "KILL THE HEART WILDE!" He laughed as the beast lunged forward and swallowed him the same as he had Judy. The fox looked on in horror as the beast stepped forward, one body sitting on the ground as a bright red heart beat in its chest. Nick grit his teeth and growled as Judy screamed and beat on the heart she was trapped in. He rushed to it and was pounding on it as the beast above him roared. "JUDY!"

"GO BACK NICK! RUN!"

"NO!" Nick pounded on the surface again and growled as Jack sprang up behind her and drug her back into the darkness. "SAVAGE!" he heard another roar and looked up to see one of the beasts heads diving towards him as he threw his arms up over his head and ducked before he was plunged into darkness.

Brady turned in his seat when he heard a light snicker. The goats eyes went wide as he jumped from the front to the back and yanked the young wolf by the collar of his shirt as he pulled a needle from the red fox's arm. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!"

"Oh come on Brady, he's dead. It's not like it's going to hurt him anyway. It's just a cocktail of muscle stimulants and contractors. It's funnier than hell when they get a body in the morgue and start moving their blood around and the body starts twitching and jerking all over the place. Freaks the hell out of the mortitians when they sit up on the table or start swinging their arms around."

"YOU IDIOT! HE'S A COP! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD?!"

"He **_was_** a cop, and he's a fox. Nobody will know and who's going to care anyway?" The goat jerked and slammed to the wall as the fox growled and the wolf was howling in laughter. "Haven't you ever heard a death rattle before Brady?"

The goat shook his head and leaned forward with a curled brow as he looked at the fox. "I've been doing this for 34 years. I have heard more death rattles than you have brain cells. That was no death rattle. Give me those leads…"

The wolf shook his head frowning as the goat kept looking at the monitors after hooking Nick to everything. "Brady, it's been 4 minutes since we left the scene and-"

~BEEP~

"THERE!"

"So it's just some random heart spasm. I can't believe someone your age doesn't know when someone is dead."

"Oh yeah you little smart assed rookie, do corpses have body temperatures that go up?"

"Oh come on, even his pupils are fixed and dilated. It's just one of those freak things. There's no reaction to light and no reflex- YELP!"

Nick growled as he clenched his fists. "NO!"

"Oh God." The goat stared as the wolf heaved in several breaths after the foxes arms had clenched up under the straps before he went limp again. "Dead guys don't talk. This guy is alive." The old goat rushed through a cabinet over head as he started screaming at the driver to go faster.

"What are you doing?" Emmerson asked as Brady pulled out a syringe and popped the cap off.

"My job you idiot! Move! He needs a jump start and he's burning up."

The wolf looked him over shaking his head. "Why aren't you just using the paddles?"

"Live and learn kid. Whatever you put in him was a muscle stimulant. That means he has something in his system that is slowing everything down. You shock a healthy heart that is still beating slowly because of a chemical and it may stop, damage tissue or cause an arrhythmia. This won't do that. I can't give him anything else that would do something to the muscle because you're an idiot and already did, but I can give him a boost." The Wolfs eyes went wide as the goat pulled Nicks shirt away and rammed a needle into his chest.

Perry jerked his head as he heard a large clatter and screaming from the room Judy had been in. He looked back around the corner after hearing shouting and let his beak fall open as several nurses and a doctor were wrestling with Judy. "Hold her down!" He watched as the doe threw a punch that hit the doctor square in the jaw before he stumbled back wiping his mouth. Perry lifted both brows as the doctor shook his head and dove back in grabbing Judy's other wrist as another male nurse held the other. She kicked one of the nurses throwing her back into a counter before her head fell back and her shoulders arched as her chest shot from the bed. Perry cringed as she opened her mouth and screamed as her eyes clenched shut.

"GOD DAMN IT! HOLD HIM DOWN!" Brady screamed as the wolf struggled to get a grip on Nick after he had screamed and snapped at the older goat. The fox was thrashing around on the gurney as Brady was thrown forward. The ambulance swerved as he stumbled through the separated area and nearly into the driver. He looked up wide eyed and blinking before he rushed into the back again grabbing a large muzzle from the side of the wall. "DRIVE FASTER!" Emmerson had climbed on top of Nick's chest trying to pin his arms with his legs as he clutched the side of the rails on the bed and cringed each time his Jaws snapped. "CALL IN AND TELL THEM TO MEET US IN THE BAY OUT OF VIEW!" Brady screamed to the driver as Emerson held his head back while the goat slipped a muzzle that was too large for him over his snout.

Wolford slammed the brakes as the ambulance in front of them veered and Charlotte looked back at him in shock as Finnick tried to look through the grating between the seats. The wolf slammed the gas pedal harder as the ambulance in front of them started picking up speed. He picked up his radio and changed frequencies. "Unit 237, this is Officer Jamie Wolford escorting ambulance en route to City Central Memorial. What is the problem?"

A female voice picked up and Wolford tipped his ears forward when her voice ran through the mic as his eyes flew open. He could hear Nick growling and screaming in the back ground along with two other males in some kind of heated debate. "Unit 237 responding, unruly patient. Appears to be in shock and is unaware of surroundings. ETA two minutes."

"GET THE OTHER STRAPS! TIE HIM DOWN!"

"FUCK HE'S STRONG FOR A FOX!"

"That might be because of your damn cocktail."

Both of them stood back panting as Nick continued trying to thrash around on the gurney. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Emmerson asked and looked to see the goat heaving as he shook his head.

Brady looked over Nicks vitals again as he stepped closer to his head grabbing the muzzle on his face as he snarled and opened his eyes. The wolfs brows went up as Brady looked at him. "What the hell causes that? I've never seen that before."

Brady shook his head again as Nick growled and thrashed his head several times. "I- I don't know…"

Nick stood in the darkness and turned as Jacks voice echoed around him. "Nicky Poo."

He turned again as he heard Charlotte echo the same phrase. "Charlotte?"

"You are so…cocky sometimes."

He jerked around again looking all over the place as Judy's voice rang in his ears. "JUDY?"

"Damn you're cocky."

Nick heard Jack say and whirled on the voice as the buck appeared from the darkness. The fox growled as Jack tilted his head to one side in a wicked smirk. "How many lights will you let go out before you see it Wilde?" he asked as Nick curled his lip and brow down. "Do you really think you can beat me? Is that what you really want? Justice? Or is it revenge for me taking her from you?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack turned laughing as Nick started chasing him through the darkness. The fox winced as he sprang out in a lit area and froze as the buck stood grinning in the center of a stream. For some unfathomable reason he didn't understand he couldn't take another step towards the water. Judy stood at the other side and Nick gasped and growled as something twisted around his arms and legs pulling him to his knees on the ground. The rabbit in the center of the stream laughed as his arms grew and stretched out to each of them. Nick gasped as Jacks paws shot into each of their chests and ripped out their hearts. The fox blinked away tears as he watched Judy fall to her knees and looked to see Jack smiling as he held both their beating hearts in his paws.

The buck tilted his head smiling like a Cheshire cat as Nicks heart burst into flames and he screamed as he watched Judy burn with it. Nick growled again as Jack started laughing and looked down to see the empty hole in his chest before seeing Jack still holding Judy's heart. It beat several times before it shifted into another color and started glowing as it split in half. The rabbit laughed as Nick shook his head while he pulled the two halves apart where he held two smaller hearts in each paw that started glowing. "GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

Nick looked up as Jack tilted his head back and the dark shadowy beast that had been burning Zootopia to the ground stood over him as he laughed again. Nick jerked his paws and knees from the ground and pulled as one of the things holding his arm refused to let go.

The ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay and they rushed to get Nick out before they were running through the doors screaming as an E.R. doctor and several nurses rushed to them and helped get him into a room.

"Details Brady," the doctor asked as he looked Nick over curling his lip as he started removing straps.

"We thought he was D.O.A . with his partner, no pulse, no heart beat, no breath. Gunshot wound to arm and extensive tissue damage to the chest. We didn't get the chance to look him over thoroughly, just bandaged him up for the cameras and other officers."

"Why is he like this?" The doctor asked as he looked Nick over while he continued to wrestle.

"That would be McGeiver over there's doing." Brady said as he tipped his head to the young wolf who cringed as the doctor frowned at him. "We thought he was dead. Apparently it's funny when a dead body jerks all over the place in the morgue. I shot him with adrenaline to get his heart going after the mortitians cocktail Emmerson shot into him had him growling and jerking when I caught a faint heartbeat."

"Faint heart beat?" The doctor asked as he tried to get Nick more secured so he could look him over. "Never mind. If we don't get this bleeding stopped it isn't going to matter. Nurse get me a- wait. Nick looked at him growling and his face fell as the fox dropped his head letting the muzzle on his face hit his chest as he growled. "What was in this cocktail you gave him?"

The wolf cringed as Brady smacked his shoulder while the doctor was still cutting through Nicks shirt and watching as the fox kept snarling and looking around wildly. He listed off what was in the syringe and the doctor shook his head as he tore the clothes away from the fox's chest. "That wouldn't cause this. His pupils are unresponsive to light, like he is….he can't feel anything. No pain reception, no light response. High body temperature. Pupils are dilated, heart rate and breathing were suspended like he was in some kind of hibernation. He's not even conscious right now. Muscle stimulants and adrenaline…. There's some kind of neurotoxin in his system….."

Wolford walked into the E.R. with Charlotte and Finnick following behind him and set his ears as several hysterical screams tore through the lobby. "GET OUT!"

"Stay here." He told both of them as he rushed through the doors and to an area several nurses were running out of. Wolford stepped into the door way and froze as he looked in. Nick stood at one side of a hospital gurney with his claws open, one arm strapped into the bed he was pulling at and causing it to whirl around as he swung his arms wildy at the air. The doctor who had been tending to him stood on the other side with his paws motioning the two E.M.T's to stay still. "Wilde?" Wolford asked and Nicks eyes slashed to him as he snarled again.

The doctor shook his head. "He's not aware of what he is doing! He's not even conscious right now!"

Wolford tilted his ears back as he lowered his posture into a crouch and held out a paw to the red fox. "Explain that in normal people terms Doc."

"If I can't get him still and get those wounds taken care of he is going to bleed to death! His heart rate is causing him to bleed faster. I can't give him anything without knowing what is already in his system. He's been poisoned! What he is seeing and responding to is whatever is going on in his head! HE'S DREAMING!"

"Wilde." Wolford said as he stepped forward with one paw extended in a crouch. Nick growled at him as he let his head drop.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Wife. Savage." Nick spat as the muzzle meant for a wolf slipped a little lower.

Wolford let one side of his lip curl into a cringe as Nick snarled at him and yanked the bed again trying to free his other arm. "You two, out." The E.M.T'S slipped out the door as he kept Nicks attention on him. The fox growled again as he tried to jerk forward and was pulled back by the thick strap still around his wrist as the bed jerked with him. "Shit. Doc, Chief Bogo will be here any minute. Go get him for me."

Bogo walked into the emergency department tipping one brow as several nurses stood outside the main entrance to the back rooms. Two E.M.T.'s came out with a doctor who rushed him as Charlotte and Finnick sat up from their seats. "Chief Bogo?" The doctor asked and the bull nodded slowly as all the heads in the room turned to him. "Captain Wolford asked me to get you." He looked around seeing all the eyes and shook his head. "Follow me." The bull let his head back as he followed after the doctor who was almost running. Bogo scowled as he heard several crashes and Wolford yelping. "Wait, before you go in there, I need to warn you." The bull listened tipping his ears back and forth as he kept catching some of what his Captain was trying to say. He heard the wolf yelp again before he rushed through the door the doctor had nodded to.

Bogo Blinked as Wolford tried to get to his feet. Nick stood not far from him with his lips pulled up over his teeth in a snarl that was vibrating his lips. The fox was covered in blood and dripping with it. The bull looked around shaking his head seeing the mess everywhere and back to Wolford as he got to his feet holding his paws out in front of the fox again. "Wilde, listen to me."

Bogo tipped one side of his lip up as Nick growled and clenched his fists. " Officer Wilde, you are injured and need medical attention. Stop acting like a savage." The fox snapped his head to the bull and snarled again as his eyes narrowed. He looked to Wolford and back out the door to the doctor wondering how the hell neither of them had been able to handle a fox as he took a deep breath and closed the door.

Charlotte and Finnick stood from their chairs looking at each other as another crash sounded and shook their heads as they were told to stay where they were.

Bogo slammed into the door wide eyed before he was at a knee looking back to Wolford who was heaving as Nick snarled from the other side of the room. "Tell me again why you removed the last restraint Captain?" He asked as he caught his breath and rubbed his jaw.

"I tried to warn you Sir. He was going to break his own arm if I hadn't."

Bogo shook his head as he sighed, looking back at Nick as his eyes fluttered while he swayed. "We need to end this, or there won't be anything of him left to save. When this is over, you are going to explain this to me Captain." Wolford cringed as he nodded.

"AAAAAHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!' Perry cringed as he watched them trying to get Judy under control as she screamed again. The horse who was trying to tend her had already been given a bloody lip and kicked several times as two others held her and strapped her to the bed. He scrambled to a cabinet pulling out a syringe before he stuck it into a bottle and ushered the nurses away before he plunged it into her thigh. The doe sat up as far as she could before her eyes fluttered and she fell into the bed panting as the nurses and doctors all looked at her wide eyed before they all relaxed and shook their heads. Perry looked down the hall catching sight of Anita and she smiled at him as she cradled the kit in her arms nodding her head. The platypus sighed as he ran his webbed fingers over his head and caught sight of the flashing light on his watch before is face fell. One look at the nanny and she titled her head in acknowledgement before he was rushing out the doors.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bogo groaned as he pinned Nick to the floor. The fox was growling, screaming and snarling as the bull held his weight over the top of his body and Wolford was trying to get a grip on his paws. The bull grunted several times as Nick kept ramming his elbow into the side of his chest. He cringed as he felt something snap and rolled to the side hissing as Nick jumped from the floor again. The fox had both paws open and curled his fingers out extending his claws as Wolford bolted forward, tipping his head to the side as Nick wobbled before he hit his knees. The fox's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he hit the floor and Wolford was screaming for the doctor as he rushed back into the room.

Bogo picked him up and placed him back on the bed as several nurses and the doctor looked around the room in awe. It only took the physician a moment to shake it off before he rushed the bed and was hurling orders about blood, an O.R. and getting everything prepped before he had them rushing down the hall with Nick. Wolford leaned into the counter huffing as Bogo stood up clutching his side. The old bull chewed his lip as he looked back to Wolford scowling. "Sir?" He asked as he perked his ears.

Bogo shook his head as he stood straight. "Captain Wolford. I have had many broken bones and ribs over the course of my career, but never one inflicted by a mammal as small as a fox. I want to know exactly what it is you are hiding about Officer Wilde, and what you picked up at the scene. Bring Mr. Zerda with you so he knows where we are. Meet me in the back waiting area of the hospital where there will be no cameras or reporters to nose around in what we are discussing. Is that clear?"

Wolford stood at attention as he nodded and watched Chief Bogo walk out the door rubbing his chin. The wolf sighed as he pulled a paper towel down and wiped the blood from his chin. "He didn't get to be the Chief by accident."


	21. Chapter 21

DES 21

 **Apologies for the delays, life has a way of happening and changing our direction.** **A note to any Gods out there still reading my crap. This story has been orphaned and adopted by another author. BrutusDeagon will be taking it over it and I hope he has fun finishing the tale. It was a true joy having people reading my things and I hope anyone reading will look into how he decides to finish the story as I believe he will do it justice. Adieu~ Sandsstill.**

Ancient Arts

Bogo sat at one end of the table as Wolford came in with Finnick. "His sister is outside of surgery waiting." The bull nodded as Wolford shut the door and pointed to the small fox before Finnick tilted his head up at Wolford. Wolford sighed as he held his paw out and Finnick tipped his ears back as he looked to see Bogo frowning heavily while he pulled the card out handing it to the wolf.

"Mr. Zerda, Please go stay with your family while I talk to Captain Wolford." The small fox set his ears as Wolford opened the door. Looking back as he saw it close before he started walking back to where Charlotte was waiting. Bogo leaned forward on the table. Wolford almost missed the wince he held in from moving as he sat his massive biceps over the top waiting expectantly as the wolf sat at the other side. He dropped the card on the table and slid it across the top of the polished wood watching as Bogo picked it up before his eyes flew back to the wolf. The old bulls fist clenched as he set his lip in a harsh frown. "This is an urban legend. No one has heard anything about this… character for a good eight years. If there is any truth to it he is wanted as suspect in several murders."

Wolford sat up and sighed before he pulled his billfold out and opened it, sliding another card across the top of the table to Bogo. The bull dropped his head as he looked at it picking it up and examining it before he set his brows in a low straight line as he glared at the wolf. "Explain."

Wolford leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest. "Chief, what do you know about me and the Martenelli Travino case?"

Bogo drummed his hooved fingers on the desk as he scowl. "How does that case have anything to do with this, or you?" Wolford tipped a brow and Bogo narrowed his eyes.

"Humor me Sir."

Bogo ground his teeth as he sat forward. "I know you are the youngest Officer to ever make Captain. I know you worked in several different areas and excelled at them which is part of the reason you got where you are. Martenelli Travino was arrested for attempted murder on Alexander Blackwhells along with several of his associates. The wolf was turning over on several members of the Estradana mob sector in Savannah Central working undercover as an informant for district three, one of Bigs primary competitors at the time. That was years ago, not a lot of details in my mind that are fresh. I do not know how you could be associated with that case or this…character with the reputation you have and who I believed you are."

"I was there when they arrested them." Bogo tipped his head to one side as Wolford motioned to the card. "Alexander Blackwhells was my uncle. I was 19. I had been staying with him for a few years because of my…condition." Bogo furled his brow as Wolford sat up and leaned over the table. "I was the runt of my litter. Sickly, I didn't have much strength and even less of anything else. My fur was thin and I had bald patches everywhere. Most people thought I had mange and I got picked on pretty bad for it. I was thin and lanky and really couldn't fend off anyone. Most of the time I had a hard time just getting up a flight of stairs. My parents sent me to stay with him after the pack and my brothers and sisters… well that doesn't matter. Anyway I knew he was in some kind of trouble, but he was pretty quiet about everything and I didn't get out too much." Wolford shrugged as Bogo looked him over. "I was small for my age, and didn't have any friends. Stayed inside most of the time and when I did go out, I had to wear a lot of clothes that covered most of my body because people stared or tried to avoid me thinking I was contagious or something."

"This has to do with Officer Wilde how?" Bogo asked and Wolford pointed to the card.

"Uncle Alex and I were in his study, looking over something. I can't remember what. But it was late and he heard something, stashed me under the desk and told me to stay quiet. It wasn't more than a few minutes later I heard glass breaking and a lot of fighting. I looked over the desk and watched as he tried to fight off several other mammals. One was a moose, the other was a gazelle and one was a fox. I thought I was seeing things for a minute when a little mammal shot through the window. He was covered in some kind of black suit, even his tail was wrapped in it. The only thing I could see was his eyes and his ears. He had this…. odd smell about him though." Wolford shrugged. "I couldn't do much of anything when it came to physical activities so I spent a lot of time trying to make my nose better. It was the only thing I was good at. Anyway, I couldn't take my eyes off of everything that happened. The moose and fox had him cornered between them after he had knocked the Gazelle over when he shot my uncle. As soon as he saw me trying to crawl out to my uncle, he shook his head and made a bunch of statements about how the two who were still there were dumber than a box of rocks."

"Long story short. I watched as he drove those two into a frenzy while they tried to beat the hell out of him. Every time they knocked him down or threw him across the room he used it against them. He would curl his legs and roll or when he hit the wall he would turn and spring his legs to use it and bounce right back at them. In the end the fox got knocked out, the gazelle and the Moose tried to charge him and ended up running their horns and antlers through each other. The fox that was there tried to get him again and somehow he ended up hanging the guy from the light that was in my Uncles study."

Bogo lifted both brows and see him in a deadpan as Wolford smiled. "And you believe Officer Wilde is this… masked mystery character who saved you and your uncle?"

"I know he is. He is also the reason I am a cop and the way I look today." Bogo folded his arms over his chest as Wolford sighed. "He pulled me out from under that desk and had me putting pressure on my Uncles wound. I kept telling him I wasn't big enough or strong enough to save anybody after he told me I could keep him safe until someone got there. The little asshole shoved me back on my knees and stuck my paws over my uncles chest, said I was only as big as I let the world make me if that's all I wanted to be. So I stayed there and watched as the fox he had tied to the light tried to kick out at him when he went to leave. He turned around and I took my eyes off him for one second looking at my uncle. By the time I looked back the fox was strung up by all fours and the little guy was standing in front of his muzzle as he leaned forward, told the guy he would live and die by the code he chose to live by and the mark he left on the world would be the only one anyone would remember him by. The guy was begging as he leaned in closer and acted like he was going to pull his mask off. Swore he'd never say anything if he just left and wouldn't cause anyone anymore problems."

"Captain Wolford. Officer Wilde is several years younger than you are. You expect me to believe he is the same person when you never saw his face?" Bogo asked and Wolford smiled and he nodded his head.

"I asked him what I was supposed to do when he started to go out the window again. He turned around and walked back to me and my uncle and lowered to his knees looking both of us over. He said I needed to stay where I was and take care of him. Said he already had someone coming. He lifted my sleeves up to get them out of the blood and I looked the other way when he spotted that my arms didn't have any fur on them. I got lucky because most of my face was pretty normal looking until he pulled the hood down and saw my ears and the top of my head was almost bare too. He laughed. Of course at the time that had me hanging my head and almost in tears before he grabbed my shoulder. When I looked up again he tilted his head to one side and shook his head. He said I shouldn't worry about what everyone else thinks if they are laughing at me, but he wasn't laughing at me and if I wanted to be bigger and stronger I needed to eat better. He picked that card up off the floor and grabbed a pen off the desk, wrote something on the back of it that I have lived by since that day. There is no way he recognized me when we met again at the academy, not after all those years and how much I changed. We were both …just kits. It took me a year to get all my fur grown in and then it got darker, and another three to build up enough muscle to join the police academy. I knew who he was the first time I heard him laughing when he was a cadet there the first time."

Bogo flipped the card over and blinked as he read the words, looking back to Wolford as he smiled again. "Increase intake of vitamins and iron. Eat. You can't save anyone else of you aren't strong enough to save yourself first. Never let them see they get to you." He stuck that in my pocket and said he had suffered from malnutrition until he found a family that loved him. I have Porphyria. It is genetic and treatable if it's caught early enough. Causes extreme skin conditions and fur loss but went undetected until I found the right doctor. I was also anemic, not getting enough oxygen to my muscles because I had a habit of not eating. It will make you feel weak and tired all the time, cause the shakes and dizzy spells. Luckily wolves don't stop growing until their mid twenties so there was no permanent damage. But I knew if someone as small as him could do what he was doing, I could do it too."

Bogo leaned back in the chair scowling. "He- is wanted for questioning in several murders and I can't just let this go if he is who you say he is Captain."

Wolford sat up and tapped his fingers on the table before he smiled. "Sir, do you think he is a murderer? After everything you have seen? I hate to point this out but, have you given any thought to what will happen if you bring him in under that suspicion?" Bogo scowled as he set the wolf in another deadpan. "You pushed to get him into the academy. You put the first fox on the force. The first fox who was married to the first bunny cop."

Bogo curled one side of his lip as Wolford lifted a brow and set his head in a cocky tilt. "Captain. I believe you are loving to point out that fact." Wolford shrugged as he bit back another smile. Both of them turned at a knock at the knock on the door and looked down to see Finnick standing there as it opened.

"I think you might want to see this." The small fox grabbed the remote and turned the television on as they turned in their seats looking up at the screen hanging on the wall.

"…..splosion at the abandoned Sloth Brothers Incorporated building in the Jungle district less than an hour ago. Three federal agents were still in the building, two have been listed as dead and one is in critical condition and was life flighted to City Central hospital in District one. There is no further word on the cause of the explosion or their identities. Director Shilorahs of the Z.B.I. has issued a warning to the general public in regards to Agent Jack Savage after the unknown cause for the standoff between him and Officers Nicholas Wilde and Skye Winters, the first two fox Officers in Zootopian history. There is still no word on either of their conditions after they were rushed to the hospital with critical injuries and the unexplained death of Ellan Corvana, Director of International Affairs. Agent Jack Savage is wanted for questioning and is considered armed and dangerous. It is advised if he is seen to call authorities immediately and do not attempt to approach or contain him. This is Fabian Growly, sending you off to Peter for our local weekly news, Peter…"

Bogo turned shaking his head as Wolford curled his brow. Wolford stood and motioned to Finnick before he left the room. "I'm going to go check on her. See if there is any word on Wilde yet."

The bull nodded as they left the room, dropping his head as he looked over the cards in his paws and huffed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Emmerson pulled his shirt off and tossed it into his locker as Brady opened his. "You're an idiot. After this is over you'll be lucky to find a job getting to dump the medical waste in a clinic somewhere." The wolf let his ears fold back as two other paramedics walked into the locker room talking about the fox and cheetah they had brought in.

"Weird, that cheetah was a mess, ever seen a cat die from a fall like that? But the vixen? Whew." Emmerson heard one of them saying as he closed his locker and threw on another shirt.

"Can't be any stranger than the fox we brought in Antlera." He said and watched as the deer turned to him giving him a disbelieving look.

The deer looked back at him chuckling as he tossed a bag in his locker. "Yeah we heard about that. They just brought him out of surgery."

"He's still alive?" Brady asked as he tipped his ears.

"Oh yeah, all the nurses are talking about him, rumors all over the hospital about the guy. It's not too often we get to hear what happens to them after we bring them in and drop them off you know? I still don't believe half of it. I mean he's a fox, how could he get the better of three nurses and a doctor three times bigger than him."

"Well he did."

Both other E.M.T.'s turned to see Emmerson cringe as Brady scowled at him. "That may have something to do with the mortitians cocktail the idiot shot into him."

"OHHO Dude, you didn't?" An older armadillo asked as he started snickering. The young wolf's ears tipped back as they both shook their heads and laughed while Brady continued to frown at him.

The goat shook his head as he headed to the door while the armadillo and deer watched him leave. "What were you thinking doing that in front of him out in the field Emmerson? That's med school crap. We don't do that kind of stuff out here."

Emmerson rolled his eyes and let his shoulders drop as he stuck his face in his paws. "Yeah, I get it. I screwed up."

"Understatement." The armadillo chirped as he slammed his locker. "That's worse than when McLeary and Clawson got caught making out in the bus."

"HEHEHE. Ever seen two cats jump out of their fur before? Thought I was going to die laughing. They both got suspended for two weeks and had to have someone else come in to drive the buses and take over their retrievals while they were off." Antlera snickered as he shook his head. "Still, not as weird as that vixen today."

Brady came back in yelling about them getting a move on as Emmerson tipped his ears. "What was weird about the vixen. Dead is dead." Emmerson asked as Brady shook his head again.

"Yeah. We know that. Just did the usual protocol for bringing them in before dropping them off in the basement. I still can't figure out how a cat of all mammals could fall from a tree like that and end up breaking their back. We couldn't figure out why the vixen's body temp was a little elevated before we left the morgue. Gunshot wound was evident but that was strange. Brushed it off as one of those weird things. I mean she is an arctic fox. Maybe being in the jungle district was the cause of it."

"Elevated body temp?" Emmerson muttered as he shook his head. The young wolf's eyes shot open before bolted from the room screaming. "CALL THE MORGUE! TELL THEM NOT TOP CUT HER OPEN!"

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL EMMERSON?" Brady screamed as he knocked him out of the way throwing papers all over the place as he shoved past him into the hallway.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! CALL THE MORGUE!" The wolf took off running as the goat picked himself up off the floor.

"What the hell is he going on about? They don't mess with the bodies for 12 hours after they come in?" Brady asked as he picked up the papers while the armadillo and deer watched the wolf cursing as he tried the elevator button and muttered another curse word before slamming open the door to the stairs beside them and disappeared.

"Normally no, but Valerie is here, you know how she is about getting things done. It's been a few hours since they were put in storage and if I'd guess right since the shift has changed she probably already prepping one of them." The deer shrugged as he turned back to the locker room and picked up his bag to leave for home. "I think Emmerson may have cracked. Just because that vixen's body temp was a little higher than normal doesn't mean she's still alive."

"What?" Brady asked with wide eyes as they both turned to him again with tipped brows.

"The vixen, her body temp was a little high."

"Oh my God." Brady grabbed the phone as both other techs shook their heads…..

"Chief Bogo, we didn't have time to be introduced earlier. I'm Doctor Stemple." Bogo lifted a brow wondering why the doctor had pulled him into his office as Wolford stayed with Charlotte and Finnick waiting for Nick to be out of recovery. The doctor sighed as he sat behind his desk and placed a large tissue in front of himself. Bog leaned closer watching as he unwrapped it. "I understand you need these for forensics, but don't ask me what they are."

Bogo watched as he opened the fabric, lifting a brow and curling his lip at the odd pieces of metal that were laid inside it. He ran a paw over the side of his temple scrunching his nose up as the doctor sighed. "If you think they look odd, wait until you see this. The tissue damage to Officer Wild's chest wasn't nearly as significant as I thought it would be. The bullet that went through his arm was a clean shot through and through. These, I have never seen anything like them before. It is… as if they were designed not to penetrate any further than the skin." Bogo shook his head as the doctor grabbed a pen and jolted as he pressed one of the odd looking pieces of metal when several little pieces sprang from them like tiny arms. Each one had hooks at the ends and Bogo curled one side of his lip up looking back at the doctor.

"That isn't the oddest thing. Take a look at this." He flipped it over, showing the bull the other side as he leaned closer. "I'm not a technician when it comes to electronic things. This however, is plain enough for someone in the medical field. These were designed for someone significantly smaller than your officer. I'd say about three times smaller. A skunk or maybe a rabbit. I have no idea what was in them yet, lab work will take a few more hours to get back. But this is a delivery system of some kind of drug. They appear to be designed to hit the target and open, whatever was on the front half of them shatters on impact exposing the needles just before they hit the skin. The arms open and clamp into the skin with these teeth and serrated edges that would appear to make the wounds seem to be a lot more significant than they are and cause a great deal of blood spatter. I am not sure what chemicals are in them, but I can say almost with certainty there is likely some kind of anti coagulant in them or on them that causes the wound not to clot. I had a hard time getting the bleeding stopped even though the wounds weren't that severe. And," Bogo titled his head as the doctor seemed to think for a moment.

He sighed as he leaned back leaving the odd pieces on the table as he chewed his lip. "Where they hit him at, it's almost as if they intentionally missed anywhere that could have done significant damage if they had malfunctioned." The bull leaned away looking back at him as he shrugged. "A bullet is a bullet Chief Bogo. Each one hit him directly above a rib bone and kept them from going any deeper into the flesh. Even the one in his arm missed anything vital. He got lucky with the way these are designed."

"Lucky…." Bogo said out loud as he looked back at the pieces and shook his head.

Dr. Stemple picked up the phone sitting up in his chair as the frantic voice of Brady stammered into the line. He stood from his chair uttering the words he was on the way as Bogo turned in the chair. "You better come with me Chief."

Emmerson ran down the hall, several mammals shouting at him as he nearly barreled them over before he ran through the doors to the morgue. The wolf was panting after running down a dozen flights of stairs and ran past the desk another mortitian was sitting at before slamming into the doors Valerie was behind. He grabbed the handles ignoring the throb in his face as he rattled the doors. "What is wrong with you?" The wolf turned seeing the meerkat shaking his head as he frowned.

"VALERIE!" Emmerson turned and cringed watching the rabbit bouncing around the room, a large pair of headphones over her ears as her lab coat fluttered while she bopped around the locked room lost in her own world. He banged on the door with his fists and still couldn't get her attention. "We have to stop her!" He watched her picking up a bone saw and cringed before he shook his head. "Fuck it, I'm going to get fired anyway."

"HEY!" The meerkat screamed as the wolf grabbed the fire alarm and pulled the handle sending the building into momentary darkness before red lights were flashing from the ceiling. The rabbit in the room looked up and sat the blade down before running to the door. Emmerson rushed in looking over the two tables and spotted Skye before moving around the other slab and running a paw over her head.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here, there's a fire!"

The meerkat shook his head as Dr. Stemples and Chief Bogo came into the other room. "Fasle alarm. I don't know what he was thinking Valerie."

"She's not dead!" The wolf screamed and Dr. Stemples tilted his head watching the wolf cover her with a sheet before sticking her on a gurney. "You said there was a neurotoxin right?" The doctor nodded as they all looked between each other. "Her body temp was going up on the way back! Same as the other fox, even though it looked like she was dead!"

"Ferrel, get on the phone and tell them it's a false alarm. Valerie, did you look her over?" Dr. Stemple asked as he rushed to the bed Emmerson had laid the limp vixen on.

"No, I was just getting ready to clean her. She's been in the cooler since they brought her in." Valerie replied as the meerkat was on the phone. The lights came back on Bogo watched him gently tip Skye to her side. The doctor curled his lip as he pulled his paw away.

"She's still bleeding. Barely." He grabbed the bed and started rushing out the door as Bogo followed behind him. Emmerson fell against the wall closing his eyes.

"Explanation?!" Bogo barked as he rushed with the doctor and Skye.

"Blood is warm. She isn't." He looked around in thought. "The cooler temperature and lowered heartrate slowed the bleeding. She's alive, but may not be for much longer if I don't get that out of her." They rushed into an elevator as he looked her over shaking his head. "Bullet is pressing against her spine and the teeth are right in her nerve column." As soon as they were out the doors again he was screaming for nurses and doctors. Bogo watched as they rushed down another corridor into an O.R. The bull ran his paws over his face before heading back into the waiting area with Wolford, Charlotte and Finnick.

Bogo had sat with them for hours lost in thought before he excused himself and made a silent trek to the lobby. Looking out the doors he could still see a few reporters lingering outside who were being told by hospital employees to stay out of the building. He looked himself over seeing the state of his uniform and thinking about how Captain Wolford looked before pulling out his phone and making several calls. He clenched his jaws a few times before the last call and waited in the lobby, standing as a female water buffalo came in looking around. "Morina." She turned to him smiling before he pulled her to a more secluded area where she handed him another shirt.

The cow was smiling as he pulled the other off and buttoned up the clean one she had brought. Bogo smirked as she bit her lip. "I am a little old for you to be looking at me like that."

"You are only as old as you feel Bogie." She cooed as he shook his head.

"Right now, I feel pretty old." She sighed as he looked back at her and tipped her head to one side as he looked away. "What is it Bogie?"

"Morina, I…"

"Bogie. I know you didn't want me getting into this. But what choice do you have? Let me help if I can." Bogo sighed as he pulled the pieces from his pocket he had picked up from the doctors desk before they had run to the morgue. "I need to know what this is Morina." He held out his paw unwrapping the fragments as she curled her brow and nodded.

"I will see what I can find out for you. Give me a some time OK?"

Bogo nodded as she turned, the cow turned back after he had grabbed her wrist. "Morina."

She laughed as she leaned into his chest. "I love you too. I will be careful. Promise." Bogo let his head drop over hers before she pulled away and watched her walk from the lobby back out the doors.

The bull startled as Wolford chuckled. "Never thought I'd see that happen either. Then again, it's not like the world has made much sense the last few months."

Bogo curled his lip as he sighed. "What is it Captain?"

Wolford tipped his head. "Wilde has been moved out of recovery. Winters is out of surgery, but, well. Maybe you should talk to the Doctor and not me."

"Lead the way Captain. Wilde is with his family and can wait. Right now I need to know about Winters."

Dr. Stemples pinched his bridge after cleaning himself up. He walked back to the area he knew Captain Wolford would be meeting him and took a seat as Chief Bogo took one opposite of him. The panther sighed as he let both elbows rest on his knees and leaned forward while Bogo waited. "I can't tell you what the extent of the damage is until she is awake but she will live. The bullet was lodged next to her spinal column and the teeth or arms were in a cluster of her nerves that control larger motor function. I'm also not entirely sure her spine wasn't damaged. She may never walk again and there is a possibility she will be paralyzed. I have her in a chemically induced coma to keep her from moving for the next 24 hours if she ca, to minimize any more possible damage. We won't know anything for sure until she is awake. There are some other complications as well. Bogo grimaced as the cat ran his paw over his ears. "Foxes have extremely sensitive respiratory systems. Her lungs and sinuses were aggravated by something, it could have been something in the chemicals or something from the environment or a combination of the two. Whatever the case is I have her on a respirator to make sure she is getting enough oxygen because the tissues are inflamed and I am taking every possible route to insure she doesn't develop an infection."

Bogo sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Wilde?"

"Officer Wilde has been moved to another room out of recovery. His family is with him but I don't expect him to be fully awake or responsive until everything is out of his system and I have positively identified what caused the reactions he had with the exception of the neorotoxins. I've been limited on what I can use with him not knowing what is in his system and he is…rather sensitive to chemicals it seems. I am keeping a close eye on him for the same reasons. I would say it will be at least twenty four hours before you can speak with him and he makes any sense. That is usually the shelf life of most chemicals as far as being active and having influence in the body, though I can't be sure because I don't know what it is."

"So I am not going to know anything for at least twenty four hours other than that they are both stable."

"I'm afraid that is the case Chief Bogo." Dr. Stemples nodded as he clasped both paws tighter over his legs. Bogo nodded and watched as the panther stood, shaking his paw before he excused himself. The bull left the room and walked back to the area Wolford was sitting in and leaned into the wall. "How is your shoulder Captain?"

Wolford turned grinning and rolled his shoulder smirking. "That rabbit was a lousy shot."

"Lousy shot…." Bogo muttered as he shook his head. Wolford leaned forward and the bull shook his head. "What about your arm Captain?"

"It was small caliber even if it was a real bullet." He shrugged as he lifted his shirt, Bogo tipping his head as he looked over the shaved area a bandage was sitting over. "Been hit harder and left more sore by you than the damage done by that thing. How's your ribs?

Bogo chuckled as Wolford pulled his shirt back over his chest. "Just another battle scar Captain. Well, I guess this press thing has been delayed long enough."

"Officer Winters?" Wolford asked as he stood smiling when his wife came through the door.

Bogo sighed as he watched the she wolf preening over her husband and turned rolling his eyes as the wolf changed his shirt while she was fawning over the wound and looking him over. "Angie. I am fine. Just a little bite. Stop worrying about it."

The she wolf raised one brow and narrowed her eyes while Bogo chuckled when Wolford's ears tipped back. "Guess I know who wears the pants in your family."

"And don't you forget it." Angie chirped as she left the room, leaving Wolford with an open jaw as Bogo chuckled again.

"We won't know anything for sure for twenty four hours. But she is stable. Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Ugh," Wolford groaned as he buttoned up the clean shirt. "You can handle those…what did you call them? Vultures?"

Shilorahs sat back in his chair smiling at the screen as he watched Chief Bogo give a short statement about his officers and their conditions before he replied he had no comment on the case or anything the Z.B.I. had made a statement about. The tiger sat back purring as he flipped the set off and looked at another screen.

"What would you like to do about the foxes Sir?" A large moose asked as he took a seat in the opposite chair.

Shilorahs shook his head. "Nothing." The moose scowled at him as he preened his antlers and the tiger laughed again. "I have a feed at the hospital. The vixen is in pretty bad shape from what I have gathered. I have other plans. Leave her be until I know for certain what her partner is doing. She may come in handy at some point."

"And Savage? Is he dead?"

Shilorahs laughed as he sat up in his chair looking at another screen. "If they didn't find his body, he isn't dead. He will call and I'll have him come in soon enough. He's probably off licking his wounds somewhere. As for Wilde, here. This should make you feel better."

The bull moose leaned over as Shilorahs turned the screen watching a feed that had been recorded and smiled as he looked back at the tiger again. "That's why you told them Savage was dirty? That is just wicked."

Shilorahs laughed as he nodded his head. "Like I said. Taken care of. Let everything boil for a little while before you send it to the station. I'll let you know when and who to send it to. It will do more than enough to stir the public into a backlash and take care of the situation with Savage, while doing exactly what was planned to begin with regarding the foxes."

"You took his advice about the foxes? And you come out looking like a rose."

"Well," the tiger snickered as he leaned back in his chair and templed his fingers. "There is always an angle, and most of the time no one sees them do they? I doubt even Savage could pull off one as good as this. The public will see us doing a genuine investigation and once this is released everything will fall into place."

"What about the station Sir? We have lost most of our information coming from Precinct One."

The tiger huffed as he looked to the side of the room and shrugged. "I am aware of where the problem lies, just not why. I'll handle it myself. I still have someone watching they aren't aware of. As soon as Savage reports in I'll let you know what to do next." The moose tipped his head before he left as Shilroahs turned the screen watching the video feed again. "You have been a very surprising Officer Wilde. What else is it you are hiding if you managed to beat my best agent?"

Perry tossed his headset off and tapped his beak as he looked out the side of the helicopter again. Finding Jack with the homing beacon after the message he had sent was causing his webbed fingers to ache as he circled the waters outside of Zootopia's international airspace again. It was something he had to do on a few occasions, but after a seven hour flight and another two hours of still not being able to spot him he was beginning to wonder if he had made it this time. The platypus curled his brow down when he finally spotted a tiny dot and hovered low enough to see the little boat before he let the chopper down and watched as the boat flew away as the propellers sent the air whirling over the water.

He was grateful for being a water mammal in these circumstances as he jumped out and started swimming toward the boat that was still trying to move the opposite direction. As he reached the little raft his face twisted seeing Jacks arm hung out over one side as his head rested above where one of the oars had once been. The platypus cringed as he reached up and tilted the bucks head. Both the rabbits eyes were swollen shut, a large gash sat over one of his eyes and his face was caked with blood. The buck half groaned or whimpered as Perry reached in and pulled him over the side of the boat, barely hissing as the water seeped into his fur. Perry looked him over curling his face up as he examined his fingers. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied along with nearly every other part of him, clothes were nearly shredded and one ear was a bright red where the softy pink had been exposed to the sun for too long. "Neptune's mercy." He muttered as he threw a flare into the boat and started swimming back to the helicopter as the flames took it over.

Perry pulled down a harness that was hanging low out the back of the side doors and arranged it around Jacks torso before he tapped the side of the door activating a winch that would raise the rabbit into the helicopter. As soon as he had him lifted he climbed in and gently laid the rabbit down, shaking his head as he looked him over again. Jack nearly hacked up the water the platypus was tipping into his mouth and sputtered as he coughed and hissed as it hit the nerve in his broken tooth. "Sir."

Jack let his head roll to the side as he tried to open his eyes but clenched his jaw. "I'll…live."

The buck passed out and Perry looked him over again. Cringing as he saw all the blood caked through his clothing. "Maybe…."

Jack opened his eyes wincing as he turned his head. Perry stood at one side of the bed and pulled the thick white comforter down as Jack tried to sit up. "How long this time Perry?"

"Two days Sir. I would move slowly. You have 37 stitched in your leg, 17 across your ribs and 12 in your head. That is not to mention the broken ribs, tooth and bruised…everything."

Jack groaned as he managed to sit up. "I've been through worse."

"I can't think of any Sir."

Jack scowled at him as he shrugged. He handed the rabbit a shirt watching as he moved slowly and slid off the bed before limping to a table on the other side of the room and pouring himself a glass of brandy. "How is everyone here?"

Perry cringed as Jack looked at him. "Complicated Sir. I would say your initial fear is confirmed about the bond. And she knows."

The buck hissed as the alcohol burned his swollen lip and set off the nerve in his tooth."Where is she?"

"On the terrace Sir. But she is…"

Jack sighed as he sat the glass down and headed for the stairs. "Pissed?"

"To put it mildly Sir. I don't advise seeing her in your current condition."

"Eh, no one ever accused me of being smart." The rabbit chuckled as he hobbled up the stairs with the brace on his leg to the roof. The sun made him squint as he stepped into the light. Long trails of vines curled over the edges of the garden rooftop and a thick layer of grass and flowers lined the sides along a stone path that led to the other side. He could see Judy standing to one side and the nanny not far from her. The brown doe turned her head as Jack cleared his throat and gathered the little rabbits before taking another little gray kit from Judy and rushing down the stairs with them. "Judy?" The buck winced as she whirled on him. The purple eyed doe's nose was twitching in a fever as she slowly walked to where he was standing. Jack curled his face watching her cringe with every step.

"You knew." She hissed as her eyes swelled over.

"I hoped it was one sided. I didn't know."

"YOU KNEW!" Jack cringed as she slapped him and grabbed her arms as she tried to bang on his chest. The doe didn't have the strength to hit very hard but managed to knock him on his ass before she crumbled into him sobbing. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM! I DROPPED HER! She is seven months old! I could have killed her! I can feel him Jack. He's so angry and confused and….. lonely. He's so lonely."

Jack cringed as he lifted a paw to her head cradling her against his chest. "I'm sorry Judy. I'm so sorry."

"Nicky, please. You aren't in any condition to be up yet. You have to-

Nick looked at his sister and she shrank as he sat from the bed clutching his side and grunting as he stood up and hobbled out the door. Charlotte let her head fall before she picked up her feet and followed after him, watching him brace against a rail along the wall as he walked. The fox froze as he got to the door, taking cautious steps into the room. Skye laid in a bed with a mask over her face and Nick stepped closer as Snarlov pet her head. The white wolf had one of her paws cupped in the other when she turned and caught sight of Nick standing beside the door. Charlotte dipped her ears as the larger canines lips pulled over her muzzle when she stood, snarling at the red fox.

"Joe…." Nick looked between her and Skye, taking a step back as the white wolf's hackles rose. The fur around her neck stood on end as she licked her exposed teeth in a threat that made it clear he wasn't welcome and she blamed him for her mates current condition. Nick closed his eyes to fight the tears before he turned and left the room.

Charlotte growled as Joe kept her eyes on the door. "It is not his fault!"

The white wolf slashed her eyes to the red furred vixen. "He led her right to where she is right now. How is it not his fault?" She growled as her fists clenched.

Charlotte left the room shaking her head and walked back down the hall, seeing Nick leaning against the wall as he braced himself against it with one paw. "Nicky?" He kept his eyes closed as he sucked in each breath and she could see him fighting with himself internally as she put a paw on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"Do you remember when Dad died?" He asked and she tilted her head nodding as he looked up at her. "I remember it too. How I felt so empty, how everything in the word just stopped making sense. Everything got dark. But when I lost Judy it wasn't the same. It was like there was something growing in me. Something that made everything else fade out of sight. I saw her Charlotte. While I was sleeping. This is wrong. It's like there is this part of me that's missing or that doesn't belong there. It's still there, but it's not. I can still feel it, her. Like she is here, but I know she's not. Everyone I touch, everyone I care about is just…" Nick lifted his head furling his brow as Charlotte pet his shoulder.

"This is no more your fault than that was. It was just a dream Nicky."

"IT WASN'T A DREAM! It was a memory. I stayed with her after she fell asleep, even though she asked me to leave. Why did I stay with her Charlotte? Why?" He mumbled before his lips peeled into a snarl. "Then it became a nightmare. I was chasing Savage. He… everything was on fire. The whole city was in flames. I followed him but when he stopped I couldn't move. It was like the water he was standing in was the most horrifying thing I could imagine and I couldn't touch it. He ripped our hearts out, and I ended up killing him, but when I looked again it was me I had killed. I was trying to get her heart back. But I ended up killing her heart, like I am killing everyone I am around, everyone I love."

"Nicky, why would you think like that?"

"He said if she were still here she would be my greatest weakness." The vixen jerked as he started rushing down the hallway.

"Nicky stop! Where are you going?"

"To get away from all of you and get some fucking answers." Charlotte jolted as he slammed the door open and left the hospital. As she looked to the side her shoulders cinched up when she saw Chief Bogo shaking his head and turning back the other way.

Chief Bogo curled his lip as he walked down the hall, shaking his head as Wolford approached from the opposite direction. The wolf tipped his brows forward as they met. The bull sighed as he folded his arms. "Place Wilde on leave until after he has cleared a phsyc evaluation."

"Sir? This is his case and-"

"Your case Captain Wolford. It is standard procedure after a firearm is discharged for any officer or any officer who has suffered a trauma, which he has. It is also the second time he has gone against a doctor's orders and left medical treatment which violates my orders to him regarding the subject. Is there going to be a problem with this Captain?" Bogo asked as he kept a flat face.

Wolford shook his head. "No, Sir."

Nick made his way back to his little flat and sat on his bed cringing as his chest throbbed again. The fox looked around the room and before he realized what he was doing he was on the floor heaving and looked around to find the room shredded. He clenched his eyes closed as he reached for the picture of Judy, and pulled out the little orange piece of paper that had been folded under the shattered glass. ~Goodbye Nick~ I love you~ Judy.~

 _Leave before I wake up so we never really say goodbye._

 _It's just a piece of metal Wilde. It couldn't save her family, didn't save her, won't save you._

 _No questions about all this? Not even curious how I learned it?_

 _She's a rabbit too._

The fox snarled before he picked up a roll of duct tape and was wrapping it around his aching chest and arm before using his teeth to rip off a section. He threw on some clean clothes before wrapping it around his swollen knuckles and the base of his paws before slamming the door behind himself and rushing down the stairs.

Mr. Big quirked a brow and one eye shone as he watched Nicholas Wilde kick the door in and barrel through his bears. Kevin screamed as the fox's claws tore through his knee. The bear toppled over taking Raymond with him in the process only to have Nick throw an upper cut into his jaw as he fell, turning him into the wall before he hit the floor. The fox jumped on his shoulder and shot straight to Koslov. Koslov's eyes flew open as the fox's paw went right into his mouth. The bear had no choice other than to turn his whole body as Nick swung over his shoulder to keep his claws from tearing through his cheek and ripping his face open. As soon as the large bear swiveled and lost his balance Nick hopped onto his shoulder and slammed his elbow into the top of his head just as he hit the floor, knocking him out cold. Mr. Big was open eyed as the fox bound forward slamming one fisted paw onto the desk. The shrew flew into the air with the impact as Nick swung his other paw catching him mid flight before the tiny crime lord was wrapped in a dark crimson paw with a set of clenched teeth and vibrating lips snarling in his face. "Nicky!"

Nick snarled again as he ground his teeth together. "My life. I gave my life to this family. A life I would have _willingly_ let you take from me- TWICE! For ONE mistake. You tell me right now who is JACK SAVAGE! Or I swear I will leave you here as nothing but pulp!"

"Nicky please!" Mr. Big squeaked as he squeezed him and Kevin sat hissing with his knee in one paw. The fox narrowed his eyes and growled again as Mr. Big relented and shook his head. "H-Hydra! He is said to be the right paw of Hydra!" Nick let his grip loose as he gaped at the tiny shrew and blinked a few times.

"Hydra is a guy?" Nick asked as Mr. Big nodded. "I…A real guy?"

Mr. Big huffed as Nick set him back on the desk. "He is as real as you Nicky. The story of Mowgli is often told as a sweet tale, but the truth is far darker. He was a man cub in the time before we became civilized and lived in the jungle. The last village of Man was where the wolves sent him to be safe. But Shere Khan hated all men, he stole into the village and tore them all to pieces. It was the most gruesome of acts even for the mammals who hunted at the time. He did not kill to fill his belly or feed his family. He killed for the sport of it, torturing the ones who survived for days before he granted them death. His family line has descended through the ages, always with one who carries that desire within him but no one knew where their family name or who was within it. Hydra is said to be his last descendant. No one knows what he looks like or who he is because no one has survived to tell the tale. It is said if one sees him they simply disappear."

Nick looked around in thought before he curled his lip. "Where is Chinshi?"

Mr. Big shook his head as he grabbed the arm of his chair catching his breath. "She will not see you Nicky. Not like this."

"She will see me."

The tiny shrew sighed as he looked back at Nick and frowned. "At the summit. You will never reach her in this condition."

The fox turned frowning as he walked past Kevin who shot him a nasty look. "Watch me."

Mr. Big sighed as he retook his seat. "I will have Carlos drive you to the edge of Zootopia. You must climb the mountain the get to the last known temple of the Ancient Arts. Hydra destroyed all the others and killed them all. He left one as a reminder that none would ever surpass him."

"Chinshi? She escaped?"

"No," Mr. Big shook his head. They were the best pupils, thought to be the ones who would take over the order. He could not beat her, but she could not beat him. He left her living and the temple standing to show he was the greater of the two, because she refused to join him, refused to kill and that no one would ever be able to stand against him if he were strong enough to end the Ancient Arts."

"If he is so powerful, why would he let her live?" Nick sneered as he shook his head.

Mr. Big sighed. "Because she refused to teach the Ancient ways, she said there was too much risk in another becoming his student and would not lose any others to him."

"Lose others? He has been teaching this?" Nick asked with a lowered brow. "Savage." The small shrew only nodded. "And you convinced her to teach me?"

Mr. Big shook his head again. "No. You convinced her. Because she saw the love you had for all life, the guilt you carried for taking one, and that you refused to use it to harm others, even when they intended to harm you or those you loved. She saw your mercy. Mercy is greater than hate."

"I will have no mercy when I find that damn rabbit."

"Then I hope Chinshi will have it for you Nicky. You must climb to the highest peak to find her."

Nick turned grinding his teeth just before he stopped mid step… "What did you say?"

The small shrew gave him a funny look as he repeated himself. "You must climb to the highest peak to find her?"

The fox blinked a few times as Jacks voice rang in his mind, _I want you at your peak Wilde._ He stormed from the mansion grinding his teeth through a harsh growl as Carlos opened the door to a limo. Nick jumped into the back growling as he looked out the window. "He's going to get what he wants, let's see if he wants what he is going to get."


End file.
